His Dhampir, Her Demon
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: When Catherine Phantomhive lay dying little did she know that drinking the blood of a demon she would be forever bound to him as his mate. Catherine just wants to live her life peacefully with her brother and mate Sebastian but life has other plans. Being a demon's mate is never easy and for Catherine, Sebastian Michaelis is one hell of a butler and a mate.
1. Survivors

**Hello my fellow readers!**

**So I'm now officially into Black Butler. Catherine has black bangs and black edges on the end of her hair. The rest of it is red and curly. Her eyes are silver and her signature outfit pretty much matches Anna Valerious's from Van Helsing. She wears a long sleeved green shirt with a black corset around her middle torso. She wears dark gray pants and brown boots. Her hair is usually tied back with a black bow and she wears brown fingerless gloves on her hands. Catherine is nine years older than Ciel. I'm still new to this anime so please don't hate me if I'm not following the plot line. All Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters belong to their owner. I just own my OC'S. **

**Catherine's POV**

**1886**

Death was fast approaching me. I had no idea if my brothers were even still alive. Not that it mattered anyway since I had been shot with a silver bullet. Even for a Dhampir such as myself silver was like poison. I didn't care anymore if I died since I was in so much pain.

"Sister!"

Was I hallucinating or did I hear one of my brother's shout. I waited for another second before I heard my sibling yell once more.

"Over here!" I yelled back.

A few seconds passed until my little brother found me. He looked in better condition then I was however concern came to me when I saw his right eye was glowing purple with an unfamiliar design. Blood seeped down his face underneath it.

"Sister you need to feed"

"Stay back" I hissed. "I will not feed on your blood"

"But if you don't you'll die"

"I'm not afraid of death little brother" I countered.

A chuckle caught my attention and a tall black figure appeared behind my sibling. The scent of a demon filled my nose and I realized the design I saw in my brother's eye was part of a contract.

"Milady you are certainly stubborn" the demon greeted approaching me.

"Back off demon" I growled making sure this creature saw my glowing blue eyes and my elongated fangs. "I'm well aware of how contracts with your kind work"

"There is no need to worry about that sister" my younger sibling reassured me. "Let him help you"

"And what's the price? I'm not sure if I want to pay it"

"As my master spoke milady don't fret about it" the demon spoke. He then bent down to my level and he lifted my body into a sitting position. I was able to get a better look at the demon now. He had taken a human form and I would be lying to say he wasn't handsome.

He had short black hair that was exactly like my father's. His eyes were red and they held loyalty in them. He wore a butler's uniform which was a smart move.

"Now milady I am offering you my blood" the demon continued. "My orders were to save any surviving Phantomhive members and you my dear are the only one"

"I see" I said.

"I'm sorry sister"

The demon took off the white glove on his right hand and pulled back his sleeve. He then held his wrist out to me.

"Milady please hurry and drink"

Using my vampire sight I found the appropriate spot. I licked the demon's flesh before my fangs pierced his skin. His blood was delicious and as I drank it I felt my strength returning to me. The silver's effects were fading away. However something else I couldn't explain happened. From this demon I felt a strong warmth and desire to protect me. I knew what these feelings were. The demon was my life mate and I was his.

Once I drank enough did I release my fangs from the demon male.

"Sleep dear one" he whispered and he pressed a kiss onto my forehead before exhaustion claimed me.

**Present**

**1888**

**Still Catherine's POV**

"My love it's time to get up" I heard Sebastian call.

I opened one of my eyes and shot my mate a look of disapproval. Sebastian was already dressed ready for the day. Sebastian knew better than to wake me when I wasn't ready to get up.

"What time is it?" I inquired.

"Almost nine I already tended to the master"

"Alright" I muttered in defeat before sitting up.

I wore a simple white nightgown and I'm sure my hair was a mess. Sebastian and I shared a room which was thankfully away from my brother's.

I got out of bed and I saw a mischievous gleam in my mate's eyes.

"You know damn well I can dress myself Sebastian Michaelis" I scolded the demon. "Though I wouldn't say no to a kiss"

My mate was pleased at this request and he kissed my forehead before excusing himself. I wasn't fond of wearing dresses so I had a habit of dressing in men's clothes. However I did wear dresses when it was necessary. Once dressed I headed to the dining room and Ciel was already there. Sebastian already had my seat pulled out and I thanked him with a nod. My mate then left the room for a moment. I tried to avoid showing affection with my mate in front of Ciel since he wasn't fan of public display of affection.

Hovering close by were Bard, Finney, and Mey-Rin. Bard was the cook, Finnian the gardener, and Mey-Rin was the household maid.

"Good morning sister I hope you weren't too annoyed when Sebastian woke you up" Ciel greeted.

"Not much it was time for me to get out of bed anyway" I joked. Ciel and I had always been close. You see we were half-siblings. We shared the same father but different mothers. My biological mother had been father's first wife and she had been a full blooded vampire. Sadly she died giving birth to me however Ciel's mother adopted me as her own child.

As a Dhampir I needed blood to survive whether it was human, animal, or other supernatural beings. However I could eat human food and part of breakfast was salmon. I was sucker for any mind of meat, chocolate, and coffee.

Suddenly Ciel threw something and it hit Finnian on the head.

"Brother was that necessary?" I demanded from Ciel while Finney jumped up and down holding his head. Finnian rushed to Ciel's side asking why he threw a dart at him.

"Nothing I don't need to justify my actions" was Ciel's reply. However when my brother saw the glare I sent him he was quick to apologize to the gardener. For payback I added.

"Maybe Persephone should pay you a visit"

Ciel paled even more.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would"

Persephone was my cat. Well she was actually a demon cat who had been with my biological mother's for years. She served as my companion and guardian. She already had lived through five of her nine lives. She had two forms one was her normal appearance and the other was her demon form. Since Ciel was allergic to cats Persephone lived outside.

The doors to the dining room opened and Sebastian entered wondering where Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finney were up to. Of course they were not doing what they were supposed to do so Sebastian went into no nonsense mode.

"Now all of you we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning so get to work!"

Paling Mey-Rin, Finney and Bard rushed out join the room to do their assigned tasks.

"Simply hopeless" my mate muttered.

I rolled my eyes before continuing on with my breakfast. Once finished I took a sip of my coffee before looking to Ciel.

"You have that bloke visiting later am I correct?"

"Yes I'm afraid" Ciel confirmed with a sigh. "Would you mind keeping me company during his visit?"

"No I don't mind"

Ciel flashed me a genuine smile before he stood and excused himself.

"I'm glad I refused being the heir of the estate"

"You would have made a good heir my dear" Sebastian complimented.

"Your just saying that because we're mate bound Sebastian" I corrected the demon.

"No my love I'm being honest"

"I never had an interest in leading an estate, besides many wouldn't like it if a woman was in such a position and it would be hard to keep my true nature a secret"

"You have a good point"

I had my own business to attend to so I gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek before heading to my study. I may not be the heir to the Phantomhive Estate but I did make sure things were taken care of around here. When I finished my tasks for the day there was a knock at my door and I called for whoever it was to come in.

"Our guest will be arriving soon" Ciel said.

"Let's hope this visit doesn't last too long" I growled. Ciel walked with me to my room and Mey-Rin was there to help me get ready for dinner. I wore a sleeveless green dress and my hair now in a bun. I wore emerald studs and a matching bracelet.

"I really don't like dressing like this" I told Mey-Rin. "I heard you and the boys messed up earlier with your jobs"

"Yes we are trying to impress Sebastian" she confessed with a blush. "Your lucky miss to be courted by him"

"You'll find someone eventually my friend and they probably will be just as handsome as Sebastian"

"Oh I hope so!" Mey-Rin squealed.

I chuckled before the door to the bedroom opened. Sebastian's eyes went wide when he saw how I was dressed. Mey-Rin excused herself and she shut the door behind her.

"My apologies for staring but you look stunning" the demon complimented.

"I'm only wearing this damn get up for Ciel" I corrected my mate.

"Oh I know I came to escort you to the master"

I felt my face blush when he spoke that and my demon mate approached me. He used a gloved hand to make me look into his eyes.

"Your always beautiful my Catherine"

He then placed a quick kiss onto my mouth before offering me his arm. I accepted it and a short walk later I joined Ciel with our guest. They were playing a game and it wasn't one I liked much. Our guest was named Damian and at some point during the game he told me and my brother he'd appreciated some money for business dealings.

I didn't trust this man and I had a feeling he was up to no good. Thank god Sebastian arrived to say dinner was ready. Damian tried to offer me his arm but Sebastian was quick to fill that role. The dinner area outside had been transformed into a Japanese stone garden and it was beautiful.

"You and the others did good" I whispered into my mate's ear.

"Why thank you my love"

I felt my face go even redder when those words were spoken. Sebastian took me to my seat first before doing the same with Ciel and Damian. For dinner was a raw beef dish called Donburi. When I tasted the meat it melted into my mouth and I mentally reminded myself to tell Bard he did a good job making this later.

I was enjoying dinner until I saw Mey-Rin was pouring wine onto the table cloth. Finney and Bard paled seeing what was going on but Damian paid no mind. Sebastian then pulled the tablecloth off and he did this without disturbing the things on the table.

"Huh? Where did the tablecloth go?" Damian wondered.

Mey-Rin was dragged away by Finney and Bard.

"There was a speck of dirt nothing more" Ciel answered.

"My apologies" Sebastian added.

Dinner concluded without anymore fuss and I was back in the room with Ciel and our guest. Damian wanted to get right down to business but Ciel interrupted.

"I would like to continue our game if you don't mind"

I shot my little brother a smirk which he returned before focusing his attention on the game and Damian. I could tell our guest was getting impatient and he then stood up. The fool requested to use the telephone and Ciel told him where it was. Sebastian opened the doors and had some tea for Ciel and our guest.

After declining tea from Sebastian I stood up.

"I'll go find out what that fool is really up to" I explained to Ciel and my mate.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian shot me a look to be careful. Phantomhive Manor was easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way around. I followed Damian's scent trail and when I found him I kept out of sight. I listened as the cocky human and I hissed when I heard he was intending to scam us.

Eventually Damion hung up the phone and began to make his way back to the meeting room. I followed the human from the shadows and occasionally the scammer got spooked. Serves him right for trying to mess with the Phantomhive family. I ended my chase and easily found my way back to the room where Ciel was waiting.

I told my brother everything I heard and I sat down opposite of Ciel when I finished.

"Shall we play our own game?" I asked. "I trust Sebastian will take care of that fool"

"Of that I don't doubt and yes I would like a round with my sister"

Ciel set up a new game and soon I became absorbed playing with my brother. During one of my turns we heard a shout from outside.

"Mama Mia!"

"Looks like Sebastian kicked Damian in the arse" I chuckled.

"Indeed and I had a feeling Damian was up to something before you confirmed it"

"Someone has to look after our affairs little brother and it looks like I lose"

"Your improving sister" Ciel praised.

**Later.**

Normally demons didn't need sleep but Sebastian did so no one suspected him of being a demon. As usual I was the first one who made it back to our bedroom. Being the devoted butler he was my mate didn't retire for the evening until he completed his tasks. I pulled off my dress and placed it with the dirty clothes before changing into a nightgown. I chose another white one since Sebastian liked the way they looked on me.

On my left shoulder was a simple bite mark that emitted Sebastian's scent. This told other demons and other supernatural beings I was off limits. Believe it or not I was the more possessive partner. Dhampir's only had one life mate and didn't tolerate another trying to steal their partner. I guess I got lost in my thoughts because I jumped when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind.

"Jumpy tonight are we?" came the amused tone from Sebastian.

"You know better demon" I reprimanded him.

"I tried to alert you through my thoughts but your mind was occupied"

Sebastian and I spoke through our thoughts due to my psychic abilities. Sebastian pulled away from me and I turned away as he began to undress. I hoped my mate didn't pay any attention to the thoughts that now occupied my head.

I shook my head and got into bed.

"Your thoughts will never cease to amuse me my Little Dhampir" Sebastian said as he joined me.

He was completely shirtless and wore comfortable pants to sleep in. The demon then claimed my lips with his in a fiery hunger. Immediately I became submissive and passionately followed Sebastian's lip movements the best I could. His right hand intertwined with my left as his tongue met with mine.

Soon his lips left mine and went to the left side of my neck. Teasingly the demon planted feather like kisses on my skin making my body shudder in delight. When his tongue began to lick patterns I jumped which made Sebastian chuckle darkly.

"Such a good girl you are Little Dhampir"

"Don't tempt me Sebastian" I warned.

"Don't worry I don't intend to" he promised before kissed me again. It was his turn to become submissive and I now had my mate beneath me. I gave him my own mind blowing kiss he enjoyed before kissing a bite mark on his own left shoulder. This was my mark and my scent lingered notifying others this demon male was mine. Once I had my fun did I remove myself from Sebastian's lap and lay beside him.

"Perhaps tomorrow might be just as intriguing as today was" Sebastian suggested.

"Things never get dull around here with you running things" I pointed out.

"It is my duty as a butler to do so" Sebastian countered. "And my love I am one hell of a butler as you are one hell of a mate"

"Damn straight" I agreed.


	2. One Hell Of A Butler

**Persephone is black all over but has white paws on each foot and a white tipped tail. Her eyes are the usual green like most cats have.**

**Catherine's POV**

I was in the library when I heard a loud commotion from down the hall. I sighed and closed my book before leaving the library.

"What the bloody hell is all the noise?" I asked Bard, Mey-Rin, Finney, and Tanaka.

"Stupid Finney used a statue to try and kill a rat!" Bard snapped pointing at the gardener.

Well no wonder I heard such loud noise.

"The rat problem will eventually stop in the mean time one of you please clean up the remains of the statue okay?"

"Yes Ma'am!" the cook, the gardener, and the maid replied in unison. Tanaka simply chuckled and I left the staff to their work.

"What on earth was that noise?" Sebastian demanded approaching me.

"I took care of it" I promised my mate.

_I am getting tired of this rat problem myself_ a feminine voice spoke.

A black tuxedo cat sat on the floor next to my feet.

"You know better than to be in the mansion Persephone" I reprimanded the demon cat. Sebastian picked up Persephone and held her in one arm while stroking her back with a free hand. My mate loved cats for some reason and Persephone was no exception.

"I'll go and return her outside I believe the master is finished with his meeting"

I gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek before heading in the direction of the Sitting Room.

"Ah there you are sister I was wandering when you would join us" Ciel greeted as I closed the door behind me.

"I simply waited until your meeting was over with" I explained as I took a seat next to my sibling.

"You look well Lady Catherine" my aunt Angelina added. "The meeting was dull so you didn't miss anything"

Lau sat in the love seat closest to the window with his companion Ran-Mao in his lap.

"Now I'm glad I missed it" I joked and my remark made Angelina chuckle and Ciel smirked.

Sebastian arrived with tea for the others and coffee for myself. By the closed doors eying my mate with adoration was Grell. I could tolerate Mey-Rin's crush on Sebastian but Grell got on my nerves. Aunt Angelina told her butler to learn a thing or two from Sebastian.

_You know I only have eyes for you Litter Dhampir_ Sebastian reassured me through our mate bond.

_Good because I don't share what belongs to me_ I told the demon firmly.

Sebastian gave me my coffee and I shot him an appreciative look. He then froze as Aunt Angelina rubbed his behind affectionately and my eyes went wide. My mate was very uncomfortable with this unwanted attention. Sensing my annoyance Ciel cleared his throat and our aunt apologized and left Sebastian alone.

"So do you believe the drug trafficker your looking for was one of your guests today?" Lao asked standing up.

"Perhaps but it would be smart to remain alert" Ciel answered.

"You should leave the extermination of the rats to Lao" Aunt Angelina suggested.

Lao was about to pat Ciel on the shoulder when Aunt Angelina wrapped her arms around my brother and pulled him away from Lao.

"Watch it! Keel your filthy paws off of my darling nephew! The same goes for my niece!"

Ciel was eventually released and he shot me a look silently pleading for me to go with him. I was already finished with my coffee so I set my cup down and stood up. Outside of the sitting room Finney, Mey-Rin, and Bard were freaking out about it the rats.

Sebastian spoken to my brother explaining about the dessert for this afternoon before Ciel and I left him.

"Thank god we left when they didn't notice" I muttered as Ciel shut the doors behind him. We escaped to his study. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around my middle and a hand covered my mouth while Ciel was knocked unconscious. Soon a hard punch was delivered to my stomach and soon I fell out cold as well.

**Sebastian's POV**

I knocked on Master Ciel's study door saying his snack and afternoon tea were ready. When I heard no response I opened the door.

"Master?"

My eyes widened when I saw the study was in disarray.

"This is terrible now the refreshments will be wasted"

I then realized Catherine's scent lingered in the room and whoever took my master took my mate as well. Now I was angry and I would personally make sure the kidnapper would pay.

**Catherine's POV**

Lao's suspicions had be confirmed because the drug dealer we had been looking for had been one of Ciel's guests from before. His name was Azzurro Vanek and the bastard was part of the Italian Mafia.

"I must say your sister is quite a beauty"

Azzurro eyed me lustfully.

Ciel and I were both bound with belts and were separated from one another.

"Touch her and you'll regret it" my little brother warned.

After a brief talk Ciel taunted Azzurro which pissed him off. When a gun was pulled on my little brother that did it for me.

"Oi! What the hell?!" one of Azzuro's men exclaimed as I broke free from my bonds.

I kicked the gun out of Azzurro's grasp but the blonde bastard grabbed my hair and proceeded to slap me across the face.

"Stupid girl" the Italian spat after tossing me to the floor next to Ciel. I didn't watch as Ciel was also slapped like I had been.

**Sebastian's POV**

While looking for Catherine and Master Ciel did Mey-Rin come running towards me with a letter. Sensing danger I tossed the pie before grabbing Mey-Rin away form the window. It shattered a second later and a vase shattered thanks to a bullet from a sniper rifle. The pie landed back on the pie dish unharmed.

Mey-Rin lay on my chest and after asking her for the letter did she hand it over. The letter was your typical ransom note and it was dreadfully written. Alarmed Madame Red along with Lao and his companion arrived wondering what was going on. I reassured her everything was under control before I ordered Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard to clean up the mess since I had business to attend to.

I gave Bard the pie before excusing myself.

_Do you require assistance Sebastian?_

Persephone sat before me in her smaller form.

"Not today" I reassured the cat.

I then proceeded to as Catherine would say run like hell after our uninvited guests who were making a get away via a car. I used my demonic speed to chase after them and I always enjoyed the thrill of a chase.

**Catherine's POV**

Azzurro was on the phone talking to his men and the drug lord looked panicked. I smirked as I heard yelling knowing Sebastian was already on the move. I went over to Ciel and wiped the blood away from his lips. I heard Sebastian's voice asking for me and Ciel. Ciel suddenly barked which confused me but it didn't matter because it was certain Sebastian was on his way.

"Looks like your little game of fetch is over" Ciel taunted Azzurro. Angry the drug dealer slammed the phone down and proceeded to approach my brother. However I placed myself in front of Ciel and it wasn't long until I was being given hard kicks all over my body which hurt like hell.

The blows weren't powerful enough to break a bone but it still was painful.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone" I told the two snipers. I sat on the hood of their car which now was halfway off of a cliff. "Now where can I find your employer?"

The two blokes gave me directions and after thanking them again I jumped off of their car. I lazily looked at my pocket watch seeing what time it was. The car behind me had already fallen off the of the cliff. And it exploded upon impact below.

"Oh dear look at how late it's gotten if I don't move quickly we shall never have dinner ready on time"

**Catherine's POV**

Now scared Azzurro sent his men in full force outside all over the manor. A whole bunch of them were outside and within the mansion. However soon screams and gunfire rang outside and I smirked because Sebastian was already here.

**Sebastian's POV**

The guards up front didn't provide much of a challenge for me and I was now inside of the kidnapper's home. No sooner had I entered the dining hall I used my tray to block the bullets before I threw the tray at my assailants. The tray took care of them while I ran across the table dodging more bullets and seized plates and threw the fine china at more gunmen knocking them over from the balcony.

I was annoyed now because if I didn't move the lives of my master and my beloved would become jeopardized. I then brought out the knives and forks I brought with me and leapt into the air. Then I threw them at my assailants. Each throw brought the gunmen down and it wasn't long until the whole dining had lifeless bodies on the floor.

**Catherine's POV**

Azzurro had his gun pointed at the door shaking in fear. The doors opened and my beloved entered through them. He bowed politely to Azzurro and greeted.

"I've come to retrieve my master and his sister"

Sebastian then saw I had been beaten and through the mate bond he was angry. However he kept a cool demeanor and his face never changed.

"Is this some kind of joke? I was expecting a giant instead standing before me is some fool in a tailcoat, who are you anyway? You can't just be a butler"

"No sir you see I am one hell of a butler"

That remark got me to smirk. Suddenly Azzurro grabbed Ciel's hair and pointed the gun at him.

"You bastard" I hissed.

Since I hurt like hell all over I couldn't move for the time being. Azzuro asked if Sebastian had what he wanted and just as Sebastian pulled out a key did a gunshot go off. More rounds we fired at Sebastian and Ciel gasped as Sebastian fell to the floor apparently lifeless. However these fools would soon pay the price. My mate wasn't dead not be a long shot.

Azzurro undid Ciel's eyepatch and as it fell to the floor I knew playtime was over.

"Alright I had enough messing around" Ciel spoke. "How much longer are you going to play dead?"

"Not long" Sebastian answered and Azzurro was dumbfounded. My mate got back to his feet and the drug dealers and his men were now scared. Serves the damn blokes right. Sebastian smirked holding the bullets in his blood stained white glove. The demon then threw the bullets at the men and they died right there on the floor.

"Oh dear what an awful thing to do to a perfect tailcoat" Sebastian complained.

"You could have avoided that idiot" Ciel scolded the demon.

"Master they seem to have not taken very good care of you or Catherine"

"I hurt like hell" I mumbled sitting up ignoring the pain surging through my body. My mate then approached Azzurro and the idiot told him to stay back. Sebastian stopped after Azzurro threatened to shoot Ciel.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful" Ciel said

"But if I come any closer he might kill you"

"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?"

"Of course not nothing has changed I remain your faithful servant my lord"

Azzurro demanded what the hell was going on and Sebastian continued.

"Master you know what you have to do now just say the words"

Ciel closed his left eye before both of them opened.

"This is an order save me and my sister now!"

Time seemed to stand still as a gun shot rang out. But Ciel was unharmed and Sebastian stood behind Azzurro with his own bullet in his hand. My mate then returned the bullet into Azzuro's pocket and the drug dealer's arm twisted and Azzurro fell clutching his arm in pain.

I stood up and grabbed the drug dealer by his jacket collar and dragged him away from Ciel. Sebastian tended to freeing Ciel while my at attention was on Azzurro. He yelped when I sank my fangs into his neck. Drinking his blood would speed up my healing. I fed until I had enough and I tossed Azzurro to the floor.

"Your blood is disgusting pitiful human" I spat.

"Are you feeling better?" Sebastian asked coming over to me.

"I will be" I reassured the demon. I then went to Ciel and I brought my little brother into me via a hug. Azzurro began to bribe Sebastian but my mate politely refused the drug lord's offers.

"I am simply one hell of a butler" my demonic mate stated and his eyes glowed. Black feathers began to surround Sebastian and I smirked.

"You hurt someone precious to me and now you shall pay the price" Sebastian added with a fanged smirk. The room began to darken and Azurro was very afraid of Sebastian now. "As long as my master holds the contract I am his loyal servant"

The demon then used his teeth to remove the glove from his right hand. On the front of his hand was the same purple design Ciel had in his right eye. Sebastian held his hand out so Azzurro saw the contract design on his hand.

"Unfortunately for you this game is over" Ciel sneered.

After Azzuro was dealt with Sebastian walked over to me and picked me up into his arms. Ciel put his eyepatch back on.

"Since your hurt milady I will carry you back to the manor" Sebastian informed.

"He's right sister walking for you will be painful" Ciel added.

"Alright" I agreed knowing I wouldn't win an argument with my mate and brother.

**Later.**

Sebastian ended up taking me to our bedroom so I could rest. I still hurt like hell but a warm bath helped soothe the pain and afterwards I got into my night attire.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked.

He must have finished his nightly rounds before bed.

"The bath helped but I'm still sore" I confessed.

"Perhaps I could assist my lady?" the demon offered.

"I'm not drinking your blood if that's what your inquiring" I told my mate firmly.

"Oh no my love I had something better in store" he suggested and he told me to sit down on the bed edge.

I obeyed and Sebastian bent down before me and pulled up the skirt of my nightgown up to my inner thighs. His lips then kissed my right thigh first and I shivered. He lips proceeded downwards and he took his time making sure his kisses distracted me. When he focused his attention onto my left ankle he began kissing his way upwards and then his tongue took over.

"Bloody hell" I said with a shudder.

"It would seem that I took away some of your pain" the demon purred

Sebastian then pulled the skirt of my night gown back to its original spot. My mate then gave me a passionate kiss which included a hot tongue dance for dominance. Eventually we pulled apart so I could catch a breath. The demon stood up and sat down beside me. He pulled the strap of my nightgown down my arm so he had access to his mark.

He kissed his mark before placing his forehead against mine.

"I was worried about you" he admitted.

"I know you were my love but I can take down my enemies in a fight if necessary"

"And you're a strong fighter my Little Dhampir" Sebastian said affectionately. "And you always will be"


	3. His Buller, Omnipotent

**Catherine's POV**

"I look forward to going into town" I told Ciel as I finished my breakfast.

"Well I'm not looking forward to it" my brother complained.

His remark got me to snort because Ciel wasn't much of a social person. But we needed to run some errands so it was a good excuse to get out of the house. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was having to dress up.

"Do you need assistance getting ready milady?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Not this time" I answered her.

Just as I was opening the doors I heard Grell yelling and I quickly saw him coming in my direction. The butler was on the damn tea cart and I sweat dropped.

Aunt Angelina thought it was a good idea for Grell to learn a few things from Sebastian and so far they weren't going well. I was quick to get out of Grell's way and no sooner had I done that did Grell and the tea cart slide right into the dining room. I heard a crash and I shook my head before heading to my room to get ready.

There was one dress I actually liked to wear because it belonged to my birth mother. It was a sleeveless summer dress that was blue and had a white center going all the way down to the hem.

"Trying to sneak up on me again demon?" I asked my mate not looking behind me. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist possessively and placed his head on my left shoulder.

"No my love the master didn't need my assistance to get ready so I came to see if you needed help"

The butler then took the golden belt that came with the dress and placed the accessory where it went.

"I don't see you wearing this dress often" Sebastian said handing me the matching shoes that went with the dress. "It's one of my favorites that you wear"

"It was my birth mother's" I confessed pulling the shoes onto my feet.

"My apologies my love I didn't mean to bring up something like that" my mate apologized.

"You didn't know" I pointed out.

Sebastian then tied my hair back with one of my black ribbons and I was ready to go. I pulled on another family heirloom that I inherited from my birth mother. It was a matching coat and like the dress it was important to me.

"So what happened after I left the dining room?" I asked as Sebastian and I left our bedroom.

"Oh well Grell spilled tea on Finney and ended pulling the tablecloth off of the table"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that didn't end well" I winced. "That man fancies you and I don't like it"

Sebastian suddenly stopped and proceeded to trap me into the wall.

"Jealousy doesn't suit well with you Catherine" he purred

"You know how possessive Dhampir's and vampires are of their mates Sebastian"

"Oh I'm well aware my love and whenever another male gets too close to you it makes me feel the same way"

His silky voice made my body shudder and if we aren't getting ready to head on out I would have dragged the demonic butler back to our bedroom. Eventually my beloved pulled away from me and I punched him on the arm for being an ass for trying to seduce me.

Ciel waited patiently in the lobby for us and even he complimented my attire. After Sebastian pulled on his coat did we leave the manor. The carriage ride into town took about a half hour and our first stop was the shop that made walking canes. Ciel needed a new one since the last one he used finally broke.

The workmanship of the cane was well done and Sebastian almost poked an eyeball out of the clerk as he tested it. I smacked my idiot mate on the back of the head before handing over the payment for the clerk. The poor guy was still shaken up after we left the shop.

"Did you have to hit me?" Sebastian inquired.

I shot the demon a glare to not push it and Ciel wore his signature smirk. We had one more place to go and it was one of my favorite places.

"Oi! Anyone home?!" I yelled as I opened the door to the local blacksmith shop.

This store was actually owned and ran by my Aunt Briar and her family. Briar was my biological mother's older sister meaning she was a full blooded vampire. She had been very close to my birth mother and she taught me how Dhampir's lived and what they needed to do to survive.

"Well its about bloody time you came cousin!"

Behind the counter wearing his casual clothes was my cousin Levi. Levi was half vampire and half werewolf since his mother was mate bound to a werewolf. Levi was a handsome bloke with shoulder length dark blue hair that he kept tied back. His eyes were silver a trait we got on the maternal side of our family.

Levi came from around the counter and picked me up. I laughed as my cousin spun me around before I was placed back onto my feet. Levi then greeted Ciel and Sebastian politely.

"Are my swords ready?" I inquired.

Being a Dhampir I needed to be trained on how to fight so I could protect myself from those who wished me dead for simply being a hybrid. My father had actually helped train me to use swords. After his death Aunt Briar filled that role.

"Yes they are" Levi confirmed before proceeding to get my new blades.

"I wonder if Briar is here today" Ciel said.

"I don't think she is remember this shop is very popular, she could be in London with Uncle Edward"

There was a council that consisted of supernatural beings stationed in the capital. This council believed in peace and made sure there was no violence amongst humans. My aunt and uncle were members and they might be there on business or they had to make a delivery of weapons to London.

Levi returned and placed the box containing my new swords on the counter. Ciel and Sebastian came over to see my new weapons. I heard hearts in my eyes because the swords were amazing. The hilts were made out of garnets and the blades were perfectly sharp. I picked both of the swords up to fill their weight and they felt right in my hands. The actual blades were made out of iron.

"So your parents are not here?" I asked Levi as I paid for the swords.

"No they had to make a delivery to London" my cousin said putting my swords in their box. "Mum keeps nagging me to find a bride"

This got me to laugh and Ciel smirked.

Sebastian decided to carry the box containing my swords and after a quick farewell to Levi we left the shop heading back to the manor. On the way we passed a toy store that had some new toys from Funtom. A boy begged for a teddy bear from his mother and I saw Ciel looking a bit sad.

From time to time my brother would think about our parents and so did I. Eventually we pulled up to the manor and as usual I was the first one out. Sebastian helped me down from the carriage and Ciel soon followed. My mate then took the carriage back to the stables and proceeded to open the front door. He had the sword box under one of his arms.

Ciel suddenly paled and I did the same when I saw how the parlor was decorated. Wondering what was wrong Sebastian followed our gaze and soon had his own panicked look on his face. The whole damn parlor was decorated in girly stuff and I knew who was the culprit.

"Our mansion!" Ciel and I exclaimed together.

Suddenly from one of the side doors shot out Finney, Bard, and Mey-Rin all dressed in feminine attire. They threw themselves onto Sebastian and bawled.

"What is going on here? And why are you all dressed like lunatics?!" my mate demanded.

Bard pointed in the direction where they came from and I sighed before walking in that direction. I found Grell hanging from a rope and thankfully Ciel and Sebastian arrived. Sebastian cut the ropes and helped Grell back to his feet.

Suddenly a blur of orange and blonde shot past Sebastian and threw herself onto Ciel. This girl was our cousin Elizabeth and my brother's fiancée. I held back laugher as I watched Ciel endure Lizzy's affections. Eventually Lizzy talked with Sebastian about Grell before coming over to me.

"Oh Catherine that dress is so lovely on you!"

I blushed and I gave my cousin a quick embrace.

"So does Auntie know you're here?" Ciel questioned Lizzy.

"Nope I snuck out" the blonde confessed. "Oh Catherine here I thought you might like this"

Lizzy gave me a box and I opened it to find a beautiful gold ring with a garnet in the center.

"I know you like garnets and I saw that in London thinking you would like it"

She was right the garnet was my favorite gemstone.

"Thank you Lizzy I love it" I thanked her.

Sebastian chucked before Lizzy suddenly put a pink bonnet on him. I burst out laughing along with Finney, Mey-Rin, and Bard. Sebastian shot a death glare at us and immediately the cook, the gardener, and the maid shut their mouths. I kept laughing and no doubt Sebastian would make me pay for it later.

**In Ciel's Study**

"I don't want this dance party" Ciel growled. "I would look a fool"

"Suck it up brother if we don't do said event Lizzy wouldn't be happy" I told him firmly. I then looked to Sebastian. "What did you do with that bloody bonnet anyway?"

My mate smirked before holding it out to me.

"Not a bloody chance!" I snapped smacking the damn thing out of his hand. "I hate pink!"

"Agreed" Ciel added.

Sebastian chuckled before prepping Ciel's afternoon tea and dessert.

"Well you tend to be a wallflower at social functions"

"I have too much work to do" Ciel muttered looking at paperwork. I snatched the paperwork away from him and placed a finger on his forehead.

"A man such as yourself must learn how to act at such social events brother" I explained. "I know you hate them but it's expected for those who are nobles"

"And a noble should also have appropriate dance skills" Sebastian added.

"Ugh fine" Ciel agreed reluctantly taking the desert from Sebastian. "Let's just fine someone who can teach such dreadful needs"

"I'm afraid we don't have much time for that" Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch. The butler then looked to me. "Perhaps we should show the master some dancing?"

I smirked and Ciel went wide eyed.

Sebastian gave me a quick bow before offering out his hand.

"Will you do me the honor milady?"

I placed my hand into his and after getting into the correct dancing formation did Sebastian and I begin to dance in front of Ciel. Together my mate and I danced in perfect unison and when we were done Sebastian suggested Ciel dance with me. Ciel went red and politely refused but I ended up grabbing his wrist and it wasn't long until he and I were doing a similar dance like Sebastian and I did.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" I teased my sibling.

"At least I didn't have to dance with your mate" Ciel muttered. "He's too tall"

Sebastian led me and Ciel through a couple more dances before I excused myself to get ready. I asked Mey-Rin to help me for the dance party and Elizabeth decided to join in. I ended up wearing a red dress that I haven't worn in a while. My new ring was on a golden chain which I wore around my neck. My hair was in a bun with a black rose hair clip holding it in place. I wore red studs in my ears. To compliment the rest of my attire I had white gloves on.

In the lobby I laughed out loud when I saw Lizzy had all of the men dressed in feminine clothes. Grell wore a bloody dress and he despised it.

"Catherine you should dress like this more often" Lizzy said. "You look absolutely beautiful"

"Perhaps I will" I answered feeling my face go red. I then saw Ciel dressed in all blue and it was an outfit Elizabeth chosen for him. He was adorable and Lizzy immediately rushed over to my brother and hugged him before spinning him around. Sebastian sweat dropped while watching.

Elizabeth then suddenly frowned.

"Where is this ring I gave you?" she demanded.

Uh oh. When Elizabeth got mad well sometimes it wasn't a pretty sight. Ciel brushed her question off and our cousin sunk to the floor pretending to cry. But as Ciel tried to reassure her did Lizzy pounce. She put her hands on top of Ciel's before pulling away with his ring.

"Lizzy please give that back" my brother demanded.

The ring was important to Ciel since it had been our father's and our grandfather's. But it was too late the ring fell from Elizabeth's grasp and it landed on the floor hard causing it to break. Lizzy apologized and Ciel was furious. He raised his hand about to slap our cousin but I was quick to grab hold of his wrist.

"You will not hit her" I growled giving my little brother a very angry look. I don't lose my temper often but when I did it wasn't pleasant and Ciel paled knowing he was in the wrong.

Elizabeth began to cry and Sebastian handed me Ciel's cane before approaching Lizzy.

He explained to our cousin that Ciel didn't mean to lose his temper and said the ring was an important item to him. The butler returned the ring to Ciel and after shooting a warning glare at my brother did I release his wrist. Ciel pocketed the ring before approaching Elizabeth and he wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

I smirked as Sebastian began to play the violin. Grell then rushed forward and he began to sing which made my eyes go wide. The others had theirs in the same manner.

"What the hell he can actually sing?!" Bard exclaimed.

"Oi! Am I too late for the dancing eh?"

Levi smirked leaning against the wall and he was all dressed up. I guess Ciel sent him an invitation and Mey-Rin had hearts in her eyes. Levi then approached me and bowed before offering hand out for me.

"Wanna dance cousin?"

"It would be my pleasure" I replied taking his hand and soon we were dancing with ease. Ciel and Elizabeth were doing the same and let's just say it was a nice way to end the day.

**Later That Night**

Elizabeth was completely exhausted and Grell decided to take her home. I was still in my dress and I was currently in the gardens getting some air. Mey-Rin was talking with Levi and I definitely saw some flirting going on between them. In my opinion Levi was a perfect match for the shy maid.

It was now night and tonight was a full moon. Thanks to its light the gardens weren't that dark. The current garden I was in was a rose one. Around me were all different colored roses which provided a romantic setting.

"I'd thought I would find you here"

Sebastian stood smiling and I could don't help the blush coming to my face. Even though we've been mate bound for two years I occasionally got shy around the demon. My mate walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"Milady may I have this dance? I couldn't ask before since I was providing music"

I placed my hand into his and he brought my palm to his lips kissing it. I placed my left hand on his right shoulder and his left went to my right hip. Soon he led us into a waltz and I did my best not to stomp on his feet.

"I was able to get the master's ring fixed" Sebastian confessed.

"How you manage to do that is beyond me" I joked as our waltz ended and the demon began another dance only this time it was a slow one. "But then again you are one hell of a butler"

"At the moment I am one hell of a dancer Little Dhampir" Sebastian corrected me.

He dipped me beneath him for a moment before I was pulled back up. I got dizzy and I told my mate I didn't want to dance anymore. Instead Sebastian held me close to him and he had his head resting on top of mine.

"Kiss me Sebastian" I ordered.

"As you wish" my mate replied before seizing my lips with his.

This kiss was simple and had nothing else. Through the mate bond I felt Sebastian's love seep into me and I made sure he felt mine. Despite him being a demon I loved him. And I always would for eternity.

**Like Levi?**

**He will be paired with Mey-Rin. The blue dress Catherine wears actually came from an app called Choices. So Pixelberry gets full credit for its design. The red dress is actually the same one Rose wears when she meets Jack for first time in Titanic. Also on a side note garnets are my favorite gemstone. **


	4. London Bound

**There is a lemon at the end of this chapter. Remember the blue dress from Anatasia? That's what Catherine is wearing at the party.**

**Catherine's POV**

"Are you unwell sister?" Ciel asked noticing my discomfort.

The two of us were on the way to our London Townhouse. For generations the Phantomhive family served Queen Victoria. Our nicknames were literally the queen's watchdogs. Throughout London there were murders involving prostitutes and the queen summoned Ciel to investigate. In case it was something of the supernatural Ciel asked me to come along.

"I'm fine little brother" I reassured him.

I wasn't going to tell my little brother I was actually beginning to feel the start of my monthly mating cycle. One evening during each month the desire for sex was strong and could only be silenced by intercourse. The bedroom I shared with Sebastian was safe enough away from Ciel's room. Because later tonight the demon and I would need to soothe the cycle. If I wanted to have children I would need to conceive during a half moon and tonight was a full moon.

Finally the carriage stopped and Sebastian helped me out first as he usually did.

_Your cycle is here_ Sebastian stated through out mate bond.

His tone held excitement and I couldn't help the blush coming to my face. Ciel complained London was not to his liking and I smirked as we entered our townhouse. No sooner was the door to Ciel's study opened did Sebastian, Ciel, and I sweat drop.

Aunt Angelina and Lao managed to trash the study and cleaning up their mess was my Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward.

"Madame Red! Lao! What are you doing here?"

While Ciel talked with Angelina I went over to Briar and Edward. I gave them each a hug since I hadn't seen them in awhile. Aunt Briar looked to be in her mid forties and had Levi's hair color and the signature silver eyes. She was dressed in a casual dress appropriate for travel. Uncle Edward was the same age as his mate. His hair was jet black and his eyes were icy blue. His hair was short compared to Grell's. Aunt Briar was actually a century old and was young for a vampire.

Sebastian greeted my aunt and uncle before prepping afternoon tea. I took a seat closest to Ciel and everyone got to business.

"So the queen summoned you to investigate the murders?" Aunt Angelina asked.

"Yes" my brother then looked to Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward.

"Have you two had any luck?"

"The murders have some supernatural being helping but over than that nothing else" Briar explained. "The council has been keeping surveillance all over London"

"I wonder who the supernatural being is" Ciel wondered

"It could be anyone" I voiced in. "Is there a chance we can visit the crime scene?"

"We can try but I can't promise anything" Ciel said.

After tea we left the townhouse to see said crime scene. I remained with Lao, Aunt Angelina, Aunt Briar, and Uncle Edward while Ciel and Sebastian went to try and find out information about the most recent murder.

"I can smell the blood even from here" I hissed with disgust.

"Human blood smells stronger to you supernatural doesn't it?" Aunt Angelina asked me along with my relatives.

"Definitely stronger" Briar growled. "I maybe a vampire but I would never harm a human unless they threatened my life or those of my family"

"Your sister was Lady Catherine's mother?" Lao questioned next.

Aunt Briar's face saddened and she nodded.

"I hope this question isn't offensive but how did your mother pass away from childbirth?" Angelina wondered.

"I'm not offended" I reassured the physician. "As you know giving birth in this day and age can prove fatal, my mother had a long and difficult labor, I guess I was stubborn to be born"

"You were stubborn" Aunt Briar teased me. She had a smile on her lips. I shot my aunt an amused look before continuing with my story.

"Mother lost too much blood after I was born, carrying a half vampire child is always risky and the survival rate of both mother and child is half and half"

"I'm so sorry" Angelina said giving her sympathy.

"I've accepted it and I had a wonderful mother growing up"

I was referring to my adoptive mother Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel and Sebastian finally returned and by the look on my brother's face things didn't go well. Ciel had another associate who could help us and it wasn't long until we stood outside said associate's building.

"The Undertaker?" Uncle Edward wondered.

"An acquaintance of my lord" Sebastian explained.

Ciel opened the door and we all went inside. It was so damn dark I felt my eyes change into their icy blue vampire state and Aunt Briar's eyes did the same.

"If we're looking for answers we'll find it here" Ciel told everyone.

A voice laughed and bid us welcome.

"I'd thought I would be seeing you before long"

"Holy!" Grell exclaimed as a coffin closest to Ciel opened. A man with long silver hair blocking his eyes came into view and he wore all black typical attire for a mortician. The Undertaker would give us the information if we could make him laugh his ass off. So Lao went first and it was an utter failure.

Aunt Angelina went next and the jokes she said were pretty dirty.

"Gah let's given it a try" Uncle Edward told his wife.

"Uh oh uh Sebastian cover Ciel's ears please"

"Certainly my love" my mate complied and he covered my brother's ears. You'd think Aunt Angelina had dirty jokes the ones my relatives were telling were worse. Let's just say their jokes were more mature for young ears.

Still the mortician wasn't laughing and Sebastian told us to go outside which we did. After closing the shop door things were quiet until the mortician was laughing his ass off. Sebastian opened the door and said we could come back inside. The Undertaker gave us what Ciel wished to know.

The bodies that came to the mortician came without well the organs a woman needed to have children. Apparently a medical professional was doing this and we suspected the organs were being used as part of some kind of ritual.

We left our mortician friend in good spirits and we headed back to the townhouse. On the way Sebastian literally jumped out of the carriage while it was still going to get names of suspects. Lao and Aunt Angelina were dumbfounded.

"Your butler is quite the detective milord" Aunt Briar told Ciel.

My brother smirked and it wasn't long until we arrived at the townhouse. Ciel opened the door and waiting for us was a smiling Sebastian. Ciel made his towards the stairs and I kissed my beloved on the cheek before Aunt Angelina exclaimed.

"Hold on how are you here?!"

"Oh I finished up that errand and returned here" Sebastian replied.

To prove his point Sebastian opened up a list of potential suspects and began to read their alibis. I smirked while Lao and Aunt Angelina had their mouths opened in shock. Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward were impressed and I was proud. Grell had hearts in his eyes as usual.

"Are you certain your just a butler? Not some kind of a secret military intelligence officer?"

"You see milady" I interrupted. I placed my head on my mate's shoulder. "Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler"

We all regrouped back in the study and eventually eliminated our suspect pool down to one person.

"Aleistor Chamber is the Viscount of Druitt" Aunt Briar explained. "He's holding a party tonight to close out the season"

"Then that's where we need to go" Ciel said.

"Master if I may offer a suggestion?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel nodded for the butler to continue.

"It would be unwise for you to go to this party as you are so perhaps a disguise would suffice"

"That's a good idea the Viscount doesn't want the queen's watchdog to be poking around" Aunt Angelina added.

"Catherine would need to have an illusion fooling the Viscount and other guests" Aunt Briar added.

My aunt had the gift of illusions.

"Agreed we don't want the Viscount to know we're Phantomhives" I agreed. "And I hear the Viscount has a thing for a pretty woman"

"You don't mean I" Ciel began realizing what I was suggesting. His face went white and I smirked.

**Later That Evening**

"You do look adorable Ciel" I teased my younger brother.

"I'm only doing this once" my little brother growled.

Ciel was dressed up as a young girl and the heir had all afternoon to learn the etiquette of being a lady. I even had to help put a corset on Ciel since Sebastian had a hard time doing it. I was already under Aunt Briar illusion spell. The guests and the Viscount would see I had brown hair and green eyes wearing a strapless dark blue gown with white matching gloves. My hair was in a bun and I wore my favorite black rose clip. I chose not to wear any jewelry tonight.

We arrived at the party in question and our undercover operation was on. Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward were already inside. Sebastian looked handsome in his disguise as Ciel's tutor.

"This isn't so bad" I told Ciel and Sebastian as we walked around.

"Well at least Elizabeth isn't here I would never want her to see me like this" Ciel muttered.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!"

Ciel, Sebastian, and I suddenly froze when we heard Elizabeth's voice. The three of us turned around in fright to confirm our cousin was indeed here. Sure enough the blonde was talking with two other ladies and Ciel was panicking.

"Get to the dance floor" I ordered Sebastian and my mate obeyed. He took my brother's hand and Ciel protested. I chuckled and watched in amusement.

"Pardon me milady"

I turned to see a gentlemen dressed in all white and he had shoulder length blonde hair which matched with his purple eyes. I recognized this man as the Viscount we were looking for.

"My lord" I curtsied. Aleistor Chamber kissed my gloved hand.

"May I ask for a dance?"

He offered me his hand and I took it. The Viscount led me onto the dance floor and I did my best to follow his lead.

_Good you found our target_ Sebastian praised._ The Viscount also seemed impressed with the master dancing_

_Make sure Ciel makes a move when I'm done dancing with him_ was my response to the demon.

Eventually the dance ended and after politely thanking the Viscount I watched as Sebastian talked to him and now Ciel had the blonde haired Viscount focused on him.

"Crap" I growled seeing Elizabeth was trying to make her way to Ciel and Aleistor. But Sebastian suddenly threw a wardrobe down in front of her. My mate announced he was a hired magician and Lao would push swords into the wardrobe with Sebastian inside it.

Once Sebastian was locked inside the wardrobe did Lao go crazy with pushing the many swords into the damn thing. The crowd gasped and I was amused watching the whole thing. I saw Ciel walking off with the Viscount and I told Sebastian through our mate bond what was going on.

_Your not hurt are you?_ I asked wondering if the magic trick actually caused him harm.

_No my love I'm fine_ the demon reassured me.

No sooner had his said those words did the butler emerge unharmed form the sword impaled wardrobe. We needed to buy Ciel some time so Sebastian came over to me with a seductive smirk. Soon the two of were dancing and I was enjoying myself being in the arms of my mate instead of the Viscount.

"If we weren't undercover I would have shred that man to pieces when he touched you"

"Your always possessive demon" I replied to my beloved.

"That is because you are mine and mine only Little Dhampir"

Afterwards Sebastian led me off of the dance floor and asked where a telephone was. My mate made a call before the butler pulled me close to him and soon we disappeared into a new setting. Ciel had summoned Sebastian and my mate made me stay behind as he dealt with the thugs we found in the basement.

Shortly all of the thugs including the Viscount were unconscious. Ciel was inside a cage and that pissed me off. I approached my brother's cage and using my psychic powers the bars on the cage broke as though they were made out of wood.

"Are you alright?" I asked Ciel helping him out of the cage.

"Yes I am fine sister" my brother reassured me. "The Viscount was running auctions selling women"

"Disgusting human" I hissed.

"The police are on their way we need to leave" Sebastian interjected.

"Then get us the hell out of here" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian smirked before the three of us made our escape.

**Back At Townhouse**

Sebastian closed the door quietly behind him. He had just finished with nightly rounds and I was already dressed for bed. However we wouldn't be going to sleep yet.

"Now my Little Dhampir shall I tame the beast within you?" he purred coming up to me.

"Yes" I replied.

Sebastian went to the candles and blew them out before coming back over to me. Even in the dark he and I could see each other well. To tease me Sebastian slowly tore off his gloves using his teeth. That earned him a growl from me. The demon tossed the gloves to the side before guiding my hands to his tailcoat.

I slid the tailcoat off before undoing his tie which soon joined the other clothes on the floor. It was my mate's turn to undress me so Sebastian bent down and hiked the skirt of my nightgown upwards. He first kissed every inch of my right leg before eventually standing up. My nightgown proceeded to rise and I lifted my arms so Sebastian could take the only piece of clothing I wore off.

I was now completely naked before the demon and Sebastian's eyes lit up. He planted kisses underneath my collarbone before going downwards to my breasts. The demon licked the tops of my mounds before pulling away. My mate undid his shoes before his shirt followed and I gave a growl of satisfaction when I saw his muscular torso. Once Sebastian was barefoot did my mate guide me onto the bed.

He lowered me onto my back and his lips went to his mark first. My hands were on the demon's muscular arms when his tongue licked my flesh. A groan escaped my mouth and Sebastian proceeded to focus his attention back onto my breasts. When I felt his tongue lick around my right nipple I jumped.

My womanhood was already soaked.

"I can smell your arousal Litter Dhampir" my mate teased. His fangs gently claimed my nipple and he massaged my left breast with his left hand. I moaned and arched my back and my toes curled.

"Hush my love we don't want the master to wake up now do we?"

Using my vampire strength I rolled Sebastian until he was underneath me. My mouth claimed his and the demon put his fingers through my hair drawing me closer to him. My tongue danced with his and Sebastian for the moment became the submissive lover. When I had enough of his lips I kissed my way downwards and I made sure to kiss every inch of his chest, stomach, neck, and his arms.

I moved my body off of him and lay on my back once more. My mate returned to being on top of me once more.

"You are so beautiful Catherine Phantomhive" he said meaning every word. He claimed my lips in his own kiss before making his way down my body once more. He took his time kissing my stomach before giving both of my legs the same attention. When his mouth reached my womanhood I jumped and I gave a low moan when his tongue went inside me.

My fangs elongated and I began to pant hard. Sebastian took his time tasting my nectar before finally pulling away from my entrance. He licked my juices away from his mouth before taking off his pants. Once our pelvises were aligned the demon took my left leg and placed it over his right shoulder. My right led was already around his waist and my mate claimed my lips at the same time he pushed his manhood inside me. As our tongues danced for dominance Sebastian began a slow rhythm while I did my best to meet his thrusts with my hips. Soon the demon sped up and usually when this happened I couldn't control myself.

When my orgasm hit me I sank my fangs into my mate's shoulder and I drank his delicious blood.

"Who do you belong to Little Dhampir?" Sebastian demanded between thrusts.

"I am yours" I answered which was followed by another moan.

"Yes my mate and I belong to you"

He then rolled our bodies so he was beneath me. He licked the blood away from my lips before placing his hands onto my hips.

"Now Little Dhampir it's your turn"

I smirked but before I resumed our love making I claimed Sebastian's lips briefly. Once I pulled away I told him.

"I love you"

"As I love you my Little Dhampir"


	5. Jack The Ripper

**Catherine is wearing her signature outfit in this chapter. Grell also shows up heheh and he's going to be into both men and women XD. **

**Catherine's POV**

"You got to be bloody kidding me" I hissed.

Ciel flinched at the tone in my voice.

My brother and I were still in London because the Viscount of Druitt hadn't been our killer. The next morning we learned another murder happened. Aunt Angelina had just left after visiting for a few hours.

"Who the hell is killing these women?" I demanded looking to Ciel and Sebastian.

"I have no idea but we need to put an end to this" Ciel said. "I take it you two don't mind going out?"

I smirked and walked to over to Ciel. I placed a finger onto his forehead like I always did whenever I joked around with him.

"I am a creature of the night little brother" I told him.

A short change of clothes later Sebastian, Ciel, and I were outside of a known prostitute's house.

"What kind of supernatural being do you think is causing this?" Ciel wondered.

"Well its not a bloody vampire"

Ciel agreed with my comment and was talking to Sebastian. But my mate wasn't paying any attention because he was giving a cat affection. Sebastian loved cats and the demon tended to sneak Persephone into our bedroom back at the manor.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" Ciel snapped at Sebastian.

"Oh I'm sorry sir but she's so beautiful"

The cat Sebastian was holding meowed and I walked over to my other half and took the cat from his grasp. I released the feline and it disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly a scream split the night air and we rushed in the direction of the woman's screams. Ciel opened the door and he was soon soaked with blood.

Sebastian covered my brother's eyes as I looked around the room. Blood stained the floor everywhere and the lifeless body of the prostitute lay on the floor. The smell of blood was overwhelming and I backed away placing a hand to my nose. My eyes were already glowing blue. Sebastian backed away until he was at my side.

"That was awfully dramatic Jack the Ripper" Sebastian called out to the shadow now emerging from the doorway.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed when I saw it was Grell. He had a good amount of blood on him and it hit me he was the killer.

"No you have it all wrong I heard her scream and I came to her aide"

"Your full of it!" I yelled at Aunt Angelina's butler. "Your wearing that woman's blood! And your scent lingers in the house!"

"Aww so you caught me then" Grell joked.

He then undid his bow and my jaw dropped as Grell went from being a black haired butler to a red head.

"Uh Sebastian what the hell is he?" I asked looking to my mate.

"A Grim Reaper" the demon replied.

My eyes widened at this revelation. Grim Reapers were beings who determined if a soul was to live on or die. Each reaper had a list and a weapon called a Death Scythe. The red head had a damn chainsaw and I guess that was his scythe.

"Anyway here we are Sebastian, no I'll call you Bassy, Allow me to introduce myself the Burnet butler Grell Sutcliffe let's get along"

Grell then winked flirtatiously at Sebastian and blew a kiss. The next thing the Grim Reaper knew he received a hard punch to the mouth via yours truly.

"OW! That hurt!" Grell spat at me.

"Sebastian is mine reaper" I hissed making sure he saw my fangs.

"Oooh your feisty Lady Catherine!" Grell said.

"ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME TOO?!" I roared.

"Why yes of course I like both men and women"

"I won't tolerate that" Sebastian growled as he wrapped a possessive arm around me. Ciel no longer had his eyes covered and his eye patch was on the ground. "She and I are bonded"

"Why are you killing these women?" Ciel asked Grell calmly.

"Keen on finding out the truth aren't you? Well perhaps I should introduce my partner"

Grell then looked to the doorway and when I saw who came out the shadows I let out a curse while Ciel kept his cool.

"I suspected you Madame Red"

Aunt Angelina didn't say anything and I wondered why on earth she killed these women. Obviously she was the one who was the medical professional but why cut out the organs needed to have children.

"You can play with Sebastian and Catherine" the physician told the reaper next to her.

Immediately I stood in front of my brother. I did not want to fight Aunt Angelina but if she planning on killing Ciel I wasn't going to let her do it.

"So shall we play?" Grell asked Sebastian playfully.

"QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY MATE YOU ASS!" I shouted at Grell.

"Yes perhaps you could be more respectful of my position I am on duty after all"

"What a stoic man you are!" Grell squealed.

Sebastian placed his jacket on Ciel before charging at the grim reaper. Grell dodged the demon's kicks and was mad now.

"You would kick a lady in the face?! Where are you manners sir?!"

"YOUR A GOD DAMN MAN NOT A WOMAN!"

"It would seem we have to fight"

Suddenly Aunt Angelina charged at me and she managed to produce a knife. I swore as she used the knife to cut into my left arm spilling blood onto the wet ground. She then kicked me hard which caused me to go flying into the air. I was quick to get back onto my feet just as Aunt Angelina cut Ciel's arm and my brother winced in pain.

I leapt into the air and I threw my fist forward but again Aunt Angelina countered. She gave me a roundhouse kick to the stomach and I spat out blood as I landed hard against the wall of a house.

"Why would a doctor like you hurt people?!" Ciel demanded.

"A brat like you could never understand!" Aunt Angelina shrieked glaring at my brother. She then grabbed Ciel by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Ciel gasped for air and I tried to get back up but I hissed in pain because the kick to my stomach hurt like hell.

"You never should have been born!"

I screamed as Aunt Angelina raised her knife about to deliver the fatal blow to Ciel. I somehow got back onto my feet and I focused on my psychic power. Using my mind I pushed Aunt Angelina away from Ciel before she could stab him. At the same time I grabbed Ciel into my arms did Sebastian attack and Ciel ordered my mate not to kill our aunt.

Sebastian panted and held his shoulder due to Grell's damn machete. Aunt Angelina dropped her knife and she had tears in her eyes. I knew when she looked at Ciel she saw her sister in his eyes.

"Your are daring Sebastian taking a risk to protect a child and your mate" Grell said before looking to Aunt Angelina. "Hurry up and kill the last Phantomhive children!"

"You go to hell asshole!"

"Oh I've been there Catherine!" Grell teased sending me a wink.

"I can't I won't" Aunt Angelina stated tears streaming down her face.

Grell made a smart ass comment and I told him to shove it.

"Madame Red" Ciel said.

Then time seemed to stand still as Grell drove his chainsaw into Aunt Angelina. Both Ciel and I watched as our aunt's blood sprayed into the air. Whenever a reaper killed their target their memories would reveal themselves. It was called a Cinematic Record and we all saw Aunt Angelina's memories.

The memories began when Aunt Angelina and my adoptive mother first met my father. My father was always a kind man and he showed his kindness to Aunt Angelina and complimented her red hair which she came to love. But father married my adoptive mother Rachel instead of Aunt Angelina.

I never knew my aunt had loved my father. The memories continued when Aunt Angelina met her future husband and she was soon pregnant. But a carriage accident killed her spouse and doctors had to remove Aunt Angelina's womb to save her life

"Oh my gods" I said as I saw the memory of the fire at the manor that killed my parents.

Even in death Angelina envied her sister died with father and when she returned to work she performed abortions on prostitutes who had fallen pregnant. Seeing the women who disregarded their unborn child pissed me off and that anger made Angelina start murdering the prostitutes she performed abortions on. Grell saw her killing the first victim and joined her.

Then the memory of me and Ciel returning came. When Aunt Angelina hugged both of us relieved we were alright did I shed more tears. Then the reel ended and Angelina fell onto her back now dead. Grell complained before approaching my aunt's body. He took off her red coat and put in on. As the grim reaper began to leave did Ciel tell my mate.

"Sebastian kill him"

"As you wish master"

I kissed Ciel on his forehead before standing up and I joined my mate's side.

"You can't have all of the fun demon" I told my mate.

"Ooooh! I'm going to enjoy this!" Grell exclaimed.


	6. Farewell Madame Red

**Catherine's POV**

Grell started his chainsaw and charged at me and Sebastian. I quickly dodged to the side while Sebastian leapt into the air.

"Catherine be careful not to be cut by his Death Scythe!" my mate called out.

No sooner had the demon said that did Grell come at me and quickly using my psychic power I made Grell go flying into a nearby wall.

"OUCH THAT HURT!" the reaper snapped at me.

I smirked before giving Grell another shove into the wall with my mind. Sebastian landed in front Grell and tried to kick him but the damn reaper jumped into the air and Sebastian pursued him in the same manner.

"These feelings we have are forbidden it's just like Romeo and Juliet"

Both Sebastian and I flinched at that remark. This grim reaper was one weird bastard. Grell pretended to swoon and he repeated a Shakespeare line. Having enough Sebastian tried to give Grell a much needed kick but again the reaper blocked it.

The two men were on opposite roofs and a second later I joined my mate's side.

"You're a weirdo" I called to the red head.

"I see that human boy named you Sebastian who knew a demon would accept such a name"

"OI! SHUT THAT BLOODY TRAP OF YOURS REAPER! HIS NAME IS SEXY!"

"And it's also the name my master gave me after we made our contract" Sebastian added.

"You two are cute" Grell said with glee. "It's too much Bassy! I would bear your children if you'd let me"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yelled grabbing my mate's arm. "THE DEMON IS MINE BITCH"

"Easy Catherine" Sebastian told me.

To annoy Grell my mate wrapped an arm around me and the butler gave me a mind blowing kiss. That pissed Grell off and left me blushing quite hard thank you. The reaper ran at us and again I dodged while Sebastian jumped over the chainsaw. Grell then shot me an excited look and he swiped at me with his Death Scythe. I leapt backwards avoiding a very close call with his weapon.

Sebastian then attacked with a punch but Grell dodged it and soon Sebastian had his foot on the chainsaw's hilt while the saw itself was embedded in the roof. After a brief dialogue Grell head butted the demon in the forehead and then proceeded to slice his chainsaw into my mate. Blood poured onto the roof tiles as Sebastian's Cinematic Reel was coming to life.

"What the hell is this?!" Grell demanded.

I laughed because Sebastian's memories weren't to the reaper's liking. My beloved panted before telling the red head.

"The rest of my memories are pay-per-view" Sebastian responded.

"Take this asshole!" I yelled. However my attempt to kick Grell missed and the grim reaper stood in front of us again.

"Geez he's fast" I muttered as Sebastian appeared behind me.

"I know how to slow him down" the demon promised before taking off his tailcoat. "Though I'm going to miss this"

"You look sexy even with it off love" I teased. Sebastian shot me an amused look before focusing his attention back on Grell. The two of them then charged at one another and my mate threw his tailcoat into Grell's chainsaw.

The chainsaw suddenly stopped working and Grell tried to pull out Sebastian's coat from it.

"It's a tricky fabric once it becomes caught in something it's exceedingly difficult to get out" Sebastian explained to the grim reaper.

"How could you do this to me?!" Grell shouted.

I approached the red head cracking my knuckles and Sebastian was soon next to me. He did the same with his knuckles like I did a second ago. Grell paled realizing he was in trouble.

"No please just one request not my face!"

But his requests were ignored and I threw the first punch. I broke Grell's nose and gave the reaper a well deserved roundhouse kick to the gut. Sebastian then joined in and he first punched Grell hard in the face and with another kick the red head was in the air.

Both Sebastian and I jumped into the air and together the two of us gave Grell more kicks and punches in mid air. Eventually the reaper went falling back to the ground and I let Sebastian deliver the final kick and when my feet touched the ground did Grell go shooting past me and he landed hard on his back.

"You need to work on your fighting skills reaper" I scolded Grell coming up to him and I pressed my foot hard into his face. "I was looking forward to a decent fight"

"It's time to finish him off" Sebastian added appearing next to me with the chainsaw in his grasp. My mate pulled out his tailcoat before starting the Death Scythe. I backed away so Sebastian could finish the job and just as my mate raised the chainsaw about to use it my beloved suddenly tossed the scythe to the side and picked me up into his arms and jumped backwards as some kind of spear almost cut me.

Standing on a roof above us was a man with short black hair and Grell called out his name.

"He's another reaper" I said.

"Indeed he is" my mate confirmed as the reaper named William receded his weapon before landing on the ground before Grell.

"You've committed several crimes Grell Sutcliffe, first you killed someone not on the death list, then you used your scythe without approval"

Grell protested but William ignored him and turned to us.

"My apologies for his actions but apologizing to a demon isn't something I don't do often"

I called William a rude name as Sebastian put me onto my feet and he picked the chainsaw up. He then tossed the weapon to William who easily caught it.

"I'm sure you'll want that back yes?"

"Yes thank you" William answered and with his free hand he grabbed a hold of Grell's hair and dragged him away into the shadows. Once they were gone I went over to Ciel and to Aunt Angelina's lifeless body. Tears slid down my face and I pressed a kiss against her forehead. Ciel placed a hand on top of mine before he closed our aunt's eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't kill Jack the Ripper master" Sebastian said walking over to us.

"It doesn't matter now" Ciel replied before helping me to my feet. My little brother then wobbled and I was quick to catch him before he fell over. "I'm alright Catherine I'm just tired"

I nodded before releasing Ciel only to feel my own feet give out from underneath me and Sebastian was quick to catch me. He then picked me up into his arms.

"It would seem I'm not the only one who is tired" I muttered.

**Sometime Later.**

Sebastian opened the doors to the chapel where Aunt Angelina's funeral was being held. Ciel held a red dress while holding my hand and together the two of us walked towards Aunt Angelina's coffin. As we got closer red rose petals flowed into the church and after we passed Elizabeth did Ciel let go of my hand.

He then proceeded to jump into our aunt's coffin and he placed the red dress on top of the white one she was being buried in saying red was her color. He then placed his forehead against Aunt Angelina's and I took one of her hands into mine.

Tears went down my face as I remembered the happy times with Aunt Angelina. The memory of me first meeting her was the first one that came to mind. My adoptive mother had been pregnant at the time and I had hid behind father due to shyness. Another memory was of her hugging me and Ciel in the Phantomhive gardens. Ciel eventually got out of the coffin and came over to my side. He took my hand once more and gave it a comforting squeeze.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

I was glad to be back at home. Mey-Rin, Finney, Tanaka, and Bard were glad to have us back and they gave me and Ciel their condolences on Aunt Angelina's passing. I was in my room holding a small portrait of my biological mother. When she was alive my mother was a beautiful woman. Her hair had been black as night and as with most maternal members of my family her eyes were silver.

"Is that your birth mother?" Sebastian asked coming to sit next to me.

"Yes this portrait was done when father was courting her" I explained showing my mate the picture. He took the portrait and gave it a closer look.

"She's a beautiful woman who gave her life to bring you into the world"

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" I asked the demon arching an eyebrow.

Sebastian chucked before standing up to place the portrait on top of a nearby desk. He then resumed sitting down next to me. He then drew me into his lap and he kissed my eyelashes.

"Only a little" he confessed. "And I'm flattered you find my name sexy"

"Well it is" I pointed out. "And I saw jealousy when Grell flirted with me demon"

Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"That is because you are mine Little Dhampir and a demon never shares their life mate"

"Nor will I share you with any other female, only I share your bed demon"

Sebastian smirked and my face turned red. My mate proceeded to push me onto my back and he was on top of me. He hiked up the skirt of my nightgown and he kissed both of my inner thighs. Then his eyes looked into mine.

"Then allow me to show you I belong only to you Little Dhampir"


	7. Courtship Of A Human&Vampire

**Hey guys! **

**So I have to thank ShadowPhoenix34 for giving me the idea to write how Vincent meets Catherine's mother. Again I'm still new to this anime so if I miss some information my apologies. Catherine's mother is named Abigail. Abigail's mother Annemarie is named after my niece who turned four in January XD. Abigail is a year older than Vincent. The two of them get married in their teens. **

**Catherine's POV**

I woke to feel cool lips kissing my bare shoulder.

"Sebastian Michaelis you know better than to wake me up when I'm not ready" I scolded the demon.

My mate had lowered the strap of my gown and decided to kiss my flesh while I still slept.

It was still dark out but when your a butler your days started early.

"I know my love" the demon apologized. " I'll let you go back to sleep in a moment I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday my Little Dhampir"

My eyes widened a bit more when he mentioned that. Time flew by so fast I lost track of the days. Before my parents died birthdays were a big deal but at my age they weren't as exciting. Today I was twenty-one which was hard to believe.

"Shall we have some time alone later?" I joked at the demon.

"Oh yes" Sebastian replied.

"Your such a pervert demon" I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled before kissing my forehead and he left me to go back to sleep. By the time I woke back up the sun was shining through the window. On my nightstand there was a vase full of roses and I knew they were from Sebastian. Despite being a demon my mate was quite the romantic whenever the mood hit him.

I got out of bed and changed into my usual clothes before heading to the dining room.

"Happy birthday Catherine" Ciel greeted as I entered the room. Thankfully it was just me and my little brother at the moment. I thanked Ciel by kissing his forehead however my sibling had something else in mind. He slid a box into my palm and I opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a blue gemstone in the center. This ring looked exactly like Ciel's only it was smaller and it was meant for a woman to wear.

"Ciel is this?" I began.

"Your may not be an heir Catherine but you are still a Phantomhive and you deserve to wear a ring symbolizing our family"

Ciel then took the ring from the box and placed it onto my right hand.

"Now people will know you are my sister and worthy of carrying the Phantomhive name"

I felt a few tears slide down my face because I was so touched by this gift. Ciel used a handkerchief to wipe my tears away and he kissed my cheek. Then he led me to my chair before he went to his usual spot and Sebastian brought in breakfast for us.

"I see the young master has given you his present" the butler said looking at my ring.

"Enough Sebastian don't embarrass her" my brother reprimanded my mate.

"It's alright little brother" I reassured Ciel.

"You know I am curious about something" Sebastian interjected. Both Ciel and I looked at the demon with questioning looks. "I never heard how your birth mother met your father"

"You know I don't know that either" Ciel agreed.

"It's a bit of a long story" I stated.

"I have no business with anyone today sister and you are a good story teller"

"Gah you two won't leave it alone unless I tell it" I surrendered. "All of it began in 1867"

**1867**

**Vincent's POV**

"Leave me bloody alone!" I snapped as I ran for my life. Normally I wouldn't have gone out with my friends at night but I was easily persuaded. I made the stupid decision to walk back to the townhouse alone and I had been ambushed by an unknown assailant. My pursuer chased me until I was out of breath and trapped in an alley.

"You're a noble how delicious"

A man emerged from the shadows and I could see his features thanks to the full moon. He looked and dressed like an ordinary man but I knew he wasn't human. His eyes glowed blue and his mouth revealed four sharp canines. I had thought vampires were nothing but stories but the being in front of me proved me wrong.

I was scared and I knew I was about to die. The vampire before me chuckled darkly before charging at me and I closed my eyes waiting for my inevitable death but it didn't come. Instead I heard a loud crash as though something had hit a wall. Opening my eyes I saw a girl standing a few feet ahead of me.

The vampire that had wanted to kill me was being pinned into the wall thanks to the girl holding my assailant's throat.

"How pathetic your a newborn who can't control his thirst" the girl hissed. She then pulled out a sword and she proceeded to behead my attacker. Then my savior turned to me. Her eyes glowed the same blue hue as the vampire before her. However instead of violence her eyes held kindness and caution.

"You were lucky tonight human" the girl told me. "You would have been killed had I not followed you"

"You have my gratitude my lady"

"A word of warning human don't go traveling about at night without the proper escort"

She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and she looked at me wondering what I wanted.

"Can I at least know your name? I promise I won't tell anyone what you are"

The girl smirked.

"I guess it won't hurt telling you my name Little Human"

"Little Human?" I asked.

"Relax I was merely teasing my name is Abigail Sinclair"

"I thank you again for saving my life tonight my lady"

I pressed a kiss onto her hand and I could see the blush coming to her face. I then let go of her and I watched as the vampire female fade into the night.

**A Week Later**.

Since my encounter with Abigail she never left my thoughts. After my lessons were finished for the day father called me into his study. My eyes widened when I saw Abigail dressed in a beautiful dark blue gown with an older woman beside her. I never got a good look of Abigail due to it being nightfall when we met but now I could see her plenty.

Her hair was black like a raven's wing and her eyes were silver like the moon. Her hair was pulled back in a typical bun. The woman beside her had dark red hair and the same silver eyes.

"Son this is Lady Annemarie Sinclair and her daughter Abigail" my father introduced the two women to me. I gave both ladies a bow and they replied with a curtsy.

Lady Annemarie approached me and I froze. She was no doubt a vampire and she held the power in her family.

"Don't be frightened of me child I mean no harm"

Even though she appeared intimidating this woman wasn't an enemy.

"My apologies my lady but I haven't had many encounters with vampires"

From what I heard vampires couldn't walk in the sun but it was sunny outside. Abigail suddenly smirked.

"You seriously think the sun would burn us on sight?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I demanded surprised.

"My family always had different gifts my lord" Lady Annemarie explained. She then turned to her daughter with pride in her eyes. "Abigail has the ability to read minds, her sister can create illusions, and I can see a person's memories"

"How extraordinary" father stated.

"For the longest time my family and other supernatural beings always believed in coexistence with humans, however there are some who wish to cause violence hence why you don't hear of supernatural beings out in public much" Lady Annemarie went on.

"I owe your daughter my life milady" I added looking to Abigail. "Though I was stupid to be walking around at night, however I'm sure there is something else you wish to discuss"

"He's a good lad old friend" Lady Annemarie told my father.

"Mother let's get on with why we are here the Phantomhive family are busy" Abigail suggested.

"Very well" Lady Annemarie agreed before her silver eyes looked back to me. "Child I don't mean to embarrass you but vampires such as myself have different relationships than humans"

"You mean like a mate?" I suggested. During my studies I read about how some animals would only take one animal to be their mate for life such as wolves, eagles, and countless others.

"Yes child and the same goes for my kind, you see true mates are rare, the night Abigail saved your life she felt the mate bond between you two"

Immediately my face went red and so did Abigail's. No one talked until I gathered the courage to do so.

"So I am your true mate then milady?" I inquired at the teen vampire.

"Yes however the choice is yours if you wish to accept it"

**A Couple Months Later.**

I still hadn't made up my mind whether I wished to accept Abigail's claim. I needed time to think about it and Lady Annemarie and her daughter understood my request to think it over. I did however begin to spend my time with Abigail whenever I was free.

I found myself enjoying being with her. I asked many questions about the life of vampires amongst other things. According to her vampires could walk around in daylight as long as he or she fed before then. The more time I spent with Abigail the more I wished to be by her side. And it was then I made my decision.

"Abigail there is something I wish to tell you"

Lady Annemarie had come to visit for the day and we had the chance to catch up. Abigail was holding my arm as we walked through the gardens.

"You heartbeat is speeding up Little Human" she teased.

I chuckled before going down onto one knee before her. I kissed her hand before continuing.

"Abigail Sinclair I ask your permission to accept my claim if you will have me"

I was suddenly on my back because Abigail had thrown herself on top of me. A few tears slid down her face and I wiped them away before kissing her. The moment our lips met I knew I made the right decision.

**A Year Later.**

My precious Abbie and I sealed our mate bond a week after I accepted her claim. We didn't need to be intimate to seal the bond. She simply lay her mark on my left shoulder which radiated her scent and I bit her hard enough in the same area. My scent would tell other supernatural beings this vampire was mine and I was hers.

However we courted for about a year before I finally asked her to marry me and she accepted. Despite being only sixteen I knew this was the woman I was meant to share my life with. The wedding was quite the event and my sister and father were happy for me.

However a few months into my marriage did father pass away from yellow fever. With his death I became the new earl of Phantomhive Manor. Both Francis and I had been close to our father and his death put me through a small depression. But in the darkness came the light from Abbie. She too lost her father when she had been thirteen and with her at my side the days got better.

Then one evening after dinner did Abigail pull me aside. She placed a hand onto her belly and my eyes widened.

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Yes Little Human I am with child" she confirmed.

I let out a laugh and I gave my wife a long kiss to show how happy I was. However we would keep the pregnancy a secret for now. There were others who would frown upon about having a child born from a human and a vampire. During our courtship Abbie and I would get slandered about our relationship but we paid no mind to the gossip.

I made sure my wife received the best medical care possible during her pregnancy. Eventually Abbie started to show and her moods swung as well as her appetite. Our baby needed blood and my wife tended to drink more blood than usual. One night into her seventh month I lay my head against Abigail's middle.

"Our child has been quiet my love" my wife pointed out.

No sooner had she said those words did the baby kick and I chuckled. I kissed Abbie's belly before giving my wife a quick peck on the lips.

"We still haven't decided names"

"And what do you think we are having Little Human?" my wife teased.

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy" I replied. "But I like Catherine for a girl"

"I approve of that name" Abbie said. "But I am stuck on a boy name"

"We still have time to decide"


	8. September 7th

**Vincent's POV**

On September fifth Abigail went into labor. Normally men weren't present when a child was born but tradition be damned. Lady Annemarie and Briar were present to help Abbie transition into parenthood. For hours I watched as my wife endure the painful process of childbirth. Things didn't speed up until it was well past midnight.

The midwife checked Abigail's cervix and was pleased. I helped Abbie into sitting up and the midwife told my wife to push. During the first few pushes Abigail shrieked and I comforted her the best I could. However the hours passed and still the baby had not arrived. I didn't leave my wife's side except to eat and amongst other things. By the time the sun set I was becoming worried.

"What is going on?" I asked my mother-in-law.

"The child is being stubborn" Lady Annemarie reassured me. "I was in labor for three days with both of my children"

The midwife checked Abbie again and told my wife to push once more. Abbie obeyed and pushed with all of her might. Suddenly she swore and the midwife frowned.

"What is it?" I asked knowing something wasn't right.

The midwife gave Abigail another thorough examination before her face turned serious. She then turned to me and my in-laws.

"This child is half vampire and half human am I correct?"

"Yes" was my reply.

"Vincent my love come here"

I walked to my wife's side and she took my hand into hers.

"There is a chance I will die after I deliver"

"No you can't! I won't let you!" I protested.

"My lord" Lady Annemarie interrupted.

I looked to my mother-in-law.

"Carrying a Dhampir is always risky this pregnancy was going well until now"

"I'm so sorry my love" Abigail apologized. "I'd thought I would deliver our child without any complications but it's taking its toll on my body delivering her or she"

"You couldn't have known Abbie" I reassured my wife. I kissed her forehead and I said a small prayer.

My wife didn't push again until after midnight. Then finally at long last was the child born. As the midwife cleaned the babe up I kissed Abigail on the head. My wife was weak but she still had a smile on her face.

"My lord you have a healthy daughter"

Everyone's eyes shot to the midwife at that news.

"Go hold her Vincent" Abbie encouraged and I did.

The midwife placed my Catherine into my arms and my daughter was absolutely perfect. However things for my wife turned serious. After delivering Catherine my beloved grew weak and even after drinking some blood her condition didn't improve. Lady Annemarie was able to contact a physician who dealt with both human and supernatural patients.

When the doctor finished examining Abbie his face was grim.

"She's dying"

"You lie" I hissed.

"My lord the delivery of your daughter took it's toll on your wife's body and even if she kept drinking blood it won't reverse anything"

It was then I sobbed and Lady Annemarie did as well.

"How much time does she have left?" Briar asked.

"Hours I'm afraid now would be the time to say your goodbyes I'm so sorry"

I let my mother and sister-in-law go see Abigail in private. While they said their goodbyes I went to check on Catherine. Her nurse curtsied before excusing herself out of the nursery. My daughter lay sound asleep in her crib and I wept silently. My little girl would grow up without having her mother and it broke my heart.

I pulled myself together before picking up the sleeping baby into my arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you Little One" I promised the newborn.

"Vincent?"

I looked to see Annemarie was at the door. Knowing it was time to say goodbye to my wife I nodded and left the nursery carrying my daughter in tow. Briar placed a comforting hand on my shoulder before I finally entered the bed chamber where my dying wife lay.

"Little Human come here"

I obeyed and came to Abigail's side. My wife was pale and you could tell death was close. Despite being weak Abbie gently grabbed my hand into hers.

"Promise me Vincent that you will take care of our little girl"

"I promise my love"

"Let me see her"

With ease I placed Catherine into her mother's arms. My wife shed a few tears before kissing Catherine's tiny head. I then took our daughter back into my arms.

"You'll find love again Vincent and I want you to be happy with Catherine"

"I could never love anyone else like I love you Abbie" I corrected her.

"You're a stubborn bloke" my wife teased weakly.

I couldn't help the chuckle coming from my mouth. Then she and I shared one last kiss before she finally passed away.

**7 Years Later**.

"Catherine I have someone I wish for you to meet" I told my seven year old daughter. Despite being only seven my little girl was very smart.

"Is it your betrothed?"

I chuckled and replied.

"She must like you before I consider marrying her Little One"

Catherine wore a green dress much to her dismay. The seven year old was a tomboy but she understood when it was necessary to dress like a lady. Her red curly hair was pinned back into a bun and her black bangs were out of her face. I offered my daughter my hand and she took it.

In the sitting room patiently waiting was the woman I wished to make my new wife.

"Rachel this is my daughter Catherine" I introduced.

Catherine curtsied before greeting Rachel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you milady"

"It's also nice to meet you Lady Catherine"

Then Rachel got to Catherine's level and I watched the interaction between the two of them. Rachel was patient and I knew she had already taken a liking to my daughter. Catherine seemed to like Rachel as well and I prayed this woman was the right choice for me to marry.

**A Year Later.**

Rachel and I courted for a year before she and I got married. Rachel knew Catherine was a Dhampir but she didn't care for she loved Catherine and she even asked me permission if she could adopt Catherine as her daughter which I gladly consented on. I had just finished breakfast when Catherine and Rachel smirked and I knew something was up.

"Tell me ladies what is it you are up to?" I asked.

"Mother shall I be the one to tell father the news or do you wish to do the honors?"

"You can tell him" Rachel answered. Catherine smirked before looking to me.

"She's with child"

My eyes widened and I looked to my wife for confirmation. Rachel nodded but Catherine wasn't done.

"She's carrying twins father"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes my love I carry twins"

I laughed before I kissed Rachel on her forehead and then did the same to Catherine.

**Present**

**Catherine's POV**

"That's it" I concluded.

"I never knew our father married your birth mother when he was sixteen" Ciel stated.

"It's more common than you think master" Sebastian pointed out. My mate then looked to me. "Was there anything in particular you wished to do today?"

"If your suggesting a party then the answer is hell no"

"I had a feeling that was your response but I wanted to be sure my love" Sebastian kissed my forehead before taking the dishes away to be washed.

"No offense Ciel but parties are getting too boring for me" I joked at my little brother.

"None taken sister" Ciel reassured by waving a hand.

"If it's not too much trouble can we just spend time with one another for today?"

Ciel chuckled before getting to his feet. He walked over to me and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I returned the hug and I spent the day with him. We ended up playing many rounds of chess or pool and I lost count on how many games I lost or won.

Day soon turned into night and after dinner Ciel and I amused ourselves with gifts that I received. Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward gifted me with a dagger. Levi sent me a pair of crescent moon earrings which were made out of Swarovski crystals. My grandmother who was still alive and an elder on the council sent me a journal with gold trimmed pages and a gorgeous new quill.

Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard managed to make a delicious chocolate cake which Sebastian supervised. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace when I entered my bedroom which gave the setting a romantic glow. My mate also drew me a warm bath which I took my time enjoying before eventually getting out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around my body before heading into my bedroom. I didn't change into my nightgown until I brushed the tangles out of my hair.

"I see you enjoyed your bath" Sebastian said closing the door behind him.

"Damn straight I did" I agreed shooting my mate a thankful look. Sebastian snorted before coming over to me. He removed his gloves and he fingered a strand of my hair.

"What is it that has you nervous demon?" I demanded.

"Be patient Little Dhampir" was my beloved's answer. I rolled my eyes before noticing the pentagram on his left hand. I took hold of Sebastian's left hand and fingered the patterns of the contract. Then I placed my lips on the delicate design and kissed every inch of it.

"You maybe a demon but to me you are more than that Sebastian"

"I know my love" Sebastian responded.

The butler then got down to one knee before me. Taking my left hand Sebastian took his time kissing every square inch of it.

"I am a demon Little Dhampir but I am also a demon who loves you and even when my contract with your brother is over I intend to remain your Sebastian, which is why Catherine Phantomhive if you will honor me in becoming my wife"

My eyes widened as Sebastian pulled out a ring from his tailcoat pocket. The band was gold and in the center was a single garnet surrounded by diamonds.

"Yes I will marry you Sebastian" I answered feeling tears sliding down my face. My mate slid the ring onto my left ring finger before getting to his feet and he wiped my tears away. He then helped me to my feet and his lips hungrily claimed mine. When his tongue began to dance with mine he was quick to pull off my nightgown leaving me completely naked before him.

Sebastian's lips eventually pulled away earning the demon a growl from me.

"Patience Little Dhampir" Sebastian purred as his eyes lit up.

"I'm not wearing anything you idiot" I pointed out. "And your still dressed"

"Then undress me Catherine tonight I belong to you"

I didn't hesitate to get Sebastian out of his tailcoat. The demon didn't stop me until he was without his shirt. He kissed my nose before undoing his shoes and I squealed when he scooped me into his arms. He lay me onto my back on our bed and he kissed the tops of my breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth while massaging the other breast.

I fisted the sheets and arched my back.

"What do you want me to do next Little Dhampir?" Sebastian asked.

"I want you inside me" I panted.

"Then I'll make that a reality"

To tease me Sebastian kissed his way downward in a slow manner. After kissing my thighs with one hand holding my body down Sebastian snaked his tongue into my soaked entrance. Sebastian licked my juices up greedily before eventually removing his mouth away from my womanhood.

His pants then joined his other clothes and after positioning my legs around his waist did the demon thrust into me. His thrusts were fast and soon I became lost in the ecstasy of sex. My mate then slowed the thrusting down and he placed my left leg over this shoulder so he could go deeper inside me.

Having enough I rolled our bodies so the demon was beneath me. Sebastian placed his hands onto my waist as I eased myself onto his manhood taking him inside me. Since it was my birthday I began my movements in a slow manner and Sebastian moaned in satisfaction. I lowered my head and claimed my mate's lips with mine. I didn't stop until the demon and I both reached our climax together and after one last round of thrusts I lay beside my mate completely spent.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"I'm a little sore but otherwise I am fine my love" Sebastian reassured me. He stroked my back and I shivered in delight.

I turned my body around so I could look into my mate's eyes. Sebastian intertwined his right hand into my left and kissed my ring finger.

"Do demons normally marry their mates?" I asked.

"It depends on the demon and their mate" Sebastian answered. "Besides I like the sound of being called your husband Litter Dhampir"

"Well then I'll make sure to be one hell of a wife" I joked. I placed a hand to my mate's cheek. "And you'll be one hell of a husband"


	9. Houndsworth

**Catherine's POV**

Mey-Rin let out a yell of excitement from the carriage behind us. She rode with Finney and Bard while Tanaka drove.

"It was kind of you to bring them with us young master" Sebastian told Ciel.

"I didn't want the manor in ruins" Ciel responded.

My brother received a message from the queen to investigate a village called Houndsworth. Apparently there was a problem of animal cruelty in the village where the dogs in the village were made to kill bait dogs basically you'd call it dog fighting. The queen wanted it to be put to an end and under the idea Houndsworth was going to be a resort we managed to bring the others along.

Also coming with us was Levi. He rode with me and Ciel and at the moment was annoyed. My cousin loved animals and despised anyone who would hurt them. I loved animals too but Levi was more passionate about them. Persephone would look after the manor and was perfectly capable of fending for herself since she was a demon cat.

"This would seem to be the entrance to the village" Sebastian said making the carriage come to a stop.

By the sign was a tree with chains and what appeared to be dog collars. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finney paled and Ciel told them the resort hadn't begun construction yet.

"So you finally asked my cousin to marry you eh?" Levi asked Sebastian.

My mate was driving the carriage once more. I wore my engagement ring proudly on my left hand while my Phantomhive ring was on my right.

"Well we have been courting for two years" Sebastian confirmed.

"Correct term would be mate" Levi pointed out. "Anyway you're a lucky bloke Sebastian"

Sebastian chucked and I felt my face go red. As we got closer to the village we saw the beach however the sight of a villager pushing a stroller that seemed to be stuck caught Finney's attention. Tanaka stopped the carriage and Finney jumped out of it to help the woman. Sebastian sighed before stopping our own carriage.

_Be patient demon_ I scolded Sebastian through the mate bond.

_Those three are such idiots_ my mate growled.

_Oh quit whining_ I reprimanded him.

It turned out there wasn't a baby in the actual stroller but a simple animal skull which freaked Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard out. The old woman began to sing an eerie lullaby before pushing the stroller into the fog. We eventually continued on our way through the village of Houndsworth.

"The population here has lowered due to violence or those who are missing" Ciel explained. As we rode through the small town various dogs barked and we even passed a man giving one of his dog's affection.

"Despite having a gloomy setting this village is peaceful" Sebastian added.

"You just don't like dogs" Levi pointed out.

"That is true I love cats but dogs are another matter"

Levi growled at the tone of amusement in Sebastian's voice.

"What about wolves? Their canines but are not tamed by people" I inquired.

"I don't mind wolves in fact I find them quite intriguing"

Levi snorted before rolling his eyes. We finally reached our destination which was Barrymore Castle and outside waiting for us was a maid. Sebastian pulled the carriage to a stop before he helped me down first and Levi followed with Ciel. The maid introduced herself as Angela and she welcomed us to Barrymore Castle.

Nearby I saw Finney get hearts in his eyes. Angela escorted us inside and led us to Lord Henry's study. Levi and I tensed seeing the many stuffed animals heads on the walls due to hunting. Suddenly Angela yelped which got our attention.

"Who's this Chihuahua?! I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog!" Lord Henry was whipping Angela and that pissed me, Levi, and Ciel off. On Ciel's orders my mate grabbed hold of Lord Henry's wrist ceasing the whipping.

Eventually Lord Henry had tea prepared for us and informed he couldn't sell his manor due to a curse that supposedly affected outsiders. Ciel found this interesting and stated we would stay until he witnessed the curse in question.

I was given a room close to Levi which I would share with Sebastian. Lord Henry saw my engagement ring and told Sebastian he was lucky. I had just finished putting my nightgown on when I heard a howl and I was quick to grab my robe and slippers. I joined everyone else outside and they were looking at shiny blue-green paw prints in the ground.

The villagers suddenly came over and stated someone in the village had died supposedly killed by a demon hound which was the curse Lord Henry referred to earlier. Sure enough we found the dead villager and it turned out to be the same man who was showing his dog affection earlier. He apparently broke the rules by keeping a sixth dog in secret.

Lord Henry explained he had hoped the demon hound would came after us due to our group being outsiders. The body of the owner was taken to be buried and all of us had no choice but to return to Barrymore Castle for the night.

"You are troubled my love" Sebastian purred taking my robe off.

"Something isn't right here" I said. "Just because some man wanted to keep another dog from being killed and he ends up being murdered is bullshit"

Sensing my temper rise Sebastian turned me around so I could face him. He pulled off his gloves using his teeth and threw them onto the floor. He then lifted my body upwards and instinctively my arms went around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

The demon pressed my back into a wall and his lips seized mine. Sebastian snaked his tongue into my mouth and I moaned when our tongues began their usual dance for dominance. But Sebastian wasn't finished after he tired of kissing me. His lips continued downwards until he reached the tops of my breasts. My mate kissed the top of each one before looking back up to me.

"Did I calm you down Little Dhampir?" he asked.

"Hell yes" I confirmed.

"Good" the demon then resumed by kissing my neck.

**Next Day.**

Ciel and I watched as Bard, Tanaka, Levi, and Finney were having fun in the water. Bard called for Mey-Rin to come into the water and after a moment of hesitation did she do so. Levi got hearts in his eyes and he rushed over to the maid's side. Mey-Rin went blood red when he picked her up bridal style and soon they were having fun goofing off in the water.

"Perhaps Mey-Rin is Levi's mate" Ciel suggested looking at me.

"I think you could be right" I agreed with my brother. Sebastian went to take care of something and when my stomach growled did Ciel and I eat lunch with the others. When we finished we saw a group of villagers saying they found the murdered man's dog. Everyone hurriedly got dressed and by the time we found the mob of villagers they had five dogs attacking the murdered victim's dog.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Levi yelled and he was quick to get through the crowd and he skillfully kicked the fighting dogs away from the wounded German Shepherd. Levi bent down and stroked the suffering canine who whimpered.

"Is he alright?" I asked coming up to my cousin's side.

"He's in bad shape but I think he'll live" Levi answered.

"You interfered with the punishment!" one of the villagers yelled.

"Piss off you call torturing a defenseless animal punishment?!" Levi roared now angry. My cousin's eyes flashed gold and I was quick to grab a hold of his wrist. Werewolves sometimes lost control of themselves when angered and Levi was close.

The villagers began to call us "bad dogs" and one by one we were chained up. I was chained up next to Ciel while everyone else was chained together.

"Lord Henry let them go!" Angela begged her master.

"I will if the Queen doesn't interfere again" Barrymore stated.

"You're a coward" Ciel mocked Lord Henry.

Barrymore took insult to that and he ordered the dogs from before to be set on my brother. At the same time the dogs were released Sebastian got in front of Ciel.

"Your late" Ciel and I scolded the demon.

"My apologies master" Sebastian apologized. The dogs barked at my mate and Sebastian shot them glares and a minute later the dogs went into submission.

"There is no demon hound" Ciel began.

"Correct all of you have seen a demon hound shadow due to a projection" Sebastian agreed. Close by a projector was lit up and it showed the silhouette of said demon hound in question. "Also Lord Barrymore poured a phosphorus powder onto an ordinary dog to create a phantom hound that would run around the village"

Sebastian poured the powder in question onto the ground and then went over to the wound German Shepherd. He removed something from the canine's mouth and Sebastian held it out to the crowd. It was a scrap of Lord Henry's pants.

"You were bitten by this dog because he was protecting his master while you killed James"

"You can't prove a thing!" Barrymore protested.

"Your scheme ends here asshole!" I yelled.

The villagers were angered by this revelation and it wasn't long they carried off Barrymore to be locked up. Sebastian freed us and once he was able to move again Levi went over to the German Shepherd and hugged it.

"I really hate dogs" Sebastian muttered and I smacked my mate's arm to shut him up.

The German Shepherd opened its eyes and it's tail wagged. The canine then gave Levi an affectionate lick.

"I'm going to keep this fella" Levi announced.

"Will your parents allow it?" Ciel asked.

"I can persuade them" Levi answered with a smirk.


	10. Demon Hound

**Hello guys!**

**I'm so glad many of you are enjoying this story! **

**Anyway we meet a new OC in this chapter. Her original name Julia Aster belongs to Pixelberry since I played the Royal Masaquarsde. I know reapers die from suicide but in this story there are other occurrences which one becomes a reaper. I have yet to decide Julia's outfit and her death scythe is a spear. Also to answer Shadow Wolf 15846's question Catherine won't become pregnant until later. **

**Catherine's POV**

I was about to change clothes when Mey-Rin screamed. I hauled ass out of my room and made my way down to the basement where the others were looking at an empty cell. My eyes lit up at the smell of human blood and Levi's were doing the same. Blood was splattered on the cell floor and there was a large hole in the wall behind it.

A villager came out of breath saying the demon hound struck again. After we grabbed the proper outdoor wear the villager took us to where we needed to go. The other villagers were on their knees singing that damned song again. Levi and I maneuvered around the villagers and our eyes widened at seeing Lord Henry's body.

Apparently whatever attacked him took his right arm clean off. Sebastian walked past me and Levi to get a better look at the corpse.

"There was definitely some kind of canine here" Levi whispered to me.

Angela passed out which was probably due to shock. Since there was nothing else we could do we returned to Barrymore Castle. I went straight back to my bedroom and got out of my wet clothes.

"What the?"

I found a dark blue nightgown that I know I didn't pack myself. The gown itself was beautiful and I pulled it on.

"Ah I see you found my gift" Sebastian stated from behind me.

"You like to surprise me don't you mate?" I questioned the demon without looking at him.

Sebastian chuckled before he began to undress and I went over to the bed. I was exhausted from the day's events. I lay on my stomach and growled.

"What is it my love?" my mate asked.

"My back hurts" I complained.

"Then let me take care of that Little Dhampir"

Soon Sebastian's hands began to undo the knots and I closed my eyes enjoying every single moment of the massage.

**Next Morning.**

"These pancakes look good" I praised Sebastian as he placed my breakfast in front of me.

"They taste good too" Ciel added taking a bite.

Taking my brother's word I took a bite and the delicious taste of the pancakes melted in my mouth.

"Levi where's that new dog of yours?" Ciel asked looking to our cousin.

"He's in my bedroom resting I decided his name is Buck"

Since Levi wasn't a servant he was having breakfast with us.

"Sebastian!"

"Uh oh sounds like trouble" Levi muttered as Mey-Rin and Finney barged into the dining room out of breath.

"What is it?" my beloved asked.

"Angela is missing" Finney explained. "Have you seen her?"

"I believe she went to get some herbs she said you didn't feel well earlier"

A flash of guilt appeared on Finney's face and the gardener turned around and rushed back outside like a bat out of hell. Due to the supposed demon hound running around Tanaka, Mey-Rin, and Bard followed suit.

"I'll go make sure they don't get hurt" Levi sighed before standing up.

"You just want to get close to Mey-Rin" I teased.

"Damn straight she's my mate"

That got me and Ciel to widen our eyes as we watched our cousin go off after the others.

"Looks like you were right brother" I told Ciel.

Ciel chuckled in response.

**Levi's POV**

"Damn this fog is thick" I complained as me, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, and Bard searched for Angela.

We took a quick breather before I saw something that made my blood turn cold. One of the rocks ahead had a severed human arm on it and a familiar ring was on one of the fingers.

"Is that Lord Henry's arm?" Mey-Rin asked paling.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"Bloody disgusting" Bard spat.

"Someone's coming!" Finney interrupted.

The five us went to hide behind a rock and a minute later a naked man appeared.

"Where are his clothes?" Mey-Rin wondered.

"I think he might be a shape shifter like myself" I whispered to her as the man sniffed Lord Henry's arm before moving it.

"You think he killed Lord Henry?" Bard asked.

"If he did I can't tell the rain from last night must have washed that man's scent off" I pointed out.

"Maybe Angela asked that man to kill Lord Henry" my mate suggested.

"Angela wouldn't do that!" Finney protested before I put my hand onto his mouth.

Suddenly the townsfolk found us and they all wore swimsuits which confused the living hell out of me and my companions. According to them they had been standing under the waterfall close by hoping to please the demon hound. They claimed they heard the beast cry out last night and Finney paled.

Eventually we parted ways from the villagers because the man from before was gone and I was able to follow his scent.

"All of you stay back" I ordered.

Tanaka, Finney, Mey-Rin, and Bard obeyed as I shifted to my wolf form. I was bigger than my wild cousin's but smaller compared to the big white wolf like demon hound that stood before us. My fur was silver and I bared my teeth showing this dog I was protecting my friends.

"That's the demon hound!" Bard exclaimed.

The demon hound had red eyes and it barked a challenge at me which I countered with a snarl. Finney suddenly ran forward earning a protest from Mey-Rin and Bard. The demon hound charged forward and Finney tried to grab it but it was to no avail.

I charged forward and with all of my strength I body slammed the damn dog hard in the side. The white dog whined and I proceeded to run around the creature in circles hopping to confuse it. Bard had tried to use Tanaka's gun but party streamers shot out of it instead.

I let out a yelp when the hound used it's tail to smack me away from it. I landed on my side which hurt and Mey-Rin came over to me. The hound then charged forward and raised its large paw ready to make the killing blow when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and simply used a gloved hand to stop the hound in place.

**Catherine's POV**

"Good god that's a big ass dog!" I exclaimed not believing my eyes.

"You seem to be good with shaking hands" Sebastian told the white canine. "But well trained or not you'll have to go"

Sebastian simply sent the demon hound into the air by using a simple throw. The huge canine crashed into some ruins making its surroundings create dust. Ciel told Sebastian now wasn't the time to be playing with a puppy.

"Levi? I'm surprised you couldn't take this beast down you are half wolf" Sebastian teased my cousin without looking at him.

Levi barked before resuming his human form.

"Shut the hell up butler" Levi replied. "In case you noticed that damn mutt is bigger than me"

The demon hound's eyes stopped glowing red and it sniffed the air.

"It smells irresistible doesn't it dog?" Sebastian asked and he brought out a box of dog treats.

That got me and Levi to fall down in disbelief. The white canine saw the treats and it's mouth watered before eventually running towards Sebastian. My mate then leapt into the air and landed on the canine's snout. I face palmed as the demon chewed on the dog's nose which the beast enjoyed.

The demon hound landed on the ground and whined in content.

"Your butler is weird" Levi told Ciel.

"Oh you have no idea" my brother agreed.

Sebastian then jumped off of the massive beast and then delivered it a punishing kick. Both Levi and I winced knowing that had to hurt. Sebastian repeatedly rewarded and punished the demon dog and he finished things off by running to the canine and proceeded to hug it. Sebastian then jumped into the air carrying the demon hound with him.

Together the two of them slammed hard into the ground creating a large hole in the earth. All of us went to the hole worried about Sebastian. Ciel told Sebastian to wrap things up and my mate replied before the earth shook. Then a huge geyser of water shot out of the ground and it felt warm.

"Looks like your mate found a hot spring" Levi joked elbowing me in the side. I returned the favor as Sebastian landed with ease from standing up on top of the geyser. In his arms he held a naked man with silver hair and it was a shape shifter. The man licked Sebastian on the cheek and my mate was disgusted.

Angela finally found us and she called out the shape shifter's name which was Pluto. Pluto got out of Sebastian's arms and rushed over to Angela happy to see her. The maid proceeded to explain she had found Pluto a month ago and kept him hidden from Lord Henry. According to her Pluto took his human form whenever he got excited and the maid asked Ciel if we could take him back to the manor.

The look on Sebastian's face was hilarious and it led to me and Levi laughing behind the butler's back. The townsfolk found us and they got to their knees thanking us for lifting the demon hound curse. Since a hot spring was found construction would begin after we left. It looks like our case in Houndsworth was finally closed.

**Outside of London**

**Grell's POV**

"Gah what a dull soul" I whined finishing up my latest victim.

I was working overtime as punishment for killing Angelina and I didn't have my precious scythe. I missed my weapon and Bassy. I swooned at the thought of the demon butler. My mind was so occupied by naughty thoughts I didn't feel the earth shake beneath me.

"Ah they you are Julia" I greeted the large dragoness before me.

Julia Aster was a unique grim reaper. She was half dragon shifter and half human. Well she wasn't human anymore due to her death which had been caused by a hunter. In her dragon form she had four limps meaning she could walk around using her wings. Her scales were red and they made her beautiful. The frills on her neck and tail were orange and her eyes in her dragon state were emerald green.

Julia snorted before she wrapped her wings around her body and she returned to her human form. Soon a woman with brown hair and the same yellow-green eyes all reapers had looked back at me. Unlike most reapers Julia didn't need glasses due to her dragon half. She held a silver spear in one hand while the other was on her hip in disapproval.

"It would seem my mate caused a bit of trouble in my absence"

I simply blushed afraid to admit the truth. Julia sighed before approaching me. She grabbed my cheek and pinched it.

"OW! MY LOVE THAT HURTS!" I whined.

"Every time I go out on assignment you're always causing trouble" she scolded letting go of my cheek. "I heard you made some unauthorized killings that weren't on your list"

"It's a long story my Juliette"

"You also have the smell of a demon on you"

I paled at that revelation. I was hoping to keep Bassy a secret I guess William told her.

Julia didn't care if I flirted with others as long as I didn't cross the line. Despite my flirtatious nature I was faithful to my Juliette. She found my flirting with others amusing and it was one of the reasons she fell for me.

"William told you about the demon eh?" I asked.

"He told me the details he thought I would want to hear, you have a perverted mind mate of mine"

She then smirked before grabbing my bow tie and gave me a kiss. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and passionately kissed her back.

**Outside of Phantomhive Manor**

**Catherine's POV**

_No one is looking_ Persephone reassured me.

The demon cat hadn't been pleased we brought home Pluto but she thought an extra pair of eyes was a good idea. We returned home earlier in the day and I snuck out of the manor to a hidden hot spring that I discovered awhile back. No one else knew about it since I tended to visit said spring whenever it was dark and everyone was asleep.

But knowing Sebastian he would find it eventually. Persephone was in her larger form and acted as look out. Her tail had flames surrounding it whenever she was in this form. Thankfully she controlled the flames so they wouldn't accidentally set something on fire.

I placed my robe onto a rock and got into the warm water. I sighed because the water felt damn good and I was stingy enough at not wanting to share it. I wondered how Levi was adjusting to having Buck around. Knowing my aunt and uncle they probably would let their son keep the dog. Uncle Edward loved animals too.

"I'm impressed at how long you managed to keep this hot spring hidden from everyone else Little Dhampir"

I rolled my eyes at the amusement in my mate's voice. I looked to see the demon butler smirking while petting Persephone on the head.

"Did anyone follow you?" I asked turning away.

"Now if I allowed that my love you wouldn't be happy"

"Your damn right I wouldn't be" I agreed. "How long have you known about this spot?"

"Long enough" Sebastian replied.

His eyes lit up with lust.

"We can't be intimate tonight demon" I pointed at the half moon.

"You don't need to worry about that I'm aware your not ready to have a child yet" Sebastian reassured me.

I did want children with Sebastian but he was right I wasn't ready. Sebastian took off his tail coat and my face went red and I turned around. Despite the many times my mate and I had sex I still got shy whenever he would undress from time to time. I jumped when I felt muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"Being shy again Little Dhampir?" my beloved asked me.

He kissed my left shoulder and I shivered. I felt the demon wearing pants under the water. His left hand intertwined with my right. I wasn't wearing my rings since I planned on coming outside.

"I think I'll keep this spot a secret as well" Sebastian said. "It gives us some privacy"

"I'll kick your ass if anyone finds out about it" I reminded him.

"Then I intend not to do such a thing" Sebastian promised before suddenly appearing in front of me.

"Can you not do that?" I scolded.

Sebastian didn't reply but he did smirk before he pressed his lips onto my left hand. Then he drew me closer to him and gave me a light kiss on my mouth before licking the right side of my neck. His fangs then bit into my flesh and I moaned. Hey when my demon mate did this it was wonderful.

Sebastian eventually released his mouth from my flesh and he licked the bite wound clean. On instinct I licked my blood away from the corner of his mouth. We stayed in the hot spring for a bit longer until the water became too hot for us. After I put my robe back and Sebastian dressed in his clothes did my mate carry me all the way back to our bedroom bridal style and I enjoyed every damn moment of it.


	11. Phantom Image

**Catherine's POV**

"So what's up little brother? Why did you call of us into your study?" I asked Ciel.

While I stood beside my brother's desk Mey-Rin, Finney, Bard, and Tanaka stood before it.

"I have a special job for all of you to do" Ciel began patting the camera he had on his desk. "I wish for a picture of Sebastian to be taken with this camera"

"Is the camera special or something?" Bard asked.

Tanaka suddenly was no longer his smaller self which happened on the rare occasion. The retired head butler explained the camera had been lost until Ciel bought it at an auction. Anyone who had their picture taken with it would reveal something special of the person in that photograph. After explaining everything did Tanaka return to his normal smaller self.

"Now you caught my interest" I joked and Ciel smirked in response.

My brother then did a test photo on Finney and once the photograph was taken we went into the red room where pictures could be developed. The picture of Finney finished coming to life and next to him was a bird.

The bird was dead but still the mere fact a camera managed to photograph something like that was damn cool.

"Sebastian will need to hold still for ten seconds in order for this to work" Ciel continued. "Catherine will help in case Sebastian proves to be difficult"

"I doubt he'll stay still my fiancé is always on the move" I added.

"Wouldn't you be what Sebastian cares most about?" Mey-Rin asked looking to me.

"Yeah but I'm not dead, remember the bird Finney nursed back to health?"

"Oops you got a point" the maid replied blushing and I patted her on the back. I then looked to Ciel.

"I'll make sure these three don't rip the manor to shreds much"

My remark got Ciel to snort and after wishing us luck we were dismissed. We all hurried into the library and we found a hidden room behind a book shelf. Once we were ready did Sebastian enter and I had a feeling my mate would prove difficult to stay still. Bard had the camera ready to go.

"He needs to stay still for ten seconds" Bard said ready to take the picture.

"I hope this works" Finney added.

Sebastian was completely oblivious to us watching him. And he couldn't communicate with me through the mate bond since I sealed my half off. The butler finished putting on his glove before beginning to move. As expected the demon was fast and I face palmed because I knew my mate wouldn't stay still as he dusted and cleaned the library.

"Damn we'll never get that photo he's too fast" Bard complained.

Sebastian did stop for a minute but he simply pulled out a rose placing it in the vase full of flowers. But he eventually moved again and left the library. Another method was Finney pushing a table meant to hit Sebastian but my mate simply side stepped out of the gardener's path and Finney ended up creating a hole in the wall much to our horror.

Next we went outside and peeked over Ciel's study window. Ciel must have called my mate because we heard him talk with my brother due to the window being open. I helped hold the ladder with Finney while Bard and Mey-Rin would try and take the picture. But they quickly ducked and I kicked a rock in frustration.

I didn't head back to Ciel's study until I made sure Sebastian was gone.

"Your mate is annoying me" Ciel growled.

"Tell me about it" I agreed taking a seat in front of Ciel's desk. I lay my head on the table in defeat. I heard the door to the study open and I knew it was Sebastian bringing Ciel his afternoon snack.

"There's my bride to be I was wondering where you've been all morning" Sebastian greeted me.

"She's was spending time with me" Ciel countered. "I was in the mood for a game of chess"

I flashed Ciel a smirk which he returned. Sebastian gave Ciel and me a piece of cake and tea before looking between us before he shrugged his shoulders. He then took his leave making Ciel and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I got a headache and we're having a guest coming" my brother explained.

"Oh crap I forgot about that reporter damn"

"Sister would you stand in for me for the interview?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do but that means I need to a wear a stupid dress"

"You really should wear dresses more often Catherine you look beautiful in them" Ciel complimented.

"Be lucky your my brother and I love you or else I would have done something else"

Ciel chuckled and after finishing my cake and tea I headed in the direction of my bedroom. I changed into my blue dress and made sure I wore the matching flats. After making sure my hair wasn't a damned mess I met up with Sebastian in the lobby.

"I take it the master wants you to do this interview" my mate said.

"He has a headache"

"Ah I see well your a perfect substitute my love"

Sebastian pressed his lips onto my left hand and he opened the doors. The carriage didn't take long to arrive and after properly greeting Mr. Jones did Sebastian begin to lead the way to where the interview would take place. My eyes went wide in horror as I saw Ran-Mao pose in a sexy manner on the banister. Mr. Jones flushed red and I swore under my breath before telling the reporter we should carry on.

The interview went pretty well and Mr. Jones was satisfied with the end results. The reporter wanted a photograph but Sebastian politely declined.

"What on earth was Rao-Mao doing on the banister in such a provocative manner?" Sebastian questioned after Jones left.

"I didn't know she was there until I saw her" I responded. "I guess Lao decided to make a surprise visit"

"It would seem so though"

My mate then placed his gloved hand onto my shoulder before trying to move it underneath my dress and I smacked his hand away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter demon" I reprimanded him. "You are a pervert sometimes you know that?"

"Only with you Little Dhampir" Sebastian teased.

If I didn't get out of here things would well yeah know. I went back to my bedroom and got back into my usual attire before meeting back with Ciel and the others.

"I have an idea on how to get a photograph of Sebastian"

I then explained my plan. Ciel thought it was genius but got concerned but I promised him I would use my psychic ability if necessary. So it explained why Finney was holding a statue and he was going to throw it at me. Ciel was hiding with the others ready to use the camera. After promising I would be fine did Finney throw the statue into the air.

It didn't take long for the statue to come directly in my direction from above and I didn't move. Just when I was going to use my psychic power did something come between me and the statue. I fell onto my rear in surprise and when the dust settled did Sebastian look back at me. The statue fell apart on his back.

Sebastian pulled me closer to him jut as Lau's fireworks came to life.

"Late again beloved" I told Sebastian.

"My apologies my love I was making dinner preparations"

Sebastian then placed his forehead against mine.

"If you wanted a picture you simply had to ask"

"Don't know what the hell your talking about" I lied as Sebastian helped me to my feet.

**Next Morning**

"Little Dhampir it's time to wake up" Sebastian said.

I opened an eye giving my smiling mate a glare. He was already dressed and ready for the day while I was completely naked under the sheets. Last night Sebastian ended up punishing me through the hottest sex I've experienced to date. The moon was past it's half phase so I wasn't pregnant.

"I have something to show you"

I looked at the time and I tried to give Sebastian a kick with my foot because it was only six-thirty. The demon caught my foot and smirked.

"Bastard" I growled.

My mate smirked before pulling the sheet back exposing my leg and his lips traveled until he reached my inner thigh. Then the demon placed something into my hand and I saw it was a photograph. Grasping the sheet so it could cover my chest I sat up to get a look at the picture Sebastian wanted me to see.

My eyes widened when I saw the picture was of me and Sebastian. The picture was taken last night before we made love and I was asleep while my mate had his head resting against my swollen middle. He looked happy having his head against my pregnant belly but I wasn't pregnant.

"Sebastian I'm not pregnant" I told him.

"I know your not but this picture shows what you value most from the other side does it not?"

I was confused and my mate chuckled before sitting next to me.

"Demons come from another world different from this one my love and the child growing inside you within the photograph will have demon blood"

"That makes sense I guess but I'm pretty sure the camera doesn't take pictures of the future" I pointed out.

"You never know what sort of other traits it has Little Dhampir and besides I one day look forward to seeing you grow with child"

He gave me a passionate kiss while he lay me onto my back and we made love to one another. My demon mate let me sleep in for a couple more hours afterwards.

**So my fellow readers it will be up to you if Ciel should stay engaged to Elizabeth or have him paired with an OC. The poll will be on my profile page. Also Shadow Wolf 15846 I didn't know Pluto's collar allowed Angela to control him so I'll probably leave that plot line stay in. Also the photograph showing a potential future was cool, but our Dhampir won't conceive until Season 2. I just had a good idea and won't spoil it until next time my fellow readers!**


	12. Badass Women

**Catherine's POV**

"So what sort of case did the queen send us on?" I asked Ciel.

We were traveling to a village a good hour away from home.

"According to her majesty there's a dragon shifter creating chaos in the countryside, already two other villages were burned down along with a significant death toll"

Dragon shifters were beings who could take human forms. Some of them lived in clans while others lived by themselves.

"Has there been any fatalities at the village we're heading to?" I asked.

"None yet and I wish to keep it that way" Ciel responded.

My brother asked Levi to stay at the mansion so Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finney wouldn't trash the place like they tended to do. Eventually we arrived at the village which was called Edenbrook. The town was cute and it had a more cheerful atmosphere than Houndsworth.

A girl who had to be at least fourteen years old waited for us outside of where we were going to stay. Sebastian stopped the carriage and after helping me and Ciel out our host curtsied.

"Welcome to Edenbrook my lord and lady, my parents are away on business in London and left me in charge"

Our host had dark brown hair and her eyes were indigo colored.

"Lady Clarke thank you for having us" Ciel greeted taking hold of our host's hand and kissed it.

"Lady Clarke is too formal Lord Phantomhive you may call me Sadie and this is your sister?"

I nodded and made a quick curtsy before Sadie led us inside her home. Sebastian assisted with the other servants bringing our stuff in. Shortly my brother and I sat in the sitting room to learn more information.

"As you probably are aware we have a dragon shifter gone rogue" Sadie began. "I myself am a dragon shifter as are my parents, the rest of our village is human and my family believes in peace, however this rogue dragon must be dealt with, I will not let innocent people be slaughtered"

"I couldn't even tell your were a dragon shifter" I stated. Sadie looked to me when I said that. "I am a Dhampir"

Our host smiled at that revelation.

"Dhampir's are rare now these days but I'm honored to meet one and your butler is a demon"

Ciel's eyes widened and I felt panic coming to my face. Sadie held up a hand for us to calm down.

No one was in the room except us for the moment and our host's eyes suddenly changed color. They were now glowing green and Sadie's pupils were narrowed in a slit similar to a cat or reptile.

"My dragon half knows when another supernatural being is around"

"So you can speak to your inner beast then" Ciel said.

Not all shifters could communicate with their animal halves. Levi and Uncle Edward didn't speak to their inner wolf.

The door to the room opened and Sebastian brought refreshments.

"Talking about me are we milady?" Sebastian asked Sadie.

"For a demon your polite" Sadie complimented my mate.

"Thank you milady" Sebastian answered with his usual bow.

"He's mate bound to me" I interjected.

"You two are a good match I have yet to find my mate"

"Well that's a shame your quite a beauty" Ciel complimented and I shot my brother a look while Sadie blushed. Was my brother seriously flirting with her?

I then cleared my throat giving Ciel the hint we should get back to business.

"As you pointed out my lord dragon shifters do indeed communicate with their inner beast, but I strongly believe the rogue shifter has lost his humanity and without our human counterpart it's a death sentence, both the human and dragon halves need balance"

"What would make a dragon shifter lose their humanity?" Sebastian questioned after giving me, Ciel, and Sadie our tea and refreshments.

"It varies but mostly a traumatic event and this shifter prefers to strike at night"

"We shall begin surveillance tonight" Ciel said firmly.

"I will also join you, I maybe a woman but I am also in charge of my people here and I won't stand by with this dragon killing anyone"

**Later.**

After dinner we dressed in the proper attire for surveillance and in case we needed to fight the rogue dragon shifter I brought my swords. Sebastian would be with Ciel while I partnered with Sadie. We chose a meadow outside of the village away from the townsfolk to look out for our target.

"Your brother is cute for a human"

"He is but he's also engaged"

"Yes I could scent a female human and I wouldn't dare cross the line but it wouldn't hurt to share my opinion"

I chuckled at her remark.

**Sebastian's POV**

"This damn beast better show up I don't like Catherine being vulnerable" my master complained.

"Young master do you worry for your sister or is it Ms. Sadie you are concerned for?"

"Shut up I'm engaged"

The young lord was blushing and I simply chuckled.

"Bassy!"

I froze when I heard that feminine voice and I turned around to see Grell coming at me in excitement. My master froze at seeing the grim reaper.

"I'll deal with him my lord" I reassured him.

"Bassy! I missed you!"

Grell leapt into the air with his arms open but I side stepped out of his way and he landed on the ground with a thud.

**Catherine's POV**

"Sebastian what the hell is going on?!" I demanded coming to a stop before my mate with Sadie in tow. We had heard yelling and thought the dragon shifter came.

"Well" the demon nodded behind him and on the ground was freaking Grell Sutcliffe.

"You know this reaper?" Sadie asked.

"Sadly yes" Sebastian and I replied in unison.

I saw Ciel looked panicked and I went over to him. I brought my little brother into a hug and Ciel immediately relaxed. The last time we saw Grell was when Aunt Angelina died.

"I'm alright Catherine thank you" Ciel reassured me before I let him go.

"What are you doing here Grell?" Sebastian demanded.

"I'm here on assignment my dear Bassy!" Grell exclaimed getting up. The red haired reaper saw me and he got hearts in his eyes. "Catherine darling! Your just as beautiful as ever!"

My mate growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you here for the rogue shifter's soul?" Sadie asked.

"Actually I'm helping my partner with this one" Grell responded.

"So this shifter is meant to die then" Sebastian stated.

"Ooh Bassy your so smart I missed you ya know!" Grell gave my mate a wink and Sebastian paled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING?!"

Suddenly another reaper was next to Grell and punched the living daylights out of him. Grell landed on his back with a yelp and the female reaper turned to us.

"My apologies my mate is an idiot"

"Your mate?!" Sebastian and I said together.

Ciel had his eyes widened and Sadie simply rolled hers.

"Pardon me I'm being rude my name is Julia Aster"

Julia wore her brown hair loose and like all reapers her eyes were yellow-green. Her death scythe was a spear which she held in her left hand. Julia then eyed Sebastian before saying.

"Now I can understand why Grell fancies you demon"

"I appreciate your words" Sebastian answered.

"I hope your not seducing my Juliette dear Bassy" Grell joked appearing behind Julia. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Julia gave her mate a smack on the head making him whine.

"Your also a dragon shifter" Sadie notified looking at Julia.

"Half actually I had human blood before I became a reaper"

Julian then opened her book and showed us a picture of her target.

"This poor creature lost his humanity when he witnessed his mate dying, us reapers can collect more than just human souls"

Sebastian asked if he could look at the log of the rogue dragon and Julia complied. He read the contents and shook his head.

"Poor fellow"

The dragon in the picture had four limbs and his scales were jet black. He had dark blue frills on his neck and tail. His wing membranes were the same color scheme as his frills. Suddenly a roar split the night air and descending from the clouds was the rogue dragon shifter. He was heading towards Edenbrook and Sadie backed away before taking her true form. She roared before taking flight.

She body slammed into her target hard and the aerial battle began. Sadie used her back legs to pierce through the soft underbelly of the rogue dragon. She also gave the rogue's throat a hard bite.

"She's a fighter" Julia said impressed as we watched the aerial battle above.

Ciel's eyes didn't leave Sadie and he seemed to be smirking. However the smirk became a frown as the rogue gave the dragoness a fierce bite on her neck and another underneath her wing. Then the male shifter unleashed his fire upon Sadie but the young dragoness maneuvered her body to avoid getting burned. The male dragon then body slammed Sadie hard in the side and she shrieked out in pain.

"I'm stepping in" Julia growled.

"Be careful my love" Grell warned as Julia handed over her death scythe to him.

Julia smirked before giving Grell a kiss on the cheek before she backed away and took her dragon form. Soon she and the rogue were having their own aerial battle while Sadie made her escape.

**Ciel's POV**

I watched as Sadie slammed into the earth and a cry emitted from her mouth. For some unknown reason I couldn't explain I ran over to her. As a dragon Sadie was quite beautiful. I couldn't see the color of her scales due to it being night but I knew beauty when I saw it. Unafraid I placed my hand onto Sadie snout and when I did the dragoness emitted a purr.

Then I also felt something else I couldn't explain. I felt an unconditional love and affection for this being before me and I had no idea why. All I knew that Sadie had just become a very important person to me and I would make sure she was loved and protected.

"Ciel look out!" Catherine shouted.

I looked to see that Julia also injured was on the ground wounded by the rogue dragon and the damn beast was heading toward me. He had his mouth open and dragon fire was unleashed. Sadie roared before coiling her body around me just as the flames hit. I had been expecting for Sadie to become badly burned from her opponent's dragon fire but I was wrong.

When she felt it was safe did Sadie uncoil herself from around me. She was unharmed and she roared in anger at the dragon male who threatened my life. The rogue landed on the ground a good feet away from me and Sadie.

Sadie bared her sharp teeth while she wrapped her tail around me. She was again protecting me and I placed a hand onto her flank. The male dragon then roared before charging it's way at me.

**Catherine's POV**

"Get the hell away from my brother!" I roared and I leapt into the air and once I was on the rogue dragon's back I quickly sank both of my swords into a soft patch of scales. The dragon roared out in both anger and pain and Sebastian used that moment to get Ciel away to safety. Then Sadie was quick to sink her fangs deep into the rogue's neck and she used her body to help pin the male dragon down.

"Keep him still!" Julia shouted. She was back in her human form.

Despite being wounded Julia was able to ready her spear. Then she threw her death scythe and it pierced it's target right in the male dragon's chest. Blood sprayed the ground and the dragon shrieked in agony.

"Good throw my Juliette!" Grell praised coming over to his mate's side.

I didn't remove my swords until I felt the rogue was getting weaker and once he collapsed did I remove my blades and jump off of the dying dragon. Sadie removed her fangs from the male dragon's throat and returned to her human form.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sadie!" I exclaimed as the young dragoness began to fall backwards. I scrambled out of Sebastian's arms and I was quick to catch her.

**Catherine's POV**

When the male dragon collapsed onto the ground his Cinematic Record began to play. It showed his life as a child and eventually finding his mate. What struck a cord was the shifter's wife was pregnant when she was murdered by humans. No wonder he went mad and lost his humanity.

Julia approached the dying dragon and removed her spear from his chest. She placed a comforting hand onto the rogue's snout and spoke kind words to him.

"Poor creature" Sebastian said coming up next to me.

His gloved hand intertwined with mine. We both watched as the male dragon emitted his last breath before dying. Then his body turned into flames and the flames formed into an orb. The orb was the soul of the rogue male and it hovered over Julia's hand. Then a second later the fiery soul disappeared.

"His soul went to join with his mate and child" the female reaper explained.

Grell suddenly squealed and without paying attention to us he dipped Julia beneath him and have her a mind blowing kiss. Both Sebastian and I turned around so the two reapers could have some privacy.

**The Next Day.**

**Ciel's POV**

After last night's battle it rained and it put the flames from the male dragon out. Shortly after logging her target's death did Grell and Julia leave. Grell had tried to flirt with Sebastian but Julia gave him another punch to his head and she dragged her mate off. The rain had subsided overnight and today I would be heading back to the manor with Catherine and Sebastian. But first I needed to speak with Sadie hence why I was in her sitting room now.

"Something happened last night I can't quite explain can you lighten up the details for me Sadie?" I asked.

"So you felt it too then" Sadie began. She then sighed before continuing. "I'll put it simply Ciel, you are mate"

My eyes went wide at her news.

"Are you for certain?"

"I'm very serious my lord" Sadie answered. "It's rare for mate bonds to form at young ages but it happens, all I could focus on was keeping you safe, however there is another matter that must be addressed, I'm aware of your engagement but I'm afraid you will need to break it"

Sadie then got to her feet and walked over to me. She took one of my hands into hers. I felt my face flush a little.

"Our kind doesn't share their mates with others Ciel, you are young but eventually you will understand how much I care for you, I will protect with you my life" she then kissed my forehead.

Her eyes then glowed and her pupils narrowed and she placed her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry" she apologized suddenly.

"For what?"

"Breaking off your engagement to your fiancée is going to be tough and I don't want to cause you such a burden but you must understand Little Earl, you were meant to be mine and mine alone"

I smiled at her nickname for me.

She was right calling off my engagement to Lizzy would prove difficult. I cared for my cousin dearly and did not wish to cause her any pain but I wished to marry someone I could learn to love. And I knew Sadie was that woman and I would fight to have her hand in marriage in the future. I took Sadie by her hand and kissed it.

She blushed slightly and I told her.

"I will fight to have you as my wife my lady"

**Back At Phantomhive Manor.**

**Catherine's POV**

"I must say I actually liked Julia" Sebastian confessed getting into bed with me. "I just hope she keeps Grell in line"

"I doubt that" I stated. "Then again she can always beat the crap out of him"

"Oh that was amusing" the demon replied with a chuckle. "Something else has been on my mind though"

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I wasn't expecting for your brother to be mate bound to a supernatural as you are aware my contract with the master ends up with me having his soul"

"Isn't there a way to break it? Sadie won't let you touch Ciel"

"Yes I know and to be frank I don't wish to anger her, but being a demon I need souls to live"

"Perhaps there is a way for the contract to end without you taking his soul, damn it now I got a bloody headache!"

Sebastian snorted before pushing me onto my back. Immediately I blushed and my mate smirked.

"You know Little Dhampir that I will always fight, love, and cherish you no matter the circumstances, I don't regret forming the contract with your brother the day he summoned me because it led me to you"

A few tears slid down my face and Sebastian kissed them away.

"Know my heart always belongs to you Catherine"

He then kissed me to prove his point.

**There you have it folks! **

**Ciel is officially paired with Sadie. I plan on pairing Elizabeth with another OC. Also the line where Julia punches Grell comes from Full Metal Alchemist. Just to give you guys a vision of the dragons physique in this story they resemble Daenerys's dragons only they have two horns. I hope you guys like Sadie because she sure is hell not going to share Ciel with anyone. **


	13. One Hell Of A Wedding Day

**Sebastian and Catherine get married in this chapter. This episode was inspired by the OVA 2 episode in Season 2 of Black Butler. Also I forgot to mention the village Edenbrook came from the a game so the original name belongs to Pixelberry. To answer Joanne Francis Tiano Cajilig's question Grell gets beat up because he acts like an idiot and that annoys Julia XD. **

**Ciel's POV**

"Oh this is so exciting!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I can't believe Catherine is getting married!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at my cousin's enthusiasm. Shortly my beloved sister would be marrying Sebastian. Weddings weren't normally my sort of thing to attend but this was my sister so I didn't mind. The ceremony and the reception was going to be held here at the manor. The ceremony was going to be in the garden.

I had yet to break the news to Lizzy and her family I couldn't marry her but I would eventually. Most of the guests were only visiting today and would leave after the reception. Aunt Francis, her husband, and Lizzy's older brother Edward were already inside. Briar, Edward, and Levi were already here as were some other people.

A carriage came to a stop in front to us and Tanaka opened the door. Since Sebastian was the groom Tanaka would fill his role for him. Sadie and her mother Lady Clarke exited the carriage first followed by Mr. Clarke and a teenage boy who had to be a year older than me.

"Lord Phantomhive we can't thank you enough for solving the case in Edenbrook" Mrs. Clarke greeted. I nodded at her remark accepting her thanks.

"Wait a second is this the dragon shifter family you told me about?" Lizzy interrupted.

"Yes" I confirmed giving Lizzy a smirk. It wasn't a cruel smirk but an amused one.

"Lord Phantomhive it's good to see you again" Sadie greeted me next. She then turned to her parents and introduced them to me and Lizzy before turning to the young man next to her.

"This is my brother Richard Clarke the heir to the Clarke estate"

"Don't embarrass me sister" Richard growled.

Richard was about a foot taller than me and had shoulder length black hair. His eyes were the same indigo color like his sister and father. Lizzy eyed Richard before blushing and the Clarke heir did the same.

_Little Earl I think we might just have found a way to break your engagement to Lady Elizabeth_ Sadie informed me. Despite us not being mated the dragoness and I could communicate with our thoughts.

_How so?_ I inquired.

_Well Little Mate it would seem my brother and Lady Elizabeth are mate bound_

_Your kidding me!_

I couldn't believe this. First I find out I was destined to be with Sadie as my future wife and now Lord Richard was my cousin's future spouse.

_We can focus on this exciting news later Little Earl for now we will head inside_ Sadie explained.

Soon the Claire family went inside and Lizzy was still blushing. I placed a hand onto her shoulder getting her attention.

"Did I see you take a liking to Lord Richard cousin?"

"I uh well he is handsome" she confessed. "Just don't tell mother that!"

"I won't Lizzy" I promised.

**Catherine's POV**

"So this was mother's dress?" I asked looking in the mirror. I wore a white strapless dress that had rose designs embroidered in it. My hair was in a bun and I had my veil pinned into it. I wasn't wearing gloves because I felt there was no need to.

"Yes" my lady grandmother answered. "She would want you to wear this dear"

"She would have been so proud of how far you've come" Aunt Briar added finishing putting on my white flats.

In my hair I wore a pearled headband and a white rose clip behind it. Around my neck I wore a pearl necklace . These were my adopted mother's things that Ciel let me have for today. Aunt Briar then smirked.

"Don't you go giving Catherine inappropriate suggestions daughter" my grandmother scolded.

"Oh please mother you did the same thing when I married Edward" Briar countered.

"Levi and Catherine weren't born yet you silly woman"

I snorted because seeing my grandmother scolding her surviving daughter on advice about my wedding night was amusing. There was a knock at the door and my grandmother went to answer it. Ciel entered the room carrying a familiar dress in his arms. His left eye widened when he saw me. My grandmother kissed my forehead and Aunt Briar did the same before excusing themselves.

"Catherine you look absolutely beautiful" my little brother complimented.

"Thank you little brother" I replied before getting a better look at the dress he held. I recognized it belonging to my adopted mother. "Ciel is that our mother's dress?"

"Yes" he responded and he hung up the dress in the wardrobe. "I'm sure you want to have something more comfortable to walk around in after the ceremony"

I went over to the dress and touched it. I had always loved this dress whenever our mother wore it. Ciel took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mother loved you even if your weren't her biological daughter, this dress is my wedding present to you and when you have own daughter you can pass it done to her"

I drew Ciel into a hug and he didn't hesitate to return it. The main reason he came here was because he was escorting me down the aisle.

"This might make you less nervous Lizzy is mate bound to Sadie's younger brother"

"Are you kidding me? How old is he?" this surprised me.

"He looked to be about thirteen" Ciel answered.

"Wow well now you have a good reason to end your engagement to Lizzy"

"It won't be easy but I believe with the Clarke's aide we can manage to persuade Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis the engagement needs to end"

There was another knock at the door and after Ciel called for whoever it was to come in did Mey-Rin enter. She was out of her maid uniform and dressed for today's occasion.

"Everyone is ready sir" Mey-Rin then looked to me. "You look very lovely Ms. Catherine"

I thanked her and joked for her to find Levi and she blushed before leaving. Ciel handed me a bouquet of white and red roses. I took them before taking my brother's hand into mine. I was now bloody nervous as Ciel escorted me out of the room.

Ciel made a joke about me beating the crap out of Grell and that made me laugh. Eventually we emerged from the manor and the garden was completely beautiful for the ceremony. Hell I didn't even recognize it. Sebastian wore his usual butler attire and he was faced away from me. He wouldn't look at his bride until she was beside him.

Lao was the officiant and I hoped he would behave himself. Ran-Mao stood beside him and she looked cute in her attire. Soon violins played and everyone stood up. Ciel gave my hand another gentle squeeze before we walked down the aisle which was made entirely out of rose petals and other flowers.

Someone wolf whistled and then a smack was heard. I chuckled because I'm pretty sure it had been Levi who did that. Once I was at Sebastian's side did he turn to look at me and his eyes widened. I flashed him a smirk before I bent down so Ciel could kiss my cheek. Then my brother placed my hand into Sebastian's and he backed away and took his position next to me.

Lao told the crowd to sit down and they did. Due to the contract on my mate's left hand Sebastian wore his gloves. Lao began the officiating and the typical wedding words were spoken. When I was asked if I would have Sebastian as my husband I didn't hesitate to say yes. Sebastian smirked before telling Lao yes when he was asked if the butler would take me as his wife.

Afterwards did the ring exchange happen. Only instead I put a silver chain around the demon's neck that held his wedding band. Along with my pearl necklace Sebastian put a gold chain around my neck which held my engagement and my wedding band. Our bands were the simple gold ones most married couples had.

Sebastian and I didn't say any vows because we already knew how much we loved one another and two we didn't want to bore the crowd. Lao then announced us husband and wife and with that being said did my husband bring me into him and he claimed my lips into his.

Afterwards did my husband pick me up into his arms bridal style and he carried me down the aisle.

"You look absolutely stunning Little Dhampir" Sebastian purred.

I chuckled before my husband led us to where photographs would be taken. Once there did Sebastian put me back onto my feet and we both posed for pictures. Sebastian didn't hesitate to show his affectionate side whenever a picture was taken. In one picture he dipped me beneath him stealing a kiss which earned squeals from Elizabeth and Mey-Rin.

Then I took photographs with Ciel and my other relatives. Then some with Bard, Finney, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. After the pictures were taken I kissed Sebastian on the cheek before Aunt Briar and my grandmother followed me inside.

"That was a beautiful ceremony" my grandmother told me happily. "Sebastian is a lucky man"

"Lady Grandmother your making me blush" I teased.

Both she and Aunt Briar chuckled before we arrived at the same room where I changed into my wedding gown in. Soon I was out of it and then my adopted mother's dress clung to my body. This time I wore gloves with the dress. Suddenly some sort of gas emitted in the room and the next thing I knew I passed out along with my grandmother and aunt.

**Sebastian's POV**

"She's vanished? How on earth did that happen?!" Ciel demanded at Lady Briar.

I was angry because some bloke kidnapped my wife on my god damn wedding day. Lately there had been kidnappings of young women and it would seem Viscount Druitt was the culprit. In my hand I held Catherine's gold chain that had her rings on them.

"Whoever took her used a gas to knock us unconscious" Lady Briar replied. "Even us vampires can be vulnerable to such annoying human strategies"

"He's bold to snatch my sister on her wedding day" my master hissed. "Sebastian go and find her and you have my permission to kick Druitt in the ass"

"I think I will let Catherine do the honors sir"

**Catherine's POV**

"You have some nerve kidnapping me on my wedding day Druitt" I spat at the Viscount.

"The more reason for me to have you then" Druitt replied. He then caressed my cheek and I slapped it away.

We were on one of his ships and we were in the middle of the sea making a getaway.

"I was smitten by you when I first saw you at my party" Druitt confessed. "You need a man with power my love not a butler"

"Idiot he's one hell of a butler and he'll come for me"

"Indeed I have" came Sebastian's calm voice.

"You won't have her butler" Druitt snapped before stunning me and I fell unconscious once more.

**Sebastian's POV**

The mere fact this fool pointed a gun at me while holding my wife was his own funeral. He shot the gun at me and I swiped the bullet away with a simple spoon.

"I'll be taking my wife back now"

"Truest love is of the forbidden there's only one thing to do"

The blonde dolt held a bottle of poison. Simple poison couldn't kill a half vampire being like Catherine.

"We'll be together soon my love our souls will go to heaven"

No sooner had he spoken those words did the wall suddenly shatter and Grell told Druitt.

"Over my deadly body dear! She's not meant to die today"

"Well Grell I'm surprised to see you here"

"Why if isn't my Bassy!"

The red head reaper then rushed over to me.

"My what a coincidence running into you here!"

"Yes well that fool snatched my wife"

Grell looked to see Druitt holding Catherine.

"How rude! You dare snatch a man's bride on their wedding day!"

Druitt suddenly filled the room with gas and when it cleared they were gone.

"Bassy I think I know where they went"

Hoping he was right I followed Grell onto the bow of the ship and sure enough standing up high in one of the crow's nest was Druitt holding my wife. Druitt held a piece of dynamite and using a knife I cut the thread off.

**Catherine's POV**

I woke back up and nearly passed out again at how high I was. Below I saw my husband and Grell was with him. I then used my elbow to stun Druitt in the gut and that made me lose my balance. Like lightning Sebastian caught me while Grell used his chainsaw to shatter the mast. It fell into the ocean while Sebastian landed on his feet.

"I knew you would come for me" I told my husband.

Sebastian smiled before kissing my forehead and Grell landed in front of us.

"Congratulations on your marriage by the way" Grell told us.

"Okay are you sure your Grell? Because you tend to flirt like hell whenever you see either me or Sebastian"

"Oh well not today darling" Grell then shot us a wink making me and my husband roll our eyes.

Suddenly Julia appeared behind her mate and punched him in the head.

"Hey congratulations" the female reaper greeted.

"I can't believe Julia and I had to follow you here must you always mess around before getting your work done Sutcliffe?"

The reaper William stood before the red haired reaper and he looked annoyed.

"I am working! Here look!" Grell snapped showing William his log.

The black haired reaper looked to the log and when satisfied he pulled away.

"Very well its nice to know you paid attention on who doesn't die on your list"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"" Grell demanded and Julia grabbed her mate's ear and began to drag him off. Grell whined and Julia smacked his head to get him to shut up.

"Congratulations to you both" William told us before he excused himself.

"Bloody hell I'm tired"

"Get some sleep my love I'll wake you up when we return to the manor"

I did as my husband suggested and soon fell asleep in his arms.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you safe Catherine" Ciel said hugging me.

"Druitt was an idiot to kidnap me" I replied.

My brother chuckled and kissed my forehead before pulling away from me.

He then looked at the way Sebastian held his hand in mine. I had my gold chain back around my neck where it rightfully belonged and Sebastian wore his.

"You two were meant for each other and that's only time I'm saying that Sebastian"

"I understand master" Sebastian then kissed my left hand and I hid back a blush. Soon the three of us headed into the reception area where everyone was waiting. I got ambushed my grandmother and other relatives. After reassuring them I was fine did the dancing begin and after Sebastian put his glasses on did my husband and I begin to dance.

"So how does it feel being my bride finally Little Dhampir?" Sebastian asked me.

"It's surreal" I admitted.

**Later After Reception.**

Sebastian carried me into his arms to our bedroom. My feet were sore from dancing and being on them all damn day. Sebastian was able to open the door with ease and my eyes went wide at seeing various rose petals on the floor and several vases of them all over the room.

"Lady Annemarie set this up" my husband explained placing me onto my feet.

The curtains were open letting in the moonlight. No candles lit up the room which was fine since I could see in the dark. Sebastian then claimed my lips into his hungrily and I felt my face flush red as his tongue began to dance with mine. With ease he undid my hair along with the pearl necklace and the headband. The rose clip followed and after pulling away he placed the accessories on the nightstand. He used his teeth to pull off my gloves and carefully he removed my dress and put it in the wardrobe. My shoes followed suit along with his.

It wasn't long until I was completely naked before my husband and I wasn't pleased. Getting the message Sebastian let me take off his tail coat before I undid his tie and vest. I grabbed his shirt and slammed my mouth against his with hunger. My mate helped me remove his shirt and I took off his gloves using my own fangs.

Sebastian then removed my gold chain from around my neck and placed both rings onto my left ring finger and I did the same with his wedding band. I kissed the pentagram on his hand and my husband lifted me upwards and lay me onto my back on the bed.

As he gave me another mind blowing kiss his hand slid up my left leg teasingly and I arched my back. After his lips left mine he kissed the tops of my breasts before claiming a nipple into his mouth and I moaned.

Sensing I was impatient the demon finished with his task and he licked every inch of skin on my thighs before he removed his pants and he guided my legs around his waist. With our hands intertwined my husband entered inside me and I yelped.

"Don't hold back your voice my wife let the world know you belong to me" Sebastian encouraged.

"But the guests" I began but Sebastian kissed me to silence my protests. His thrusts became faster and I did my best to match them by raising my hips. Eventually I claimed dominance and had Sebastian underneath me. To tease him I made sure my thrusts were slow which drove my husband crazy.

We made love until both of us couldn't anymore and when I finally fell asleep I finally felt whole. Before I closed my eyes Sebastian kissed me and I told him I loved him. He replied the same thing before I was lost to my dreams.


	14. Negotiations

**Catherine's POV**

"I feel horrible I'm about to hurt Lizzy's feelings" Ciel told me.

I placed a comforting hand onto Ciel's shoulder and my brother placed his hand on top of mine. It had been a few weeks since my wedding and today he would be breaking the engagement off to our cousin. Knowing my aunt and uncle would most likely get defensive Ciel invited my grandmother along with Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward. The Clarke family were also coming as well.

I wore my usual blue dress since we had company coming and I wore my engagement and wedding rings on my left hand. The door to the sitting room opened and it was the Clarkes.

"Thank you for coming" Ciel thanked the dragon shifter family greeting them.

"I'm sure your stressed out at the moment lad" Edmund Clarke replied as he took a seat.

"I am my lord I never wanted to hurt my cousin's feelings but your daughter was simply meant to be mine"

Sadie smiled at Ciel before taking a seat next to her mother Lady Avery.

"We also need to discuss my mate as well" young Richard added. He sat next to his father. "The Midfords would be foolish not to accept this, I see you care deeply for Lady Elizabeth my lord but you don't love her, and your marriage would be a miserable one"

"Your right I do care for Elizabeth and I only ask if she accepts your claim will you promise to take care of her"

"I will do more than that" Richard promised.

Sebastian opened the door again this time it was my grandmother along with Briar and Edward.

"Lady Annemarie it's always nice to see you" Ciel stated.

"As its always a pleasure to see you milord" my grandmother responded and she kissed my forehead.

We didn't have to wait long for the Midford family to arrive and at seeing Ciel did Lizzy try to rush at him in excitement. Sadie growled and that made the blonde stop.

"Easy Sadie" Lady Avery suggested to her daughter.

The fourteen year old dragoness obeyed but didn't leave her gaze off of Lizzy.

Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis were just as confused at what was going on but they took their seats. Lizzy saw Richard and she immediately blushed before taking a seat next to her mother. Sebastian went to get refreshments and I hoped things weren't going to get ugly before he came back.

"I thank you all for coming" Ciel began. "I'm afraid I have something important that needs to be addressed to all of you"

"Why are the Clarke family here Ciel?" Aunt Francis demanded.

"Please mother don't interrupt" Lizzy suggested to her mother.

"To answer your question aunt regards my engagement to Lizzy" Ciel continued. He paused for a moment taking a deep breath before resuming. "I cannot marry her"

Things were silent until Lizzy asked.

"Ciel what do you mean?"

Thankfully she wasn't crying but she looked hurt and her parents looked angry.

"Recently I found out I was mate bound to another" Ciel then looked to Sadie who stood up. She came to a stop beside my brother. "Sadie as you are aware is a dragon shifter and despite having low numbers in mates, it was discovered I was hers, I cannot marry Elizabeth due to this"

"Oh you will marry our daughter nephew" Uncle Alexis interjected. "You can't just break an engagement without good reason"

"Are you daft human?" Lord Edmund growled. "You're a fool to challenge Lord Phantomhive's claim to my daughter"

"Stay out of this Clarke" Aunt Francis snapped.

"Alright that's enough!" my grandmother yelled making everyone jump including me. "Lord and Lady Midford you are both acting very childish, you cannot change a mate bond once it's been settled between two beings"

"Indeed" Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward agreed.

"Lizzy look at me" Ciel called out to the blonde.

Our cousin had a few tears sliding down her eyes and it broke my heart along with Ciel's seeing she was suffering.

"Do not think for once I don't care about you I'm doing this because I can't undo what was meant to be"

"Your being a brat Ciel" Aunt Francis growled upset that her daughter was suffering.

"Enough" Richard interrupted.

The young male dragon shifter stood up and approached Elizabeth. He took out a handkerchief and dried her tears away. Lizzy blushed and Richard smiled before returning to his seat.

Now Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis were even more confused.

"Perhaps I should intervene" Lady Avery interjected. She shot Lizzy a kind smile before looking to her parents. "What Lady Annemarie says is true, a mate bond between two beings cannot be shattered unless one of the two mate's rejects the other, as you can see Lord Phantomhive has accepted my daughter's claim and she his"

"But we and Ciel's parents" Uncle Alexis began but Lizzy interrupted.

"Father enough"

My eyes went wide at seeing my cousin speak to her father that way. Lizzy stood up and looked to Sadie if it was alright to approach. Sadie smiled which meant she would allow Lizzy to approach Ciel. Once in front of him did she say.

"I understand why your doing this and I won't stand in your way of having a chance to be happy"

"Thank you Lizzy that means a lot to hear you say that" my little brother responded and I turned away to wipe a tear away from my face.

"There is another matter that needs to be addressed" Richard said.

I turned back around to see all eyes were on him.

"Lady Elizabeth is mate bound to me but its considered rude not to ask for her claim without her parents consent"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her face went blood red.

"Is this true?" Uncle Alexis asked looking to Lord Edmund and his wife.

"Yes it is" the patriarch of the dragon shifter family confirmed. He then looked to his son. "Richard is the heir to our estate and we are a noble family though we prefer to not live in a clan, we would be honored if Lady Elizabeth wishes to accept our son's claim and eventually his hand in marriage, believe me your daughter will be treasured and loved, a dragon lives for their mate's well being"

"I will protect her with my life" Richard added. "But only if she agrees and you give your consent"

Both my uncle and aunt looked to one another and Elizabeth couldn't stop blushing. Eventually both her parents looked to their daughter.

"Elizabeth what do you wish to do?" Aunt Francis asked.

Lizzy looked to Richard who gave her a genuine smile before answering.

"I accept his claim"

"Oh thank goodness" Richard said before getting to his feet. He got up and walked to his blonde mate. He took her hand and kissed it. Elizabeth giggled and let's just say it was a good way to end a possible ugly situation.

**Julia's POV**

**In London/Nightfall.**

"Oi girly ain't it late for you to be out?"

I shot the man who asked me that a glare and he backed off. Thanks to that moron I almost lost track of the man I was tailing. The bloke was middle aged and due to alcohol he was going to be dying soon. I found a spot on a roof and watched my target enter his house.

An hour later I left his home after watching his Cinematic Record and completed my log for the night. He was my last job so I went looking for my idiot mate. Knowing Grell he was either slacking off on his job or actually doing it.

I found the red haired reaper pouting on top of a clothing store.

"You should be working" I scolded my beloved.

"I just finished working!" Grell snapped at me. I smacked his head as punishment for yelling at me.

"Why do must you always hit me?!" my mate demanded.

"Because half the time your an idiot" I answered honestly.

My mate was about to make another protest but I grabbed the collar of his jacket and gave him a kiss which shut him up. By the time I pulled away Grell wore his signature grin.

"But I'm your idiot" he told me.

"Damn right" I agreed.

His grin widened and I realized I was in trouble. The next thing I knew the reaper sent away our death scythes and Grell tossed me over his shoulder. It wasn't long until my mate and I were in my bedroom. Soon I was in my undergarments and my mate had me pinned beneath him on my bed. He attacked my neck with kisses and nips from his teeth.

"Damn it mate your still clothed and I'm in my bloody underwear"

"Then I'll fix that won't I my Juliette?"

To tease me Grell slowly undid his tie and vest. I growled for him to speed it up and he complied. Once he was without his shirt did I pounce. Let's just say we were exhausted after a passionate love making.

**Catherine's POV**

"I'm glad today's events went according to plan" Sebastian told me.

"To be honest I thought it would be a bloodbath" I confessed.

The manor was quiet now since our guests went home. I was in the library at the moment enjoying a horror novel Mey-Rin suggested. Levi's mate loved horror stories. The story was good and I was getting to a good part when Sebastian snatched the book out of my grasp.

"What the hell husband?" I demanded.

"It's getting late Mrs. Michaelis" Sebastian replied. He showed me the time and I realized it was almost ten.

I shivered when he called me that. It was still hard for me to believe I was Sebastian's wife.

"Still having trouble accepting I'm your husband Little Dhampir?" my beloved inquired.

I flashed the butler a glare which made him chuckle seductively. His eyes glowed with lust and he bent down before me. He snaked up the skirt of my dress and kissed my thigh.

"Fool we can't do that here" I reprimanded him.

"Now who is the pervert?" the demon teased.

"Shut it"

"Is that an order my wife? Or do you wish for me to continue?"

Having enough I tried to get up but Sebastian pushed me back onto the couch.

"What's your hurry my love?"

"Your a damn tease" I countered.

"And your enjoying it" my husband pointed out.

He then gave me a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Now my wife do you wish to continue?"


	15. Frost Fair

**Catherine's POV**

Time always seemed to be flying by and it was now December. Ciel seemed happy a lot now these days and it was definitely due to Sadie. Whenever she wasn't busy the dragoness would visit the manor and spend some time alone with my brother. Ciel enjoyed her company and I was glad he would have a woman he could learn to love.

Things were also going well for Elizabeth too. My cousin wrote to me and Ciel how happy she was being the future bride and mate of Richard. Levi and Mey-Rin were courting which was damn cute and things with me and Sebastian were even better.

Today however was the Frost Fair and Ciel suggested we go together. Well Sebastian of course joined us as it was his duty as Ciel's butler.

The last time the fair happened was eighty years ago. The entire River Thames was frozen solid and it felt weird to be walking on solid ice. I made sure I was dressed warmly as were Ciel and my husband. As we walked by a merchant something caught Ciel's eye. I looked to see what he was staring at it and it was a toy boat that Funtom used to produce.

"That's a fake alright" I whispered to my brother.

"Indeed my company produced three originals one I had myself" Ciel then shot me a smile. "We used to play with it as children, you, me, and Elizabeth"

"I'm surprised you remember that"

"Are you implying my memory isn't well sister?" Ciel asked and his tone held amusement.

"Watch it little brother" I warned giving him a look.

Ciel chuckled before patting my arm.

"May we help you sir?" Sebastian asked to someone and before us was an inspector of the Scotland Yard.

"What does an inspector from the yard wish to want from us?" Ciel demanded.

When the inspector didn't reply Ciel suggested we leave and when we tried to leave the inspector called out for Ciel's name but my brother ignored him. The fool tried to grab my sibling but Sebastian slapped his hand away.

"Pardon me but my master is a bit sensitive at the moment perhaps a better approach if you wish to talk" my husband explained to the inspector.

I looked around and saw a teahouse. I suggested we talk there and Ciel agreed. The inspector's name was Fred Abberline. He explained that a body had been found frozen underneath the ice and the man was part of a criminal organization and Abberline wanted to find the killer and a ring the bloke stole. Apparently in the ring was a blue diamond.

"Hello my lord"

I fell when I saw Lao and Ciel looked surprised. Sebastian helped me to my feet and I asked Lao.

"You tend to show up everywhere don't you?"

"Why Lady Catherine I own this place"

To prove his point three women dressed in short dresses giggled close by.

"Anyway the diamond we're looking for is the called the Hope Piece" Inspector Abberline continued.

"So that's what your talking about" Ciel stated. "The Hope Piece or the Hope Diamond is named after the man's collection it was part of eventually was passed down to King Louis VI and his wife Marie Antoinette, we know how they ended, rumors has it the stone is cursed to those whoever has it, at one point it was stolen and three pieces of it were cut to disguise them, rumor also has it those three pieces still exist"

Immediately my eyes went to my Phantomhive ring that was on my right ring finger. I looked at the blue stone and then to the one that Ciel had in his. I pushed my chair so it was beside my brother and asked.

"Are you seriously telling me our rings are part of the Hope Diamond?"

"Yes sister they are" Ciel confirmed.

I needed some fresh air and I went outside.

"Everything alright my love?" Sebastian asked sneaking behind me.

"I was getting a little hot in there" I answered. That was true I had been getting hot inside the teahouse.

"Is that all?" Sebastian questioned wrapping an arm around my waist and he turned me around so I could look at him.

"Don't get any ideas husband we're out in public" I reminded him.

"Oh I'm well aware my love"

I blushed and my husband kissed my forehead.

"Are you alright Catherine?"

Ciel emerged from the teahouse with Abberline and Lao.

"I was just hot" I reassured my sibling with a wave.

"Oh I see you two are married" Abberline said noticing my engagement and wedding rings on my gold chain which I wore around my neck. Sebastian wore his chain as well with his wedding band on it too.

"Yes we got married back in the fall" Sebastian added.

A short walk later both Ciel and I sweat dropped to where Abberline brought us. The freaking Undertaker had set up shop right in the middle of the fair. It made sense he was here due to the amount of bodies ending up being frozen in the Thames. Abberline fell when he mistakenly though that tent flap was a door.

"So who is this gentlemen again?" Lao asked.

"You met him before during the Jack the Ripper case!" Ciel snapped.

"Oh yes I remember now he inquires a joke for payment" Lao suddenly remembered.

I face palmed while Ciel told Sebastian to get ready to make the mortician inside laugh but suddenly the whole tent shook as laughter filled the air.

"Well damn looks like someone else is just as funny as you are" I told my husband.

"Yes apparently so" my mate agreed before we all went inside.

Abberline was confused at what just happened while the Undertaker continued to giggle.

"You should be a comedian" the mortician complimented the inspector.

"What happened?" Ciel asked Abberline.

"I don't know we were talking normally until he started laughing like a mad man" Abberline explained.

"It's how he expects payment" I pointed out.

"Oh Lady Catherine congratulations on your marriage!" Undertaker interrupted coming over to me.

Sebastian growled and wrapped a possessive arm around my waist.

"Now my lord you wish for information yes?" Undertaker questioned turning to Ciel.

"Yes supposedly the body you recovered from the river had a ring but it wasn't on it"

"Oh! I know what ring your referring to right this way"

Sebastian let go of me and we followed the mortician outside. He led us to an ice statue of some woman and on the hand of the ice sculpture was the ring in question. Abberline called for his fellow officers to remove the ring but as the officers came over did an older gentlemen tell them to stop.

Apparently the statue was a prize for the ice sculpting contest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I roared when I saw Count Druitt was a judge for the contest.

"Inspector why is that man free? He kidnapped my wife on our wedding day" Sebastian demanded.

"He was released a few days ago probably due to money" Abberline responded.

Druitt saw I was fuming and he smirked which pissed me off. Sebastian and Lao were quick to grab me before I could storm forward.

"He was charged with my sister's kidnapping and human trafficking" Ciel spat.

"BE LUCKY YOUR OVER THERE YOU ASS! I PLAN ON KICKING IT WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE!" I roared.

"Catherine my love calm down" Sebastian suggested.

I spat out curses and called Druitt a very rude name before finally obeying my husband's idea.

"Sebastian enter the contest and win it" Ciel ordered.

"Oh hell no he's not entering alone" I interrupted.

I then cracked my knuckles and smirked. Sebastian smiled at me before taking my hand and kissed it. I entered the contest alongside my husband and to increase our chances to win the ring did Abberline and Lao enter.

Once the contest began I went to work and spent the next few hours bringing the choice of my sculpture to life. Sebastian tried to sneak a peek but I shooed him away. Three finally rolled around signaling the end of the contest.

I joined the other participants on the stage. The first sculpture was of a police officer made by Abberline. It got low points and Lao's was next. The idiot made a nude sculpture of Ran-Mao and due to its content was the statue disqualified. Eventually it was my turn and I smirked as the curtain holding my sculpture fell away.

A icy dragon looked back at the crowd. The statue was a copy image of Sadie and Julia in dragon form. I had the dragon stretching it's wings and breathing fire. The judges gave me a good score and even Sebastian was impressed.

Then it was my husband's turn and after his curtain fell away I widened my eyes. His sculpture was of Noah's Ark and what was interesting was after he snapped his fingers the icy ark opened revealing animals that were supposed to have been on the ship when the flood came.

"Damn love your one hell of an artist" I whispered to Sebastian.

"No my love I'm simply one hell of a butler" my husband corrected.

Suddenly some bloke holding a gun appeared next to the prized sculpture with the ring. I swore when the Irish man opened his jacket revealing dynamite and his companion kicked over a barrel revealing more. The fool suggested those who didn't want to die to get the hell out of there and once a countdown started did the crowd began to run.

"Sebastian my orders remain the same" Ciel told my husband. My brother turned to me and I shook my head no.

Knowing I wouldn't leave Abberline tried to run over to us but the Irish bloke fired a round at him. Then Sebastian jumped over the bloke kicking the gun out of the thief's grasp. My husband wore ice skates and I shook my head smirking. I watched as Sebastian skated with ease on the ice and gave the two other goons several kicks sending their guns out of their grasps.

Ciel got the message and ran for safety just as the leader of the thief squad threw a stick of dynamite at me. The next thing I knew Sebastian grabbed me into his arms and trusting my husband I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued averting the multiple explosions thanks to dynamite being tossed at us.

"We need to get the hell off the ice before it shatters!" I exclaimed.

"Then hang on Little Dhampir" my husband suggested and he leapt into the air just as the ice broke. I cursed so much other women would blush. We then landed on solid ice and when it was clear enough to see my eyes went wide. My husband and I were standing on the patch of ice containing my dragon sculpture and his ark one.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief from shore.

The statue that had the ring was now under the Thames.

"I'm freezing" I growled.

"Well I can't keep my wife like that can I?" Sebastian asked.

"Be glad your sexy or I would have kicked your ass by now"

**Back at Townhouse**

I was currently in the tub which had plenty of hot water in it. I didn't climb out until I felt warm enough. I already had dinner and the hot bath was the perfect way to end the day. After dealing with my hair I changed into my night attire and made sure I was alone before going over to my suitcase and I smirked when I grabbed out the horror book Mey-Rin let me borrow.

Sebastian had no idea I brought it with me and I was getting close to the end. I sat in the armchair and resumed from my spot. Five minutes later I got a nosebleed at the intimate scene and being an idiot I got blood on my nightgown.

"My, my, Little Dhampir your a mess"

Damn demon! I didn't even hear my husband enter the room. That's what happened when you were too absorbed in a book.

Sebastian came over to me and took the book out of my hands.

"You shouldn't be reading such material my love" Sebastian teased.

"Shut it demon the story is good" I countered.

"Maybe for you but you don't need a book containing intimacy when I can satisfy your desires"

To prove his point he took off my nightgown and I shot my mate a glare while he went to toss the dirty gown into the laundry. He eventually gave me the midnight blue nightgown he gave me back in Houndsworth. I pulled the gown on and Sebastian emitted a purr.

Deciding to teach him a lesson I was quick to pin my husband against the wall.

"My turn" I said smirking.

I undid his gloves using my teeth which was followed by his tailcoat, tie, vest, and shirt. I then planted kisses all over Sebastian's chest, stomach, his arms, and I finished by seizing his lips with mine. My husband growled in disapproval when I pulled away from him. I held up my book and Sebastian chuckled.

"I see you seduced me to get your book back"

"You should have hidden it instead of putting it on the table by the bed husband, are you getting clumsy demon?"

"No my love" Sebastian reassured me. He snaked a hand around my waist pulling me closer to him. "I'm just simply one hell of a butler"


	16. Search For Lizzy

**Catherine's POV**

"Ah I see Sadie sent you a present" I teased Ciel as Sebastian handed over a parcel to my brother. Tomorrow was Ciel's thirteenth birthday but it was also a painful memory for Ciel and myself. It was the day we lost our parents and ended up getting kidnapped.

"Yes it is" Ciel confirmed. "Sadie will be coming to visit tomorrow"

"Hold on are you saying your actually going to celebrate this year?" I demanded surprised.

"Only a little get together nothing glamorous"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I joked and Ciel snorted.

The doors to the mansion suddenly opened and Elizabeth rushed in. She gave Ciel a big hug and I was next.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this but I found a gift for you Ciel" Lizzy explained holding up a small present.

"Thank you Lizzy I appreciate your thoughtfulness" Ciel thanked the blonde. "How are things going with you and Richard?"

Our cousin went red which was cute before she answered.

"Things are going well we went to the Frost Fair together yesterday"

She suddenly noticed Ciel's ring.

"You got your ring fixed?"

"Yes Sebastian was able to do so" my brother confirmed.

"Well I'm glad I felt horrible for breaking it" Lizzy stated. She then hid her present. "You know I'll give this to you tomorrow if that's okay"

"It's fine Lizzy and feel free to invite Richard if you want to"

"I'll try"

Our cousin bid us farewell and left.

"Man you becoming mate bound to Sadie has changed you" I pointed out to Ciel.

Ciel blushed and I smirked. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully until Ciel called me into his study. Sebastian was already there and by the look on Ciel's face something was up.

"Elizabeth has gone missing" my brother explained.

"What the?!" I protested.

I also saw a letter sent from the queen.

"So it's a night hunt eh?" I asked.

"Yes we need to find Lizzy and bring her back safely" Ciel responded.

Nodding I was quick to grab my coat and my swords before meeting Ciel and Sebastian out front. I noticed Pluto was at the front of the carriage and I wondered what Sebastian had planned for the demon hound shifter. During the carriage ride Ciel ordered Sebastian to find out information about the kidnappings and after kissing my cheek did the demon butler jump out of the moving carriage.

"I can never understand how he can do that" Ciel wondered.

"He's one hell of a butler" I reminded.

"He needs a better phrase" Ciel muttered and I agreed.

Ciel had the carriage stop at the street where Elizabeth had been last seen. My brother helped me out of the carriage and I grabbed hold of Pluto's leash. The shape shifter waited and Ciel let him sniff a piece of Lizzy's clothing.

"Yoo-hoo!"

"What the?!" I exclaimed as I was suddenly tackled by Grell.

"Oh Catherine I've missed you dear!"

The red head reaper was bloody hugging me.

"Grell I'm a married woman for crying out loud!" I yelled before pushing the reaper off of me.

"Sorry dear but I don't ever pass up the opportunity to show my affections for you"

Suddenly Pluto took off and we followed after him. The shape shifter led us outside of a doll shop and in the window was a spitting image doll of Elizabeth. Pluto barked before jumping through the window and the door to the shop was unlocked. Once inside Pluto had the Elizabeth doll in his mouth and he gave it to Ciel and the doll had one of Lizzy's hair ribbons.

"These place is creepy" Grell shuddered.

"Aww is the grim reaper afraid of dollies?" I teased.

"I AM NOT THEY JUST CREEP ME OUT!" Grell protested blushing.

Ciel noticed a back door before heading over to it and opened it. It led us to an outdoor courtyard and ahead was some kind of large manor.

"Grell I'm ordering you to protect me and Catherine"

"I can defend myself" I added showing my swords as proof.

"How insulting earl or not I'm not the type of woman you can buy with money" Grell growled.

"Correction you are a man who acts like a woman" I corrected the reaper.

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day and you can do anything you want with him" Ciel said. That got Grell's attention and mine.

"Even kiss him?!" Grell asked hopefully.

That earned the reaper a hard punch to his face by yours truly.

"THE DEMON IS MY GOD DAMN HUSBAND!" I shrieked.

I blew out smoke from my nose I was so irritated. Ciel placed a hand onto my arm and I looked at him. He smirked and I realized he was actually bluffing with Grell so I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't long until we barged into the manor and in the middle of the room was what seemed to be a normal girl in a trance.

She wore a replica of the Shard of Hope and like lighting she was on Ciel. I body slammed the girl off of my brother before she tried to strangle him. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the ground and the girl had her hands on my own neck. I couldn't reach my swords due to lack of oxygen.

"Get off of her!" Grell snapped.

He kicked away the girl and I took a much needed breath. The reaper helped me to my feet before summoning his death scythe and charged at the girl. Ciel protested for the reaper not to kill her but the red haired reaper already severed the head of the female human. Sawdust poured out from the neck wound and the girl was actually a doll.

"Having fun are we?"

Ciel and I turned to see a man dressed up like a puppeteer would. He was creepy and no doubt Ciel felt the same.

"My dolls need to be stronger"

The puppeteer then began to sing a tune resembling "London Bridges Falling Down" and more dolls appeared while the creepy puppet master fled.

"Go after him I'll deal with these things!" Grell shouted before turning on his death scythe. Both Ciel and I took off after the puppeteer from hell. I used the creep's scent trail to guide me. At one point the fool taunted me and Ciel about turning us into dolls before singing his song once again. We passed through a hall filled with masks and I saw the song was bothering Ciel.

"Tune the song out Ciel it's going to be alright" I told my little brother.

"I'll try" Ciel responded.

Eventually the puppeteer's scent led us to the top of a tower. I drew my swords out and after I gave Ciel a nod did he open the door. Being the protective older sister I made my brother stay close to me as we cautiously entered the room. On the floor was a familiar mark glowing purple.

Memories suddenly flashed through my mind. I was being held back by two people in masks and I was struggling to get free. I saw Ciel being held down onto a table crying out for me and I fought like hell to reach him. Then as Ciel screamed in pain I was taken out of the room and into another.

I was thrown onto the ground and a gun was pointed at me. I heard a shot ring out and the silver bullet pierced through my shoulder blade.

**Ciel's POV**

Catherine suddenly dropped her swords and her body shook.

"Catherine's what's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer me and I saw her eyes glow blue. Then without warning my sister had me pinned down beneath her.

"Catherine! What are you doing?!" I demanded.

But those vampire blue eyes looking at me held anger and bloodlust. Catherine's fangs elongated and I knew she wasn't in control of herself. Suddenly Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and was able to get my sister off of me.

**Sebastian's POV**

Catherine wasn't in control of her vampire half and I was glad I arrived when I did. I took off my right glove and showed my wife my wrist. She didn't hesitate to sink her fangs into my flesh and she greedily began to drink my blood.

"Young master stay back"

Catherine bit harder into my wrist making me wince in pain. Eventually my wife finished feeding and her eyes became normal again.

**Catherine's POV**

"What happened?" I asked seeing Sebastian had me pinned beneath him. I saw I had fed from him and Ciel looked worried behind the demon butler.

"I believe something triggered your memories from two years ago and caused you to lose control of your vampire side my love" Sebastian explained getting off of me. My husband wiped off his blood away from my mouth and helped me to my feet. He kissed my forehead and Ciel came over to me.

"Catherine are you?"

But he didn't get to finish because I was on my knees crying like a fool and my arms were around him.

"Damn it I'm so sorry"

I had come very close to hurting or possibly killing my sibling. Ciel simply wiped my tears away before kissing my forehead in reassurance.


	17. Getting Lizzy Back

**Catherine's POV**

The doors to the room suddenly opened and in came the creepy dolls along with that creepy music.

"Damn it I hate these things!" I roared as I went to hide behind Sebastian.

"So do I" Ciel agreed.

"It would seem they are being controlled by the song" Sebastian suggested eying the dolls. Then he began to sing making me get hearts in my eyes and Ciel shot a him a surprised look. As my husband sang the dolls stopped and their heads moved side to side.

Then the butler jumped into the air and landed behind some of the dolls. My eyes went wide when he broke the neck on one of them and continued doing the same routine will still singing. Eventually the dolls broke on their own and suddenly Sebastian appeared before me and kissed my left hand.

"Hmm impressive"

We all turned to see the puppeteer emerge from the shadows.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two leave after all you are my master's property"

"Over my dead body asshole" I roared.

"The rings you and your sister have are of the Hope Piece something my master gives to those who transform into my dolls"

"Your master is mental then" Ciel growled.

Sebastian then threw me over his shoulder and did the same with Ciel before going onto the balcony and leapt off of it. Sebastian kept running until we came to a bridge and my husband put us back onto our feet.

"Have you finished gathering information on the kidnappings?" Ciel asked my mate.

"The contract young master comes before anything else and I came before Catherine could harm you, keeping your safety and hers are priority"

"Very well I'll let this slide" Ciel added. "So what information were you able to find out"

"I'm afraid those dolls were of the kidnapped girls and it's too late for them, I also searched the main portion of the mansion we were just in and Lady Elizabeth wasn't there, I believe she's in the tower close by the manor though"

"Very well"

The three of us then rushed to the tower where Grell was holding back Pluto by his leash. Pluto barked happily when he saw us and at seeing my husband Grell squealed. Pluto became free and the demon hound shape shifter jumped on top of me and knocked me over while Sebastian side stepped to avoid Grell.

I chuckled as Pluto licked me affectionately before eventually getting off of me and he sat on his haunches.

"Why is he acting like a dog?" Grell wondered.

"He's a demon hound" Sebastian answered.

"Really?!"

Ciel, Sebastian, and I sweat dropped as Grell became lovesick. My husband then noticed the door ahead.

"There's a seal on that door they can only be opened by a demon hound" the demon told us.

Pluto's collar suddenly glowed blue and a minute later the shape shifter took his true form. The seal on the door broke and the door opened and Pluto soon disappeared into the building. When we entered the building I caught Lizzy's scent and notified the group. The scent led us to the room at the top of the tower and I drew my swords out in case I need them. Sebastian gave them back to me after I had apologized to Ciel.

"Lizzy! Ciel exclaimed when we finally saw her.

Our cousin looked up at us and smiled. Then she was suddenly in the air and I could see invisible strings holding her in place.

"Damn it she's being controlled!" I exclaimed.

Unable to control her movements Elizabeth took hold of an ax before being sent towards Ciel. I grabbed Ciel and dodged out of Lizzy's path. Then the blonde was sent my way and Grell got in front of me.

"Use these!" I suggested to the grim reaper offering him my swords. "Just don't hurt her"

"I won't darling" Grell promised before taking my swords and used them to cut the invisible strings that were controlling Lizzy. Ciel slid out of my grasp and was able to catch our cousin as she fell.

"She's alright just a little shaken up I think" Ciel reassured me.

Suddenly the puppeteer attached strings to me, Sebastian, and Grell. My swords clattered onto the ground as the puppeteer emerged into the light. Seeing the ax Lizzy used Sebastian kicked it up onto the air and once he was freed did my husband free me and Grell.

I grabbed my swords and leapt into the air above the puppeteer. I sliced off the puppeteer's hat and stuffing fell out of the hole I created. The creep landed on his back and Grell got a good look at him.

"That's Drocell Keinz, his soul was obtained by a reaper five years ago" the red head explained.

"So someone used a temporary soul to reanimate his body" Sebastian speculated.

"That's messed up" I muttered before putting my swords back in place. I looked to where Ciel held Elizabeth. "How is she?"

"Asleep she's been through enough tonight but otherwise she's fine"

I breathed a sigh of relief before Drocell said.

"This isn't over yet"

Then the puppeteer got to his feet and ran off. Grell promised to look after Elizabeth while Ciel, Sebastian, and I followed after the puppeteer. The puppet master led us to a room and Drocell seemed lifeless on the floor. Pluto was laying down before the mysterious master in the chair ahead of us which was turned away so we couldn't see who it was.

The master was male and apologized for Drocell's incompetence. Other remarks were made including where I attacked Ciel and that pissed him off. My brother ran over to see who the mysterious man was but his eyes widened. Sebastian and I joined him to find out the supposed master was a stuffed doll. A small puppet had been doing the talking and it stood up. I yelped and jumped into Sebastian's arms completely freaked out as the small puppet laughed before taking off.

"I would follow that accursed thing but the being controlling the puppet is not here" Sebastian notified me and Ciel.

"Very well let's get out of here" Ciel suggested.

Sebastian put me back onto my feet and we returned to find Lizzy still asleep. Grell kept his word by keeping her safe and tried to give Sebastian a kiss but that only earned the red haired reaper a good sucker punch to the face by me.

**Later.**

**Ciel's POV**

"You seemed to enjoy your little party" Sadie told me.

Sadie had permission to spend the night at the manor. She had one of the guest rooms prepared for her. For the moment she and I were playing chess. After the party settled down Elizabeth left with Paula and Richard.

"I did I'm also glad it wasn't over the top" I confessed moving a pawn.

"So you like Lizzy's gift?" the dragon shifter asked eying the Hope Piece replica my cousin gave me. Despite already having two pieces of the Hope Diamond I was very moved by Lizzy's gift.

"I do but there's one gift I hope to have from you"

"Watch it Little Mate I already gave you a nice fountain pen to use" Sadie growled in disapproval.

"This gift I seek is different" I explained before beating her in our match.

"Crap I was so close to winning" Sadie complained bowing her head in defeat.

**Catherine's POV**

"It feels wrong to be spying on them" Mey-Rin whispered.

Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard were watching my brother and Sadie through the crack in the door while I leaned against the wall. I was only here because I wanted to make sure these three didn't mess anything up.

**Ciel's POV**

"And what gift were you referring to Little Earl?" Sadie asked.

I chuckled before getting to my feet. I removed the Hope Piece my cousin gave me and held it out to Sadie. Her eyes held confusion and I told her.

"This ring is what I want my future wife to have my lady"

**Catherine's POV**

"Wait a second did he just propose?!" I hissed and I got behind Mey-Rin to look into the room.

**Ciel's POV**

"My lord are you?" Sadie began but I placed a finger to her mouth.

"Sadie I am asking if you will become my wife, I wanted to propose to you first before some other bloke stole you away"

"But Lizzy gave you this ring Ciel" Sadie countered.

"I asked her if I could use it to propose to you and she agreed, I also asked your parents for their permission and they didn't hesitate to say yes, so I ask again Sadie will you marry me when we are a bit older?"

Instead of tears Sadie smirked before replying.

"What do you think milord?"

I smirked in return.

"I would say that's a yes"

I slid the ring onto her left hand and having the courage I kissed her.

**Catherine's POV**

My eyes went bug eyed at seeing my little brother having his first kiss. Mey-Rin and Finney were silently crying while Bard was grinning.

"What are you four doing may I ask?"

I froze when I heard my husband's voice and the others gulped. I took off like a bat out of hell and after hiding in a closet for ten minutes I swung by the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine to calm my nerves.

"Should you be drinking Little Dhampir?"

"What have I told you about sneaking up behind me?!" I snapped at my husband turning to look at him.

"I am simply one hell of a butler my love" the demon purred coming over to me.

"You better not have punished Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard too much" I muttered.

"I just made them leave before the master noticed but you I have other plans"

I nearly spat out my wine at the sexy look in his eyes.

"Are you trying to give me a nosebleed demon?" I demanded.

"I think your done with this" Sebastian stated before taking my wine and poured the rest of the contents out. My husband then lifted me upwards and sat me on the counter. My legs were on both sides of his waist and my husband lowered the sleeves of my dress before proceeding to kiss the left side of my neck.

"Fool you do realize this isn't exactly the place for what's in your mind" I countered enjoying his tongue licking my throat.

"I don't plan on doing that" my mate promised before he seized my lips with his. As his tongue danced with mine I couldn't help but get aroused.

"Oh dear it would seem I excited you" my husband teased after letting my lips go.

"Damn you demon" I growled.

Sebastian smirked before looking to my arms and I wrapped them around his neck. Soon he lifted me off of the counter and we resumed my punishment in our bedroom .


	18. Prince Soma&Agnil

**Catherine's POV**

"Damn that's just messed up" I shivered seeing the fully exposed men hanging upside down.

"Agreed" Ciel said before approaching Arthur Randall to get more information.

Randall was the police commissioner of the Scotland Yard and a real asshole. I didn't like the guy and until he changed my mind my dislike for him would remain the same. Ciel eventually said we were leaving and I was glad to get away from Randall.

"I hate that bloke" I hissed.

Sensing my annoyance Sebastian intertwined his hand into mine. I shot my husband a grateful look and the demon smiled back at me. We arrived at East End where locals that came from India resided. Ciel accidentally bumped into a man on accident. The man complained of my brother breaking his ribs which was bullshit since I would have heard it.

A group of more locals gathered around us and the man who accused Ciel of hurting him grabbed my brother's coat. I shoved the man off of Ciel and made sure the others saw my glowing eyes. No one messed with my little brother period. The crowd backed away when they realized messing with me was a bad idea.

"Young master what are your orders?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel was about to answer when someone interrupted.

Everyone turned to see two more Indian men approaching us. One was dressed like a noble and his companion dressed as a servant.

"Has anyone seen this person?" the noble inquired asking holding a picture of an Indian woman. One of the locals told the young lord to butt out and the purple haired noble noticed Sebastian. Saying he would side with his fellow countrymen he looked to his servant who was named Agni and ordered for him to attack.

Agni undid the bandages around his hand and I was quick to grab Ciel and jump backwards just as Agni attacked. Sebastian dodged the punch with ease and endured the rest of them.

"I hit you enough to stun you how are you still standing?" Agni demanded.

"You really shouldn't attack someone just because someone is walking by" I growled. "And my husband is a skilled fighter.

I still had a protective arm around my brother. The Indian noble seemed satisfied with my response before he asked Agni to deal with the locals. My eyes went wide as did Ciel's when Agni simply beat the crap out of them and it wasn't long until all of the locals were unconscious.

"Well damn" I muttered.

The purple haired noble picked up Ciel's hat and threw it back to him. He then bid us farewell and soon Agni followed after him. Since we didn't have any luck finding the information we needed we went back to the townhouse.

Mey-Rin, Tanaka, Finney, and Bard greeted us. Sebastian helped remove Ciel's coat from him while I took off my own.

"My lord so you are here!" Lau said opening the door.

"You need to start sending notes before dropping by you dolt" Ciel reprimanded him.

"This is quite a nice place" a familiar voice complimented.

Behind Lau were the noble and Agni.

"Oh I met these guys around the corner they said they wanted to see you " Lau explained.

"I didn't introduce myself earlier I'm Prince Soma and this is Agni" Soma introduced himself and his servant.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"Well we're acquaintances now and since we saved you we'll stay here"

"A prince?!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

It wasn't long until she, Finney, Bard, and Tanaka gathered around Soma and Agni.

"Did they seriously just invite themselves here?" I asked Ciel.

"It would seem so" my brother answered.

"I might as well prepare tea" Sebastian added.

**Next Morning**

Soma and Agni were an interesting pair. They actually woke up Ciel much to my little brother's horror. There was no way in hell Sebastian would allow that if they chose to come to my room. Breakfast passed uneventfully and once my food digested I headed into the room where fencing was practiced. I practiced by myself before Sebastian and Ciel came followed by Soma and Agni.

I didn't like the usual swords that were normally used so I used my own. Sebastian was my first opponent and let's just say after thirty minutes I had my husband pinned beneath me in defeat.

"Oh my! Your quite the fighter my lady!" Soma complimented.

I shot the prince a smirk.

Next was Ciel but instead of using my swords I used a regular foil and while he and I trained Soma whined. I guess the poor guy was bored hell I would be if I was trapped in someone's house all day with nothing to do. Ciel threw Soma the foil I used and challenged the prince.

Now I was interested and I got out of the way and it wasn't long until Soma charged at Ciel. However the foil bent which confused him. Ciel was about to attack but Agni put himself between my brother and his prince.

"I'm afraid my master doesn't understand how this fencing works Lord Phantomhive, my apologies for stopping you but I'm just protecting my prince"

"It looks I win" Soma gloated.

I rolled my eyes at his remark. An idea then came to me.

"Prince Soma how about I duel Agni?" I suggested. "If I lose I'll be happy to show you around London, and if I win you'll have to let my brother continue with his lessons"

"But my lady wouldn't it be improper for you to fight?" Soma asked.

"Our cousin Elizabeth Midford is a skilled fencer and my sister is just as talented" Ciel bragged and I blushed.

"Prince Soma I think your butler will enjoy fighting my wife" Sebastian added.

Soma was quiet for a moment before nodding.

"Very well my lady I welcome your challenge"

Soma then gave Agni the foil he used and his butler took it. I took Ciel's and went to get into a fighting stance. Agni did the same and soon the duel was on. Our foils met with one another creating a song of blades. Several times I made a jab at Agni but Soma's butler always dodged.

Fencing was sort of like dancing but you always had to watch your feet and where you pointed the sword. Agni was damn good and I was enjoying this. I actually had to back away from Agni so his foil wouldn't cut my face. Agni then made a swing at me but I ducked and using my strength I managed to swipe the foil out of Agni's grasp. The sword landed on the floor and the damn thing broke.

"Your not hurt are you?" I asked Agni approaching him.

"No my lady I'm not" he reassured me.

Since I won the duel Soma let Ciel continue with his lessons uninterrupted. I kept the prince company however by explaining the history of England. The Indian prince enjoyed having a history lesson and time seemed to fly by because before we knew it dinner was ready.

Agni had decided to help make dinner and he had all of the servants be useful without them messing up anything which stunned my husband. As always dinner was good and once the plates were cleared away did Soma tell us something important. He showed us the picture of the woman from before.

"I'm looking for a former servant of mine her name is Mina" the prince explained. "I'll be heading out shortly to see if I can find any information on her"

"She must be important to you then" Ciel stated. "Do you need my assistance?"

"Not tonight my lord but I appreciate the offer"

"Be careful on the streets my lord" I suggested to Soma and Agni. "London is a different world at night"

"I'll take your word for it Lady Catherine" Soma promised me.

**Later.**

"That was a good read" I said closing the book Mey-Rin lent me. Mey-Rin snuck it here to London with her things and let me have it without Sebastian looking.

"I see Mey-Rin snuck that dreadful novel here" Sebastian complained closing the door behind him.

"Watch it demon I enjoyed the story" I reprimanded him with a scowl.

I then smirked when I put Mey-Rin's book down and held another up. Sebastian widened his eyes when he saw me holding "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde".

From where my husband's bookmark was he was halfway through the story.

"How did you find that?" Sebastian inquired.

"I have my ways mate" I answered. "I didn't expect you to be reading something like this"

"It's a good story Little Dhampir" my beloved countered.

"For once I agree with you though Mr. Hyde creeps me out" I confessed and placed the novel on Sebastian's nightstand. "Normally I like the bad guys"

Sebastian shot me a look and I smirked at seeing the jealousy in his eyes. I then got out of bed and walked over to my husband. I grabbed the collar of his tailcoat and pulled him in for a kiss. Immediately Sebastian relaxed and he snaked his arms around my waist.

**Julia's POV**

"Geez what a slow night" I complained watching a dull Cinematic Record. Business was slow and I didn't have many souls to reap tonight. In fact this was my last one and then I could head home. Eventually the record finished playing and I finished collecting my new soul before closing my book.

I returned home and gave my report to Will before heading to my room. I took a shower since I reeked like blood and what not. Just as I came out of my bathroom wearing nothing but a towel my idiot mate barged in.

"Can't you bloody knock idiot!" I exclaimed before giving my significant other a smack on the head.

"My Juliette I was simply too excited to see you!" Grell replied. He noticed I was just in a towel and he eyed my body hungrily. "And I couldn't have chosen a better time too"

"You're a pervert mate" I muttered pinching his cheek making my beloved whine. I then released his face and quickly brushed my hair out.

"Your such a temptress my love" Grell purred coming up behind me. He kissed a bare shoulder making me smirk.

"Well it should please you I'm in the mood" I teased.

"Oh really? Now you have my attention dear" Grell replied.

I then had the red haired reaper pinned beneath me on my bed. I was still in a towel mind you while my mate was still dressed. I took off his gloves using my teeth before his bow tie and vest followed next.

"Oh my this is quite nice" Grell stated. My mate was blushing and it was cute. I chuckled before undoing his shoes and my claws formed and I used them to shred Grell's shirt off. "My goodness your eager tonight my Juliette"

I shut him up my seizing his lips with mine and Grell didn't hesitate to pull my towel off. He squeezed a breast while our tongues danced for dominance. Eventually I tired of his lips and I proceeded to kiss every inch of his chest which made the red haired reaper moan happily. What I did next excited him because I bit his neck hard. Grell loved having his neck bitten for some reason and after I finished I let him roll our bodies over so I was now underneath him.

Grell didn't hesitate to nip along my throat and other areas I was sensitive to. Having enough I placed his hand onto a bare breast and Grell got the message. We ended up making love for several hours and it was bloody fantastic. We would need to hide the bite marks on our necks though in the morning.


	19. Curry Competition

**Catherine's POV**

"It looks like you had a rough night" I told Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and Soma.

Ciel had just finished explaining what ensued after I fell asleep last night. My husband had heard something and saw Agni leaving the townhouse. Apparently Agni had betrayed Soma in some manner and this greatly upset the prince.

"Today there's a curry competition I'm betting Agni is entering it to get a Royal Warrant so this Mina can be returned safely" my husband explained.

"That man with Agni last night Harold West mentioned her" Soma added. "I wonder if he knows her"

"I wouldn't be surprised I'm sorry you had to see someone you trusted betray you like this" I apologized to Soma.

Soma shot me a grateful smile before Lau participated in the conversation.

"Agni must have been behind the attacks so the competition could be lowered"

"Boring" Ciel complained. "I traveled all the way to London so I could ease her majesty's mind and gain something out of this"

My brother then looked to Sebastian.

"Make sure you win the competition and get the Royal Warrant"

"As you wish my lord" Sebastian responded in his usual bow and gloved hand on his chest. My husband then kissed my forehead before heading off to work.

"How long have you been married Lady Catherine?" Soma asked noticing my rings.

"Just a few months Sebastian and I have been courting for two years though" I answered.

"He's very lucky my lady I won't lie you are a beauty"

I chuckled and gave the prince a reassuring wave. I then had an idea.

"Would you like to know how to fence? We have some time before we leave for the competition"

Soma blushed before asking.

"Would that be alright with you? Sometimes I'm a slow learner" the purple haired prince confessed.

"My sister is a patient woman to be honest I'll stick around to watch" Ciel stated. Lau had to leave to do some business so it was only me, Ciel, and Soma in the practice room. First I explained to Soma how to properly wield the foil before introducing some basic moves.

After several failed attempts to successfully attack me Ciel took Soma's place so the prince could watch my brother and I fence against one another. A half hour passed before Soma wanted to try again after watching me and Ciel. I lunged at Soma prepping for my attack and Soma successfully blocked me.

After a few more rounds the purple haired royal seemed to be getting the idea of how fencing worked. Sebastian found us and said we should get ready to leave. Since I was going out in public I had to wear a damn dress. I found one made for winter and pulled it on without any hassle. It was long sleeved and it was emerald green which was one of my favorite colors next to dark blue.

"Wearing boots I see" Sebastian teased entering our room.

"Zip it demon I maybe a lady but I like my boots thank you" I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled before kissing my hand.

At the setting where the competition was taking place there was a good sized crowd and everyone came including Finney, Tanaka, Bard, and Mey-Rin. Sebastian left to prepare for the contest and Soma took off and I guessed he saw someone he knew. When he returned he looked upset about something but I decided to mind my own business.

It wasn't long until the contest was about to begin and the participants were on stage.

"Hey look who's in the contest as well" I teased Ciel playfully elbowing him in the side.

Close to Sebastian was Sadie and Ciel smiled.

"I wasn't expecting her to be here she did mention she liked to cook" Ciel told me.

"She'll be one hell of a wife" I went on.

"Oh hush sister" Ciel replied with a smirk.

"Aw hell not that idiot again" I muttered seeing Druitt. "I seriously hate that bastard"

"Same here" Ciel agreed.

Just as the contest was about to begin music played and this got everyone's attention. My eyes went wide and so did Ciel's. Because the freaking Queen of England was here!

As she was escorted down the red carpet everyone began to sing. I didn't because my singing wasn't up to par and let's leave it at that. The man escorting her highness seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. Queen Victoria had her face hidden behind a black veil. After a brief speech by the gentlemen next to her the queen sat down and the curry contest began.

Sadie and Sebastian went straight to work as did Agni.

"Good lord Ms. Sadie is quite the cook!" Finney exclaimed.

My brother's fiancée never lost her concentration as she cooked her curry. Ciel was smiling at his future bride's determination. Sebastian was doing the same and I smirked. Some of the ladies in the crowd were fawning over my husband and that pissed me off.

_Easy love remember I only belong to you_ Sebastian reassured me through the mate bond.

_Damn straight you do demon I don't share what's mine_ I answered.

Eventually the curry cooking came to an end and the judges didn't like the first one. The second one seemed to please the judges but the balance and the smell wasn't satisfactory. Sadie's was next and she used some kind of meat and the judges got excited.

The dragoness smirked before it was Agni's turn and the judges apparently loved his curry. Eventually it was Sebastian's turn and the judges loved his curry as much as Agni's. Druitt made a comment and it was from the time Ciel dressed up as girl. My brother paled and I patted his back in reassurance.

While the judges went to deliberate on the winner the crowd could eat the curry if they wanted to.

"Hello Little Earl" Sadie greeted my brother as she approached us. Ciel smiled before taking her hand and kissed it. I let my brother talk with his fiancée while Sebastian appeared next to me with a plate of his curry.

"Care to try some Mrs. Michaelis?" he asked seductively. I smirked before taking the plate and took a bite of his curry.

"Holy crap this is good!" I exclaimed.

"I'm pleased you like it my love" Sebastian purred before kissing my forehead. The man who was Queen Victoria's escort asked for my husband and after kissing my cheek he headed off. A few minutes later my mate gave the queen's escort the curry bread and after taking a bite she seemed to like it. As her servant praised the curry bread on her behalf a woman's voice rang out.

A woman dressed up in Indian garb was surrounded by a purple aura and her eyes glowed red. This had to be the woman Mina the prince had been looking for. And she was currently under possession. A man who I presumed to be her husband ran over trying to calm her down but she simply punched him hard and he went flying into the air due to her possessed superhuman strength.

The police tried to even restrain her but the woman overpowered them like she did with her husband. Then one by one some of the other crowd goers began to become possessed as well. Worried for the queen Ciel ran forward but was stopped by two possessed men. Just as my brother was surrounded Sadie jumped in.

She used her fists to send three men away from her mate before giving the others a well deserved round house kick.

"Filthy half breed"

I was suddenly surrounded by my own possessed group and using my psychic power I sent them away from me using my thoughts. Then Sebastian appeared behind me and he was blocking a woman holding a silver knife. My mate slapped the knife out of the woman's grasp before pushing her away from me.

"Good timing my love" I praised my husband.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt the woman I love" Sebastian said looking to me making me blush like a fool. "Now my love please keep up your fighting because I must act on my masters orders"

Sebastian then charged at the possessed Mina who was proving to be a difficult opponent for my mate. Those who weren't under possession fled for safety and I continued to use my psychic ability to protect myself while Sadie used her martial arts to protect Ciel.

Nearby I saw Agni and Soma talk. The prince tasted some of the curry and I heard him identity the culprit as curryma. It was a spice made to respond to the darkness in a person's heart. Soma seemed to share a heart to heart with Agni and soon he was helping Sebastian against the possessed crowd.

Ciel suddenly commanded Sebastian to feed the possessed crowd his bread and Sebastian began to feed them one by one. My eyes widened as the possessed people return to normal after curry bread was thrown onto their mouths. Even Mina was back to normal and she passed out due to exhaustion.

**Later.**

As expected Sebastian's curry won the contest and Ciel obtained the Royal Warrant. Mina ended up being taken into the Queen's custody and her servant promised she wouldn't be mistreated. Soma and Agni parted ways with us on good terms and they now viewed as friends. Soma also promised he would work on his fencing skills. Tomorrow we would be returning to the manor.

Sadie stayed to visit with Ciel for a bit before she headed home. Now everyone was asleep well except me. I couldn't bloody sleep and I had no idea why. Sometimes this tended to happen since I was half vampire and vampires didn't sleep at night. But I was also half human and I was getting annoyed.

Sebastian must have felt my annoyance through our mate bond because he came into our bedroom a minute later.

"Having trouble sleeping Little Dhampir?" my beloved asked.

"Yes and it's bloody annoying" I complained.

"When was the last time you had blood?" my husband asked coming to my side.

"Earlier this morning"

There always a human blood supply for me whenever I needed it. Sebastian took off a glove and felt my forehead.

"I'm not sick demon just very irritable" I growled.

"Just double checking" my beloved reassured. Then like lighting I grabbed his hand and my fangs elongated. An amused smirk came to my husband's lips. "It would seem you want my blood"

"I do but the choice is up to you husband" I responded.

"Then I'll satisfy your demands wife"

I released Sebastian's hand and watched as my mate undid his tailcoat. My eyes glowed with hunger thinking of the demon blood flowing through my mate's veins. Soon Sebastian wore nothing except black pants and he guided me onto his lap. His eyes glowed and he intertwined my hand into his.

Then he gave me access between his neck and shoulder area and I looked for a vein before finding the spot I wanted. My tongue licked his flesh before I pushed my fangs into him. A moan escaped my husband and he held my hair softly as I fed on his blood.

Demon blood was more delicious than human blood and I always enjoyed it's taste. It was stronger too and even feeding from on a demon's blood was considered intimate to them hence why Sebastian moaned. Eventually I had enough and I released my fangs from my mate's flesh. I licked his bite and it would heal by itself shortly.

"Are you less grumpy now Little Dhampir?" my mate asked.

"Very much so" I confirmed. I then yawned and I felt sleep coming to me.

Sebastian chuckled before laying me onto my back. He slid beside me and licked away the blood away from my mouth before claiming my lips into his. It was a gentle kiss and bloody hell I began to blush like an idiot. My hands explored his muscular arms and the rest of his well toned body. My husband snuck a hand underneath my gown and rubbed my thighs.

"Okay Romeo enough" I teased Sebastian after he released my lips.

"You were jealous of the human women fawning over me earlier weren't you?" the demon asked with a smirk.

"Hell yes I was your mine Sebastian" I growled. "And I don't share what belongs to me"

"Now you understand how I feel whenever Grell flirts with you"

"You got a point there" I agreed.

"And whenever he flirts with my wife I don't like it so in that case I too get jealous"

My husband then kissed my forehead before pulling my body into his.

"Sleep my love"

No sooner had he said that I was out like a light.


	20. Inner Demons

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry if things are inaccurate in this chapter because I didn't have acress to the episode to watch.**

**Catherine's POV**

"Her majesty sent me" Ash began.

This was the man who served alongside her majesty.

"There is a supposed cult that has taken over empty or abandoned convents and they have a book called the Book of Doomsday"

"I don't like this cult already" I growled taking a sip of the tea Sebastian brought. I was in the sitting room with my brother and Mr. Landers.

"Neither do I Mrs. Michaelis" Ash agreed. He drank a bit of tea before continuing. "This book has records of humanity's virtues and evil schemes, this cult intends to revolt against the government"

"So you wish for me to investigate" Ciel finished. "And to put either an end or make the cult members disband"

"Yes my lord that is what the queen wishes" Ash confirmed. "However the convent is guarded well and it had an order of coffins recently delivered"

"Sounds like we need to see the Undertaker again" I pointed out.

"Agreed he might also have some information"

Mr. Landers wished us luck before Sebastian went to escort him to the front door.

"Is it possible for Levi to come along?" Ciel inquired. "His abilities would prove beneficial"

My cousin was here at the manor visiting Mey-Rin. When Levi fed from a person he had the ability to see memories as well as have premonitions. He gained the premonition gift from his paternal side of the family.

I left the sitting room to look for my cousin and found him helping his mate with something. After explaining what was going on Levi agreed to come. It wasn't long until we were on our way to London.

"Something has been bothering me" Levi confessed. I was sitting next to my brother and my cousin had a look of unease on his face. "Lately I've been receiving visions of fires though where I have no idea"

"I appreciate you sharing that maybe your visions of these fires might clear up" Ciel said.

Levi nodded and the rest of the ride to London was uneventful. It wasn't long until we arrived outside of the funeral parlor.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ciel exclaimed as we entered the building. Sebastian was already in front of Ciel and me in case we needed to be protected. Grell freaking Sutcliffe stood in front of us wearing the Undertaker's clothes!

"Grell what the hell are you doing here and why are you wearing the Undertaker's clothes?!" I demanded storming up to the red haired reaper.

"Catherine darling I've missed you!"

The reaper then hugged me making Sebastian snarl and my husband pushed Grell off of me.

"Kindly leave your hands to yourself please Grell" my mate spat.

"Oh Bassy! You're here too!" Grell yelled happily.

"So this is the reaper who fancies you and Sebastian?" Levi asked me.

"Sadly yes and he's a major flirt so watch out" I warned.

No sooner had I said those words Grell saw Levi and got hearts in his eyes. This earned the red head a smack on the head by me.

"My lord I had a feeling I'd might find you here"

We turned to see the Undertaker climbing out of an urn and salt fell from his clothes.

"I don't even wanna know" I muttered.

"Alright I'm here on business" Grell began before taking off the Undertaker's clothes and he wore his usual red duds underneath. "Will sent me here a Cinematic Record was recently stolen"

"Who the hell would want that?" I asked.

"Bugger if I know darling" Grell answered with a shrug.

"I have a favor to ask of you" Ciel confined looking to the mortician.

"Alright looks like I'm up" I then told a joke I learned from Levi and it wasn't long until the mortician was laughing hard.

"Well damn I guess I should be a comedian" I said sarcastically.

A half hour later I was inside a bloody coffin with my husband and brother while Grell and Levi were in two others. The Undertaker was taking us to the cult site.

Eventually we felt the Undertaker stop the carriage and Sebastian cautiously opened the lid up before saying the coast was clear. Grell and Levi met us behind some shrubs and the five of us planned on sneaking inside the chapel.

"This place stinks" I hissed to my husband.

"Agreed" the demon responded.

As the doorman opened the door for the Undertaker the five of us slid into the church without incident. The mortician wished us luck before taking his leave. I suddenly froze when I saw the stain glass window. On it had the same mark that Ciel had on his back. Memories of me being in a cage began to fill my mind and Sebastian was quick to come over to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my head.

"It's okay Catherine I see it too" Ciel noted looking at the mark on the glass window.

Suddenly three little boys ran over to Grell.

"Hello unclean one! I can see every bit of your impurity!" the lad with the glasses greeted.

"Say what?!" Grell yelled not believing his ears.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you unclean one? Are you not feeling well?"

Grell angrily hit the lad on the head.

"You brat! What right do you to be calling me unclean?!" Grell demanded.

That made me smirk and Levi was holding back a laugh behind his hand. The red haired reaper then chased after the boys who fled in fear mentioning they had to cleanse themselves.

"Are you new here?"

A nun approached us and she looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

"Once over a certain age everyone here considers you unclean"

"I'd say bullshit" I whispered to Ciel who nodded in agreement.

Grell returned from chasing the boys who insulted him.

Levi then pulled Sebastian aside and whispered him something. My husband smirked before nodding in agreement.

_My love Levi suggested an idea_ Sebastian informed me through the mate bond. After explaining it I reluctantly agreed.

"Unclean? What a bizarre thing to say" Sebastian began with his seducing.

"I can't believe a lady as beautiful as you is impure" Levi added approaching the nun. She was blushing like no tomorrow. "You really don't know anything about the religion your practiced yet perhaps you could explain it?"

"Yes well but what are you doing here?"

Sebastian suddenly hit the wall next to her and then backed away revealing a bug. I had hearts in my eyes as my husband blew it away casually. The nun led us out of the church and Sebastian told Levi what to do next.

My cousin nodded before asking the nun to show him around and she complied. She and Levi ended up going inside a small stable.

"I had no idea Levi used this sort of approach" Ciel said.

"That lucky bitch!" Grell protested.

"That's my cousin you idiot!" I snapped at the reaper and I hit him hard on the head.

**Levi's POV**

Once I shut the door I stunned the poor nun rendering her unconscious. I peeled back her robes until her throat was visible. My fangs elongated and after licking her skin I sank my fangs into her flesh. Using her memories through her blood I obtained the information I needed before removing my fangs from her neck. I made sure I cleaned where I bit her thoroughly before putting her robes back on properly. I lay on her a stack of hay before making my way outside.

**Catherine's POV**

"Did you get the information?" I asked my cousin.

"Yes" Levi confirmed wiping the nun's blood away from his mouth. "The Book of Doomsday apparently will become filthy if it's filled with those who live a long time, a priest is responsible for purifying what's considered foul meaning this book cannot only record the past but the future, but only those chosen for the heavenly choir can do this"

"Good god that's a mouthful" I joked.

"What else did you find out?" Ciel asked eagerly.

"Only young boys are chosen for the choir"

"Uh uh not a chance in hell Ciel" I interrupted seeing the idea form in his eye.

"Sister I must do this" Ciel pointed out.

"He's right my love" Sebastian agreed.

"Fine but the moment something goes wrong I'm stepping in" I growled.

We went back into the chapel where a ceremony was about to performed. We sat in the pews at the back and watched as the priest in question called forward a man and woman. Their clothes were removed and again I saw the same brand mark on their backs like Ciel had.

"Damn it" I muttered before my body began to shake.

Sebastian immediately grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"I'm sorry my love" Sebastian apologized bringing me close to him. I didn't say anything and tears flowed down my face as the memories of the past resumed to play in my mind. My mate then wiped my tears away before giving me a reassuring kiss.

We didn't go back inside the church until my mate felt I was calm enough to return.

"Ciel was escorted by some nuns he's been chosen to be in the choir" Levi explained to my mate once we met back up with him and Grell.

"Can you look after Catherine for me? This place is giving her flashbacks which could lead to her losing control of her vampire half" Sebastian explained.

Levi nodded and after kissing my forehead did Sebastian leave to find my brother.

"Are you alright Catherine?" Grell questioned. His question was genuine and I answered I was ready to get the hell out of this place.

Eventually Sebastian returned with Ciel who was now dressed in choir garb. I had to admit he was pretty cute dressed like that. Sebastian thanked Levi and he intertwined a hand into mine as we sat down. Ciel walked forward to where the priest was and the bloke told my brother to read from the book. But before my brother could do so the priest touched Ciel's face.

**Sebastian's POV**

No sooner had the priest began to strangle my master Catherine punched the priest off of her brother. My wife's eyes glowed blue and she was no longer in control of herself. She sank her fangs deep into the priest's throat and blood sprayed the air.

I rushed up to my wife and pulled her away from the priest. Suddenly I was sent flying into the air and I landed on my feet just as Angela Blanc appeared next to Catherine. She punched my wife hard in the gut and Catherine fell unconscious to the floor. My master rushed over to her.

"Such an abomination shouldn't exist" Angela said eying Catherine. "A vampire mating with a human resulting in her birth"

"Don't you dare refer to my wife like that" I hissed.

The former maid only shot me a smirk before rendering my master unconscious like she did with Catherine.

"I have your stolen record reaper" Angela told Grell and the next thing I knew I was tied up by record reels as were Grell and Levi. Angela then suddenly sprouted two white wings from her back revealing herself to be a bloody angel. She took Catherine and my master underneath her arms and she flew through the stained glass window.

Grell summoned his death scythe and he freed himself along with Levi and myself.

"Come on I got that witch's scent trail" Levi stated.

The three of us ran out of the church and I hoped it wouldn't be too late for my wife or master by the time we found them.


	21. A Mother's Love

**Catherine's POV**

"Gah bloody hell" I growled opening my eyes. I had a god damn headache pounding in my head.

I looked around to see I wasn't in the church from the cult anymore. Instead I was in a beautiful meadow fulled with all sorts of flowers. I then felt someone was behind me and I was quick to stand up and get into a fighting position.

"You're quite the fighter I see"

A woman stood before me and I knew immediately who she was.

"Mother?" I asked not believing my eyes.

In front of me was my biological mother Abigail Phantomhive.

"Yes my sweet"

She approached me and she caressed my face. Several tears slid down hers.

"You must forgive me but the last time I saw you was when your were still a few hours old"

Without thinking I threw myself against her and my mother didn't hesitate to hug me.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long mother"

Time seemed to pass for a awhile before I pulled away from her.

"Am I dead?"

"No my dearest your not"

Mother then took my hand into hers and guided me to a spot to sit down.

"After you were rendered unconscious an angel by the name of Angela kidnapped you and Ciel"

"What the?! So Angela is a freaking angel? What the hell does she want with me and my brother?!"

My mother chuckled before replying.

"One question at a time my sweet one, first you are still unconscious"

Then a serious look came to her face.

"This Angela wishes to use Ciel's record to rewrite his past, then she will try to attempt to purify him, before ultimately killing you, right now my soul is guarding your physical body"

"So this is some sort of in between realm of the living and dead?"

"Your smart like your father" Mother smiled before nodding. "My soul had been dormant until now, once my unfinished business is done I will be able to move on"

"Father missed you" I confessed.

She nodded.

"Wait a minute what is your unfinished business?" I asked.

"It involves your demon mate and will help Ciel's soul from being devoured by him, that dragon shifter won't let Sebastian get near your brother, not without a fight, you will be waking up soon my dearest and you deserve to hear this"

**Sebastian's POV**

"Just where the hell are we?" I asked Grell.

Levi's scent trail led us to a dead end in the middle of the forest surrounding the cult sight. Then Grell opened a portal and we were in front of a large building. This was apparently the reaper's realm and let's just say demons weren't exactly welcome here.

"This is the Grim Reaper Library where all the Cinematic Records are kept" Grell answered. "I feel Catherine and your master are here but that bloody angel is doing a good job concealing their whereabouts"

The red haired reaper then opened the library doors and he dodged from being attacked by a weapon.

"Kindly move that away from my mate Will" Julia growled at the reaper next to her.

"As I suspected I'd though it might be you Grell"

The black haired reaper then shot me a look of disgust as he pulled back his death scythe.

"To think a demon would have the nerve to set foot in here"

"Forgive me if I don't give a damn but my wife and my master are close by" I warned.

**Catherine's POV**

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. After my mother explained what she planned to do I woke up and Ciel's scent was nearby. That bitch Angela brought me to the Grim Reaper realm and I was going to make sure her plans would fail. I found an entrance to the library where the records were kept. And soon I found Ciel surrounded by his Cinematic Record. For some reason it was rewinding itself and Angela looked at my little brother with a smirk.

Then she saw me and she summoned several silver knives. Swearing I drew out my swords just as the knives were sent my way. I dodged the silver blades and sent as many as I could away from me using my swords. Suddenly Angela appeared in front of me and she snatched one of my swords and stabbed me in the side.

I was now pinned to the ground with my own blade embedded inside me.

"You are the most impure creature I'd ever met Dhampir" Angela spat. "Once I finish dealing with your brother I'll kill you"

Using what strength I took my sword out. Nothing vital had been damaged so for now I was alright. My stab wound healed due to my vampire blood. I sat up and saw Angela holding my brother. The doors to the library then opened and it wasn't long until Sebastian was beside me.

"Your alright" Sebastian said kissing my forehead.

"Hey love" I greeted. Sebastian had come with Levi, Grell, Julia, and the black haired reaper Will.

"Once this boy is purified I'll dispose of your half breed wife demon"

Then suddenly my mother appeared and she gave Angela a very hard punch to the face. The angel slammed into a wall creating a large dent in it behind her. The Cinematic Record that once surrounded my brother was gone and my mother grabbed hold of Ciel before he fell the floor.

She picked up my unconscious brother before glaring hatefully at Angela.

"Don't you dare refer to my precious daughter as a half breed you witch"

"Catherine is that?"

"My birth mother yes"

"So your soul had unfinished business" Angela muttered standing up.

"Don't mock me witch" mother hissed.

"Pardon me my lady"

William stood next to my mother.

"This library is of our jurisdiction we reapers shall dispose of this creature"

"Oh my! This is going to be fun!" Grell exclaimed.

"Now isn't the time to act like an idiot!" Julia snapped at her mate before summoning her spear.

"Looks like I'm just in time then!"

My eyes went wide when the freaking Undertaker arrived pushing a damn book cart. William told Grell to mind his manners. Because the Undertaker was a bloody Grim Reaper and a legendary one at that. Grell went to get a better look at the Undertaker and it wasn't long until he was hugging him.

Julia grabbed a book and threw it at her mate's head hard. Just as Grell whined Angela glowed brightly before she was gone.

"She's gone back to that church to continue with her blasted purification" mother spat. "And she locked us in here"

Then she walked over to me and Sebastian with Ciel still in her arms.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's just exhausted my sweet one" mother reassured me. She placed my little brother into my arms. "He looks exactly like your father"

Mother then looked at Sebastian.

"So we have the pleasure to meet demon I can see why my child fell for you"

I blushed before my mate replied.

"Thank you my lady"

Sebastian helped me to my feet and after putting my swords away I held Ciel close to me.

Suddenly a book fell and Will approached it. He picked it up and he notified us that an angel was at the abbey and planned on killing the people there. The book was a Cinematic Record.

"Looks like this is where I come in"

The Undertaker then proceeded to pull out pink bookmark. He giggled before explaining it was a Death Bookmark which could temporarily stop the process of the record in question.

"Sebastian do me a favor and kick that angel where the sun doesn't shine alright? I will make sure Ciel and I get to safety"

"I'll go with you cousin" Levi added. "Nice to meet you Aunt Abigail"

Mother sent her nephew a smirk before all of us were soon in the church once more. Angela was in the middle of purifying the poor souls of the nuns and the other people in the chapel.

"You again?" Angela said.

Sebastian kissed my forehead before telling me to run. With Ciel safe in my arms I ran like hell out of the church with Levi following.

**Sebastian's POV**

"You wish to die at the hands of an angel do you Sebastian Michaelis? How will your precious half breed wife react when I kill you?"

I threw some silverware I normally used in battle at her but she dodged them by taking to the air.

"A creature like you belongs with that abomination"

"Indeed and you my lady are finished" I hissed.

Suddenly Julia and Grell body slammed Angela against the wall. Julia impaled her death scythe into the angel's rib cage holding the divine being in place.

"This won't kill me reaper" she spat.

"Nope but you'll hurt like hell for awhile"

"Oh my Juliette your amazing!" Grell exclaimed and he tried to kiss his mate but the female reaper ended up smacking the red haired reaper on the head.

The angel before us shrieked and her power was becoming unstable. I suggested to the people in the church to flee and my advice was taken. Due to Julia's death scythe Angela wasn't going anywhere. The church began to shake and I took my leave. The reapers would be fine and I hoped this was the last time I would see Angela Blanc or else I would end her myself.

**Catherine's POV**

Ciel was now awake and he told me what he endured. I was proud of him for not falling for Angela's plans. Not long after Sebastian found us my mate was able to find a carriage and we got the hell out of the cult area. We arrived late back at the manor and thankfully everyone else was asleep.

Levi would spend the night in one of the guest rooms before heading home tomorrow. After putting Ciel to bed Sebastian made me a hot bath which I desperately needed.

"There's something I need to do my love I'll back shortly" Sebastian explained after I got into the tub.

I nodded and my demon husband kissed my forehead before he excusing himself.

**Sebastian's POV**

"My apologies if I'm a little late" I told Abigail.

We were in the woods close by the manor.

My mother-in-law chuckled.

"Time isn't something I worry about" she joked. She then looked to me. "I'm sure your aware that young Ciel's soul will become problematic to gain"

"Yes he's the mate to Lady Sadie Clarke a dragon shifter and she's quite protective of my young lord" I agreed.

"She won't hesitate to kill you if you even tried I had kill a rogue vampire before he could kill Vincent"

"So what is it you wanted to talk about my lady?" I asked.

"I will give you my soul in the place of young Ciel's" was her answer.

My eyes widened.

"Demons can feed on other souls besides that of a human my soul will satisfy your hunger long enough for your contract to end with your master"

She was right about this. Demons such as myself could feed on other souls besides humans. If my mother-in-law was serious about this her soul would keep content me for centuries due to her immortality.

"What about reuniting with your deceased mate?" I asked.

"I will still be able to reunite with my husband, when I claimed him part of my soul when I was alive lived in him all I ask is one thing Sebastian, take care of my daughter, Catherine knows what is about to happen and she understands, you are lucky to have found your true mate"

I got down to one knee and bowed before Lady Abigail.

"I will do as you ask my lady and I thank you for your offer"

I then looked up to my mother-in-law who smiled. My eyes glowed just as Lady Abigail approached me. Her lips touched my forehead before she disappeared and her soul entered my body.

**Catherine's POV**

I felt my mother giving her soul to Sebastian and as I felt her move on I felt a ghostly kiss on my forehead. It was her final farewell and I let a few tears slide down my face before I eventually wiped them away. Sebastian didn't take long to return and through the mate bond I felt he was stronger after obtaining mother's soul.

"Are you feeling better my love?" my husband asked me.

"Should I be asking you that? You just had one hell of a meal demon"

Sebastian chuckled before picking up a washcloth and he began to wash my back where I still had cuts and bruises. After doing this my husband left the bathroom so I could finish my bath. I got out a few minutes later and I brushed my bloody hair out. When it was curly it was a bitch brushing it out after a bath.

Sebastian was on our bed reading "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde" casually. He was already ready for bed though I wasn't sure if he was going to sleep tonight. Remember demons didn't sleep much. He wore a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top and he had his gloves off. He wore his usual black pants which always made him look sexy. The sleeves on his shirt were up to his elbows. He had his wedding band on.

Since his focus was on the book I found a white thigh length nightgown and pulled it on along with white stockings. I slid the straps down so they rested at my upper arms and deciding to leave my engagement ring off I slid my wedding band onto my left hand and cleared my throat. Sebastian looked up and he immediately blushed. My demon mate did not blush often.

Then a smirk came to his lips and he put his book down. I lay next to him and while still blushing Sebastian slid his left hand onto my left thigh.

"Trying to seduce me Little Dhampir? Because it's working"

"Perhaps" was my answer.

My husband then teasingly slid the stockings off of my legs quite slowly mind you. He rubbed both my thighs in a teasing manner before he used his teeth to lower the straps of my nightgown until they were completely off of my arms. My husband then hovered on top of me and his eyes glowed.

"I never seen such a beautiful creature as you Catherine Michaelis and your all mine"

My mate then began to plant light kisses on my throat and my back arched in response. Knowing I wanted more Sebastian kissed his way down to the tops of my breasts before eventually claiming my mouth with his. His left hand intertwined with my right as our tongues danced for dominance and I actually jumped at some point during this.

By the time Sebastian was finished I was a panting mess.

"Your one hell of a spouse" I told my mate who was still smirking.

"No my love I'm just simply one hell of a lover and one who always leaves you begging for more"

"Not tonight Sebastian I'm worn out"

"As you wish my love though if you keep seducing me I'll lose control and claim your body without hesitation"

"You are a pervert mate" I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled which made my body shiver with delight. Being married and mate bound to a demon such as Sebastian Michaelis did that to you.

**Sorry guys if things aren't exactly right. Again I didn't have access to the episode and relied on something else to write this chapter. The idea for Sebastian to have Abigail's soul came to me earlier today and when she punches Angela it's the same kind of punch Sakura gives Shin Uchiha in Boruto. It won't be long until Season 1 ends and I'm excited. I also wanted to say the ending of this chapter basically came from a drawing that my good pal Yoitefriend did on deviantart. To see the picture just go to Yoitefriend's page and you'll see "Sebrine" art trade. This artist is very talented and I'd recommend checking out the gallery. Try not to get a nosebleed folks because I sure as hell did XD**


	22. Framed

**Earlier At Manor**

**Catherine's POV**

"I see" Ciel began as Levi finished telling my brother of his most recent vision. We were currently in my brother's study discussing what our cousin just told us.

"What are your plans master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel answered and we all seemed satisfied with his idea. Sebastian then had to excuse himself because Mey-Rin had come to notify my husband we had a visitor. The visitor turned out to be Ash again with business from the queen as usual.

According to Mr. Landers a man who had worked for her majesty had been found in the River Thames. Ash wanted Ciel to recover an object that this John Stanley had. But the stubborn bloke wouldn't tell us what it was which annoyed both me and Ciel. I wasn't sure if I trusted this man who was close to the queen.

**Present**

"There wasn't anything on the body my lord" Fred Abberline explained. Arthur Randall shot ugly glares at my brother and I shot him a look that even made him nervous. Ciel sighed before we left the two inspectors to work.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" I asked my little brother as we walked away from the crime scene.

"We should look to find out why this man was killed it will give a us better idea of the situation, Lau controls this area so we might be able to find something out from him"

So we traveled to see Lau at his teahouse.

"Welcome my lord" Lau greeted as we entered. He was sitting casually in a chair with not a care in the world and Ran-Mao stood up beside him. "Did you come for tea again?"

"Not today" Ciel answered in a serious tone. "A man was found dead in the Thames and I was wondering if you knew anything about it"

"I'm afraid I don't my lord"

I frowned at Lau's remark because he was obviously lying. Deciding it was better to talk somewhere else we took a carriage to Lau's residence and Ciel explained how he was looking for something for the queen.

"I'm afraid this Stanley fellow is someone I'm not familiar with my lord" Lau continued. "There is however someone selling a powerful drug in my domain called Lady Blanc"

Immediately Ciel and I froze at hearing that name. I wondered if that crazy angel Angela was even still alive after the chaos that happened at the abbey. As though sensing my uneasiness Sebastian took my hand and kissed it.

"I have a favor I wish to ask of you" Ciel went on.

"Of course my lord what can I do for you?" Lau asked.

"Make sure a rumor is spread I obtained something important from Stanley corpse"

"Smart move brother" I praised. "Whoever did take the object in question will eventually come after you"

"I can do that" Lau promised and it wasn't long until he sent one of his men out to start the rumor.

"So no child yet?" Lau then asked me and Sebastian.

Both me and my husband blushed hard and Ciel scolded Lau for making such a comment. Once business was finished with Lau we left his residence to head back to the townhouse.

"Something doesn't sit right with this" I told Ciel as he and I had tea in the office. "Lau was lying to you he knows something"

"I suspected as much but I don't understand why he would lie to me" Ciel sighed. "I also don't like the fact Landers refuses to tell me what object we're looking for"

I shrugged just as Sebastian opened the office door and Levi rushed in out of breath.

"Cousin what's got you all worked up?" I demanded.

"Pluto was interested in these" the hybrid answered showing Ciel and I two candies made from Funtom.

"The candy in question is an anesthetic made from opium and it could be the Lady Blanc drug Lau mentioned earlier" Sebastian explained.

"What the hell?! Funtom doesn't make crap like that!" I yelled standing up.

"Agreed" Ciel responded. "Sister you and Sebastian go to the warehouse to find out what is going on I can't have the Phantomhive name being disgraced"

Having a bad feeling about what was going to happen I kissed Ciel on the forehead before I made sure I had my swords and it wasn't long until Sebastian and I were running in the direction of the warehouse. We arrived at the warehouse with no problems and we snuck in through a door in the back thanks to the key Ciel gave Sebastian.

"What the bloody hell?!" I roared seeing the large amounts of opium. "What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"I'm not sure my love" Sebastian answered unsurely.

I made a quick patrol around the warehouse and I didn't find a bloody scent on who could have done this.

"Oh my god"

Ciel had arrived with Lau and Ran-Mao. My brother had a horrified look on his face.

"Master we haven't been able to find a suspect yet behind this" Sebastian told my sibling.

"Damn it some timing" I growled when I scented we were no longer alone. "The bloody Scotland Yard is here"

Immediately Ciel looked to me.

"Catherine go and find somewhere to hide sister this is my burden to deal with"

I was about to protest but arguing with my little brother was pointless so I obeyed and chose a spot in the shadows to hide. The doors to the warehouse were kicked open and Randall glared at Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive my suspicions seem to be accurate you are under arrest or do you dare risk losing your nobility and defiling your bloodline?"

"I'm not responsible for this Randall" Ciel spat.

Fred Abberline came inside the warehouse and stood beside his boss. I was very disappointed in him because I knew Abberline had a fondness for my brother.

"Arrest the butler, and those two" Randall ordered.

Suddenly gunfire rang out and I watched as Lau fired bullets into several officers. As he made his escape Ran-Mao used a sword to wound the officers who tried to block her own escape. I was completely powerless as I watched Ciel being arrested along with Sebastian.

**Again I'm sorry folks if I'm leaving things out! **


	23. Lau's Betrayal

**Sebastian's POV**

Randall ended up taking me to the Tower of London and I was currently chained to a wall. If Catherine saw me now she would be absolutely furious. The door to the chamber opened and in came Randall followed by a smaller man who was no doubt the torturer.

"Alright butler talk"

"I have nothing to talk about sir" I replied.

"Not even about your precious wife who wasn't present?" Randall added.

That made me angry. How dare he try to get Catherine involved!

To taunt him I made a remark about the Black Death which hit a nerve with Randall and the fool told the torturer to proceed with whipping me.

**Ciel's POV**

"I don't think your involved with the drug trafficking my lord" Abberline told me.

"I appreciate your words however it would be wise for you to go along with this charade inspector" I suggested. "The problem is between me and whoever is behind this"

"But what about your sister? Aren't you worried for her?"

I smirked at his question.

"Catherine is an independent woman who can handle herself just fine, you might as well know she absolutely had nothing to do with the drug trafficking"

"You love her that much don't you?"

"Yes I do she's the only family I have left" I began. "As you can imagine she's always been protective of me and I her, when she and I were enslaved by the cult who kidnapped us she fought like hell to get to me and in the end she was shot, she survived thankfully but the memories from those days still haunt her and myself"

While I said those words I prayed silently in my mind for my beloved sister's safety.

**Sebastian's POV**

I hurt like hell due to the intense whipping I was given for refusing to talk. The torturer was taking a break and for the moment I enjoyed the relief but I looked up when I heard the door open.

"So you survived" I told Angela as she approached. She was dressed in a dominatrix outfit and she had her own whip.

"You are most certainly loyal to that human master of yours and to that abomination"

"She isn't an abomination" I hissed.

Angela cracked her whip in order to intimidate me. But when it didn't work she placed the end of the whip against my exposed stomach.

"I can see how you seduced your mate demon, I won't deny you are handsome, though now you aren't, instead your in severe pain due to your wounds and no doubt starving for a soul to devour, soon there will be many souls for you to feed once the real doomsday comes to life"

"I have no interest in any souls you would offer me angel, and I never once seduced my mate, she is the most beautiful creature on this living earth more than you'll ever be"

That remark angered her and it wasn't long until I was being given more blows of the whip. However the next thing Angela knew she was being pinned to the wall by a very angry Catherine Michaelis.

**Catherine's POV**

I had one hand holding Angela's throat while I held one of my swords in another. When I saw my husband in the state he was in now I was beyond furious.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing to my precious husband and life mate angel?" I demanded.

"So you've come for him half breed" Angela sneered.

Snarling I hit the Angela hard across the face with my sword's hilt.

"I am the daughter of Abigail and Vincent Phantomhive, sister to Ciel Phantomhive, wife and life mate to the demon Sebastian Michaelis, I care not for your insults angel because frankly I don't give a god damn, you will pay for hurting those I love"

I then stabbed her in the stomach and the angel screamed in pain as I made her endure the same pain my husband went through. I kept my sword inside her before I drew it out and I punched her hard enough to render her unconscious.

"Remind me not to anger you Little Dhampir" Sebastian joked.

"Even after being severely wounded you can still joke demon?" I asked looking to my husband. It broke my heart to see him in his current state. Using my vampire strength I freed my mate from his bonds and using his demonic power Sebastian transported us of out of the tower and into our bedroom in the townhouse.

I removed my fingerless glove from my hand and pulled my shirt sleeve up exposing my wrist. I held it out to Sebastian and my husband licked and kissed my flesh before placing his fangs into my wrist. Due to our mate bond my blood would heal his wounds like his blood did with mine. Sebastian's wounds didn't take long to heal themselves and after he had enough of drinking my blood I helped my husband to his feet.

Catching me off guard my demon mate drew me into him and gave me a mind blowing kiss that had me blushing like a fool.

**Ciel's POV**

Randall was a fool to leave me unguarded because I easily slid out of the room I had been kept in. However before I was close to the exit I was stopped by Abberline.

"What are you doing Ciel?!" he demanded from me.

"My family still remains powerful and will continue to hold power" I began but Abberline interrupted me.

"Your domain consists of fear and profits, you my lord you don't have either of those with you now"

"As long as there is a king remaining I will continue with what I must do" I countered.

"Then I have no choice but to offer my assistance if you'll have me"

I was not expecting this but I accepted his aide regardless and it wasn't long until we were on the streets of London once more. Suddenly a woman approached me and Abberline saying she had the child who found Stanley's corpse in her shop. She took us to the boy in question and the lad was helpful.

According to him he had seen a young Chinese woman before he discovered Stanley's lifeless corpse. He also added a man in white approached him promising the lad to become pure and good whatever that nonsense meant and the same man also gave this poor lad the candy that Sebastian explained about earlier.

I thanked the boy for sharing his information and I would make sure he was given something from my company as a token of my gratitude. Abberline and I were unsuccessful in finding this man in white. I was suddenly caught off guard when Catherine appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into a hug.

**Catherine's POV**

"Oh thank god" I said as I held Ciel close to me.

I had a few tears sliding down my face because I had been so worried about my brother. Ciel embraced me back and wiped my tears away with a glove.

"I'm okay sister" Ciel promised me with a smirk. "Sebastian I see Catherine found you"

My husband was now all cleaned up and he smiled back at his master.

"Levi found out something" I began after I pulled away from Ciel. "Stanley is believed to be murdered by Lau, it would seem Lau had gotten some treasure from the victim and ran off"

"That's a good reason for him to lie to us" Ciel growled.

Sebastian suddenly pushed me and Ciel to the side because we were suddenly being shot at. Abberline returned fire with his own firearm and Sebastian obeyed Ciel's order to kill our assailants. I winced at the screams those fools endured when my husband disposed of them. Ciel then told my mate to go after Lau and after kissing my forehead did my demon mate take off.

"Don't follow us inspector in doing so will risk your life"

Just as Abberline protested Ciel and I took off. Sebastian said he was successful in finding Lau through our mate bond. My brother and I regrouped with Sebastian before he transported me and Ciel to the roof of a castle.

In order to get to Lau's boat Ciel had Sebastian fire several cannons at it. We used a cannonball to get to Lau's ship and no sooner did we step foot on it Ran-Mao attacked. I grabbed Ciel into my arms while Sebastian began to fight with Ran-Mao.

"So you found me then"

Ciel and I turned to see Lau with his usual smile on his face. I wanted to give this asshole who betrayed us a piece of my mind. I placed my brother onto his feet.

"The document you've been looking for my lord is a document that proves your queen is trying to start a war"

"Why should I believe you? You betrayed me so I'm supposed to believe your words?" Ciel yelled.

"I betrayed you my lord because I was bored being your pawn so I wanted to play as well"

Nearby Sebastian managed to defeat Ran-Mao and Lau looked to Sebastian and myself.

"I've had a feeling you and your husband weren't human Lady Catherine"

Lau then drew out a sword and I drew out mine. Then Lau charged forward and I made sure I got in front of Ciel. Ciel cried out my name and Sebastian tried to get to me but Ran-Mao blocked his path. But before Lau's sword could reach me Fred Abberline got in the way and was dealt the fatal blow.

"Abberline!" Ciel exclaimed.

Abberline looked to me and my brother just as Lau took out his sword from the officer. Abberline fell to the floor and Lau raised his sword up once more. This time I was ready and while once sword blocked Lau's I used the other to slice into Lau's side. Lau yelped in pain and he dropped his sword. I then gave Lau a well deserved round kick in the gut and this caused Lau to go flying into the air and he landed on his back.

"No one messes with my little brother" I growled before putting my swords away and I turned to Ciel.

"Are you alright little brother?"

Ciel nodded before approaching Abberline. The poor bloke was dying and I said a prayer in my mind. Lau was being helped up by Ran-Mao. Abberline then took his last breath and a few tears slid down Ciel's face. I approached my brother and drew him into a hug. I kissed him on the forehead before I picked him up into my arms. Sebastian, Ciel, and I safely got off of the ship before it sank and hopefully Lau went down with it.

**Several Days Later.**

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

Ciel was eventually cleared of being behind the drugs found in his warehouse. Abberline's body was recovered and he would be receiving an honorable funeral. In fact Ciel was paying for it since he valued Abberline's friendship. The case was officially closed but I knew things weren't over. Angela would be planning something again and the next time we met I hoped resulted in her demise.

I was currently in one of the gardens outside of the manor since it was a gorgeous afternoon. I was resting underneath a tree with Persephone in my lap.

"I wondered where you were Little Dhampir"

I opened an eye to see Sebastian approaching me.

"Shouldn't you be on duty?" I teased my spouse as he sat down next to me.

"The young master gave me the afternoon off Tanaka is filling in this afternoon"

Sebastian then took off his tailcoat and proceeded to roll the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. Persephone opened her eyes and proceeded to climb into Sebastian's lap. My mate stroked her fur affectionately and watching the two of them interact was too freaking adorable. Eventually Persephone decided she wanted to hunt so she took her larger form and ran off.

"I think Pluto might have a crush on Persephone" Sebastian said turning to me.

"I think your right"

There had been many times we witnessed the demon hound show his loveable nature to the demon cat. There have been occasions where Persephone would groom Pluto or Pluto would do the same thing with Persephone. My guardian had gotten to know the demon hound and was usually with him most of the time.

Sebastian proceeded to lay on his back and I lay my head on top of his chest. The demon proceeded to intertwine his right hand into my left and kissed it.

"You known I actually got excited when you arrived to rescue me" my husband confessed.

"Oh really? Tell me demon how did I excite you?" I asked sitting up so I could look into his gorgeous red eyes. Sebastian chuckled before placing a gloved hand on my chin in a seducing manner.

"You have a fiery spirit when your angry or in battle my love"

"I was protecting what was mine, I was protecting my mate, my husband who happens to be a demon I fell in love with"

Sebastian smirked before suddenly rolling our bodies so I was pinned beneath him. And I was bloody blushing again too. I saw that familiar lust in my husband's eyes and I reminded him not to even think about it since we were outside. Sebastian smirked before eventually giving me a quick kiss on my lips and he resumed laying on his back and I soon had my head back on his chest. We ended up having a nice nap until a loud explosion woke us up. Knowing Bard was likely responsible my beloved and I went back to the manor to find out what caused the explosion to begin with.


	24. Paris

**Catherine's POV**

"Those were nice presents you sent to Abberline's fiancée" I told Ciel hoping to cheer him up.

My brother still felt guilty over Fred's death. The inspector left behind his fiancée Maria who was currently pregnant with her and Abberline's child. Ciel and I were currently in Paris attending an exposition. We were really here to see Queen Victoria.

"It was the least I could do" Ciel told me.

"You know" I began and I drew Ciel into me in a playful manner. "Your really are a big softie even if you don't show it often"

My remark made Ciel smirk and I let him go before I embarrassed him more.

"By the way sister" my brother now had an evil smirk of his own. "When do you and Sebastian plan on having children?"

My face went blood red while Sebastian chuckled and put his head on my left shoulder.

"You wish for a niece or nephew master?" my husband asked.

"I wouldn't mind" Ciel confessed.

I rolled my eyes before noticing a taxidermy stall. I never liked seeing animals made into these dreadful pieces. Suddenly and I kid you not a freaking stuffed monkey attacked. Using my psychic power I sent the ugly ass stuffed animal away before it could hurt me or Ciel.

"My love the young master seems to be shaken up perhaps you two should go wait outside" my husband suggested. "I'm going to do a little investigating"

"Don't take too long"

Sebastian kissed my cheek before he headed off and I led Ciel outside of the exposition.

"That was some ugly ape eh?" I asked Ciel.

"Very and now I despise them" Ciel responded.

Suddenly Ciel's blue eye widened and I turned in the direction he was looking at. Not far we saw Angela bloody Blanc. Snarling I chased after her and Ciel followed. However we lost sight of her and I kicked a rock in frustration.

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"Sister calm down she's gone" Ciel stated placing a gloved hand on my arm.

I growled before eventually calming down. Ciel looked at his pocket watch and said it was time to meet with her majesty in the Eiffel Tower. It didn't take long to arrive at the entrance to the tower and waiting for us in the elevator was her majesty. Ciel bowed before her and I did the same.

The queen still wore her black dress and her veil covered her face. The elevator began to move and after paying our respects did Ciel and I return to our feet.

"Dirty" the queen began. "Unclean"

My brother and I gave each other a questioning look.

"Your majesty is something the matter? Are you ill?" Ciel asked.

"I must eliminate everything that is unclean and dirty"

Okay something wasn't right here. The elevator made it to the top of the tower and as she exited the lift Queen Victoria began to sing "London Bridge is Falling Down"

"Ciel I want you stay behind me" I ordered my sibling. "Something isn't right with her majesty"

"Your right" Ciel agreed.

I exited the elevator first with my little brother obeying by remaining behind me. Eventually the two of us faced our country's monarch.

"Your highness enough of this nonsense! What do you know of our family's slaughter?!" Ciel demanded.

A strong breeze blew and the queen's veil fell off. My eyes widened as did Ciel's.

Queen Victoria stood before us as a younger version of herself. The last time Ciel and I saw her she was an old woman.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"I can answer that for you Lady Catherine"

Ash suddenly appeared next to the young queen.

"Her majesty has been mourning the loss of her husband and it almost led to her suicide, so I connected part of her beloved husband's body to her hence why she stands before you now in this present form"

"Ash kill them both and make sure the Dhampir dies" the queen commanded.

Ash smirked before attacking but Sebastian was quick to stop the assault.

"You will have to go through me to kill my master and my wife" Sebastian spat.

Ciel took the eye patch away from his left eye revealing the contract.

"Sebastian finish them off"

"As you wish my lord"

The next thing Ciel and I knew both Sebastian and Ash were dueling with swords. The young queen then suddenly looked upset. She asked Ciel to stop the fight between my husband and her servant. Then Sebastian was caught off guard and he was thrown against the railing. I quickly grabbed my mate's sword and met blades with Ash.

Using the blade I made a decent sized cut on Ash before giving the asshole a well deserved punch to the face. Despite being injured Ash was able to return to his feet and my eyes widened when he sprouted two white wings from his back.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! How many bloody angels are there?!" I exclaimed.

Ash picked up Queen Victoria before he took flight.

"Damn it" I hissed as I watched the bloody angel disappear from view. I made sure Ciel was okay before checking on Sebastian. Thankfully my beloved wasn't hurt too much.

"Let's get out of here I want to leave Paris tomorrow morning" Ciel said.

"Same here" Sebastian and I agreed together.

**Next Morning**

After a restless night Ciel and I were in a carriage on our way back to London. Well a ship would do that the carriage was our transport to the ship in question. Sebastian was driving and both me and my brother had a lot on our minds.

"What is your loyalty to the queen now?" I asked my brother.

"I was never loyal to her" Ciel confessed before looking at me.

"Well I have plenty of things to say about her now since she just bloody tried to kill us" I spat.

Suddenly a sound made both me and Ciel jump. The carriage came to a stop and a few minutes later Sebastian opened up the door to the carriage.

"My apologies but we have a flat tire"

"Are you bloody joking?!" both Ciel and I shouted.

We both got out of the carriage and sure enough there was a bloody flat.

**Levi's POV**

"Your glad to have that bloody collar off aren't you boy?"

Thanks to my vision I prevented the manor from being set on fire. The collar that Pluto used to wear had been a device meant to control him. The white demon hound licked me affectionately as a thank you.

**Catherine's POV**

"Well this sucks" I growled.

No sooner had I said those words the sound of horses was heard and the three of us turned to see a carriage approaching us from behind ours. It eventually came to a stop and the door opened.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long" Aunt Briar greeted.

**Haha!**

**Sorry Ash but Pluto stays alive! I hope that makes you guys happy because I couldn't kill off the adorable demon hound.**


	25. London In Flames

**Catherine's POV**

Thanks to Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward we were on our back to London on the ship that we almost missed earlier. Ciel and I were currently in the lounge while Sebastian was making a phone call.

"Hopefully Levi was successful with getting that collar off of Pluto" my brother began. "I wasn't aware that thing was a device meant to control the demon hound"

"I have good news" Sebastian announced returning from his call. "Levi was able to prevent the manor from being burned down and that collar is now off of that canine"

Ciel and I breathed a sigh of relief while Uncle Edward said.

"We should make port in London by nightfall"

The rest of the journey was uneventful until night fell. The gasps of the other passengers got all of us outside on the deck.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

London was ahead and it was on bloody fire!

"Damn it, this fire must be part of another vision" Briar growled.

I couldn't imagine all of the people who were now caught in the roaring blaze ahead. As though sensing my unease Sebastian intertwined his hand into mine.

**Julia's POV**

"Who would do such thing" I said seeing a baby crying in the arms of its dead mother.

Neither of us reapers knew why London was in an ocean of flames. But tonight we had many souls to collect. Tears slid down my face and Grell kissed my forehead.

"Come my love"

Taking my hand my mate led me away from the crying infant.

**Catherine's POV**

The captain of the ship made the decision to change the course. Knowing we had to get into London , Ciel gave the bloke a decent purse and we took a boat to shore. Once on shore Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward left us because the council wanted them to help evacuate any survivors.

"That angel Ash is behind this" Sebastian hissed. "He no doubt found a way to start this fire"

"He probably intended to use Pluto originally" Ciel added.

The three of us then took off running and stopped when we got a closer look at the flames around us. There were multiple bodies on the ground and the smell of blood was overwhelming.

"This is hell" Ciel said.

Sebastian suddenly touched my shoulder getting my attention and he held my swords.

"I bloody love you" I told him before taking my swords from him. Ciel thought it was a good idea to help anyone we could and he ordered Sebastian to aide anyone who needed it. My demon husband took off to fulfill Ciel's commands. My brother and I were successful in helping some people get to safety while there were some we couldn't.

Suddenly the sound of something breaking caught my attention and part of a building gave away above Ciel. Grabbing Ciel into my arms I made sure we avoided getting seriously hurt.

"There's nothing more we can do here" Ciel said before grabbing my hand.

My brother led us to a stray horse and once we got on Ciel told me to ride for Windsor Castle. A short ride later we arrived at our destination. Things were absolutely still when I made the horse stop. When Ciel approached a guard who said nothing.

"I don't like the looks of things here" I said. "It's too quiet"

Deciding time couldn't be wasted Ciel and I took off running into the palace. When we got to the top level of the castle we heard the eerie tune of "London Bridges Falling Down". The song came from a nearby room and it smelled of death.

"Oh my god"

On the bed was a very dead Queen Victoria. A woman screamed behind me and Ciel. I grabbed my brother's hand and we ran like hell past the woman. The guards eventually cornered us and I kept Ciel behind me.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive as my father was"

"Ciel don't" I began but my brother shot me a look and I decided to let him continue.

"Phantomhive?! You mean to say the queen's guard dog turned against her?" a guard asked.

"I cast off that title and no we didn't kill her majesty" Ciel went on.

"You mean to talk your way out?"

"No matter what you do to me I won't stop now"

**Ciel's POV**

Time seemed to stand still as a shot rang out. Catherine swore and she clutched her side in pain. Blood seeped onto the floor and I watched as my beloved sister fell onto her back.

**Catherine's POV**

"Catherine!" Ciel screamed when my back made impact on the floor. I smelled the bullet had been silver and already I felt the effects of the poison taking hold of me. Ciel threw off his eyepatch and called out my husband's name. Sebastian appeared and I lost consciousness when I heard more gun shots.

**Sebastian's POV**

After taking care of the royal guards I took Catherine into my arms and with my young master following we left the palace without difficulty. We didn't stop until I felt it was safe enough to do so. I lay my wife onto her back and using my demon sight I found where the silver bullet was lodged. However it was close to a vital organ and if I removed it my beloved wife would die.

"Save her Sebastian that's an order!" my master commanded.

"Looks like I arrived just in time then"

**Ciel's POV**

"Sadie what are you doing here?"

"We'll tall later Little Mate" the dragon shifter replied before bending down next to Sebastian. She eyed Catherine's wound before turning to Sebastian.

"I can get the bullet out but I need a knife"

Sebastian growled and his eyes glowed.

"Don't give me that dominance nonsense demon I can save your mate's life now hurry the hell up"

Sebastian didn't move for another moment before eventually handing her a decent sized knife.

"Platinum good"

I looked away as Sadie began to work. I didn't look until I heard the silver bullet fall onto the ground. Sadie had to cut away a part of Catherine's clothes to dig the bullet out. My fiancée put the knife down before she placed her palm on my sister's visible wound where she took the bullet out.

Her hand glowed aqua green and I watched as my sister's injury heal before my eyes.

"You can heal wounds?" Sebastian asked.

"Both internal and external" Sadie confirmed. "All dragon shifter have a single ability and mine is healing, I want to become a doctor to help others since I possess this gift"

Sadie's hand eventually stopped glowing.

"Your very lucky demon your mate is one hell of a fighter"

"You have my gratitude my lady" Sebastian thanked the dragoness.

Sadie smirked before she stood up and she looked to me. She wished to talk alone so I got to my feet as well and I followed my fiancée so we could give Sebastian and Catherine some privacy. Sadie then hugged me catching me off guard.

"Damn you" she said and I heard she was close to crying. "Do you realize how scared I was thinking you died in Paris?"

"I'm alright Sadie" I reassured her. "I'm sorry if"

But I was interrupted due to the kiss she was giving me. I actually blushed because this was my second kiss and it was one Sadie started. Eventually the kiss ended and Sadie looked me into my eyes.

"I love you Little Mate and I refuse to stand by and watch you die"

"I love you too Sadie and you my word I'm not dying anytime soon"

**Catherine's POV**

"Ow" I complained waking up.

"How do you feel Little Dhampir?" Sebastian asked me.

"My wound from before hurts like hell but apparently the bullet is out and I'm still alive"

Sebastian chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"Catherine oh thank god"

Ciel was at my side and he was hugging me.

"I'm alright little brother" I reassured him by kissing his forehead.

"Demon"

**Sebastian's POV**

"You have recently fed so I ask you keep my mate safe, I'm well aware there's one more task that need to be finished"

"You saved my wife tonight Lady Sadie so I promise to protect my young master"

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian and Ciel helped me to my feet.

"Alright Sebastian this ends now" Ciel stated. "This is an order take me and Catherine to the massacre angel"

"Yes my lord" my husband replied.

"And Sadie should you feel the need to come to my aide don't hesitate to do so" Ciel said seriously looking at the dragoness. "I have a reason to live now and you are part of it"

"Then make me proud Little Mate"

Ciel smirked before he, my husband, and I went to find this angel of massacre and end things once and for all.


	26. Finale

**Catherine's POV**

"Master you and Catherine should prepare yourselves" Sebastian warned.

We were now in a boat and Sebastian just pulled away from shore. As we sailed down the River Thames we saw the countless dead bodies on the way. Ciel then asked my husband.

"Where are we going to find Ash?"

"There are several bridges known as Devil's Bridge supposedly made by demons" Sebastian began to explain. After sailing for a bit more longer we eventually saw the Tower Bridge up ahead. "The angel most likely told her majesty to build the Tower Bridge"

"What the hell?" I wondered as I saw the large amount of floating faces surrounding the bridge.

"Sacrifices" Ciel stated. "This place isn't holy"

"Damn straight it's not" I agreed.

We arrived at the base of the bridge and Sebastian tied the boat onto the pier. Sebastian suggested we should wait there and I shot my husband a look.

"We're going with you Sebastian so don't even argue" Ciel told my mate firmly.

The demon sighed before he picked up Ciel and climbed out of the boat and I followed. We used the ladder to reach the top of our destination. Ash was already there waiting for us.

"Why did you kill the queen?" Ciel demanded from the angel.

"Her eyes were being clouded" he replied not looking at us. I stood next to Sebastian while he still held Ciel.

"Her eyes?" I asked.

"They should have been firmly fixed on the future but held captive of the past they dulled and rotted" Ash then turned to us. "So I had no choice but to purify her"

Ash then looked to me.

"And you Dhampir will be next to be purified"

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. "I'm getting sick, sick, sick of your shit asshole, I maybe half human and half vampire but I was conceived through love and to me that's enough"

Sebastian put Ciel down where he felt it would be safe.

"Master your orders now?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel pulled off his eye patch and tossed it aside.

"My orders are kill the angel and emerge victorious"

Sebastian's eyes glowed and he bowed before Ciel agreeing to his commands. Then my husband got back up and using his tail coat I pulled the demon closer to me and kissed him. Ash said something rude and I shot him the middle finger. Ciel snorted clearly amused by gesture. Eventually I pulled away from my beloved mate.

"Shut him up"

"Oh I plan on it Little Dhampir" my husband promised.

Ash rambled out a few more words of nonsense before out taking a sword. Then he and Sebastian leapt into the air. Sword met silverware and it was an interesting way to fight. This continued in mid air until suddenly everything around us turned black.

"Ciel stay close to me" I ordered as I called upon my vampire sight.

**Julia's POV**

"Uh so much work to do" Grell whined after he finished claiming a soul.

"Agreed I've never experienced this many souls before" I agreed with my mate. Behind us sitting down casually was the Undertaker.

"Wasted effort is one of the privileges of you isn't it?" he asked my mate.

"What do you mean wasted?!" Grell demanded.

I hit the red haired reaper on the head in annoyance.

"Now isn't the time to be throwing a tantrum idiot" I growled. "I love you Grell but sometimes you really get on my nerves"

"Aw my Juliette!" Grell squealed. He tried to kiss me but I side stepped out of the way and Grell fell to the ground face first.

I shook my head before going to another body to collect another soul. I activated the Cinematic Record and it was blank. Grell saw this and yelled.

"I don't understand the record is blank!"

**Sebastian's POV**

I couldn't bloody see through the intense black mass that hid everything from sight.

"Ah it's so lovely" Ash said with sigh. "It feels nice"

Ash then was suddenly Angela. So Angela and Ash were one being. I should have seen it before.

"You're an angel who revels in impurity"

"Impurity is not something I am able to enjoy but"

White feathers then came my way and I ducked avoiding them.

**Catherine's POV**

The black mass of souls got closer and I made sure I had hold of Ciel's hand. My vampire sight didn't help much and I was having enough of standing around not doing anything. Suddenly I felt Sebastian was in trouble and after I kissed Ciel's forehead I drew out my swords and charged my way into the darkness.

**Sebastian's POV**

Ash held up a sword that glowed white above him. It was so bright I had to look away so I wouldn't be blinded.

"The final judgment is now approaching here me demon your chest will be the sheath of my sword!"

Then he charged. But before he could even get near me Catherine appeared and she was able to use her swords to block Ash.

"What the?!" the angel cried out.

"I won't allow you harm my mate you son of a bitch!"

Then using her mind she sent the angel backwards using her psychic power. Ash landed on his back painfully.

**Catherine's POV**

"Quite impressive my love" Sebastian praised.

"I meant what I said demon I won't allow another to hurt you not when I'm still alive"

**Julia's POV**

"So someone is plundering souls"

"I wondered when you would show up Will" I greeted my colleague. He arrived with several other reapers.

"Let's get this thing settled then shall we?"

"Oh certainly!" Grell agreed happily turning on his chainsaw. Smirking I gave my mate a kiss on the cheek before the two of us along with the other reapers got to work.

**Catherine's POV**

Suddenly Ash was back on his feet and the angel came my way. I was ready and the two of us shared a dance of swords. My cheek got cut which sucked but other than that I was okay. Ciel suddenly called out our names and Sebastian looked to make sure he was alright.

"Hang in there kiddo!" I shouted as I gave Ash a well deserved punch to the face.

The angel swore and was getting annoyed.

"You would protect a human?"

"He's my brother you bastard so do us a favor and shove your words up your ass!" I shouted.

"Abomination!" Ash roared and he raised his sword again but something made him stop. Silver flashes lit up the black soul mass around us. Little by little the black cloud was beginning to disappear. Soon everything was clear again.

"Those blasted reapers! How dare they interfere with our sacred ceremony!" Ash roared out.

"Yes what a pity" Sebastian taunted. "I suppose we're going to miss out on that purity of yours, so now I believe you wanted to continue our fight?"

Ash growled before suddenly whistling.

"Hate to break it to you Halo but Pluto doesn't have his collar on him anymore"

"Excuse me?!" Ash demanded.

I didn't like the look in the angel's eyes and Sebastian was quick to grab me and Ciel before the angel unleashed his feathers using them as weapons. Trusting my husband I closed my eyes and listened to the chaos around us. When things became quiet I opened my eyes and Sebastian was over me and Ciel. My brother was safe beside me.

I smelled his blood and my poor mate had feathers pierced in his back.

"I'm alright Little Dhampir" my husband reassured me. He kissed my forehead before looking to Ciel.

"Young master if I may I'd ask a favor please close your eyes"

"But why?"

"I am your butler, it is not acceptable to damage my master's impression of me, so until I give the word please close them"

"Yes I'll do it"

Ciel then closed his eyes and Sebastian looked to me. He kissed my forehead again.

"I love you Little Dhampir now it's my turn to protect you"

**Sebastian's POV**

I stood up and then looked to Ash. My eyes glowed in the dark.

"Now then at last you'll see my true form"

**Catherine's POV**

Black feathers surrounded Sebastian as he began his transformation.

"It's unsettling, disgusting, repulsive"

Due to the black feathers I couldn't see my husband taking his true form.

"But it is my true form"

Ash backed away in fear and then Sebastian began to attack. While attacking his opponent the bridge began to shake and I was soon getting close to the edge of where I was currently at. I held Ciel under one arm as I continued to slide before eventually I hung over the River Thames. I only had one hand holding part of the bridge while Ciel was under my arm.

"Catherine can you and master last long enough for me to count down from ten?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yes now finish that damn angel off!" I shouted back.

I then heard Sebastian attack Ash causing black and white feathers to float everywhere. As the countdown lowered Ash's screams filled the air and the smell of blood was overwhelming. No doubt my demon mate was enjoying this bloodbath. At the count of one there was a bright light and I had to close my own eyes so I wouldn't get blinded by it.

Eventually the light faded and I reopened my eyes. A roar split the night air and I saw Sadie flying our way in her dragon form. When she got close enough she had one of back feet open. Knowing she wanted Ciel I told my brother what was going on and Ciel agreed to go with her.

Carefully Sadie took Ciel into her foot and made sure he was safely in her possession before she flew off to take Ciel to safety.

"It's over now Catherine" Sebastian told me. I looked up to see my husband was back in his human form. Then my hand came loose and I was falling towards the Thames. Sebastian jumped after me and before I could hit the water I was in his arms. We hit the water together a bit rough but Sebastian was able to get us to the surface.

"Sorry about that love I couldn't hold on" I apologized to my mate. Sebastian chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

As the sun rose we looked to the Tower Bridge and on top was an outline of an angel. Sebastian swam us back to the boat and exhaustion over came me and I was soon fast asleep. I don't know how long I slept but when I opened my eyes I was still in the boat and Sebastian was still rowing.

"I see you awakened my love" my husband greeted me.

"Yeah that whole fiasco with the psycho angel wore me out"

I looked around and the water around us was surrounded in fog. Sebastian suggested I relax and I did while he continued to guide the boat through the water. At some point later I felt Sebastian place something in my hands and I opened my eyes to see a book.

"What's this?" I asked looking to my demon mate.

"Tanaka's journal I'd thought you would want to give it a read" Sebastian answered.

I opened the journal and began to read the contents. According to what I was reading my father knew the queen was planning on murdering those with the Phantomhive name. Tanaka was sworn to secrecy so Ciel and I wouldn't ever find out. This way Ciel would still remain loyal to her majesty. Knowing Ciel would want to read this when we reunited later I closed the journal.

Eventually the fog cleared and Sebastian pulled the boat onto a beach. When I got up I growled due to my feet hurting. Sebastian picked me up into his arms and I lay my head against his chest. I prayed in my mind the servants were alright along with my other loved ones.

It was now nightfall and we came upon some ruins. Moonlight made the ruins look comforting and eventually Sebastian put me down on a stone bench so I could rest.

"Are you still hurting?" I asked looking to my mate.

"Don't worry about me Little Dhampir" the demon reassured me.

"Your stubborn mate" I joked before looking up to the moon. It was beautiful and it was making its journey towards it's crescent phase. "This is quite nice not having a bunch of chaos surrounding us"

"Indeed your quite right" Sebastian agreed.

"My mother's soul how long will it tame your hunger?"

My husband walked over to me and placed a gloved hand underneath my chin making me look into his beautiful red eyes.

"My wife shouldn't worry about something like that"

Sebastian placed his forehead against mine.

"Know this I intend to be around for a very long time Little Dhampir"

Sebastian's lips then met mine. I blushed and soon found myself pulling the demon closer wanting more. Taking the hint Sebastian picked me up into his arms again and proceeded to walk a few feet away from the stone bench. My body was on fire and my husband was the only one who could ease the flames.

My mate broke the kiss so we could catch a breath and using one arm he pulled off his tailcoat and lay it on the ground. Sebastian eased me on top of it before he took off my boots. He undid my black corset and placed it aside. Next I used my teeth to take off his gloves and soon his vest joined my corset. Sebastian took his shoes off before he slowly pulled my green long sleeved shirt upwards.

I raised my arms so the demon wouldn't have trouble getting the article of clothing off. Sensing I was getting impatient Sebastian smirked before he removed his white dress shirt and I was rewarded with his well toned body. The demon claimed my lips again and as his tongue danced with mine one of my hands rested against his abs.

Soon Sebastian's lips left mine and began to kiss their downwards. He licked the area between my breasts before licking around a nipple and then he soon was sucking it while he massaged the other breast. I arched my back and an evil chuckle escaped from my husband.

"Tell me Catherine what you want"

"I want you inside me demon now quit teasing" I commanded.

"As you wish my love"

It wasn't long until I was naked completely and Sebastian took his sweet time slowly licking and kissing his way down to my soaked womanhood. When his tongue made it's way inside my entrance I screamed and arched my back. My husband soon put aside his pants and he guided my legs around his waist before finally giving me what I wanted.

The demon began a slow rhythm and I soon became lost in it. Tonight I let the demon butler be dominant and I his submissive. His thrusts picked up and I felt my peak coming. When it did I shrieked in ecstasy and Sebastian growled. He raised my right leg so he could go deeper inside me and that made me reach my climax. My husband let me rest for a few minutes and I looked into his glowing eyes.

"Now my wife shall I continue?"

"Yes husband" I answered. "And this time don't hold back"

**And that wraps up Season 1!**

**I got a nosebleed from writing the last part XD.**


	27. A Grellia Tale

**Catherine's POV**

Three months passed since the fire in London happened. There was a great of loss of life which was to be expected when a tragedy from such an event ensued. Sadie was able to get Ciel to safety and the next day she brought my brother back to the manor. I had returned there with Sebastian hours before and to my immense relief the servants along with Pluto and Persephone were fine.

Despite Queen Victoria dying there was a copycat filling her place on the throne. So far this false queen wasn't giving my family any trouble so far. Due to Ash causing a large amount of destruction the council which my aunt, uncle, and grandmother were on now had strict guidelines. Meaning if someone of the supernatural race decided to do something foolish such as killing an innocent human there would be serious consequences.

Spring arrived and already many things were in bloom. I was sleeping when Sebastian opened the curtains letting sunlight pour into our bedroom. Recently I've been more tired than usual along with more frequent drinking of human blood. I was wondering if I was pregnant because it would explain these two symptoms I've been having.

Sebastian and I had been intimate during the last half moon cycle so it was a possibility. If I had conceived I was only two weeks along.

"What time is it?" I asked my husband opening a silver eye. "I hope I haven't slept late again"

"No worries my love" Sebastian reassured me. "It's only ten past nine"

My mate then eyed me and concern fell over his face.

"Your still experiencing the same symptoms you mentioned before?"

"Yes but I haven't sensed any life within my womb yet"

I sat up still groggy from just waking up.

"Normally I would have sensed something too but I haven't either" Sebastian added. "Demons such as myself know when a woman is pregnant"

"Well if I were pregnant remember our child is fifty percent demon, twenty-five percent vampire, and the remaining twenty-five human"

"If you miss your monthly cycle then I'm having a physician come here" Sebastian stated.

My husband then drew me out of bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He gave me a mind blowing kiss which got me blushing.

"I see I still make my wife blush" my demon mate teased.

"Don't push it demon I still haven't had my coffee yet" I scolded him.

Sebastian chuckled before kissing my forehead and left so I could get dressed. I wasn't going anywhere today so I pulled on my usual green long sleeved shirt with my favorite gray pants and brown boots. Ciel was already in the dining room having his breakfast when I arrived. Sebastian already had my coffee and food ready. When I saw the bacon my fangs elongated and the smell of the meat was heavenly.

"Are you feeling better sister?"

Ciel knew about my sleeping late and my constant drinking of blood lately.

"Meh I'm the same I hope your butler hasn't been filling your mind of what he suspects"

I flashed a look of annoyance at my husband and he simply wore his usual smile.

"Your health is of importance to me Catherine" Ciel reminded me.

Thankfully Ciel dropped the subject and breakfast resumed as normal. Well until a loud explosion was heard and the manor shook. Sebastian sighed before excusing himself. Once breakfast was done I left the dining room and went outside. I had a new horror book Mey-Rin gave me saying it was a good read.

Due to it being spring I was outside more often. Pluto was asleep with Persephone doing the same beside him in her larger form. Finney was doing his rounds in the gardens and thankfully he wasn't killing anything. Persephone moved her ears and opened her eyes.

"I'm going to my usual spot wanna join?" I asked her.

_Count me in that tree is a nice spot to rest_ the demon cat answered.

She gave Pluto an affectionate lick before standing up and she walked beside me. Ten minutes later I arrived at my spot and sat down in the shade. Persephone lay beside me and closed her eyes in contempt while I opened the book and began to read. However I never made it past the prologue because a flash of red blinded me and Grell was giving me a hug.

"Oh dearest Catherine I missed you darling!"

The reaper woke up Persephone and the demon cat hissed.

"Grell unless you want to become Persephone's new toy I suggest you let me go" I warned.

Grell saw the annoyed demon cat and he let me go.

"What are you doing here in these parts anyway?"

"Work as usual" Grell responded with a wink.

"GRELL!"

"Uh oh" Grell said paling.

Julia appeared behind her mate and grabbed his cheek making the red haired reaper whine.

"I knew you would come crawling over here to see Catherine or Sebastian" she scolded.

"Aww my Juliette you know I couldn't resist not seeing Bassy or Catherine"

Julia sighed before looking to me.

"Hello Catherine I hope my mate hasn't been bothering you much"

"Persephone made him stop"

I pointed at Persephone and Julia got hearts in her eyes.

"She's so beautiful may I got pet her?"

"Sure"

The female reaper walked over to the demon cat and began to pet her. Persephone purred and she closed eyes happily in satisfaction.

"I see we have company then" Sebastian said as he approached.

"Bassy!" Grell exclaimed happily but Julia grabbed hold of her mate's jacket and stopped him from trying to hug the demon.

"You know I'm wondering how the heck did you two meet?"

My question caught Julia off guard but Grell was excited.

"Oh we met in the early 1800's, I actually watched Julia make her first reaping"

"We also butted heads back then too" Julia added. "And you mate got jealous"

Grell went red and I had to admit it was damn cute.

"Alright let's see here"

And Julia began to tell her story.

**1805**

**Julia Aster's POV**

"Julia Aster your academic performance is very good" one of the lead reapers praised.

"Thank you sir" I answered with a quick bow.

"I'm sure your aware before you are to become a permanent Grim Reaper you must be examined in the field" the other reaper added. "You'll have an assigned Grim Reaper with you on this task"

"Understood"

I was then given my file on the individual I was going to be examined on. As I read the contents the door to the room opened and in came a bored looking red haired reaper. I actually felt my face turn red because this reaper was very attractive. He had long red hair which was absolutely beautiful and I was quick to hold my nose to stop a nosebleed.

"Your late Sutcliffe" one of the lead reapers said.

"So who's my student? It's been such a long time since I had one!"

I held back a giggle at that remark.

"Your student is right next to you Sutcliffe"

The red head looked to me and I felt a blush come to my face.

"You have me paired with a little girl? How insulting!"

That remark pissed me off and while one hand had my file the other slapped the red head hard across the face.

"How dare you! I worked my ass off to pass my exams to reach this level buddy! I'm also half dragon shifter so I have a temper!"

"Wait you're a dragon shifter?"

I sweat dropped.

"Yes Ginger I just said that"

"What did you call me?!"

I just hoped I lasted my two months with this bloke because I didn't like him already.

**A Few Weeks Into Field Exam**

My instructor was named Grell. And I tried to avoid being around him when I wasn't on the clock. I watched my target nonstop. According to the file Jacquetta Warren was a twenty-five year old human female who was recently widowed. She moved back in with her parents and helps make ends meet by working as a waitress at a tavern close to her home.

Her family were middle class and hard working people. But recently Jacquetta hadn't been feeling well and she was diagnosed with cancer which would kill her in the next few weeks. The cancer had already spread too much and her death was inevitable. It was sad but a part of life. At the moment I was in the tavern watching her work.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here"

I turned to see Grell and he looked bored.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "I'm working Sutcliffe"

"You should hurry up and finish your assignment I'm bored shadowing you around"

I grabbed my instructor's jacket collar and gave him a sucker punch to the face. The red haired reaper slammed into a nearby wall and I downed the rest of my drink before paying the tab. I had four more weeks before my target was scheduled to die and I hoped I wouldn't lose my mind before then.

**Two Weeks Later.**

I watched as Jacquetta interact with a human male. From my surveillance this man was actually courting Mrs. Warren and he was aware of her cancer. I found it very sweet he decided to still court her despite knowing she was dying.

"Now that's an attractive man"

I jumped when I heard Grell's voice from behind me. I hit him hard on the head for scaring me.

"That hurt!" my instructor protested.

"I swear to god Grell I'm losing my patience with you" I spat. "In two more weeks this will be all over and I'll be off your hands!"

"Excuse me is everything alright?"

Grell and I turned to see Jacquetta and her beloved looking at us with concern.

"We heard you two arguing and wanted to make sure you were okay" my target's significant other added.

"Yes we're fine" I began blushing. "We're just having a disagreement that's all I'm sorry we bothered you"

Grell shot me a glare and I ignored him.

"Are you two courting?" Jacquetta inquired. Immediately both me and Grell went red. "I've seen you two around town quite a bit"

"Uh no we're not courting we're working" I answered.

"Yes we are colleagues nothing more" Grell agreed.

"I'd think you two would make a cute couple to be honest" the male partner complimented. Grell went even redder while I tried to hold back a laugh.

Eventually Jacquetta and her beloved left.

"I need a drink" I muttered.

I went to the tavern to get said drink and while I was there a very attractive male dragon shifter decided to keep my company. Since I wasn't on duty I enjoyed receiving this attention. However my fun was ruined when Grell decided to enter the damn pub and sit down at a nearby table. The red haired reaper was glaring daggers at the male dragon shifter.

Did my eyes deceive me or was he jealous?!

Eventually the evening came to an end and the dragon shifter kissed my hand before eventually leaving. I paid my tab and saw Grell was gone. Not wanting to waste my time I left the tavern and I didn't get far until I was pulled into an alley.

"What the hell was that?" Grell hissed pinning me against the wall.

"What's your problem Sutcliffe? I was enjoying a fellow dragon's company"

"To hell with him"

The next thing I knew the red haired reaper had me in a mind blowing kiss. And oh my what a kiss it was. Grell smirked before his tongue met with mine and a dance of dominance ensued.

"No other man shall touch you but me Julia" Grell told me after he finished kissing me.

"I thought you liked men!" I exclaimed.

"Well darling I like women too and you my dear belong to me due to the fact I've fallen for you"

No sooner had he said those words I felt a pulling sensation coming from him.

"Oh my god" I said widening my eyes.

"What is it my Juliette? Are you rendered speechless?"

"Oh shut up already"

I then claimed his lips with mine catching the red head off guard.

"Well Ginger you might as well know your my mate what do you have to say about that?"

"Are you serious?" Grell asked.

"I wouldn't lie with something as important as this Grell" I answered. I then pulled my mate closer to me. "Know this I don't intend to share what's mine"

"Ooh my sweet Juliette you have no idea what your in for"

The red haired reaper took me back to where he was staying and we made love to one another long into the morning.

**Present**

**Catherine's POV**

"You know that's actually a cute story" I complimented as Julia finished.

Grell blushed before saying.

"The memories are forever etched onto my body, I tremble at the very thought"

Sebastian and I sweat dropped when Grell hugged himself and rocked side to side. Julia smacked him and the red haired reaper whined.

"My target died in her sleep and I claimed her soul, her passing was peaceful and not long after she died her beloved passed away of a broken heart and Grell got his soul, I passed my final exam with flying colors, though my idiot mate almost made me want to kill him"

Grell protested at her remark and Julia smirked at her mate. However her eyes suddenly looked to me in confusion.

"What is it?" my husband asked her.

Julia didn't reply due to her focus on me. She then smirked again.

"Well Catherine it looks like your going to be a mother in nine months"

"SAY WHAT?!" Grell and I shouted in unison.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked in shock.

"So you didn't realize your were pregnant? Well I wouldn't be surprised offspring of demons can be tricky little things to make themselves known after conception"

"Are you certain Julia? Even I hadn't been able to sense a child inside Catherine's womb"

"I'm telling the truth Sebastian, dragons can scent the hormones of a pregnancy"

"Well this is awkward" Grell interrupted. He was blushing and Julia rolled her eyes.

**Later.**

"I can't bloody believe it" I muttered.

"Me neither Litter Dhampir" Sebastian agreed.

It was night and everyone was settled in for the evening. For the time being this pregnancy would be kept secret. Well Ciel knew already because he had suspected I was with child. He promised he would keep the news quiet until it would be obvious my body would tell otherwise.

Sebastian lay his head gently on my stomach which made me smirk. I could tell he was looking forward to becoming a father. I stroked my husband's hair while my demon mate remained where he was.

"So it's nine months?" I asked.

"It depends on the mother" Sebastian replied before pulling away from my stomach. "But due to your human and vampire genetics yes your pregnancy will last nine months"

A thought came to my mind and I was suddenly scared. Sebastian saw I was afraid and he drew me into his lap.

"What scares you my love?" he asked.

"The birth I don't want to do die like my mother"

"You are my mate Catherine and being mate bound to me you'll survive the birth, you have my word"

He wasn't lying and Sebastian intertwined his left hand into my right and kissed it.

"Now Little Dhampir perhaps we shall we discuss names?"

**It's official! **

**Catherine is pregnant! **

**Also I hope you guys liked Julia and Grell's backstory. I got the idea from the OVA episode of Will and Grell. Besides Sebastian I adore Grell because he is so cute! On another note Grell and Julia's shipping name came from my bud Yoitefriend on deviantart. Seriously y'all go see the gallery!**


	28. Wench Butler

**Catherine's POV**

"I guess it'll do" Ciel said taking a bite out of the snack Sebastian brought for him. My brother then looked at me. "Not hungry sister?"

"I'm fine" I reassured my little brother.

It had been a week since Sebastian and I found out about the pregnancy. A few days ago a physician who was an acquaintance of my grandmother came to check on me. This doctor dealt with humans and the supernatural and according to her my pregnancy was doing quite well.

I had just downed a glass of human blood so I was satisfied for now. Though in the next few weeks my appetite could increase.

"Your just being an overprotective uncle" I teased Ciel giving him a smirk.

Ciel snorted before Sebastian brought him an envelope with the false queen's seal. Ciel opened the letter and Ciel explained what was going on in London. Apparently somebody was murdering innocent young women. They died by going up in flames and the whole thing cried supernatural in my opinion. The false queen would rely on the dog and the spider. I arched an eyebrow wondering who the hell was the queen's second.

**Next Day.**

**London**

"Having a bit of trouble today Sir Arthur?" Ciel asked the commissioner of the Scotland Yard. Randall turned to glare at me, Ciel, and Sebastian. He greeted us coldly and Ciel showed the queen's seal.

"Let's hear about the investigation so far" my brother suggested.

Ciel then approached Randall and the two of them began to discuss the details of what was going on. Close to them were the charred remains of the poor woman who burned to death last night. The smell of fire and ash made me wince.

"Everything alright my love?" my husband asked noticing my unease.

"I don't like the smell of the remains" I answered holding my nose.

"Your senses are probably heightened due to the pregnancy" Sebastian pointed out.

He had a good point on that one because my senses were sharper than they were before. Suddenly my husband was on one knee and he was looking at a mother cat with her kittens. I face palmed and Ciel did the same. Eventually Sebastian regained his composure and we left the crime scene. Apparently the Scotland Yard couldn't give us information so that left one place.

"Come to find out some information my lord?" Undertaker greeted us.

"Yes" Ciel confirmed.

"Alright let's see if I can do this again"

I then told my joke and the mortician burst out laughing.

"Levi should come with us next time we come to London" Ciel told me. Again it was a joke from our cousin I just told.

The Undertaker praised my joke before placing a vial full of ashes before him on the desk. Ciel was confused and wondered where a corpse was.

"That's what left of the remains" I stated to my sibling.

"Indeed that's all I could get from the body, by the way I offer my congratulations Lady Catherine"

After that crazy cult Sebastian told me the Undertaker was actually a retired Grim Reaper. So it didn't surprise me he sensed the unborn child inside me. Sebastian placed an arm around my stomach where he felt the baby was.

"We still haven't chosen a name yet" my mate confessed.

"I looked forward to meeting the child when it's born" the mortician went on. "No doubt he or she will have their mother's temper"

His remark got me to chuckle and eventually we departed to attend the funeral of the woman who died. There were many people there to pay their respects and I felt awful for the husband who just lost his new bride. During the funeral something caught Sebastian's attention. A man and a woman approached the grieving husband and handed over a picture. The widower thanked the couple before taking the picture from the photographer and his wife.

As the couple passed us Ciel noticed something and so did Sebastian. Before leaving Sebastian collected something before we returned the townhouse.

"I was able to identify the substance in the ashes which matches the sample I collected from the photographer and his wife"

My mate then held up a vial of the substance he was looking into.

"These are flakes of magnesium oxide a by product of photography, it's made from the flash powder photographers use to capture their images"

My husband also went on saying Lau who by the way survived his ship sinking along with Ran-Mao had a large shipment come into England recently and the photography shop was where the magnesium oxide went to. Ciel still had bitter feelings for Lau but things between my brother and the noble were improving.

"The women also had their wedding photos taken as well"

My husband brought out his list of the victims to show Ciel.

"So it would seem Turner Studio is responsible I refuse to believe this is a coincidence"

Ciel put his firearm in his pocket and Sebastian handed me my precious swords. I gave my mate a kiss on the cheek before we headed back into London. Ciel made the carriage stop after a short ride and ahead was the photographer's wife Margaret Turner spreading magnesium powder around. We chased after her until she started setting things on fire with a bloody camera.

Sebastian had to get me and Ciel out of harm's way. Ciel then ordered Sebastian to after Turner and my mate obeyed. Ciel and I followed after the demon butler a few minutes later. When we followed Turner into an alley Grell suddenly appeared from above my husband.

"Oh Geez" I muttered as Sebastian used silverware to block Grell's chainsaw. An explosion ensued behind the reaper and demon.

"I'd thought it was you" Sebastian greeted at the red haired reaper.

"I've been simply dying to see you sweet Bassy" Grell purred at my husband

"So Grell you've been pulling the strings behind the scenes eh?"

"I've pulled nothing more than the red strings of fate that connects our hearts together Bassy!" Grell said with a swoon after he and Sebastian pulled apart. I hit Grell hard on the head and the red haired reaper whined. He turned to me and got excited.

"Catherine darling you're here too!"

"Don't even think about hugging me right now Grell I'm not in the mood" I warned.

"I won't this time darling I'm actually here working, I'm after that pig"

"So your after her too?" Sebastian asked.

There were some more explosions and Ciel took off. Sebastian and I followed suit but Grell stopped us in the middle of multiple flames.

"Leap through these flames, gather me in your arms and hold me tight dearest!"

"Excuse us" Sebastian interjected stepping on top of Grell.

My husband and I followed Turner into another alley but she was soon gone.

"Oh what a shame did you let her get away?" Grell asked catching up with us.

"I'm going to find Ciel" I told Sebastian. I kissed his cheek before going after my brother's scent trail. I found him underneath the base of Big Ben.

"Damn kiddo your fast" I joked coming next to Ciel's side. "Still no sign of her huh?"

"No" Ciel responded.

Suddenly both he and I noticed flakes of magnesium oxide coming from the top of Big Ben. Realizing Turner was at the top my brother and I took off into the clock tower. At one point during the climb I had to get us away from a window before it exploded. The blast made Ciel drop his hat and cane.

Eventually we made it to the top where Turner was in the middle of emptying magnesium oxide into the city below. Ciel took his gun out while I drew one of my blades.

"Put down the barrel" Ciel suggested readying his fire arm.

"Oh so you two are more interlopers coming to take away my happiness?" Turner demanded picking up her camera.

"Have you taken leave of your senses? How could you possibly find happiness from this?" Ciel demanded.

"I'll find it! My time has finally come he told me so!"

My brother then pushed me away from him as Turner used her camera to create another explosion. Thankfully the blast didn't hurt me or Ciel.

"You bitch! That's my brother you almost fried!" I roared at Turner now angry.

I shot past her and got in front of Ciel but my brother suddenly got in front of me.

"I need to protect you now sister" Ciel explained not looking at me. "And my niece or nephew"

"Your stubborn like father kiddo" I scolded him.

"So are you Catherine" Ciel reminded me.

"Brats like you could never hope to understand to be married to a man you don't even love!" Turner roared at us. She approached closer but Ciel and I didn't move. Ciel readied his gun again.

"All I want is to feel burning passion for a man! I'll find that! And I'll fry anyone who stands in my way"

Ciel suddenly burst into laughter which confused Turner.

"Your absolutely pathetic" Ciel went on. "Do something instead of whining! That accomplishes nothing! Wallowing in self-pity like that is despicable! Your no better than a filthy pig!"

That remark made Turner mad and I grabbed Ciel because the crazy bitch was preparing for another explosion. My brother and I hid behind a column as the blast went off. Ciel's eye patch fell off and he called for Sebastian. Turner mocked us before hearing something and she went to the ledge to see what was going on. Ciel and joined her at a safe distance though.

"That handsome black haired man is my husband and also my brother's butler, the red head is in for the fun" I taunted at Turner who shot me a confusing look. She then poured more magnesium oxide at the reaper before trying to burn them with her camera.

But Grell and Sebastian were of the supernatural so they couldn't be burned. After a few more blasts Grell finally appeared. He landed with ease across from Turner who was now wondering what the hell was going on.

What happened next was pretty funny. Turner took pictures of Grell and the red head managed to pose in each photo and blast without getting scorched. I'm pretty sure Julia would get a nosebleed if she saw her mate doing this. Sebastian was right behind Turner and made a comment which excited Grell.

"I expected you sooner" Ciel reprimanded Sebastian as he came to us. "Might I remind you your mate is currently expecting"

"Ciel quit being overprotective" I growled blushing.

"My apologies my lord and I appreciate you keeping my wife safe"

Sebastian then sent the camera flying out of Turner's grasp thanks to a kick and she fell to the floor in surprise.

"Who are you people?!" Turner demanded.

"I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian answered and that made me get hearts in my eyes. Grell made a similar comment and tossed the camera into the air and caught it again. Ciel then approached Turner and asked why she wanted to hurt innocent women.

"It was him he was the one who told me to and if I did he said I would find true passion, he said the most gorgeous men would to the death fight over me!"

"And who'd might be this man be?" Sebastian asked.

Turner replied that a man with golden eyes told her to do this and that confused the hell out of me. Then Turner caught fire and Sebastian had to get Ciel and I out of harm's way again . Grell was confused because he couldn't collect his target's soul. The red head reaper then took a quick picture of him and Sebastian and then he did the same with me. Only I received a kiss on the cheek from Grell which made me go bug eyed and Sebastian hiss. We watched as the grim reaper take off and I guess this case was solved.

**Back At Townhouse**

When I returned to the townhouse I took a bath since the smell of smoke was on me. Now the smell was gone and I was tired. No sooner had I finished brushing my hair and changed into a nightgown I left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. Afterwards Sebastian carried me bridal style to the bed.

He was shirtless and only wore his black pants to sleep in.

"I think I settled on a name for a girl" my husband said after putting me onto the bed and getting in it next to me. I arched an eyebrow in interest. "I like Esme"

"I like that but it's still too early to tell the gender demon"

"Perhaps" Sebastian agreed.

He then placed his head against my belly no doubt where the baby was.

"Turning into a softie aren't you?" I teased my beloved stroking his hair.

Sebastian pulled his face away from my stomach and gave me a seductive smirk.

"No my love I'm just simply one hell of a father"

He then gave me a sweet kiss to prove his point.


	29. Case On A Train

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian offered me some tea but I declined it with a shake of my head. My husband, brother, and I were on a train working another case for the false queen. A son of a noble was kidnapped and being held as a ransom. We were to stop the kidnapper and take the bloke into custody.

"You should at least eat something my love" Sebastian suggested.

"Don't make me hit you demon" I growled.

I was now eight weeks pregnant and like most pregnant women I now had morning sickness. Certain smells disgusted me and I slept quite a bit. My appetite for blood and meat increased and my moods were unpredictable.

"I'm sorry my love" Sebastian apologized. He kissed my forehead while Ciel looked outside the window from our compartment. The child's father was in the hallway from where Ciel could see and the poor bloke was worried for his son. The mere thought of me having to endure something similar to my unborn child made me place a protective hand on my stomach.

Sebastian took notice and he placed a gloved hand on top of mine. After resting for a bit in our compartment Ciel thought it was a good idea to stretch our legs. We entered one of the cars that had passengers who wanted to sit out with the public. Someone bloke was bragging about a mummy that was brought onto the train earlier.

Finney acted like a dolt and accidentally bumped into the train employees who had bringing the sarcophagus on board. There were a few odd passengers including one man who was reading the train time log in excitement, a Japanese man got upset since Ciel had almost stepped on his heirloom scroll. The man's wife apologized and offered some rice cakes but Sebastian politely declined them. Soon the passengers were bickering.

I growled because the noise was giving me a headache. Suddenly a gentlemen entered the car and he looked exactly like Fred Abberline. This man's scent was similar to Fred's but it was slightly different. The fool mentioned there was an assassin on board but the passengers shouldn't worry since the assassin was being guarded.

Sebastian gently pushed me into a seat while he grabbed Ciel as the passengers fled from the carriage in fear and the trampled over the foolish man. Eventually the carriage was empty and I went to help the man up.

"Thank you miss" the man said as I helped him onto his feet.

The man then introduced himself as Fred Abberline's twin brother which explained his scent being similar to Fred. Sebastian made sure Ciel and I had some food and I greedily at mine. I obviously sat next to Ciel so Sebastian could move around. Across from us Edward ate some of Sebastian's food and he complimented my husband's cooking. Edward told us his brother would talk about me and Ciel quite a lot. They were all good things thankfully and Ciel asked about Maria which I thought was sweet.

"Oh she's doing well she'll be having her baby soon" Edward answered.

Ciel chuckled and replied he was glad she was doing well. Suddenly I felt uneasy and for what reason I didn't know why. I shot a look behind me and a man who was dining nearby was the source of my unease. I immediately knew he was another demon and Sebastian sent a warning glare at the other demon who looked at us.

Ciel suggested we leave and I shot my brother a grateful look.

"What the hell is another demon doing here?" I asked my husband once we were heading back to our usual lounge compartment.

"I don't know" Sebastian responded. "I'm sure we will find out soon enough"

"There are quite a few interesting passengers on this train I wonder who the kidnapper is" Ciel changed the subject.

"Bugger if I know" I interjected.

A man walked past us and he was trying to avoid being noticed. Ciel however remembered he was the porter from before who had been transporting the sarcophagus. Ciel grabbed hold of the bloke's jacket sleeve.

"You're the porter we saw back at the station what are you doing dressed as a traveler?" Ciel demanded.

"Because he's the kidnapper" I said figuring it out.

"Damn" the man growled pulling out of Ciel's grasp and he took off.

By the time we caught up with the idiot he managed to separate part of the train from us. After receiving orders Sebastian jumped out and was successful with landing on the part of the train that had been separated.

**Sebastian's POV**

The kidnapper whirled around after I spoke behind him and I had a pistol pointed at his face. The boy's father was behind the abductor holding the ransom money.

"Hey who the hell are you?"

"Where's your young hostage?" I questioned.

"Well the boy is still on the train" the kidnapper then smirked. "But it's too late unfortunately you can't save him now"

"Oh and why is that?" I pressed on.

"I planted a bomb, I set it to explode when the train stops"

The man's father dropped the ransom down and fell to the floor in shock. I pulled out my pocket watch and saw it would be ten minutes before the train arrived at the next station. I then kicked the abductor out of the stopped carriage via the window.

I the proceeded to jump out of the stopped train carriage and ran like hell back to the still moving train where my young master and pregnant wife were still on board.

**Catherine's POV**

"So the boy is inside that sarcophagus?" I asked Ciel as he and I headed to the good's carriage.

"Yes it's large enough to transport a child" Ciel confirmed.

The mere thought of an innocent child being harmed pissed me off and I placed a hand onto my middle. We made it to the good's carriage without any difficulty and Ciel lifted the sarcophagus up and inside was the boy.

Using my psychic power I freed the boy's bounds and the little guy was happy to get the hell out of his prison. Suddenly a man wrapped a single arm around me and Ciel swore.

"Don't even think about following me kid or else she's dead"

"So you're the assassin eh? My husband is going to kick your ass if I don't" I spat.

My captor snorted before leaving with me in tow and Ciel shouted.

Eventually my asshole captor appeared before the other passengers and Sebastian was furious. Well my mate was keeping his cool but through the mate bond he was very angry.

"My love I see you're a hostage"

"Of course and she's a pretty thing too, I think I'll take her with me when I'm done here"

"Like hell I'll go with you" I spat.

The priest from before with the tattoos seemed to recognize the bloke holding me hostage. The train couldn't be stopped due to there being a bomb on board. But Sebastian somehow changed the train's course and we were heading toward a bridge that was well unusable. And supposedly cholera was being spread about and the assassin didn't like that revelation.

I used that chance to send the knife the assassin had at my throat out of his hand using my psychic ability and I bit hard into his wrist.

"YEOW!" the assassin exclaimed and I shut him up by punching his lights out.

Sebastian came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Sebastian I have the boy try and find a way to stop this train" Ciel ordered.

The kidnapped boy was safe at my brother's side. Sebastian did his signature bow before opening a window and he leapt out of it.

"What kind of a butler is that guy?" someone asked.

"He's one hell of a butler and my husband" I answered and Ciel chuckled in agreement.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was on top of the train and I had to peel away the roof of the dining car off. I tossed it into the air and it exploded above me. Then I jumped off of the moving train and got in front of it before it could reach the broken bridge. I simply was able to stop it by using my hand. I was after all a demon and one hell of a butler.

**Catherine's POV**

"Nice work love" I praised Sebastian as he reunited with Ciel and I. My mate smiled and he kissed my forehead before giving Edward Abberline a tonic for his stomach ache. After taking the tonic the bloke felt much better. The father of the kidnapped boy had a joyous reunion with his son and was grateful to us.

When sunset came another train arrived which would take us back to the station. While waiting to board the next train the same demon from before appeared in front of my husband. He held out what looked like an invitation. Sebastian took the invitation before the other demon walked off.

"I don't like that bloke" I told Sebastian.

"I'm not sure I do either my love" Sebastian agreed.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

"Blast it" I growled.

I couldn't bloody sleep and it was past midnight.

"Are you unable to sleep my love?" Sebastian asked from next to me.

"Pretty much" I confessed.

"My, my, do you require more blood Little Dhampir?" my demon mate asked seductively. He kissed my neck which made me shudder.

"No I just can't shut my damn eyes" I pouted.

Sebastian chuckled before getting out of bed and promised he would return with a remedy that would help me sleep. He returned with a cup of tea that didn't have caffeine in it.

"I sometimes give this to the young master if he's having trouble sleeping" my mate explained. "It won't hurt the baby either I'm sure our little one is responsible for keeping you awake"

"Most likely father said I had a habit of doing the same when I was still in my birth mother's womb"

I drank the tea and it was bloody delicious. Not long afterwards I began to relax and Sebastian placed the tea on the nightstand next to me so I could have some more later if I wanted it. My husband rejoined me in bed and he decided to further seduce me.

He hiked up the skirt of my nightgown and placed slow kisses on my thighs. I shuddered in delight and scenting my lust Sebastian carefully placed himself above me.

"Tell me Little Dhampir do you want me?"

"Not in the way your thinking" I answered.

"Then I'll satisfy you in another way" he purred.

I arched my back when Sebastian placed two fingers inside my entrance.

"Oh god" I moaned.

I became lost in ecstasy as my demon mate went on to pleasure me using this technique. Eventually Sebastian removed his fingers away from my womanhood and licked my juices before pulling down the hem of nightgown so my breasts became visible. Sebastian licked a pattern around my right nipple slowly and soon claimed it with his mouth. He massaged my left breast and again I moaned. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck and getting the message the demon claimed my lips with his.

The demon took charge and I followed his lip movements along with our tongue dance. Eventually I needed to breathe and Sebastian pulled away from my lips. I then yawned and Sebastian smirked.

"It would seem I made you sleepy my love"

"Oh shut it demon" I reprimanded him.

"Is that an order wife?"

"Only Ciel can bark orders to you love"

"Still hearing you command me Little Dhampir is very seductive"

"Oh please Sebastian you're the master of that art"

"Oh no my love so are you remember when you managed to get me distracted from reading?"

I blushed at that memory.

"And you were very ravishing in that nightgown too I wanted to rip it off your body that night"

"Your a pervert sometimes demon"

"No my love I am just simply one hell of a butler"


	30. Trancy Estate

**Catherine's POV**

"Alois Trancy his father died three years ago is that accurate?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

I sat in the carriage next to Sebastian while Ciel sat across from us. I never heard of this Alois Trancy before and it made me uneasy.

"Yes" Sebastian confirmed. "It seems familiar does it not?"

"The whole thing seems off" I added. "This boy was kidnapped like me and Ciel were, and the fact he has a mysterious butler who happens to be a demon, I believe this Alois Trancy formed a contract with the butler"

"I was thinking the same thing" Ciel agreed. My brother then gave Sebastian a firm look. "I want you to remain close to Catherine tonight"

"Ciel Phantomhive" I began and my brother winced at my tone. I sighed before changing my tone so my brother wouldn't be scared. "I maybe be pregnant little brother but I'm not helpless"

"I know sister" Ciel responded. "I just care about the child growing inside you"

Sebastian took my hand and kissed it. I rolled my eyes as the carriage came to a stop. The Trancy estate was bigger than I was expecting it would be. After Ciel and I exited the carriage Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finney left so they could enter the back way meant for the servants. Sebastian was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"My lord Phantomhive and Lady Michaelis we've been expecting you" the demon from the train greeted. He then gave me and Ciel a polite bow of his head. "Claude Faustus the butler of this estate"

Claude invited us inside but before we did Sebastian noticed something. Ciel and I looked up to see a spider above us.

"Ah I see you noticed the family crest" Claude went on seeing we saw the spider. "Since the spider is part of the Trancy name we don't kill them"

"Are there any venomous spiders about?" Sebastian asked. "My wife and I are expecting"

"Not that I am aware of and you have my congratulations Lady Catherine"

I gave Claude a polite nod before we finally entered the mansion. Ciel suddenly had a dizzy spell and I was quick to catch him.

"Now who's being overprotective?" Ciel teased.

I flashed my sibling a smirk as Claude explained that Lord Trancy was currently away on business but would return for tonight's ball. The drawing room had other guests who were invited so the three of us headed there. Sebastian opened the door and various people were happy to see us.

"Ciel! Catherine! It's good to see you!" Lizzy exclaimed rushing over to us.

"Elizabeth it's nice to see you as well" Ciel replied and Lizzy gave him a quick embrace before she and I did the same.

Lau was sitting on a couch casually with Ran-Mao at his side. Richard was talking with Paula who was Elizabeth's personal maid.

"Hello Little Mate"

Ciel blushed as Sadie approached him. Ciel took her hand and kissed it and Lizzy squealed. Suddenly Soma grabbed Ciel into a hug and my brother was not doubt surprised to see him. Soma then shared an embrace with me and offered his congratulations on my pregnancy. Agni also came over to say hello and gave us an update of how things were going for him and Soma.

"So your pregnant?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep and I have two overprotective men wanting to guard me all the time" I added.

After everybody had tea and caught up we were escorted to our rooms. Our escorts were triplets and on our way to Ciel's room my brother had another dizzy spell.

"Sebastian investigate this mansion from top to bottom" Ciel whispered to Sebastian as we walked.

"Yes my lord" my husband replied.

**Later At Ball.**

"You do look very nice in that costume" Ciel complimented.

I sent him a smirk. Ciel was a pirate while I was a nymph. My costume was a hang over the shoulder emerald green dress. I wore two gold wrist cuffs on my arms and a golden circlet on my head. I wore matching flats so I could move around in comfortably. Elizabeth was an Indian Princess and Soma was Sherlock Holmes.

Sadie was dressed as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. Richard was an elf which made Elizabeth very happy. I socialized with the other guests until my feet hurt and Sebastian decided to sneak up on me. He picked me up into his arms bridal style and placed me on a nearby couch.

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary?" I asked my husband making sure only he could hear it.

"Not much but I should warn you Claude is after the master's soul"

This didn't surprise me. According to Sebastian my brother's soul was unique. However since my birth mother willingly let Sebastian have hers my demon mate didn't need to feed. But Ciel's soul was still up for grabs and I wondered if Sadie was aware of Claude being a demon.

_Does Sadie know that Claude is a demon?_ I asked my beloved through our mate bond.

_She does I informed her before we came here tonight_ Sebastian confirmed.

After awhile Sadie came over to me and Sebastian. She looked troubled.

"Ciel isn't in the manor" she informed.

"Are you certain?" Sebastian asked.

"I am he's in trouble"

She then looked to the crowd behind us.

"Let's go I won't let anyone hurt my mate"

Sebastian managed to get us outside without creating a disturbance. By following Ciel's scent we were able to find him quickly. My brother was out of his costume and standing before him was Alois Trancy. His demon butler Claude stood behind him as did the triplets. So they were demons too. Trancy was dressed up in a maid's uniform.

"I see we have company" Alois greeted.

Sadie wrapped a protective arm around Ciel drawing him close to her. Her eyes glowed and her fangs elongated.

"You won't touch my mate" she hissed at Claude.

"Aw now that's cute" Alois mocked. The blonde then looked at me next to Sebastian. "Your Lady Catherine I take it"

"You got a problem with that?" I asked.

"No I've heard your quite the warrior though I wasn't expecting Earl Phantomhive's sister to be mated to his demon butler"

"My husband is one hell of a butler you little brat" I spat.

"Feisty I like that" Alois chuckled.

"What is it you want?" Ciel demanded.

"Simple I want you"

I had a confused look on my face because I had no freaking idea what this brat was talking about.

"If you don't comply everyone in the mansion will die by let's just say a performance"

"You little shit!" I roared and I was about to attack Trancy but Sebastian held me back. "Your mental!"

"Do it if you can but I have a question" Ciel said.

"I'll answer if you kneel before me and wag your tail"

That comment angered me even more and steam came out of my nose. Alois laughed very amused he was pissing me off.

Ciel smirked.

"Then I wonder who's tail will wag first yours or mine"

"Your quite confident but you shouldn't be just because you have a pretty good butler, a dragon shifter, and a overprotective sister"

Alois looked to Claude.

"My butler is good too and much better"

Trancy then showed us his tongue and sure enough there was a contract mark on it.

"Sebastian protect Catherine" Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord"

"Then I'll protect you Little Mate and I'll kill these fools"

"Then by all means my lady do so" Ciel answered.


	31. A New Enemy

**Catherine's POV**

No sooner had Alois ordered for Claude to get Ciel did the real fight begin. Sebastian let me go and I pulled out my swords from underneath my dress. Sadie picked up my brother into her arms and got behind me. The triplets then began to move around with various objects and at one point my leg was caught in one of them.

But before I was caught in another I sent the demon triplets away from me using my psychic abilities. The three blokes landed on their backs and one of them moaned in pain.

"What the?!" Alois protested.

Sadie took off with Ciel while I smirked at Alois.

"Oops looks like I forgot to mention I can move things with my mind" I taunted.

Claude eyes were widened in surprise and Sebastian no doubt was smirking behind me. Then using my mind once more I sent both butler and master away from one another. But while in the air Claude managed to catch Alois in his arms and the two of them landed on the ground with a thud.

"Let's go love" I told my husband.

"Agreed" Sebastian replied and the two of us shot past Claude and Alois.

We managed to find Ciel safe with Sadie and I stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly I heard ominous music and it made Sadie and I wince. Ciel heard the music too and he now had his ears covered.

_What the hell is that?!_ I asked Sebastian through our mate bond.

_It's been a century since I last heard the instrument but it's an armonica it would seem Lord Trancy is using it to make the guests feel pain and to become possessed_

_Then what the hell are we hanging around here for? We need to get back to the mansion!_

_There's no need for that Little Dhampir, Agni is there_

After waiting for a few more moments the four of us headed back to the mansion. Once inside it was a mess. The guests who were under possession were repeatedly being knocked unconscious by those unaffected by the armonica. Sadie kept Ciel close to her while Sebastian began playing music via a glass harp method.

The possessed guests heard Sebastian's song and they stopped attacking those unaffected by the armonica. Both songs overlapped one another and the armoncia's song was being tuned out.

"Damn your husband is one hell of a performer" Sadie praised.

"Nah he's one hell of a butler" I corrected her.

My husband had to speed up his playing so he could keep in sync with the armonica player below. It was another demon who was the culprit. Eventually the armonica broke and the demon playing fell to the floor with a thud in shock. While Sebastian had been playing Sadie managed to sneak Ciel away and he was back in his costume. I made my way to the first floor and eventually Sebastian finished his song and the crowd clapped. Then my husband leapt off of the second floor and he bent down to talk to the female demon who had tried to possess the guests.

"Your husband is a show off sister" Ciel complained.

"Agreed but he's one hell of a musician" I joked.

I jumped when Sebastian appeared next to me and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you my love I'm glad you enjoy my music"

"By the way what sort of song was that?" Sadie questioned my beloved.

"It was originally called "The Singing Voice of the Angels" and was very popular, but as you saw it was bewitching and caused confusion amongst a person's heart so it was banned being labeled as an "Instrument of the Devil"

Sadie suddenly growled and Ciel took notice of this.

"What is it my love?" my brother asked his fiancée.

I held a squeal behind my hand because seeing him interact with Sadie was too damn cute.

The dragoness was glaring at Alois who finally decided to show up. The little brat apologized for being late and told the guests he hoped they were enjoying the ball and liked the performance. Trancy then approached us and Sadie snarled baring her fangs and got in front of Ciel protectively.

"That was a very good performance Sebastian" Alois praised my husband.

"I cannot accept such praise I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian answered.

"And your wife is a skilled fighter" Alois added looking to me.

I shot Alois a glare which seemed to amuse him.

"My lord" Sadie growled and Alois looked to her. "I need to speak with your butler alone"

"Yes of course my lady" Alois agreed and he looked to Claude.

"Right this way my lady I'm sure outside will suffice"

Sadie hissed before following after the demon butler.

Alois went to socialize with the other guests while Ciel looked to Sebastian.

"Sebastian go and aide Sadie in anyway you can, she's angry and I don't want to see her harmed"

Sebastian bowed before excusing himself. As he passed me he gave me another kiss on the cheek before heading outside.

**Sadie's POV**

"You have a lot of nerve demon" I snarled at Claude. The two of us wee standing next to a lake. "Are you a fool to mess with a dragon's mate?"

"It was my master's instructions my lady" Claude replied calmly. "Your mate's soul was to be taken from Sebastian Michaelis"

"Are you blind?! Sebastian has recently fed he no longer needs Ciel's soul!" I roared. "And I won't allow you to take my mate's soul either, not without a fight, the mere fact you wish to even touch him makes me sick, Ciel Phantomhive is my mate and I will protect him with my life so I hope your ready to die demon"

I then took my dragon form and opened my fanged mouth to silence the Trancy butler once and for all. But my prey dodged my bite and he was quick to appear behind me. The something sharp was pushed into my scales under my left wing. I saw a jagged blade and I shrieked in pain.

Then out of nowhere Sebastian appeared and sent Claude a glare before turning to me.

"My apologies my lady this will hurt"

Catherine's husband then pulled out the sword and I roared out again in pain. My wound would heal but it would hurt like hell for awhile.

**Sebastian's POV**

Lady Sadie reverted to her human form and I picked her up into my arms. Sadie was unconscious in my grasp.

"I would recommend you'd forget about claiming my young master's soul, because as you saw here tonight his mate won't allow it" I told Claude simply. "Nor will my wife"

"It took me awhile to figure out she was a Dhampir" Claude went on. "Such hybrids are rare these days"

"If you dare touch my wife or harm my unborn child I'll end you myself" I threatened.

I then left the Trancy butler alone so I could get Lady Sadie back to the manor.

**Catherine's POV**

"Sister?"

I looked to Ciel who had his hand offered out to me. Smirking I placed my hand in his and my brother led me out onto the dance floor. I followed Ciel's lead and he seemed to improve in his dancing skills. Nearby Richard guided Elizabeth away from Alois sending the little brat a glare.

The dance concluded and Sebastian cleared his throat.

"My lord may I have my wife back now?"

Ciel nodded and let my husband take my hand.

**Ciel's POV**

"Your alright Sadie?" I asked approaching my fiancée.

"I'll be fine but that damn butler stabbed me" she hissed.

Wanting to get some fresh air I took Sadie's hand into mine and I led her outside. We kept walking until we came to a small field.

"There is something I would like to ask of you Sadie" I confessed turning to her.

"What is it Little Mate?"

I chuckled before replying.

"May I see you as a dragon?"

Sadie smirked before backing away from me and she began her transformation. Soon she was in her true form before me. I was able to get a closer look at her scale coloring thanks to the moonlight. Her entire body was the same color as the diamond on my ring. Her neck and tails frills were sky blue and so were her wing membranes. Her eyes were emerald green.

"Beautiful" I said placing a hand onto her snout.

She purred at my touch and I continued petting her before placing my forehead against her snout. Despite not having Sebastian with me now I felt completely safe with this fierce dragoness at my side.

**Next Day.**

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

**Catherine's POV**

"Slow down my love" Sebastian told me as I drank my daily glass of blood.

"Tell that to our child" I muttered finishing my glass. I licked the blood away from my lips and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Suddenly Mey-Rin yelled out and my husband sighed.

"Perfect what now?" he asked to himself.

My mate took off his tailcoat and he gave it to me to hold. I followed him into the laundry room where there were soap suds everywhere.

"Oh Sebastian there you are!" Mey-Rin exclaimed popping out of the soap suds. She shook the suds off while Sebastian asked.

"What happened here?"

"I used thirty cups of detergent like the instructions says to and it's a disaster! It don't make sense"

The flustered maid held up the box of instructions out to my beloved to prove her point.

"Read the instructions again carefully" Sebastian advised and Mey-Rin did so. "You'll find its three cups not thirty"

"Aw hell I need to get the lens on my frames improved!"

"I'll suggest that to Ciel so don't fret Mey-Rin" I promised her.

"Honesty being far sighted isn't enough to excuse such foolishness, no carelessness is more correct" Sebastian then peeled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. "Now step aside"

Being the perfect butler he was Sebastian mopped up the soap suds with ease before starting the laundry. I rolled my eyes and left the room while Mey-Rin blushed. I looked to the tailcoat and decided to hide it as punishment since Sebastian suggested I slowed down on drinking blood. After hiding the tailcoat I went to play chess with Ciel.

I told my brother about my little prank and he swore to keep it a secret.

"You shouldn't keep your guard down little brother" I teased Ciel when I moved my chess piece and won the game.

"Your are getting better" Ciel praised. He then looked to my stomach. "Any complications today with the babe?"

"Nah just having to drink more blood than usual"

"I need to send someone to get more blood for you soon" Ciel pointed out. The door to the study opened and Sebastian entered with refreshments. Throughout the day Sebastian wondered where his tailcoat was and he even asked me but I simply lied suggesting some places where it could be. I knew I was going to get it later.

By the time dinner was over I decided to retire to my bedroom due to the pregnancy. Knowing Sebastian's was doing his nightly rounds I took a bath and pulled on a clean night gown afterwards. When I got out of the tub I saw my breasts were starting to get bigger. When I exited the bathroom it didn't surprise me to find my husband waiting.

"Little Dhampir you've been naughty" he stated. "My tailcoat is in this room"

"So you figured it out but I'm still not telling you where it is" I replied. "You shouldn't have made a comment on how fast I drink my blood"

Suddenly my husband appeared behind me. Aw hell looks like I was going to get it now.

"Your forgetting something my love" Sebastian purred into my ear. He was playing the seduction card and damn it I was already under his spell. One gloved hand went around my waist while the other intertwined with my left. He raised my left arm and teasingly planted kisses down it. Then he did the same with my hand and each of my fingers. "I am simply one hell of a seducer"

"I'm still not telling you where your tailcoat is" I said.

"Oh I know my love and I intend to find out where it is"

"Then raise the stakes on the seduction demon" I suggested.

Sebastian chuckled before turning me around so I could face him.

"Are you challenging me Little Dhampir?"

"Perhaps" I answered smirking.

"Then I accept"

My husband then took off his gloves using his teeth before lifting my body upwards. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms went around his neck as he claimed my lips with his hungrily. His tongue seized mine in dominance as I was laid onto the bed. When Sebastian pulled away from my lips I wasn't happy and he smirked.

"Now my love where is it?" the demon asked.

"It's in this room your smart Sebastian figure it out" was my response.

"Now that won't do" my husband replied. In one swift movement he pulled off my nightgown leaving me completely naked underneath him.

"Really Sebastian?" I demanded.

"I'll give the gown back once I know where my tailcoat is darling"

"As I said demon figure it out" I muttered using a sheet to cover my front.

Finally taking my advice Sebastian looked around the room before his eyes saw the dresser. Arching an eyebrow my husband got to his feet and began to look through the drawers.

"Oh my Mrs. Michaelis you certainly chose a good hiding spot" Sebastian joked pulling the tailcoat out from my underwear drawer. "But now I don't think I need it anymore"

The demon tossed his tailcoat to the side and he soon returned to hovering over me. He guided my hands to his vest and I didn't hesitate to take it off of him followed by his shirt. Sebastian was now barefoot and most likely took his shoes off before I came out of the bathroom. I greedily kissed each of my husband's abs as though I had been food deprived.

Sebastian claimed a nipple into his mouth and he massaged my other breast. I arched my back feeling my womanhood becoming soaked.

"Sebastian please don't toy around and make love to me"

"As you wish Little Dhampir"

And soon we were making love and it felt bloody wonderful.


	32. Dance Of Blades

**Catherine's POV**

"Your joking!" I roared as I finished reading the invitation Alois Trancy sent. Ciel and Sebastian winced at my angry tone. "That little brat regrets how things went at the costume ball?! That's bullshit!"

I slammed the invitation down hard on the desk.

"Tell me your not considering for us to go Ciel?"

Sebastian and I had been invited along too.

"Sebastian found out something of interest during the costume ball" Ciel replied. "The Trancy household might have also been involved in the death of our parents besides Queen Victoria"

I hadn't been expecting that news. Knowing this was a good chance to investigate further into our parent's demise I reluctantly agreed.

"However little brother I will not be leaving you to fend for yourself this time, if that little shit even thinks about killing you I'll do it myself"

Ciel smirked at my remark and Sebastian did the same.

**Next Day.**

"Ciel! Catherine! It's good to see you two again!" Alois greeted as we came out of the carriage.

I didn't reply and Ciel thankfully spoke for us. Claude and Sebastian glared at one another before Alois suggested we follow him. He led us to the back garden area where a huge chessboard was.

"I had this made so the butler's and servants could battle while we watch"

Ciel grabbed my hand when I growled and gave it a squeeze. My brother then took his eyepatch off revealing the contract in his eye and he ordered for Sebastian to win this match and bring Alois to Ciel alive.

Before Ciel and I went to sit down Sebastian kissed my forehead. The demon triplets and the female demon who was named Hannah each had a sword. I didn't know what Claude had and I didn't give a damn. Sebastian would use his usual silverware to fight. Just as things were about to begin Viscount Druitt interrupted.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" I demanded standing up.

"He was sent an invitation" Alois explained. "But it would seem he misunderstood the schedule for the costume ball"

Claude was talking with Lord Druitt and smoke came out of my nose since I was irritated at seeing him.

"Alois my sister isn't fond of Lord Druitt so it would be wise to keep his distance" Ciel warned.

"Oh I'll make sure he behaves" Alois reassured but I didn't believe the little brat's words. Druitt noticed Hannah and he flirted with her for a few minutes before eventually taking a seat. I shot the womanizing Viscount a glare before I sat down again.

The battle began with the demon triplets charging at Sebastian. My husband easily dodged their attacks and he broke their weapons easily. Each of them got spears and again they attacked my mate. I watched as Sebastian dodged once more and he taunted the demon brothers and whatever he said annoyed them.

Each of their spears formed into one giant spear and they jumped high into the air and threw the weapon at Sebastian. Smirking my husband put away his silverware before making a few sexy moves before he was able to throw the spear back at the brother's. They ended up well let's just say they were defeated and let's leave it at that.

It was Hannah's turn and she started things off by throwing daggers at Sebastian. The blades ended up creating holes in his tailcoat. I then began to laugh as my husband pulled off his tailcoat and began to mend it using a thread and needle while dodging the bullets Hannah unleashed using a set of guns.

Then she used a machine gun and again Sebastian avoided getting hit while putting his repaired tailcoat back on. Then he leapt into the air and threw many silver knives in her direction. She was eventually defeated by being pinned to a giant chess piece.

"Aw hell not now" I complained feeling the thirst for blood.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared next to me with a glass of blood. I took the glass from him and he kissed my forehead before he left to start lunch. Thankfully Lord Druitt and Alois didn't pay attention when I greedily downed the blood in the glass. Eventually I finished it and set it on the table in front of me.

Ciel and I watched in amusement as Sebastian and Claude went through a food fight. I know Claude was thinking how delicious Ciel's soul would be. Sebastian had no intention of letting that happen to my brother because if he failed to protect Ciel my husband would have to deal with a very angry Sadie.

I snorted when I saw that Claude and Sebastian managed to form statues out of the food they flung at one another. The mere thought of having anything to eat made me nauseous so I sat close to Ciel when lunch was served followed by dessert. Druitt loved both desserts made by the demon butlers and couldn't make a decision between the two.

He eventually excused himself and eventually the match between Claude and Sebastian was about to begin.

_Do me a favor love and kick his ass!_ I told Sebastian through the mate bond.

_Gladly my love_ my husband answered.

Claude took off his glasses and my eyes went wide as the Trancy butler managed to pull out a damn sword from Hannah. I won't even go into detail about how this was done. Then both butlers charged at one another. Claude made the first move and he ended up breaking the knives Sebastian had been using. This was followed by a giant chess piece being torn in half by the damn sword Claude used.

Ciel then suggested Alois give us a tour of the manor. I told Sebastian what was happening via the mate bond and Sebastian advised me not to leave Ciel alone. Ciel had no plans to have a tour of the manor and once inside my brother and I came to a stop. Ciel took off his gloves and turned to Alois.

"This nonsense ends today Trancy" Ciel began. "Your butler desires my soul and you for some reason want me, I'm afraid I can't allow your schemes to continue, so my sister and I challenge you to a duel"

"I was wondering when you would say those words brother" I smirked pulling my swords out from their pouches I kept on my pants.

Alois accepted the challenge and gave a sword to Ciel while he kept one for himself. After the three of us walked away from one another and after the count of five I already had one of my swords touching Trancy's back while Alois had his sword pointed at Ciel's face.

"Lady Catherine you are a skilled sword wielder I'm impressed" Alois praised.

Ciel and I then began the dance of blades against our opponent. I had to admit Alois was skilled with a sword and there were multiple times I had a close call getting seriously hurt. Then Alois gave Ciel a kick to his back before running off taunting us.

Angrily I ran after the little shit and leapt into the air. I threw the sword in my left hand at Alois and then blonde used his blade to swing it away from him. My sword fell to the first floor and when I came upon Alois I threw my fist forward and gave the little brat a well deserved punch in the gut. Using that moment to his advantage Ciel attacked.

I would let my brother have the chance to fight one on one with Alois. After a few minutes the the blonde managed to pin Ciel against the banister and knowing what was about to happen I jumped off the second floor and caught Ciel before he could even hit the floor when he fell over the banister.

While I held Ciel in one arm I used my free hand which still held one sword to block Alois. Then Alois used his sword to send mine out of my hand and the blow ended up cutting my face. Then the blonde pressed the tip of his sword where my heart was.

"I'll make sure your precious demon mate sees me kill you Catherine along with that abomination inside you"

But before the fatal blow was even made Ciel managed to pierce his sword into Alois just as Sebastian, Claude, and Druitt arrived. Ciel then pulled his sword out from Alois and the blonde fell onto his back.

"No one threatens my sister and her child" Ciel spat.

As Alois yelled out in pain I decided to make him suffer. My eyes glowed blue as I grabbed Alois by his hair and I sank my fangs into his throat. His blood was delicious and I enjoyed hearing the brat scream as I fed from him. Eventually I released Alois and tossed him to the floor. He was still alive but if not given medical attention soon he would die. Claude and Sebastian tried to approach but Ciel told my husband not to.

Sebastian obeyed and Ciel approached Alois and pressed his sword tip at Alois's chest.

"It's time you died" Ciel hissed.

As Ciel raised his sword Claude suddenly appeared behind my brother.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" I roared charging forward and I slapped Claude hard. I got Ciel away from the Trancy butler and Sebastian was shortly beside us.

"Are you both alright?" my husband asked.

"Yes" Ciel confirmed.

Claude then licked some of the blood off of his face and suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Well Sebastian it would seem your wife's blood is tasty"

"EXCUSE ME?!" I demanded and Sebastian held me back. I didn't fight back knowing my mate was stronger.

I guess when I slapped him my blood was smeared onto Claude's cheek.

"Due to the circumstances this dance is over and I'd advise not talking about my wife's blood like that again Claude"

When Sebastian said those words it made me shiver. My husband was angry another demon had the nerve to taste my blood. Sebastian pulled me so I faced him instead of Claude and he kissed my forehead. That calmed me down and a few minutes later my husband, brother, and I left the Trancy estate.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

"Damn that demon" I spat as I scrubbed away Claude's scent off of my body. I was still rattled up he even tasted my blood.

Again smoke came out of my nose due to my annoyance. Once I had enough of my bath I got out and dried off. I needed a distraction but I had no idea what would suffice. I definitely wasn't in the mood for sex though the idea was tempting.

A knock at my bedroom door broke my train of thoughts and I went to see who it was. Well I pulled on a robe first over my nightgown. It was Mey-Rin and she handed me a few books and I thanked her before we bid each other good night.

The books were more horror ones and I smirked. I was coming to enjoy the horror genre. I read the synopsis of the books and they sounded promising.

"I see Mey-Rin brought you more books" Sebastian said as he entered our bedroom.

"I needed something to distract myself" I explained to my husband.

"You should try another genre besides horror" Sebastian teased and I rolled my eyes. My husband then looked at my breasts and his eyes widened

"Get your mind out of the gutter my breasts are getting bigger due to the pregnancy" I reprimanded him. "And their starting to hurt a little too"

"I'm sorry my love" my mate apologized. He the smirked. "Would you like for me to massage them?"

I threw my robe at the demon in annoyance and Sebastian caught it with a smirk. Suddenly Sebastian reappeared behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He placed his head onto my shoulder.

"I'm not sure you are aware my love but you are glowing a bit"

"Duh I'm carrying a child demon" I pointed out to him.

I then swore when one of Sebastian's gloved hands began to massage one of my breasts. It wasn't anything sexual instead my husband was giving me much needed relief from the soreness. By the time he finished his task my breasts hurt less.

"Thank you I needed that" I confessed flushing slightly.

"I don't like seeing my bride in pain" Sebastian answered kissing my cheek and he pulled away from me.

"Just out of curiosity can't a demon scent the gender?" I asked referring to the baby.

"Yes but it's still too early to scent the hormone" Sebastian replied. He took off his gloves and removed his tailcoat. "Though I'm pretty certain we are having a girl"

"Oh? And why do you think it's a daughter?" I inquired.

"For one the maternal side of your family is mostly female"

My mate was right on that one. Levi was the first boy born in about four generations on the maternal side. So it was highly possible we would have a girl.

"My second guess is just a hunch and most of the time my hunches are accurate"

"Well we will find out once the child is born"

"Indeed we shall" Sebastian agreed coming over to me again. My mate kissed my forehead and drew me into him. "I was worried about you before"

"Remember Sebastian I'm simply one hell of a warrior and I don't lose my battles that easily"

My remark made my husband chuckle.

"And your one hell of a wife my love and eventually you'll be one hell of a mother"


	33. A Little Break

**Catherine's POV**

"Alright Sebastian what are you up to?" I asked my husband.

When I woke up this morning Sebastian said we would be going away for the weekend just the two of us. I think Ciel was behind this mysterious get away because he had no problem letting Sebastian have the weekend off. Sadie was also going to be spending the weekend at the manor too.

It has been two weeks since our last encounter with that little brat Alois Trancy. Thankfully things with that estate have been quiet and it was nice not having to deal with the stress from that little shit. I really didn't like that brat not one bit.

At the moment I was sitting in a carriage that was being driven by Bard while Sebastian sat across from me.

"You'll see when we arrive my love" Sebastian replied. "I promise you'll like what I have planned"

I felt tired and I closed my eyes. A small bump was now visible underneath my clothes and I would be nearing the end of the first trimester soon. I must have dozed off because Sebastian woke me up. The carriage wasn't moving so I guess we were at our destination.

Immediately when my husband opened the door I saw the ocean. A cute little cottage overlooking a private beach occupied my sight. Bard was putting things inside the cottage for us.

"We never really had a honeymoon" Sebastian said. "This is holiday spot isn't far from the manor and the village is within walking distance"

"So we have this all to ourselves?" I asked.

"Yes my love we do" my mate confirmed before kissing my forehead.

"Alright Sebastian all of your stuff is inside" Bard said coming over the carriage. "You two enjoy yourselves now"

The cook shot me a wink which made me snort and Sebastian himself chuckled before the blonde got back onto the carriage and eventually drove off. Sebastian then picked me up bridal style and led us inside the cottage. After he shut the door with his foot he put me back down onto my feet.

The cottage was adorable as hell. I let Sebastian show me around until I felt tired again. Taking me into his arms once more the demon walked to the bedroom and lay me onto the bed. He proceeded to pull off my boots which was sweet of him.

"Still tired?" he asked.

"Yes I wish I bloody wasn't right now" I growled.

"Your ending the first trimester in a few more weeks Little Dhampir and then you won't be as tired" Sebastian purred taking my hand and kissed it.

He wasn't wearing his gloves and he proudly wore his wedding band on his left hand. The demon then decided to pull off his tailcoat along with his shoes and socks. He then went to the opposite side of the bed and slid next to my side. I let him pull me closer to him and he then wrapped both of his arms around me so they rested on the small bump where our child was. It would seem this was going to be nice weekend after all.

**Ciel's POV**

"Here you go Little Mate"

I looked up from my paperwork to see Sadie had brought me my afternoon tea and snack.

"Sadie you didn't need to do that" I replied.

"Would you prefer if it was one of the other servants and things went all to hell?" she asked arching an eyebrow. I couldn't help but chuckle at her remark because she had a point. "Besides I like getting to spoil my mate"

"Shouldn't I be doing that instead?" I teased the dragoness.

My fiancée blushed and I smirked. I loved seeing my future bride blush like that because it was cute.

"There was something I wanted to ask you"

Sadie looked to me wondering what my question would be.

"How do dragons place their mark on their mates?"

"Very simple" she answered. "My kind bite their mate's skin which in turn will leave behind the dragon's scent and then the significant other does the same"

"I see so if your scent was on me it would tell other female beings of the supernatural I am taken"

"Yes that's how it works" Sadie concluded. "Are you asking me to do this on you Little Mate?"

I intertwined my hand into Sadie's and pressed a kiss on top of it.

"Yes I couldn't be more certain, we are still both very young but I know what my heart tells me, it was yours when we met Sadie and I don't want to wait any longer"

A few tears slid down her face and I wiped them away.

**Catherine's POV**

By the time I woke from my nap I saw the sun was starting to set. I heard Sebastian moving around in the kitchen so I climbed out of bed and went in that direction.

"Ah woken up I see" my husband greeted me when I entered the doorway to the kitchen.

My beloved had a picnic basket and I could smell the food from within it.

"Dinner on the beach eh?" I asked.

"Indeed I already have things set up"

While holding the picnic basket in one hand my mate offered me his arm and I hurriedly latched myself onto it. He kissed my forehead before we left the cottage. The sunset on the beach was absolutely beautiful and by the time we arrived at the picnic spot I was starving.

Sebastian fixed me all of my favorite foods and he also included in Donburi. While Ciel wouldn't let Sebastian feed him I happily let my husband feed me.

"You know I actually thought of something" I said after I ate my fill of the Donburi meat. "Since the baby is mostly demon won't it need a soul to feed on?"

"Once you reach five months yes" Sebastian responded. "I'll be able to find a soul for our daughter to consume"

I immediately widened my eyes.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

Sebastian smiled before he intertwined our hands together and placed them on my stomach.

"I was finally able to scent the hormone and you are carrying a girl Little Dhampir"

"Our Esme then"

Sebastian chuckled before he lowered his head and he placed a kiss onto the small bump.

**Ciel's POV**

The gardens around the manor were quite beautiful at night. I needed to come out here more often when I wasn't busy. I chose a spot close to the greenhouse to sit down. Sadie placed a small bucket of water and soap down next to her.

My fiancée sat down next to me and then pulled back the sleeve of my shirt away from my wrist. She kissed my flesh before her canines lengthened and she bit down hard into my wrist. As soon as she bit me I felt the mate bond between us open up. Now I understood what Sebastian and Catherine felt through theirs.

Sadie finished her task and she released her mouth away from my wrist.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" she said as she began to clean away the blood from the area where she bit me.

"I'm alright" I reassured her.

Trusting my words she continued cleaning my wrist and eventually she wrapped it up in bandage wrap. She then pulled the sleeve away from her left wrist and held it out to me. I took it into my grasp and I gave it a light kiss before I bit down. My bite was hard enough it drew blood and I swallowed a few drops of Sadie's.

A few seconds later I removed my mouth away from her wrist and I took my turn cleaning the female shifter's wrist. Afterwards I intertwined my left hand into hers.

"Now I am yours Sadie body and soul"

"Damn right you are Little Mate"

She then gave me a light kiss which I ended up blushing from.

**Catherine's POV**

I was having trouble sleeping again and it wasn't due to thirst this time. Sebastian slept soundly beside me and not wanting to disturb him I quietly slid out of bed. The moon was full tonight giving the ocean a beautiful glow. I went outside and I took off my nightgown before stepping into the waves.

I swam out until the water covered my breasts and I allowed my body to relax. I didn't have to wait long until I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I had a feeling I would find you out here" the demon purred and he kissed my bare shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep again I'm getting tired of that" I muttered.

"Once Esme is born we won't be sleeping much" my husband pointed out.

I then turned so I could face my mate. I felt him wearing pants underneath the water. My hands wandered around his abs and my husband smirked before suddenly claiming my lips with his. I felt my womanhood become wet wanting more. But if sex ensued I wouldn't get the sleep I wanted so badly. There were other times we could make love and tonight wasn't want one of them. When Sebastian pulled away from me I whined a little.

"Now, now my love it's late and I know your getting tired again" my mate stated.

He was right I was feeling sleepy so my husband picked me up into his arms and walked out of the water. He used his foot to retrieve my nightgown and I blushed when he gave it back to me. I had a quick bath so I wouldn't smell like seawater and once dry I returned to he bedroom where my husband patiently waited.

My nightgown was free of sand and I changed back into it before sliding into bed next to Sebastian. I jumped when I felt Sebastian slide his hand underneath my nightgown. He teasingly stroked my thighs and I moaned.

"Don't push it Sebastian" I warned.

"Don't worry my love I'm done" he promised.

He pulled his hand away and placed it onto my belly. I then asked if he could sing because Sebastian had a beautiful voice for a demon. My husband agreed and soon words of song left his lips and I felt my eyes getting heavy. By the time he finished singing I was sound asleep.

**That's right folks Sebastian and Catherine are having a girl. Don't worry they'll have a boy towards the end of the story. **


	34. Ciel's Memories Clouded

**Catherine's POV**

"Who the hell would attack a child?" I asked Sebastian.

The queen sent us a letter to investigate a recent crime spree in London where young boys regardless of social status were being attacked and having their eyes gouged out.

"I don't know my love" my husband answered.

I placed a protective hand onto my slightly bigger baby bump. I was out of the first trimester and now fourteen weeks along into my pregnancy.

"Esme isn't giving you any trouble is she?" Ciel asked noticing the way I held my belly.

"No she's fine though she's now starting to kick"

This was a given fact my unborn daughter had started her kicking a week ago. As though she heard me the little minx gave a little kick and I groaned since it hurt a little. Sebastian smiled before placing a gloved hand on top of my swollen middle. Immediately Esme stopped kicking and I gave my husband a kiss on the cheek.

We arrived at the latest victim's residence. When I saw the poor lad with his eyes wrapped up in bandages it broke my heart. According to him whoever attacked him was a boy about his age and was dressed like a noble.

"Thank you for your information" Ciel thanked the lad. "And I'm sorry for what you endured"

"Just try and find the creep who did this my lord" the boy replied.

Ciel looked to me and I nodded before handing over a stuffed bear that was from Funtom. The boy took it and the lad's parents tearfully thanked me and Ciel for our kindness. The boy liked his new toy which pleased me and Ciel and we took our leave.

Ciel said we were being mocked and to prove his point he used a map. He drew a pattern between our home and the Trancy estate mixed with the crime locations.

"Son of a bitch it's a damn spider web" I spat. "And I was hoping we were done with that little shit"

"Language my love" Sebastian told me.

I rolled my eyes at my husband's remark.

"Sebastian have you heard anything of Alois's condition?" Ciel asked.

My husband smirked and answered.

"No my lord I have not"

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed me and Ciel and leapt backwards a few feet away.

"Who the hell is attacking us?!" I demanded when the dust cloud cleared.

Sebastian released me and Ciel so he could stand in front of us.

"Catherine stay here with the young master" Sebastian told me.

"Will do" I promised.

My beloved kissed my forehead and took off to deal with whoever was creating chaos. I sniffed the air and I rolled my eyes.

"Reapers"

"Don't tell me Grell did something stupid again" Ciel asked.

"No one of the scents belongs to William T. Spears and another male reaper it has to one be someone we haven't met before because the scent is new"

"I see well Sebastian can handle them"

"He is one hell of a butler after all" I added.

Ciel smirked at my comment before he suddenly held his head in pain. Realizing he was suffering a flashback from our past I drew Ciel into me hoping my touch would relax him. After shaking for a few minutes Ciel relaxed in my arms.

"Easy little brother" I told him.

"I'm sorry Catherine sometimes the memory of the fire and Alois comes into my head" Ciel apologized. "I know I can always count on you to be there for me"

I snorted and I kissed Ciel on his forehead before letting go. Suddenly Ciel took off running and I followed after him. I understood why Ciel took off because Alois Trancy was running away from us. However something wasn't right and I didn't like it.

After a short chase Ciel had Alois trapped in an alley. Suddenly someone from Scotland Yard stopped their carriage and called Ciel by the little shit's name.

"I'm not Alois Trancy" Ciel corrected the officer who approached. But the bloke and his partner grabbed my brother and I snarled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I roared.

But no one listened to me and I tried to stop the officers but one of them blocked my path. Then the demon maid Hannah made the false identification of Ciel being Alois. She said viscous lies about Ciel which made me shake in anger and I felt my fangs lengthening. Ciel's eye patch was removed and tossed to the ground.

"Catherine don't! I'll be fine!" Ciel shouted seeing I was about to do something foolish. I felt tears slide down my face as I watched my little brother be taken into custody. Once Scotland Yard was gone I unleashed my fury on Hannah. I grabbed her throat and slammed her into a nearby wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you" I demanded making sure the demoness saw my glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

"Little Dhampir"

I felt Sebastian pull me away from Hannah. The female demon walked away casually while I still was fuming mad.

"Scotland Yard took Ciel thinking he was Alois" I told my husband.

"You need to calm down my love" Sebastian suggested.

Knowing he was right I relaxed my body and once I was calm enough did Sebastian release me.

"We'll find the young master my love" my mate promised.

My beloved then fished out the map Ciel made earlier.

"I know where he is"

"Then let's not bullshit around and get my brother back"

Sebastian smirked before he and I took off. My husband led us to a mental hospital and we landed on the roof with ease.

"He's here alright Ciel's scent is inside"

Suddenly Sebastian and I dodged being shot at by machine gun bullets. Oh I had enough of this!

Taking my swords out I charged at Hannah and avoided the blasts from her weapon. When I got close to her I sent the machine gun away using my thoughts and the long range firearm exploded when it landed on the ground below. The next thing Hannah knew I had her pinned beneath me and one of my swords was embedded in her side.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I hissed. "I temporarily made you unable to move"

I then pulled out my sword and ignore the blood that stained it's blade. Suddenly Ciel's screams were heard and I didn't hesitate to run off after his cries. Sebastian managed to get inside and I did the same. We found the room where Ciel was and my little brother was on the floor.

I tried to get to him but Sebastian pulled me back.

"Sebastian what the hell?!" I demanded.

"Something isn't right" my beloved answered. Sebastian then looked to Claude who stood behind him. "You mixed their memories"

So Alois's memories were infused with Ciel's? Now I was pissed.

"Indeed I did" Claude confirmed.

"How" I hissed. My body was shaking violently. "Dare You"

"I would advise getting your bride out of here Sebastian" Claude warned. "She's becoming unstable due to her anger"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" I roared. I almost got out of Sebastian's grasp but my mate still held me back firmly.

Ciel suddenly stood up and he looked to Sebastian.

"This is an order leave and stay out of my sight"

**Sebastian's POV**

At hearing my master's order I had no choice but to obey. Catherine hissed and I needed to get her out of the current situation. I picked her up into my arms and left behind my young lord.

**Catherine's POV**

I slammed my fist into a tree trunk making the whole tree topple over. The sun was setting and my rage from Claude's manipulation of Ciel began to recede.

"We should be returning to the manor" Sebastian said.

I didn't say anything to my husband nor could I look at him. Like a fool I felt tears slide down my face and I heard Sebastian coming up behind me. He turned my body around and pulled me into his embrace and he kissed away my tears.

"You have my word we'll get him back Catherine"

"This wasn't supposed to happen" I spoke finally. "Not like this"

Sebastian gently kissed me. He wiped away any remaining tears that slid down my cheeks with a gloved hand. Eventually my husband broke the kiss.

"Now my love shall we plan on getting your brother back? It's time we showed Claude and his group of misfits we are one hell of a team"

His remark made me smirk.

"Yes mate I like the sound of that"


	35. Getting Ciel Back

**Catherine's POV**

A few days passed since Claude took Ciel away. In my brother's absence I was temporarily in charge of the manor. Sadie was absolutely furious that Claude had her precious mate and I promised her we would return Ciel where he belonged. The servants did their best to manage but I knew they were just as worried for Ciel as I was.

At the moment I was with Sebastian watching the Trancy estate from afar. Sebastian was angry and he managed to knock over some trees using his demonic power. A pissed off demon wasn't fun to be around so I kept my distance while Sebastian was fuming.

"Aw hell" I growled.

"My love what is it?" Sebastian asked seeing I was uncomfortable.

"I just need blood again" I reassured my beloved.

"I can take care of that" Sebastian promised before giving me a canteen. I kissed his cheek before taking the cork off and I consumed the human blood inside it. Esme seemed satisfied because she stopped moving around when I finished feeding.

"Claude is coming out no doubt he heard my tantrum" Sebastian said nodding around to the broken trees around us.

"I'm coming with you I want Claude to know Sadie is pissed off perhaps that might make him flinch"

Sebastian smirked evilly at my remark.

A short walk later Sebastian and I stood in the center of the Trancy garden by the fountain. Claude was approaching and I hissed. Sebastian placed an arm around my waist so I wouldn't lose control of myself.

"So you've come to see how my master is faring?" Claude asked while petting a bird. "He made it clear he doesn't want to see it"

"Shut your mouth!" I spat. "Don't you dare refer to my husband using that word!"

Claude looked to me before seeing my swollen belly.

"So you carry a daughter? No doubt she'll be a beauty"

That remark made Sebastian wrap his other arm around my middle. I turned to see my mate was absolutely furious that Claude said those words about our daughter.

"I have a message from Ciel's mate" I interrupted. Claude arched an eyebrow. "She warned you about not touching Ciel and now you've written your death warrant"

Claude didn't say anything but I knew my remark made him uneasy. Now on edge Claude took his leave without hesitation.

"Either Sadie kills him or I will" Sebastian hissed as he released his arms from being around me.

"You have my permission to do so I can't wait till that asshole is dead" I agreed.

"My, my, Little Dhampir this pregnancy is making you quite a bit bloodthirsty" Sebastian teased.

"It's the hormones" I pointed out. "And Claude's remark about Esme pissed me off"

Sebastian was about to say something else but he frowned behind me. I looked to see what he was looking at and I sweat dropped seeing it was Grell. The stupid reaper had a camera which apparently stopped working and the red haired reaper had his back turned on us.

Sebastian sighed before using his demonic strength to pick up a statue. Grell noticed and backed away in fear.

"My, my, when did you get here?!" Grell asked.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same" Sebastian responded. I closed my eyes as my husband used the statue to hit Grell and the reaper whined.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

"So Claude killed the little shit huh?"

"Yes pretty much" Grell confirmed. "Then he tried to fuse Alois and your brother's souls but that didn't happen but their memories can be overwritten"

The red head reaper then saw my baby bump and he got hearts in his eyes.

"Aw! Your finally showing! Do you know the gender yet?"

"It's a girl" I replied. "Sebastian was able to scent her hormone"

"Oh my! Well you have my congratulations"

Suddenly Claude's voice echoed from the manor below talking about Ciel's soul.

"Ignore that ass" I told my husband. "He's trying to mess with you"

Sebastian didn't say anything and Grell decided to keep his mouth shut.

Sebastian then looked to me and I nodded before turning to Grell.

"Hey wanna take some more photos of us?"

"Eh?!" Grell exclaimed making sure he heard right.

"You did come to take pictures of us right? Well what do you say?"

"Oh I'm in!" Grell replied with glee.

By sunset we came upon the ruins of an old village. We found a former prostitute and she explained to us how many years ago she helped a little boy. She had chased away some bullies and due to her kindness she said the boy would spare her. When she said the lad had been contracted with a demon my eyes went wide. But before she could say anything else Sebastian grabbed me into his arms as a bullet was shot into the woman's forehead.

Behind us were those damn triplets. After kissing my forehead Sebastian charged into battle and easily dodged being hit by the constant bullets being shot at him repeatedly. Grell got excited and I shook my head before following after the red head.

When we arrived at the sight where Sebastian was fighting Grell prepped his camera and began to take photos. I merely watched in amusement as the triplets got their rear's kicked. Sebastian then leapt into the air and a few minutes later he had the three brother's bound upside down in a tree.

"Your death scythe now Grell!" Sebastian shouted to the reaper next to me.

"What?! Surely you can finish them off by yourself" Grell protested.

I smacked Grell in the arm and he let out a girly whine. Sebastian then added.

"What a warm evening"

This made me and Grell look at him.

Sebastian had his shirt unbuttoned a little before he moved his gloved hand through his hair in a sexual manner. Immediately I held my nose getting a nosebleed and Grell did too. He started his chainsaw and leapt into the air above the triplets. Then the death scythe sliced through them activating their Cinematic Record. The record showed the fire that destroyed the village as well as Ciel helping Hannah to her feet.

This angered Sebastian again and it wasn't long until I was following behind him.

"Stop it Sebastian" I said at one point and I hugged my husband from behind. Sebastian was still and he was calming down due to my touch. "I know your angry but please don't let it control you, I need you at my side, our daughter needs you, if you die I wouldn't be able to deal with it"

Immediately Sebastian turned around and kissed me passionately. I blushed and my husband caressed my cheek while his tongue danced with mine. Eventually he pulled away so we both could catch a breath.

"I won't die like that Little Dhampir, now I believe someone is waiting for us"

By the time we arrived back at the Trancy estate it was nightfall. Sebastian knocked on the door before he rejoined me at our hiding spot. The front door opened revealing Claude.

"I'm not surprised to see you two here again"

"My master's orders were specific I am to stay out of his sight" Sebastian told Claude coolly.

Then Sebastian charged at Claude and punched him hard in the gut. The impact made Claude go flying backwards and he landed on the ground hard with a thud.

"Catherine go!" Sebastian shouted.

I ran through the front door and followed after Ciel's scent. I was successful in finding where my brother was being kept but Hannah blocked my path.

"I cannot allow you" she began.

But using my psychic ability I slammed her hard against the wall and rendered her unconscious.

"Shut the hell up" I growled at her unconscious form before I opened the door into the bedroom. On the bed fast asleep was Ciel and he was alright. But I felt Alois Trancy somehow within him. Using my vampire speed I picked up the sleeping Ciel into my arms before jumping out the window.

I landed easily on the ground and I caressed Ciel's face. Suddenly an unfamiliar source of power took over me. I realized this power was the ability to erase memories and it belonged to Esme. She was channeling her gift from inside the womb to help her uncle.

I felt Alois's presence fight back deep within Ciel's mind but my daughter was stronger and a human couldn't win against a child with demonic blood. Time seemed to stand still and eventually I no longer felt Alois's presence within my brother. Esme's gift ceased being used and I told my unborn child I was very proud of her.

_Sebastian I have Ciel and he's back to normal I'll explain later_ I told my husband through the mate bond.

_Good work my love_ Sebastian praised.

I smirked before I stood up and began to make my way off of the Trancy estate. Fifteen minutes later I met back up with Sebastian at the carriage we kept hidden.

"Esme has the ability to erase memories" I explained to my husband. "She was able to erase Alois's memories out of Ciel's mind before anything else could happen"

Sebastian smirked before he kissed my forehead and then helped me inside the carriage. He would drive back to the manor while I kept Ciel with me. Eventually the carriage began to move and Ciel remained in my lap as he slept. A half hour into the ride Ciel moaned and he opened his eyes.

"Catherine?" he asked.

"Hey kiddo how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but other than that I'm fine"

Unable to control myself I pulled Ciel into a hug and tears went down my face.

"I was so worried about you"

Ciel buried his head underneath my chin.

"I knew you would come for me sister, damn I also need to apologize to Sebastian"

After our embrace Ciel decided to remain in my arms. Then at long last we were back home and Sebastian opened the door and he looked relieved to see Ciel was awake.

"Sebastian I owe you an apology" Ciel began as he stood up. "I'm sorry for casting you aside my memories were well quite clouded"

"There's nothing to forgive my young lord I quite understand" Sebastian answered with a bow.

"It was Esme who erased Alois's memories from your mind" I added and Ciel looked back at me.

"Are you certain?"

"I wouldn't lie kiddo she channeled her power through me to help you"

Ciel then smirked before placing a hand onto my middle.

"Thank you little one"

Esme gave a kick and it made Ciel chuckle. Sebastian pulled off his tailcoat and let Ciel wear it. I hopped out of the carriage next and Sebastian went to put the carriage back while Ciel and I went inside. The others would see Ciel tomorrow and Sadie would be sent word her mate was safe.

I led my brother to his room and I ended up putting him to bed. I kissed Ciel on the forehead before leaving him to sleep.

"Is he asleep already?" Sebastian asked as he approached me.

"Yes"

I then muttered my feet hurt so Sebastian picked me up bridal style. Due to today's events I was out like a light before Sebastian even arrived at our bedroom.

**Sebastian's POV**

I chuckled when my wife fell asleep in my arms. No doubt she was exhausted with what she went through today. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"Your one hell of a woman Little Dhampir and I love you for it"


	36. Claude's Demise

**Catherine's POV**

"God damn it!" Ciel roared slamming the letter he just finished reading down on his desk.

It had been a few days since my brother returned to the manor. But Claude being the asshole he was went too far this time. He somehow managed to kidnap Sadie away from her home and her parents wrote to Ciel for help.

"Ciel I know your angry brother but you need to calm down" I told my brother firmly. "Use the mate bond where is she?"

Ciel closed his left eye and concentrated hard. Eventually he reopened it and I could tell he knew where his fiancée was.

"She's on an island called the Island of Death, Sadie is unharmed and conscious but very annoyed"

"She's fed up with Claude's bullshit like I am also Levi sent this"

Ciel took the note our cousin sent us. My brother read the contents and then put it on his desk.

"Sebastian I'm sure you know where this island is?" he asked my husband.

"Yes I do my lord I can get us there by boat" my beloved answered

"Alright"

Ciel then stood up.

"It's time this ridiculous game ends"

"Damn straight" I agreed.

**Later.**

Sebastian rowed the boat through the very still water that would lead us to the island. Ciel was worried and I squeezed his hand in mine. He then handed me a dagger and I recognized the material the blade was made out of.

"How did?" I asked.

"Sebastian had it in his possession and wanted me to give it you"

I took the dagger and examined it before I hid it inside my coat with its scabbard covering it.

"My lord we're here" Sebastian announced getting our attention.

A few minutes later Sebastian pulled the boat up next to some stone steps. Sebastian helped me out of the boat first before Ciel followed.

"So you received my message then Ciel Phantomhive" Claude greeted us as we found him, Hannah, and a very pissed off Sadie Clark in some kind of crystal lit cave. The asshole demon looked to Sadie. "As promised she is unharmed"

"You have a lot of nerve kidnapping her" Ciel spat. "What are the terms of her release?"

Hannah stepped forward.

"Sebastian and Claude will fight a Demon's Duel for the right of Sadie's freedom"

Shit!

A Demon's Duel only ended with the death of one of the demons participating in it. As though he felt my unease Sebastian came over to me and he kissed my forehead.

_I will win this my love you have my word_ he promised me.

_You better damn it_ I answered.

"Sebastian" Ciel spoke getting our attention. "This is an order win this duel for Catherine and Sadie"

"Yes my young lord" Sebastian replied.

My husband then walked away and when he came to a stop his eyes glowed before he removed his gloves using his teeth. Then my mate approached Hannah and removed the demon sword Laevateinn from her grasp. She then took the sword from my mate and walked forward before throwing the sword up into the cave ceiling.

Both Claude and Sebastian stood on opposite sides of Hannah and she raised her hand. Immediately both male demons ran in circles before they leapt into the air. Claude used a spider thread which attached to Laevateinn and Sebastian cut the thread using a knife.

"Kick his ass Sebastian!" I shouted.

Sebastian smirked at my remark before Claude charged at him with the demon sword. Sebastian dodged Claude's swipes with ease and then kicked it out of Claude's grasp. My husband then leapt into the air and grabbed hold of the sword's hilt. Then he slammed the sword's blade deep into the ground and the cave started to move.

Hannah grabbed Sadie and Ciel swore before I took him into my arms and jumped after the female demon. Hannah was moving Sadie to safety and I was doing the same with Ciel.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Damn you Sebastian Michaelis!" Claude roared as he charged at me. He and I leapt into the air and it wasn't long until we were out of the cave and outside. Claude kicked the sword out of my grasp and I swore before going after it and my opponent was following behind me.

**Catherine's POV**

"Blast it" I growled as it began to rain.

Hannah made a comment that angered Sadie and the dragoness told her to shut the hell up. Ciel smirked at his fiancée's remark.

My thoughts went to my husband and I felt Esme kick. I placed a hand onto my belly and prayed hard Sebastian would win this fight because losing him would kill me.

**Sebastian's POV**

As Claude and I fell into the chasm both of us had our hands on Laevateinn until Claude made an error. He landed on a piece of unstable earth and he fell onto his back. Smirking my eyes glowed as I raised Laevateinn above me and then I impaled the blade right through Claude's torso.

"It's over" I hissed at him. "Your plans have failed"

**Catherine's POV**

When I saw Sebastian alive tears of relief went down my face and Ciel told me to go to him. I was on my feet and I threw myself against my husband's chest making sure he was real. Sebastian wiped my tears away and he kissed my forehead before he hugged me.

Then Sebastian and I rejoined Ciel's side while Hannah had a firm grasp on Sadie's wrist. Then suddenly she pushed Sadie forward and managed to grab Ciel into her arms just as the ground beneath her broke apart.

"Oh hell no!" I roared before jumping off of the cliff going after her. Sebastian no doubt jumped after me and when I got near Hannah I gave her a hard punch to the face and this separated Ciel away from her. Sebastian was quick to grab my brother into his arms before he hit the water.

Before the water met with me and Hannah I drew out the dagger Ciel gave me from before and I removed the sheath. Then when she and I were underneath the surface I slammed the knife deep into her torso.

Blood began to emit from her body and began to transform the water into a dangerous shade of red. The knife was made from the same material Laevateinn was forged with and thanks to Levi's warning I just stopped Alois Trancy's wish that Hannah had promised him. Ciel would have become a demon and Sebastian would have been forced to serve my brother forever. But that plan was foiled and I pulled out the dagger from Hannah's body and I kicked my way back to the surface.

When my head broke the surface I took a much needed breath of air. Sensing Sebastian was nearby thanks to our mate bond I swam in the direction where my demon husband was. I found Sebastian waiting patiently for me on the beach. Ciel was also waiting holding Sadie's hand.

"She's dead" I told Sebastian showing the blood stained dagger to him.

"Good work Little Dhampir I'm proud of you" my mate praised before he kissed my forehead.

Afterwards I hugged Ciel and gave Sadie a pat on the shoulder. Sadie then backed away from Ciel and took to her dragon form. I threw the dagger in front of her and next to the knife was Laevateinn. Sebastian managed to bring it back with him after he killed Claude.

"Go on love" Ciel told his mate. "Burn them"

Sadie opened her mouth and she unleashed a stream of fire at the demon weapons. The sword and the knife caught fire and Sadie shot more blasts of dragon fire at them making the heat hot enough to melt the sword and knife. Both blades began to melt under Sadie's flames.

"Her fire is quite the sight my lord" Sebastian told Ciel.

"It's beautiful if you think about it" Ciel corrected.

Eventually Laevateinn and it's knife counterpart were completely destroyed. Sadie snorted before resuming her human form.

"Let's get the hell out of here shall we?" I suggested.

"Indeed I've had enough" Ciel added.

Sebastian smirked while Sadie chuckled.

**A Few Days Later.**

**Back at Phantomhive Manor**.

Ciel had just finished explaining about Alois's memories when they had been merged with his. It took a few days to adjust after everything that happened with Alois and his household. But I was glad it was over and Ciel was too. Apparently Alois had a rough life growing up and had been a victim of unspeakable things which I won't go into detail of. Alois had a little brother who died and it had been the same boy the former prostitute talked about. I also learned how Claude met Alois and the rest of the blonde's back story.

I pitied what Alois went through but I wouldn't forgive him for trying to destroy Ciel's life and Sebastian's.

"So Sadie is on holiday with her family eh?" I asked my little brother.

"Yes the Clarke family felt it was necessary after the ordeal with Sadie being kidnapped" Ciel answered.

"Lizzy won't like being away from Richard"

My comment made Ciel laugh.

Elizabeth and Richard were now inseparable and they didn't like being away from one another.

"You know if you became a demon you wouldn't be able to eat human food" I joked as I took a bite of my snack Sebastian prepared for me.

"The mere thought of that is horrid" Ciel replied with a shiver. He took a bite of the cake he was eating. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and I retired to my room around nine.

"Oh for goodness sakes Sebastian Michaelis" I muttered seeing a white maternity nightgown on the bed. It was beautiful but it had a sexual appeal to it. The material was thin and no doubt my skin would be seen when I wore it. The skirt stopped at the mid thigh level.

Shaking my head I got out of my usual clothes and put the damn thing on. The gown had straps at the shoulder line and as expected it was see through. Deciding to tease Sebastian I found some black stockings that went up all the way to my thighs. Serves him right for getting me night attire that was edgy. I lit a few candles and lowered the straps of the night gown until they were touching my upper arms.

Now I had just to wait for my prey and I didn't have to wait long. Sebastian opened the door and he sounded tired. He didn't see me until he shut the door behind him. Immediately his eyes widened and a small blush appeared on his face.

"What is it husband? See something you like?" I toyed with him smirking.

Sebastian eventually regained his composure and a smirk slid across his lips.

"I see you found my gift Little Dhampir but those stockings don't suit well with your complexion"

"Then how about you rid me of them then?" I asked.

My husband's smirk widened even more and he walked over to me. He made a grab for my right leg but I stopped his hands. I then stood up and pushed Sebastian into a sitting position on the bed. I then climbed into his lap and I claimed his lips with mine.

My fingers went through his hair as my tongue met with his. The demon moaned in our lip lock and he placed his gloved hands around my back pulling me closer to him. Eventually we pulled apart so we could catch our breath before I used my teeth to pull off Sebastian's gloves. Then I took off his tailcoat and his vest followed. I tossed the articles of clothing onto the floor and then began to unbutton my husband's shirt.

I did this slowly but Sebastian didn't seem to mind. His shirt soon joined the rest of his clothes on the floor and I began to kiss and lick the right side of my mate's neck. Sebastian shuddered in delight and this pleased me. I proceeded to use my tongue to lick my way down Sebastian's abs and my beloved growled.

I then guided my husband's hands so they rested on top of the my stockings. Seeing I was giving him permission to take control Sebastian lowered me onto my back. He first took off his shoes and socks before resuming his position on top of me. He lifted my right leg up and used his teeth to pull down the stocking. He did the same with the other before pulled the straps of the nightgown off of my arms.

Then he used this teeth to lower the gown until my breasts were visible.

"Be careful their still sore" I warned my husband.

"Even in pregnancy your still beautiful my love" Sebastian purred.

He then licked around my left nipple before claiming it with his mouth. I moaned and arched my back enjoying what my demon mate was doing. After giving my other breast the same attention Sebastian asked if I wanted to continue. Aw he was worried I would be uncomfortable due to the pregnancy. My womanhood was already soaked and I wanted his length inside me very badly.

Sebastian removed my nightgown off of me before he disposed of his pants and carefully aligned our pelvises together before he pushed his way inside. He placed my right leg over his shoulder before he began a slow and gently rhythm.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked.

"No I'm fine" I reassured my husband and satisfied Sebastian resumed his thrusts. The rest of our love making consisted of this due to my baby bump. When Sebastian pulled himself out of me he lay his head against it.

"She's been quiet" I told him.

"She probably was asleep" Sebastian said. No sooner had he spoke Esme kicked and my husband chuckled before kissing the spot where our daughter kicked.

"She likes hearing you talk" I stated.

This was a fact whenever Sebastian spoke Esme kicked up a storm.

"I hope the next five months pass quickly I want to meet her" Sebastian confessed as he pulled his face away from my belly and he lay beside me. "Again Little Dhampir I fell for your seduction"

"Consider it payback for buying me edgy night attire" I teased him.

"I buy them so I can rip them off your body"

I playfully slapped his arm and Sebastian chuckled before claiming my lips with his in a hungry kiss.


	37. Hamlet

**Catherine's POV**

"Hard to believe Funtom's third anniversary is coming up" I told Ciel impressed.

I was in the study with my brother along with Sebastian.

"Yes it is hard to believe" Ciel agreed. "My company is going to be presenting Hamlet to poor children and their families"

"You always had a soft spot for younger children" I teased the Earl with a smirk.

"I would quite agree my lord you do have a philanthropic spirit" Sebastian added.

Ciel snorted because he knew we were both right. Even though he may not show it often my little brother was a caring individual.

"Let's just hope the play isn't too graphic we don't want to scare the kids" I stated firmly.

"Oh I made the instructions for the actors clear about that" Ciel reassured me. He then looked to my enlarged middle. I was now seventeen weeks and people knew now I was with child. "She's been awfully quiet"

Sebastian placed his hand on my belly hoping to get Esme to move but our daughter was either asleep or not in the mood to kick up a storm.

"She moves whenever she's in the mood" I explained placing my hand on top of Sebastian's.

There was a knock at the door and Ciel called for whoever it was to come in.

"Young master I'm afraid I have bad news" Mey-Rin began. She gave an apologetic bow before continuing. "The theater group has had an accident and the earliest they can arrive is next week"

"I see thank you Mey-Rin for notifying me" Ciel responded.

Mey-Rin bowed again before she took her leave.

"We can't postpone the play due to the press and other attendees plus the play is set to debut in three days from now" Ciel said with a sigh. My brother then looked to Sebastian. "Sebastian this is an order make sure that this play is successful"

"Yes my young lord" Sebastian replied with his usual bow. "If I may master I do have a solution"

Ciel arched an eyebrow and I shot my husband a questioning look. The demon butler made his suggestions and Ciel agreed.

"Count me out from performing" I notified. "I love the idea of the play but as you two can see I'm pregnant and being on my feet for long periods of time hurts"

I then muttered my back hurt a little and Sebastian began to massage it.

"Since this a Funtom Company affair I'll participate as well"

"Now this I have to see" I joked. "Ciel your always cute when you dress up"

Ciel blushed and I laughed.

**Later.**

Elizabeth, Undertaker, Lau, Ran-Mao, and Agni would act in the play. Sebastian thought it was a good idea for me and Finney to be narrators. Bard and Mey-Rin were just helping with practice. I would have the chance to sit down on stage if I needed to. At the moment everyone was in then recreation room so we could do a reading of the play.

I sat down in a chair by the piano and watched as Sebastian prepped for the read through. The play was going to be a musical something I forgot to add. My husband looked damned good in his attire and his glasses. After messing with the piano my beloved turned to the others.

"It's time for us to begin so we will start with vocal exercises" Sebastian explained before giving an example of the exercise. Everyone mimicked my beloved back and Sebastian was about to do another example but stopped when he heard Lau was sighing. Ran-Mao was stretching Lau's right leg for whatever reason and the idiot was on the couch enjoying it.

My mate got annoyed and told Lau there would no more inappropriate moaning. Shaking his head Sebastian went back to the piano and told everyone to resume their vocal exercises as he began to play a note on the piano. But again things got interrupted when Soma exclaimed the curry Agni just made was wonderful.

"Oi! Come on guys enough screwing around okay?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" was their response.

Sebastian led the group successfully with the vocal exercises until he felt it was enough. Then he stood up and announced it was time to act out the script.

"To be or not to be that is the question" Ciel began. "Whether it is noble in the mind's eye"

"Master try to put a bit more heart into it" Sebastian interjected.

Ciel sent my husband a glare before doing what the demon butler suggested. Well until a familiar voice rang out.

"Not to be of course! What an absurdity!"

"Oh Geez" I muttered sweat dropping and Sebastian stood as the doors to the recreation room were opened revealing Grell.

"What pathetically horrible acting! Do us all a favor and drop dead this instant my dear little Prince Hamlet"

"Grell what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded.

I rolled my eyes no doubt suspecting the reaper was here to see me and Sebastian. Grell then proceeded to give some advice about acting before giving an example himself and he began to sing which was pretty amusing and the others joined in.

Then Grell glided with ease over to me and picked my hands up into his and he rubbed his face on them. The next thing Grell knew he had Sebastian's conductor stick shoved up his nose by Sebastian.

"Must I remind you Grell that is my wife" Sebastian said.

"Oh my Bassy! But her pregnancy makes her glow like the moon! I can't help but express my!"

Grell didn't finish because I punched him hard on the head which made Grell respond in a yelp. Sebastian cleaned up his stick and agreed with Grell's suggestions on acting which made the reaper very happy. I could tell Sebastian was getting annoyed because no one seemed to be taking this seriously.

Suddenly the room became dark and I joined my husband's side so the others could get the message there would be no more laziness. Sebastian lit up a candle and began.

"Hamlet nothing but pain in its plot, Othello, King Lear, and Macbeth combined with Hamlet therir his greatest tragedies" Sebastian referred to Shakespeare on that comment.

Sebastian placed the candle on a nearby table.

"You have to understand Hamlet" I continued and I made sure my eyes glowed so the others were paying attention. "You have to understand the Phantomhives"

Sebastian wrapped a possessive arm around my waist and he spoke after me.

"They are two blood tragedies that are intertwined"

The demon aura Sebastian was giving off was sexy but it scared the hell out of the others. As they screamed Grell exclaimed.

"My, my, my, Bassy! You and Catherine are terrifying!"

**Next Day.**

After a grueling practice everyone got the plot line and their assigned lines correctly. Ciel got cast as Hamlet which was what I had been expecting. The theater was packed and the audience was eager to see the show start. Before the play started I made an announcement thanking the public and the theater to allow Funtom to host the play.

Once I finished the curtains rose and it was show time. Finney began the narration as Lau and Undertaker appeared on stage. Lau was casted as Claudius and Undertaker was his wife. They both recited their lines perfectly but Lau being an idiot decided to grope Undertaker and the mortician laughed.

The curtain thankfully dropped down quickly and it rose for the next scene and it was my turn to narrate. Ciel playing Hamlet found the ghost of his character's father who was portrayed by Tanaka. The rest of the scene went smoothly but I noticed the children looked bored as the next scene took place and was led by Finney's narration.

Grell came out on stage and he was dressed like a damn woman since he was playing Ophelia. Several children and adults laughed at the sight of Grell and I actually hid a laugh too. Agni emerged on stage as Ophelia's father and Elizabeth played the guard. Grell recited his line before leaping into the air but Agni gave Grell a hard punch to the gut and Grell fell to the stage floor acting out Ophelia's death. Elizabeth then went to Grell and kicked him into the realistic river and the red haired reaper was swept away and Ran-Mao acting as seaweed popped out of the river and began to dance. This made the children laugh even harder and things were looking good.

A few more scenes later Ciel began to recite Hamlet's famous lines which really got the audience's attention alongside with the other cast members. Suddenly that idiot Count Druitt went into fan mode and began to give the play's performance in detail but he was hushed by other audience members and I laughed.

My eyes went wide as I saw Sebastian in costume and I held back a nosebleed. Thank god it was Finney's turn to narrate. My husband was playing Laertes. I watched as Ciel and my husband prepare for their duel. The swords supposedly had poison on them and whoever was touched by the swords would die.

The children shouted warnings for Ciel's character not to fight but the duel ensued anyway and I was confused because I didn't see this in the script. The duel was damn good and even I was entranced by it. After Sebastian announced Grell's character's death wouldn't go unavenged Grell came on back on stage singing on a gondola which was slowly lowered to the stage floor. This also wasn't on the script. As Ophelia the red haired reaper begged for Hamlet and Laertes not to fight over her and the children laughed hard.

We now had the audience on the edge of their seats until William freaking Spears decided to show up. The damn reaper had been hiding in the audience and he used death scythe to cut the ropes of the gondola that Grell was using. Grell fell with a thud onto the floor. William reprimanded Grell for skipping work and ranted off other nonsense. Soma decided he wanted to participate in the play so he was now on stage as Ramakrishna.

This play was getting ridiculous but the audience was enjoying it and hell even I was too. Ciel decided to drop his sword and he announced as Hamlet he would go on living and forget about vengeance. This made the children cheer and the play ended up successful. By the time everything was done I had a damn headache.

**Later After Play.**

**Julia's POV**

That stupid mate of mine. I loved Grell but he was such an idiot. While he was out not doing his assigned reaping's I snuck into his room. Catherine sent me a letter that Grell had taken some pictures of her and Sebastian. I found the photographs and took them with me back to my bedroom and hid them. Knowing my hot headed mate would come charging here demanding where his photos were I changed into a red nightgown I recently bought and pulled on black thigh length stockings.

I didn't have to wait long because the door to my bedroom opened.

"My Juliette where are my photos?!" he demanded.

However he stopped ranting when he saw what I was wearing. I smirked and bent over letting Grell get a good view of my cleavage. While holding his nose due to it bleeding my mate shut the door with his foot.

"Your going have to earn your photos back Ginger in the mean time I could use a distraction"

"Oh my Juliette you are a seductress" Grell purred coming up to me. I pulled his jacket collar and gave the red haired reaper a kiss to shut him up.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

**Catherine's POV**

"Since when did you decide to participate in the play husband?" I demanded from Sebastian as he took off his tailcoat. I was already dressed for bed and due to my growing belly I couldn't sleep on my stomach anymore.

"It was a last minute decision" Sebastian replied.

"Well I'm just glad it was successful Grell was hilarious"

This was a given fact because I laughed my ass off at Grell's parts. My husband shot me a look and I saw jealousy in his red orbs.

"Get that look of jealousy off of your face Sebastian Michaelis you know damn well I belong to you"

"Oh yes you do Little Dhampir" Sebastian agreed. His voice made me shudder and Sebastian smirked before resuming his undressing.

I tried to get comfortable but my breasts were sore again and Esme decided she would torment her mother. She started kicking like crazy an hour ago and the little minx wasn't stopping.

"Catherine love what's wrong?" Sebastian asked seeing I was miserable.

I was distracted by Sebastian's abs due to him being shirtless. He wore his usual sleeping pants which made him look sexy.

"For one your daughter is driving me crazy with her constant kicking and two my breasts hurt again" I complained.

Sebastian chuckled before sliding into bed next to me. He lay his head gently on my belly and began to talk to our daughter. When she heard her father Esme ceased her kicking and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sebastian placed a kiss on my swollen middle before he began to massage my breasts like he did before when they hurt last.

It took awhile for the soreness to go away but when it did I was relieved. Sebastian then made me sit up and he turned his attention onto my back and shoulders.

"You like to spoil me don't you husband?" I teased Sebastian.

"You are my mate Little Dhampir and us demons make sure our mates get the attention they deserve" Sebastian pointed out. When he finished with massaging my back and shoulders I lay back down.

"Have you discussed housing with Ciel? I don't mind staying here until he's married but eventually we need our own space"

"You let me worry about that my love I am still his butler after all"

"The correct term would be one hell of a butler and one hell of a lover if I might add"

"Oh yes I am quite the lover indeed" my husband agreed before he rested his head onto my chest and he stroked my belly affectionately. "It was how she was conceived"

"Hey get your mind out of the gutter Sebastian" I scolded. "You maybe a demon but you are a pervert from time to time"

"Oh? And that offends you darling?"

Damn that smirk of his!

"Just do me a favor and kiss me before I change my mind"

"As my beautiful wife wishes"

Sebastian complied with my request and kissed me passionately and Esme kicked her approval.


	38. A Sebrine Flashback

**Catherine's POV**

Since the play Hamlet was performed last week I decided to read through Shakespeare's plays. For the moment I was actually reading Hamlet and I found the story entertaining. In a couple more weeks I would be five months pregnant and would need to feed on a living soul. According to Sebastian I only needed one soul to consume and I would be content for the rest of the pregnancy.

I was in the library reading since it was raining outside today. I hoped Pluto was taking the proper shelter alongside with Persephone. I swear if Pluto had been a demon cat he and Persephone would have become a mated pair.

Now these days Pluto kept it to his demon hound form. Alongside Persephone he helped guard the manor. Things had been quiet and it was nice not having to venture into London to solve a case for the false queen. My stomach made a growling noise and I rolled my eyes. I was getting to a good part in Hamlet until my stomach decided it was hungry.

I stood up and placed the book down before leaving the library and headed in the direction of the dining room. I wasn't surprised to find Ciel there already having lunch while looking over some paperwork.

"Anything interesting?" I joked at my brother while sitting down in a chair close to him.

"Just the usual business with Funtom" Ciel explained. He then looked up at me. "I take it your stomach led you here?"

He flashed an amused smile at me and I smirked back.

"You would be correct" I confirmed.

"I was wondering where my wife was" Sebastian said after entering the dining room. "I was going to bring you here from the library"

"Don't tease me Sebastian when I'm hungry" I warned the demon with an annoyed look. I wasn't a pleasant person to be around whenever I needed to eat.

Sebastian gave me his signature bow before going to fetch some lunch for me.

"I remember when we first brought back Sebastian here with us" Ciel said getting my attention. "For a demon he had a lot of things to learn"

"Oh I remember quite well" I added as a flood of memories from three years prior came to my mind.

**1886**

**After Ciel and Sebastian Form Their Contract.**

**Still Catherine's POV**

I couldn't believe I was mate bound to a damn demon!

And what sucked was the demon was absolutely gorgeous. Ciel's right eye glowed with the contract design he formed with the demon before us. At one simple order Ciel had his newly disguised butler kill the entire cult who had imprisoned us and killed our brother. Now the three of us stood outside of the ruins of the cult and the sun was rising.

"Sebastian from now on you'll answer to Sebastian" Ciel informed the demon standing before us.

"Most excellent my lord" Sebastian replied. "May I be so bold as to inquire for your inspiration for my given name? Was that what your last butler was called?"

"No" Ciel answered with a shake of his head. "It was our dog's name"

"SAY WHAT?! THOSE ASSHOLES KILLED OUR DOG?!" I roared.

Immediately both Ciel and Sebastian flinched at seeing my temper flare. Smoke emerged from my nose and I punched a nearby tree hard enough to make it fall.

**Back at Rebuilt Phantomhive Manor**

I winced as I pulled off my ruined clothes. I still hurt like hell after being shot with that damned silver bullet along with other wounds I sustained. Sebastian managed to draw me a nice warm bath which was thoughtful of him. But the damn demon would need to earn my affections as his mate and not through seduction.

I managed to wash my hair and the front of my body with ease but my back was another matter. My wounds there needed to be cleaned. There was a knock on the door and I called for whoever it was to come in.

The door opened a crack and I heard Sebastian's voice.

"My lady is everything alright?"

I noticed the demon wasn't looking through the crack. Well at least my mate understood boundaries.

"I'm fine and you have my permission to come in Sebastian" I told him.

"Alright but if I make you uncomfortable please let me know"

The demon butler then came in and immediately his face went red at seeing my naked breasts. I covered them with an arm and lowered my body into the water.

"Calm down demon haven't you seen a woman naked before?" I asked.

"Uh well not in a long time" Sebastian confessed. He was still blushing which was pretty damn cute. He then noticed my back wounds. "If I may my lady I can clean your wounds on your back"

"My name is Catherine not my lady" I corrected him. "I am your mate after all"

"Yes of course"

I smirked before giving my consent for Sebastian to wash my back. He carefully washed and rinsed my wounds until he felt he had done enough. The demon butler then excused himself so I could get out of the tub and dress for bed. My ruined clothes were gone and after I brushed my hair I made sure I was alone in my bedroom before I came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

On my bed lay a fresh nightgown and a rose rested on top of it. I blushed at this because this was the first time I'd ever received male affection. Maybe this demon butler wasn't so bad after all.

**Tea Time**

Ciel and I were a taking break from our studies and had tea in the greenhouse. I took a sip of mine and it wasn't bad but I couldn't say the same for Ciel's though. He had Sebastian walk up to him and hold out his hands. I watched in horror as Ciel poured the tea onto Sebastian's gloves. My mate made a face when the hot water touched his gloves.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" I exclaimed getting to my feet. Ciel winced and he looked afraid when I rose to my feet. "Sebastian is still learning our human ways so no more of that nonsense you just pulled"

"Very well sister" Ciel reluctantly agreed.

Sebastian shot me a grateful look and I responded with a nod.

**Sometime Later At Night.**

I woke up to the sounds of screaming from outside. Sebastian was out there taking care of people who were trespassing. I heard Ciel fuss at the demon before slamming his window shut. For some reason I couldn't explain I wanted my mate's company. I fell asleep for a short while before something woke me back up.

In the darkness of my room I saw Sebastian standing next to the bed. His eyes glowed and they took in my body underneath the covers.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"My apologies Catherine I felt your desire for my presence but didn't wish to pursue anything without your consent"

"I see" I responded sitting up. "Come here Sebastian"

My mate obeyed and I stood up so I was standing before him. Deciding to make the first move I pulled Sebastian closer to me using his tailcoat and I kissed him for the first time. His lips were smooth and they felt just right against mine. Sebastian didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my back and he responded into the kiss.

His tongue met with mine and it was one hell of a dance for dominance. A few minutes later we pulled apart so we could catch our breath.

"Damn demon your one hell of a kisser" I joked.

"No my dear I am simply one hell of a butler who wishes to make love to you and claim you as mine"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? You have my permission"

Sebastian smirked before he tore off his gloves from his hands using his teeth. He then guided my hands to his tailcoat and I pulled it off of him along with his vest and tie. Sebastian removed his shoes and socks before allowing me to resume undressing him.

When I finally removed his shirt I eyed his abs hungrily, he was absolutely perfect. My hands roamed his torso exploring his muscles and Sebastian patiently waited.

"Your perfect" I said.

"Thank you Little Dhampir"

"Nickname huh?" I asked.

"Yes my love"

He then bent down and lifted the skirt of my nightgown upwards exposing my legs and thighs. He planted kisses starting from my ankle until he reached my thighs on each leg. Once finished he was back on his feet and he pulled the rest of the nightgown off of me. I felt embarrassed as I stood before him completely naked for the first time.

"My Catherine you are truly beautiful" Sebastian purred before he lifted me upwards.

Instinct made me wrap my arms around his neck and my legs were around his waist as he lowered me onto my back against the sheets. He claimed a nipple into his mouth and as he sucked on it he massaged my other breast. I arched my back and moaned.

"Oh I intend to make you moan more Little Dhampir" Sebastian promised before he kissed his way to the left side of my shoulder and neck area.

Then he bit into my flesh and I held onto his silky black hair as he marked me. Afterwards he licked away the blood from where his fangs punctured my skin and he offered the same spot on his body out to me. My fangs elongated and I sank them into his flesh finally claiming him as mine.

Our mate bond was opened and it was interesting. My mate then disposed of his pants and he guided my legs so they were around his waist in a comfortable position. Intertwining his hand into mine he pushed his length through my entrance and broke the barrier of my virginity. It hurt and seeing my discomfort Sebastian kissed my forehead to distract me from the pain.

Then he started a rhythm and I did my best to follow it with my hips. Soon pain became intense pleasure and we made love long into the night. Let's just say the next evening Sebastian Michaelis moved into my bedroom and we'll leave it at that.

**Present**

"Sebastian did you really need to blindfold me?" I asked.

My husband had a surprise for me and he was guiding me towards it.

"Yes my love"

I heard my mate open a door and he guided me into the room before shutting it behind him. Then my husband removed the blindfold and I saw a beautiful golden crib standing in the corner of our bedroom along with the other necessities for a newborn.

"Until she's old enough Esme will sleep in here with us" Sebastian explained placing a hand onto my swollen belly.

I loved the set up and I gave Sebastian a kiss to show him my appreciation. Esme interrupted with a good kick and Sebastian chuckled before bending down and he kissed my baby bump where he sensed our daughter was.

"I think she approves" I joked as Sebastian stood back up.

"I hope so because I am one hell of a designer"

I rolled my eyes at his remark and Sebastian proceeded to steal another kiss from me as punishment.

**I got a serious nosebleed here people XD. Anyway the new cover for this story was done by my good bud Yoitefriend on deviantart. Really guys go check the gallery. Also credit for Catherine and Sebastian's shipping name was suggested by Yoitefriend too. **


	39. A Day Outside

**Catherine's POV**

"This area has been plagued by floods for many years" Ciel told the crowd. "It is my hope the addition of the new flood gates will restore Phantomhive lands to peace and safety, additionally I would like to thank all of you for your continued support in this endeavor, I shall commit myself to the task of flood prevention as my family has generations before me"

Ciel then bowed and I smirked proud of his speech. It was another beautiful day and as though she agreed with me Esme kicked. Sadie gave Ciel a kiss on the forehead and my brother replied by kissing her hand in response. My feet began to hurt and Sebastian decided to guide me to rest on a bench.

"Do you need anything my love?" my husband asked.

"I'm craving something sweet so if you don't mind looking for a snack in that category I would appreciate it" I answered my mate.

"I'll be back shortly"

Sebastian got up and kissed my forehead before going to find something for me eat.

"Are your feet hurting again?" Ciel inquired coming over to the bench. Sadie was talking with Mey-Rin, Levi, Finney, and Bard.

"Yep a woman's feet swell up in a pregnancy" I replied. "Your niece liked your speech she kicked after you finished"

A genuine smile came over my brother's lips and he looked to my protruding belly. I took his hand and placed it where I had felt Esme kick me last. At first my daughter didn't respond but then she began to kick for her uncle.

"I wonder who she will look like when she's born" Ciel said enjoying feeling his niece move around.

"I think she'll look like her father to be honest"

I don't know why but for some reason I believed Esme would be Sebastian's spitting image.

"Well she'll no doubt be a beautiful young woman when she gets older" Ciel added as he pulled his hand away from my belly. Sebastian didn't care if Ciel touched my stomach but with other males it was a different story.

Sebastian returned with some chocolate and Ciel went back to talk with the others. The chocolate was divine and I ate it up pretty quickly. Suddenly Elizabeth's voice called out and my blonde cousin came running over to Ciel and the others. Following behind her was Richard and Sadie gave her sibling a smirk which he returned.

"Long time no see Lizzy" I greeted as I finally rejoined the group.

"Hi Catherine! Oh my your absolutely adorable!"

I blushed at her compliment.

"So any news of the gender?" Lizzy asked next.

"It's a girl love" Richard responded to his mate's question. "We can scent the hormone and it's very clear the baby is female"

"Aw! I bet you and Sebastian are very excited"

"Yes my lady we are" Sebastian agreed and he proceeded to place his hand onto my baby bump and Esme kicked at her father's touch.

"So Lizzy what brings you here?" Ciel wondered.

"Oops I was so happy to see everyone I almost forgot" Lizzy replied with a blush before showing us a newspaper article. "According to this article there's supposedly a white stag wandering about these parts, Richard and I were going to try and find it"

"I've heard this white stag is a messenger from the netherworld and if someone were to receive the stag's message they gain good fortune and happiness" Sebastian explained.

"I don't need good fortune and happiness I have her beside me already" Richard boasted pulling his mate to his side and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth giggled and blushed even more. She and Richard were really cute together.

"You know Ciel I wouldn't mind going to look for this stag we have nothing else to do today" Sadie suggested.

"Alright I have no problems with this" Ciel agreed.

Before we got into the boats to begin the stag hunt Elizabeth decided to find a new dress. She chose a really cute blue one and Ciel now wore hunting clothes. Sadie, Ciel, and I rode in one boat being tended to by Sebastian. While Richard, Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, Finney and Bard were in the other. Bard was in charge of steering the canoe.

Elizabeth was having a hell of a time looking at the wildlife through the binoculars she had. We remained on the river until it was lunch time. The servants and Sebastian helped set up for lunch before we eventually ate. Like with my chocolate I ate my lunch quickly.

"My goodness Catherine you were hungry" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Since I entered the second trimester I've been eating more" I confessed with a blush.

Once lunch was finished we resumed our search for the stag once more. Well until the damn weather turned cloudy.

"Oh darn it!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I guess we'll have to wait out this storm"

Ciel had Sebastian pull the canoe aside and we all got out of it before it began to rain cats and dogs. Levi and Sebastian found a decent enough area for us to take shelter. Thankfully the servants packed enough umbrellas for everyone.

"I hate the bloody rain" Levi growled.

"You and me both" Bard growled in agreement.

"Elizabeth perhaps we should return another day to find the stag" Richard suggested to his mate.

"Yes your probably right though I am disappointed"

Suddenly something caught her eye and Lizzy said she would be right back. Richard decided to go with her.

"That stag would make a good meal" Sadie joked. "Us dragons love fresh meat from wild game"

Ciel flashed his fiancée a smirk. Fifteen minutes passed and Lizzy hadn't come back with Richard. Suddenly there was a loud shriek and at hearing it Sadie took off. Wondering what was going on we all followed after her until we found what was wrong.

In the middle of the raging water Elizabeth was in one of the canoes and with her was Richard. Bard was holding the boat tight via a rope so it wouldn't be lost in the current. Levi looked up ahead and swore.

"The old damn is about to burst" he said.

Sure enough the old dam was leaking water. And after obtaining his orders Sebastian took off to deal with the dam.

"All of you stay back I have no choice since that dam might burst at any moment" Sadie commanded.

Once everyone did as she asked Sadie took to her dragon form and she opened her wings and took flight. Mey-Rin, Bard, Finney, and Levi admired the blue colored dragoness as she carefully flew over to the boat where Richard and Lizzy were. Despite the wind currents Sadie managed to remain in the air as she hovered over the boat. With Richard's aide Lizzy was able to climb onto Sadie's back. Once she was safe Richard took to his dragon form.

The Clarke heir was smaller as a dragon compared to his sister but still a good size to carry at least three people. He was a golden colored dragon with silver frills on his neck and tail. His wing membranes were silver too.

Richard flew over to where Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finney stood. He landed and I told them to get onto his back which they did. Sadie landed beside Ciel and knowing what she wanted us to do Levi, Ciel, and I hurriedly got onto her back. The two dragons then took flight just as the old dam broke.

"Just what the hell is your husband doing?" Ciel asked me.

"Don't look at me little brother I have no bloody idea" I answered as Sadie and Richard rose higher. The two dragons landed on higher ground where it was safe before they let everyone off of them. Eventually everyone huddled either under Richard's or his sister's wings so rain wouldn't soak them. The rain finally came to a stop and it wasn't long until the sun was back out.

Sadie and Richard shook the rain off from their scales before they resumed to their human forms.

"I am glad to see you all alright"

Sebastian was smiling and Ciel demanded why he broke the old dam. Apparently while eating lunch Sebastian managed along with Bard, Finney, Mey-Rin, and Levi to alter the flow of the river so no more floods would happen again.

_Your one hell of a butler_ I praised my husband.

Sebastian flashed me a smirk before telling everyone the stag was just down the hill. Lizzy got excited and ran off in the direction Sebastian suggested. A short walk later we found the stag alright. It was a hill figure engraved in the earth. It was quite a beautiful piece of art that had been hidden for who knows how long.

While everyone admired the stag Sebastian came over to my side and pulled me into him.

"It would seem good fortune and happiness is heading our way" he told me.

I rolled my eyes and my husband kissed my cheek and thankfully no one was watching.

**Later **

**Nightfall.**

**Still Catherine's POV**

I chased my prey through the woods that surrounded the manor. This was another foolish assassin who wanted to target Ciel. The thrill of chasing this bloke excited me because I would be consuming his soul before long.

I eventually caught up with my prey and Sebastian managed to pin him against a tree trunk. Then my husband rendered the man unconscious.

"So how the hell do I gain his soul?" I demanded from Sebastian.

"You can consume it by drinking his blood" my mate answered.

His eyes glowed and I felt mine do the same. Sebastian smirked before pulling out a mirror and when I saw my reflection I saw my eyes were glowing magenta instead of blue.

"Your are carrying a demon's child that is about to feed hence why your eye color is different" my husband explained. "Just follow my instructions Little Dhampir"

I nodded and Sebastian guided me to a spot on the man's neck. My fangs elongated and then they pierced into my prey's flesh. Sebastian continued to instruct me and I did as he commanded. I felt the man's soul become one with his blood and after a good ten minutes I was consuming it.

Tasting a soul through a blood meal was different but not by much. To be honest the soul tasted disgusting but Esme needed it. Besides this human was a murderer and in my opinion met a well deserved death.

Then at last I finished my task and released the man's throat.

"Yuck he tasted disgusting both in blood and soul" I spat licking the bloke's blood off of my lips.

Sebastian helped me onto my feet.

"Well my love you don't need to feast on a soul again anytime soon" Sebastian joked and I snorted. He then placed a hand onto my swollen middle. "I believe our little one is pleased"

"I hope so because that was one hell of a meal she just received"

Sebastian chuckled at my remark before picking me up into his arms. I lay my head against chest as he carried me back to the manor.

"You sure know how to be romantic" I teased.

"Only with my bride" Sebastian agreed and he kissed my forehead.


	40. Spirits From The Past

**Catherine's POV**

"Are these contractors children?" Ciel asked rhetorically. "Ceasing their work due to ghosts?"

Nearby Ludlow Castle was being built into a hotel but the contractors no longer wanted to work there due to the supposed ghost rumors. So Ciel and I along with Sebastian would go and investigate.

Sebastian stopped the carriage and it wasn't long until the three of us were heading to the castle's entrance.

"There might be spirits here brother remember I am half vampire and Sebastian is a demon and both species are part of the supernatural world" I explained to Ciel.

"Until I actually see a spirit my opinion remains the same" Ciel replied.

I shook my head as Sebastian opened the doors. I felt uneasy when we went inside the castle and a short second later the damn doors shut by themselves.

"What the hell?" Ciel and I said together.

"I am afraid your trespassing" a male voice called out.

"So a traveler are you?" Ciel demanded.

Suddenly the room lit up around us and a few feet away stood a young man with blonde hair. He was dressed differently and I knew he looked familiar.

"Are you by any chance Edward V?" I asked the spirit.

Edward V along with his little brother Richard somehow disappeared from the Tower of London four hundred years ago. They never made it to the throne but their sister Elizabeth of York did by marrying Henry Tudor and thus the Tudor reign began.

My remark made Ciel widen his eyes and Sebastian looked proud.

"Aye milady I am" the deceased prince confirmed.

"Well sister it would seem you were right after all about ghosts" Ciel said.

Sebastian then introduced us to the former monarch and both Ciel and I bowed before resuming the conversation.

"My apologies your majesty I had no clue this castle was being resided in" Ciel apologized.

"Your forgiven and if I am correct you are the current caretaker of this castle" Edward pointed out. "I'm aware I'm dead my lord though for some reason I can't cross over along with my brother, this castle was where we spent our youth"

"Do you wish to cross over sire?" Ciel asked. "To be with your loved ones?"

"Yes I would but this castle is rather important to me and my brother" Edward confessed.

Something caught my eye and the spirit of a little boy was peeking behind a corner looking at Sebastian. This had to be Prince Richard and by the looks of things he seemed to like my husband.

"My brother likes your butler" Prince Edward stated. He then looked to me. "And you as well my lady"

I blushed and Sebastian chuckled before intertwining a gloved hand into mine.

"Things will be more fun with a butler around" Richard said.

Edward agreed with his sibling before he suggested a game of chess. Sebastian set the game up and if Ciel won the two princes would leave Ludlow Castle and find somewhere else to haunt. If Prince Edward won Sebastian would belong to Edward and his brother which didn't suit well with me. He was after all the father of our child and my husband.

Sebastian made me sit down and we watched as Ciel and Prince Edward play. At one point it would seem Ciel won the game until Edward made his chess piece come to life and he defeated Ciel. Ciel accused the prince of cheating which angered Edward. Thankfully Sebastian intervened and managed to calm Prince Edward down.

"Sebastian take care of your new masters and do whatever they ask of you" Ciel ordered.

"Now hold on a damn minute!" I snapped getting to my feet. Immediately Ciel and Sebastian winced and both of the princes looked at me in fear. I looked to Edward. "Your majesty forgive my outburst but Sebastian is my husband and the father of our unborn child"

"My love" Sebastian began but I shot my husband a glare and he stopped talking.

"Forgive me Lady Catherine I didn't realize you and Sebastian were married" Prince Edward began. "And since you are with child you may stay here along with your brother"

**Next Day.**

When I woke the next morning I laughed when I saw Sebastian's change of wardrobe. His tail coat was gone and I liked the new way my demon husband was dressed. Prince Edward suggested I relax due to me carrying a child and I ended up spending the day in bed.

I had been napping when I felt cool lips on my bare leg. I opened an eye to see Sebastian had snuck into the bedroom we were given and he had pulled the skirt of my maternity dress up until it reached my mid thighs. When Sebastian placed his tongue onto my skin I jumped which made the demon chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would awaken my love" Sebastian purred pulling the skirt of my dress back down.

"I liked the tailcoat but damn this attire makes you sexier" I teased my mate.

Sebastian flashed me his signature smirk before helping me up onto my feet. My beloved escorted me down to the dining room and Ciel was already there. Rabbit was served for dinner and I greedily ate it down.

"My goodness my lady I didn't realize you had such an appetite" Prince Edward joked.

"My apologies your highness but as my pregnancy furthers so does my hunger" I answered.

"What do you suppose the child is?" Richard asked.

"It is a girl" Sebastian replied as he poured wine for everyone except me since I couldn't drink. "My wife's maternal side is infamous for first born children being female"

"You have my congratulations then" Prince Edward said raising his glass. "No doubt your daughter will be beautiful"

"I'm hoping she's like her father" I added sending my husband a smirk.

I immediately regretted my words because Sebastian sent me a very sinister smirk and I realized he was going to punish me later. After dinner Sebastian tried to help me undress for bed but I sent him out of the room instead. The next thing I knew Ciel was waking me up.

"What is it kiddo?" I asked Ciel as I rubbed my eyes free of sleep.

"I want to find out why the princes are not able to move on"

"Ah so you wish to investigate"

I pulled on my slippers and robe before we left my bedroom. Together we tailed Prince Edward until he managed to disappear through a bookcase.

"It's a false bookcase" I told Ciel.

"Indeed"

Ciel and I jumped as Sebastian emerged from the darkness. Seeing I was in no mood to bullshit around Sebastian took out a key and unlocked the secret passage. It ended up leading us into a crypt and as we walked further human skeletons looked back at us. Seeing the skeletons made me and Esme uneasy. My daughter kicked her protests and seeing this was hurting me Sebastian stopped and bent down to my swollen middle.

He rubbed my belly and talked to Esme. Eventually Esme stopped and Sebastian got back to his feet. He kissed my left hand before we continued further into the crypt. Prince Edward greeted us before eventually explaining the giant chess set in the center of the room. It was entirely made out of skulls and one was missing.

"I want to move on to heaven with my brother but I cannot until this set is complete"

Ciel ordered Sebastian to obtain the skull young Richard had and then move the chess set into the main hall. A short while later Richard was upset when Sebastian held him and took the skull away. My heart broke seeing the little prince so upset and Prince Edward was too.

Instinct took over me and I walked over to Sebastian and took Richard from his grasp. I kissed the little prince on the forehead which calmed him down. I then proceeded to wipe the tears off of Richard's face.

"You wish to move on don't you little one?" I asked.

"I do" Richard confessed. "I just that skull comforts me"

"My lady you will no doubt be an excellent mother" Prince Edward complimented.

"You and your brother have been here too long your grace" I countered politely as I rose to my feet. "If this can help you move on then I don't mind letting some of my maternal instincts take over"

Ciel then took the skull from Sebastian and placed it on the chess board with the others. But nothing happened. Richard then went to his brother and hugged saying the skull never belonged to him and it was someone else's. The little prince apologized to his older brother and Edward cried as he embraced his sibling back as they both remembered their deaths.

They began to suddenly glow and I breathed a sigh of relief this meant they could cross over. Outside we bid the two princes farewell and Ciel reassured Ludlow Castle would be fine. Richard gave me a hug and I affectionately stroked his head in return. Then the two royals crossed over and were gone.

Ciel made two gravestones for Edward and Richard before meeting with the construction crew since he wanted some things to discuss. Apparently Ciel wished for Ludlow Castle to still be built into a hotel but it would keep its original structure so nothing would be disturbed. Afterwards Sebastian, Ciel, and I ventured home.

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

It wasn't late so I spent some time reading more of Hamlet in the library after dinner. I was getting to another good part when Esme kicked me hard.

"Good lord little one you are certainly active" I told her placing a hand onto my belly.

The door opened and Sebastian entered.

"Reading Hamlet again?" he asked seeing the book I held.

"I was until your daughter kicked the hell out of me" I answered.

Sebastian smirked before coming over and he knelt before me. He then placed his head against my swollen middle and I placed both of my hands into his hair. Words of song escaped Sebastian's lips and I realized he was singing to Esme.

Esme liked hearing her father sing because she kicked a few times before eventually stopping. And it wasn't long until Sebastian's song ended too.

"You need to sing to her more often if she keeps up her torment" I said as Sebastian took a seat next to me. "You maybe a demon but you have a voice of well you know"

My husband chuckled before he caressed my cheek with a gloved hand.

"I remember the first time you heard me sing and you were very surprised"

"My jaw dropped actually" I corrected. "And I thought how can a demon sing so damn well at the same being very handsome"

"Are you trying to seduce me Catherine?" Sebastian asked.

"No love I'm just being honest"

"There's also another memory I was quite fond of"

Sebastian whispered it into my ear and I smacked his arm playfully which made the demon butler chuckle darkly in response.

**Julia's POV**

"So when was the last time we actually did this?" I asked Grell.

My mate and I were sitting on a roof eying the moon and the stars something we hadn't done in a long time.

"It's been awhile" Grell answered. We were both off duty and enjoying our little date.

"Oh that reminds me" I stated before pulling out something from my pocket. "Try not to have a nosebleed"

I handed Grell some pictures of me in lingerie. I had another female reaper assist me in getting the pictures done.

Grell's eyes widened and I laughed at his reaction. Then my mate put the photos away before pushing me beneath him.

"My dear Juliette you've been naughty my love"

"So I take it you like my gift?" I teased.

"Oh I love your gift darling"

Grell then began to plant kisses and bites on my throat. Things would have been nicer if Will didn't show up. He used his scythe to push Grell off of me.

"Damn it Will!" I snapped at my colleague. "We're off duty!"

"I'm aware of that but you shouldn't be acting inappropriately out in public"

That did it!

I stood up and stomped over to William and kneed him where the sun didn't shine. I then grabbed Grell so we could go somewhere else more private without being disturbed.


	41. His Butler, Presenting

**Sebastian's POV**

As with every morning I rose before Catherine. My beautiful wife was now seven months pregnant and fall was approaching and already we had cold weather coming in. I finished getting dressed before I walked to Catherine's side of the bed we shared.

I gave my Little Dhampir a kiss on cheek before doing the same against her belly. I whispered something to Esme about letting her mother sleep before I went to prepare for the day.

**Catherine's POV**

Esme thank god let me sleep a little later than usual this morning. I bet Sebastian had something to do with it no doubt. I recently celebrated my 22nd birthday and in two weeks it would be my first wedding anniversary. Time seemed to fly by when you were having fun.

After I used the bathroom did Sebastian return from his morning rounds.

"Good morning my love" Sebastian greeted as he closed the door behind him.

I flashed my husband a smirk before allowing him to help me out of my night attire. Since I was well very pregnant some mornings he helped me get dressed. Mey-Rin occasionally helped too and on some lucky mornings I could handle things on my own. A few minutes later I wore a dark blue maternity dress with matching flats. My hair was in a bun at the moment.

"There you look beautiful as always Little Dhampir" Sebastian complimented standing up.

"Smooth talker aren't you demon?" I teased the butler.

Sebastian chuckled before drawing me into him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips before we left the bedroom. Instead of having breakfast in the dining room it was in the room where the damn dance lessons would be. Ciel was going to be having a ball for me and Sebastian to celebrate our anniversary so the dance lessons were important.

"My goodness sister I see Esme has let you sleep later than usual" Ciel teased as I sat down.

"I think her father had something to do with it" I confessed pointing a thumb at my husband.

"Guilty as charged" Sebastian confirmed.

My mate then gave me and Ciel our breakfast before leaving to check on the servants.

"So anything new?" I asked my brother sipping some coffee which tasted delicious.

"Besides the damn dance lesson we have a guest coming with Lau later named Cedric Brandel, which reminds me sister what do you want for your anniversary present?"

"I'll let you figure that one out kiddo your good with gifts" I answered. "Though I wish I could bloody wear our mother's dress but not with my current condition"

"You look beautiful in any dress you wear Catherine" Ciel reassured me. "I do intend to spoil that little girl of yours"

"By the way brother there was something I wanted to ask you"

Ciel arched an eyebrow and I flashed him the Phantomhive smirk.

"Sebastian and I would be honored if you would be Esme's godfather and for any more children we have"

"I would be happy to accept that role" Ciel responded.

Eventually breakfast ended and the damn dance lesson ensued. Ciel was careful not to put pressure against my belly while we practiced. After lunch I finished with paperwork before going to the library. I finished Hamlet and was currently reading Moby Dick. Let's just say the story was damn good. In fact I didn't hear Sebastian come into the room due to the fact I was absorbed into the story.

"Oh thank god" I said seeing the glass of blood. I took it from my husband and drank it down fast.

"You missed a spot Little Dhampir" Sebastian teased before he licked the corner of my mouth free of blood. He then took the glass and set it down on the table in front of us and his tongue licked my lips for permission to enter. Blushing I complied and the demon butler soon had his tongue dancing with mine.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" I asked Sebastian as he began to kiss the left side of my neck. Normally the demon butler was very busy when it came to guests coming.

"I can spare a moment or two with my wife" Sebastian purred before he gently nipped my skin. I jumped when he did that and my husband chuckled before pulling away from me. "You look tired my love perhaps you should take a nap"

"I'm going to take you up on that offer"

I ended up sleeping on the couch in the library for most of the afternoon. Sebastian returned and reassured me I looked fine for dinner. We received Brandel in the foyer and the bloke was quite surprised at how young Ciel was to be an Earl.

"Allow me to introduce my sister Catherine Michaelis" Ciel introduced me to our guest. I curtsied and Brandel kissed my hand. Sebastian didn't mind this because it was a usual greeting men of nobility did.

"My, my, Lady Catherine your getting close aren't you?" Lau teased.

"Only two more months" I answered his question.

Ciel chuckled before escorting us to the dining room. Sebastian poured some champagne and Mey-Rin came with some appetizers and she set them down on the table without difficulty and she took her leave. Dinner was quite delicious and Brandel complimented the mansion's beauty before business talk ensued.

"I would like my company to begin marketing with children for profitability and since children throughout Europe know the Funtom name us working together my lord would be a good idea"

Ciel agreed with Brandel while I winced because Esme kicked me and it was damn uncomfortable. After dinner Brandel excused himself and Lau went with him. Ran-Mao also left for a few minutes leaving me alone with Ciel and Sebastian.

"Something isn't quite right with that human" I told Ciel. "He's up to something"

"Oh I'm aware sister don't worry"

"Do I need to leave?" I asked now concerned.

"No my love your fine" Sebastian reassured me.

Trusting their words I remained sitting and Brandel returned without Lau.

"Lau is tending to some business my lord he should rejoin us shortly"

"Alright"

Sebastian prepared dessert and he first served Brandel before Ciel and I were next. Brandel got annoyed before he stood up.

"They call you the queen's guard dog but all I see is a little brat showing off! If there's two things I hate most it's cocky brats and losing money when I should be making it!"

The clock behind us chimed eight.

"Time for you to die!"

Brandel then hid underneath the table. But when nothing happened the bloke poked his head back out and looked around in confusion.

"Mr. Brandel did you forget something?" Sebastian asked.

Brandel regained his composure and shook his head before sitting back down. He nervously took a bite of his dessert before spitting out a bullet.

"Oh that reminds me I took the pleasure of taking care of your hitmen before your arrival"

Brandel looked fearful at my husband while Ciel and I smirked.

"Lau informed me of your side business dealing with guns in the black market" Ciel explained.

"Damn that rat he turned on me?!"

"Not at all Lau was never on your side to begin with" Ciel then ordered Sebastian to make him a new pot of tea.

Suddenly Brandel drew out a gun and fired rounds at us . But they never touched me or Ciel. Sebastian instead dropped the bullets onto the floor. My husband then approached the bloke and simply destroyed the firearm and Brandel turned to flee but when he got to the door Sebastian blocked his path and said he forgot something. My husband then placed the golden crown that came with the dessert on top of his forehead.

"You're a demon!" Brandel exclaimed.

"Oh my, very clever for a human aren't you?" Sebastian replied.

The lights in the room went out and Sebastian's demon aura took over.

"Catherine my love come here will you?" Sebastian called out to me.

My fangs elongated as my eyes glowed blue as I walked over to stand next to my husband. Sebastian kicked Brandel to the floor in front of us.

"As you no doubt suspect by now I am simply one hell of a butler" Sebastian told Brandel.

"Brandel"

The frightened human looked to Ciel who now stood up.

"You've noticed no one talks about what happens when the queen's guard dog catches you want to know why that may be?"

Ciel then removed his eye patch revealing the contract in his eye.

"It's because dead men tell no tales"

Sebastian removed his glove revealing his contract. And a few seconds later Brandel was dead. Sebastian then offered me the dead human and I sank my fangs into my prey. Brandel's blood was delicious and once I ate my fill Sebastian took care of the body.

**Later. **

"I smell like that human" I growled peeling off my clothes and got under the shower. Brandel's blood had been good but for a human but he really stunk. Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel covering my body.

"I'm glad you took a shower because that man had his scent all over you" Sebastian said in disapproval.

"He made a good meal though" I joked and Sebastian chuckled before helping me into my night attire.

I snorted when I saw he had the same edgy white nightgown in his hand. Soon the damn thing was on me and my husband went to gather my clothes in the bathroom. While he was in there I grabbed his tailcoat and put it on. Sebastian didn't notice the tailcoat was even on me until he finished putting my dirty clothes into the basket by the door meant for dirty laundry.

"Oh my Mrs. Michaelis are you trying to seduce me?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe" I replied with a smirk.

I then took off the tailcoat and tossed it to the demon butler. Sebastian caught it with ease before he went to hang it up in the wardrobe. Then I watched as my husband undress until he was only in his black pants minus his shoes and socks.

"Now Little Dhampir I think we should resume where we left off in the library"

Sebastian guided me onto our bed and lay me onto my back. He claimed my lips with his in a hungry kiss and he intertwined his left hand into mine. He was careful not to press his body against my large belly. After a tongue dance of dominance Sebastian lowered the straps of my nightgown down until they were off my arms. Then using his teeth he lowered the gown until the tops of my breasts were visible.

He kissed the tops of each one before gently massaging them. Again this wasn't anything sexual because my breasts did hurt.

"Thank you they hurt like hell earlier"

"I'm sorry they do my love" Sebastian apologized before he hiked the skirt of the nightgown up and he kissed and licked my thighs making me arch my back and moan. Afterwards Sebastian pulled the skirt down into its original spot and he lay his head against my chest. I stroked his black hair at the same time Sebastian placed a hand onto my belly.

He hummed a song and Esme kicked in response.

"She likes hearing Daddy sing" I stated to Sebastian.

"Well technically I was humming but it's still the same thing" my husband chuckled before he actually did sing. Again Esme kicked at hearing her father's voice. By the time he was finished our daughter became still.

"We don't have much longer until she's here" Sebastian said while still rubbing my middle.

"I'm still scared of the" but I didn't get to finish because Sebastian kissed me to ease my fears of childbirth.

Eventually he broke the kiss so we both could catch a breath.

"You won't die in childbirth Catherine because you are strong and my mate, and when the time comes for you to deliver I will be at your side"

"She's not even born and your already overprotective"

"She is my child and children born between a demon and their true mate are precious to us my love so yes I am quite the protective father"

Sebastian then kissed my belly to prove his words. He then gave me a mind blowing kiss afterwards.

**We're in Season 3 folks. I wanted to speed Catherine's pregnancy a little. Catherine will be with Ciel and Sebastian along with Levi at the circus. I don't plan on killing off Beast and Joker because they are too damn cute together. Also Sebastian won't be seducing Beast remember what Levi does with the nun? **

**I also want to know who's your favorite couple from this story. Poll will be on my profile page!**


	42. The Circus Comes To Town

**Catherine's POV**

"So why did the queen send us four tickets to a circus?" I asked Ciel while he read a letter from the queen.

Ciel thought it was necessary for our cousin to accompany us so he rode next to my brother while I sat next to Sebastian.

"According to her majesty children seem to go missing whenever this Noah's Arc Circus enters a certain city so she wants us to investigate" Ciel answered.

This supposed circus was coming to London hence where we were going now. When we arrived in London our first stop was Scotland Yard headquarters. To my relief that asshole Randall wasn't around and Edward Abberline let us get the information we needed without being caught. Sebastian tried to offer him payment but Abberline politely refused before wishing us luck.

Our next stop was Undertaker's parlor.

Ciel opened the door to the funeral parlor.

"Undertaker! Are you about?!" Ciel called out for the mortician as we entered.

The entire front room was lit up with candles.

"You said this guy is a former reaper right?" Levi asked Sebastian.

"Indeed" my husband confirmed.

Undertaker giggled and after giving his usual greeting did we get right down to business. Sebastian gave the former grim reaper some information before Ciel placed the files and pictures of the missing children onto the desk right in front of the mortician.

"Hm have I seen that face before?" Undertaker asked to no one in particular before continuing. "I don't know I reckon my mind would be a bit sharper if I had a good laugh or two"

Ciel and I sighed in unison while Sebastian and Levi remained silent.

"Just give me the gift of true laughter and all my information is at your disposal!"

Undertaker then cackled while Levi sighed.

"Alright you seem to like my jokes so I'll give it a shot"

The hybrid then turned to me.

"This joke isn't meant for the ears of children sorry Ciel"

"Noted" Ciel responded and I covered his ears while Levi began to tell the joke. True enough the joke was pretty dirty but it made Undertaker laugh hard.

"Oh my that was hilarious!" Undertaker exclaimed as I removed my hands away from Ciel's ears. "Well the good news is none of these poor children have come through my parlor recently"

"So the little ones must be still alive then" I stated. I placed a protective hand onto my swollen belly. Sebastian noticed my unease and took my hand and kissed it.

Ciel then decided we needed to attend this circus in order to gather information so that was our next stop. When we arrived it was hard not to get intrigued by the surroundings. Eventually we came to the main circus tent where the performances were going to take place. Already there was a good sized crowed eager to see the show start.

I sat next to Sebastian while Levi sat beside Ciel. The lights went out and the spotlight shined on a individual who introduced himself as Joker. His right hand was a prosthetic which caught Ciel's attention. Joker did a quick juggling exercise which made the crowd laugh. Then the show began with a performer called Jumbo. His routine was breathing fire which was pretty cool to watch.

Next two talented trapeze artists performed their act above in the rafters. Following afterwards a knife thrower named Dagger showed off his perfected knife throwing skills. A performer who was called Snake performed a dance with actual snakes which was pretty damn cool.

Then Doll was introduced and she seemed to walk across the tightrope above with ease. Apparently these were all normal circus acts. Then the last act was a woman called Beast along with a tiger. With a crack of her whip the tiger leapt through a ring of fire.

Joker then called out for a volunteer from the audience and Sebastian stood up. Having a feeling my husband was up to something Ciel allowed the demon butler to walk down to the stage area. Once he got to the stage area Sebastian walked past Joker and Beast. The two performers were now completely confused with what my husband was doing as was I.

Sebastian then stopped in front of the tiger and bent down to its level. Ciel, Levi, and I paled as Sebastian was talking affectionately with the tiger while Beast and Joker wondered what the hell was wrong with him. I mean my damn husband was petting the damn wildcat!

When the tiger proceeded to bite Sebastian's head did I feel myself about to faint.

**Sebastian's POV**

The tiger tamer shot her whip towards the tiger determined to punish her as the crowd screamed. The tiger eventually removed herself from my head. I caught the whip simply in my gloved hand.

"She's done nothing to warrant punishment, the fault lies with me I was so overcome by her beauty I behaved rudely, furthermore I doubt indiscriminate whipping would prove an effective way to tame her"

The tiger then proceeded to chomp on my head again and the crowd shrieked. The tiger tamer was able to get the beautiful creature off of me and it was then I noticed Levi was holding an unconscious Catherine in his arms and the master looked worried.

Immediately I rushed back to their side and took my wife from Levi's arms.

"Because of your stupidity Catherine passed out" my master snapped at me. "Have you forgotten she's pregnant Sebastian?"

"My apologies my lord" was all I could reply.

I looked to my unconscious wife and regretted making her faint. I kissed her forehead and the master said it was time to leave. When we got outside my master sneezed and had to move away since I had cat hair all over my tailcoat. He was allergic to cats.

"Oh thank goodness I found you!"

I turned to see the ringleader Joker running up to me.

"Is she alright?" he asked seeing my unconscious wife in my arms.

"She should be though I shouldn't have interacted with the tiger tonight" I confessed. "As you can see my wife is heavily pregnant and I am to blame for her fainting"

"Well it wouldn't hurt to have our doctor take a look at you and your wife to make sure everything is alright is that okay?"

I wanted to investigate further but with Catherine's current state it was out of the question. I sensed my master giving me consent to go and I politely accepted Joker's offer. We eventually found the doctor in question making his rounds in another tent. Some of the staff recognized me from earlier. After hearing I had got bitten the wheelchair bound physician took us to his infirmary.

First Catherine was checked over and I breathed a sigh of relief that she and the baby were okay. I was then examined and received a clean bill of health.

**Catherine's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Catherine thank goodness!" Sebastian exclaimed seeing I was finally awake. My husband rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. However I punched his arm hard due to his idiocy. Sebastian took the blow and he placed his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry my love I didn't mean to scare you"

"Aw! You two are awfully cute!"

Joker and his colleague Dagger stood a few feet away with a doctor in a wheelchair. It had been Joker who complimented me and my husband.

"Joker suggested to get a look over on us both" Sebastian explained. So we were on the circus grounds. Suddenly the tent flap opened and in came Beast the tiger tamer. She was surprised to see Sebastian and she fussed at him until the doctor told her to knock it off.

She then went to sit down and the doctor rolled over so he could examine her leg which turned out to be a prosthetic. Sebastian watched in interest while the physician examined her leg thoroughly before he finished. The physician removed the leg and made a few adjustments before putting it back on Beast.

Once Beast stood back up she suddenly sent her whip at Sebastian and my husband dodged her blows each time. She ended up destroying part of the infirmary with her whip and the doctor was getting tired of it. He turned to Dagger and Joker for help. Dagger got all fired up and he threw knives at Sebastian but my demon husband ducked missing them. More knives were thrown at him and Sebastian proceeded to jump into the air and he landed on a railing avoiding being injured.

Again another round of knives were thrown at my husband but Sebastian simply caught them.

"Oi! That's enough!" I snapped getting everyone's attention. I then turned to Sebastian. "I'm tired love and wish to leave"

"Very well" Sebastian replied before jumping down next to me.

"You know I was wandering if you were hiring by any chance" my husband asked Joker. "I'm actually quite disgusted with my spoiled master"

I knew what Sebastian was doing. He was trying to find a way into the circus to find the missing children.

Beast protested but Joker agreed. However Sebastian would need to be given an entry test and Sebastian added he had two more people he wanted to bring along for the exam.

"If I am hired my lovely wife must be with me" Sebastian added placing his head onto my shoulder and he rubbed my belly affectionately.

"Of course that will be fine I can see your about to have a little one" Joker said.

"Two more months" I pointed out.

After Sebastian promised we would return tomorrow did he and I leave. My husband looked around us taking in the setting before we eventually found our way out of the grounds. We arrived back at the townhouse a bit later and Sebastian left me to attend on Ciel.

I got ready for bed without difficulty and as I lay down did Sebastian return to our bedroom.

"Little Dhampir I'm sorry" Sebastian apologized coming over to my side of the bed. I moved over so Sebastian could sit next to me. "Because of my actions I made you pass out"

To prove he truly meant his apology he placed his forehead against mine.

"I know your sorry" I answered.

Sebastian caressed my cheek with a gloved hand before giving me a light kiss on my lips. He then pressed a kiss on my belly apologizing to Esme. Our daughter kicked her father in response making him smile and I did the same.


	43. Welcome To The Circus!

**Catherine's POV**

The next morning Sebastian and I were back at the circus grounds with Ciel and Levi. To avoid recognition Ciel, Levi, and I wore regular clothes commoners tended to wear. The other circus performers gathered around to get a good look at Ciel and Levi. Some of the women eyed Sebastian but once they saw his wedding band on the chain around his neck they backed off and instead eyed Levi.

Joker took a liking to Ciel and Levi but was unsure if my brother was actually a boy. I had to turn my head away so Ciel wouldn't see me laughing.

"So lads what are you good at?" Joker asked.

"Well I'm good with darts I suppose" Ciel answered.

"I can throw knives and I have a talent with animals though I won't approach any here without permission" Levi added. Beast breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that.

"He's also good at making people laugh" I added for Levi. The crowd around us encouraged a joke and Levi complied before telling one that wasn't dirty. A few seconds later the other circus members were laughing.

"You really should be a comedian mate" Joker complimented Levi before telling Dagger to let Ciel have some knives to throw at a target.

After focusing his aim Ciel threw his first knife which soared clumsily into the air until it actually hit the target. My eyes widened as were Levi's. Ciel continued throwing his knives until they all hit the target with perfection. I looked to Sebastian and my husband was smiling. Of course he was involved in this charade.

Next it was Levi's turn and he hadn't been lying my cousin was good at throwing knives. Most of the blades hit the target well with only one that didn't make it. Joker and the other performers were impressed however there was another audition.

We were led inside the main circus tent where Beast was waiting with another tiger. Sebastian kept his distance while Joker told Levi he could approach Beast and the tiger who accompanied her. The tiger wasn't the same one from last night. Levi stopped a few feet away from the tiger and waited for further instructions from Beast.

Beast nodded and Levi walked closer to the tiger. He let the feline smell his hand before it rubbed it's head against my cousin's hand.

"Good lord he's a natural!" Dagger exclaimed.

Beast looked pleased before taking the tiger back to its enclosure. Ciel was being prepped for a tightrope walk. After my brother was safely secured to a lifeline did Ciel begin walking on the rope. At first Ciel was doing fine until he began to lose his balance. I saw something hit Ciel in the side and I rolled my eyes knowing again Sebastian was behind it.

Ignoring the pain being thrown his way Ciel resumed his walk on the tightrope and eventually made it to the other side. Ciel was now back on the ground and Joker clapped.

"Looks like the lad and his friend pass the tests eh Joker?" Dagger asked.

"Not yet there's still one more thing" Joker then approached Ciel and Levi who was now beside my brother. "A big smile!"

Levi complied making some of the women faint while Ciel hesitated. Sebastian and I both turned away laughing hard behind our hands and Esme gave a kick in agreement. Ciel no doubt smiled because Joker welcomed he and Levi into the circus.

A short while later Joker had all of the performers gather in the main tent. Levi, Ciel, and Sebastian were all dressed up in their circus costumes. And damn Sebastian was very sexy in his.

"Everybody! We have some talented new lads in our great show!"

Joker introduced Sebastian as Black, Levi as Jester since he was so damn funny, and Ciel as Smile. Ciel was dumbfounded at his stage name. The other performers welcomed us but someone asked about me.

"Oh well folks this is Black's wife Crimson!" Joker answered. Sebastian intertwined his hand into mine. "Unfortunately she cannot perform due to her pregnancy"

I blushed and some of the women complimented my hair color. Sebastian then proceeded to kiss my cheek and several people squealed while Levi and Ciel sweat dropped. Afterwards Joker gave us a tour of the grounds such as the tents where the "second tier" performers stayed along with the storage area, the dining tent, the infirmary, and the private tents belonging to the first tier performers.

"The first tent belongs to Snake" Joker explained pointing ahead. "Usually Snake has his snakes run loose but I'll tell him to put them away due to Crimson's pregnancy"

"That would be appreciated" I thanked Joker.

"If I may what happened to your eye Smile?" Joker then asked noticing Ciel's white eyepatch.

"Oh it was damaged in an accident" Ciel answered.

Joker understood before wrapping his prosthetic arm around Ciel.

"We're all damaged in some way or another so we should get along"

From Joker we learned most of the first tier performers grew up together while some performers joined along the way. We passed by Jumbo who was playing a harmonica and Ciel recognized the song which pleased Joker. He then added Snake actually didn't grow up with the other first tier members. They recruited him because the circus needed a snake handler and Snake worked his way to the top.

"Being a first tier allows you to eat first along with having your own tents, though Crimson I'll tell the other second tiers not to hog the food"

I nodded in understanding and Joker returned us to the main tent so the boys could practice. Beast needed to talk with Joker so he left us so we could get to work. I sat down in the audience and watched as my husband, brother, and cousin stretch. After they finished their stretches Dagger found them so he could be a coach. Well actually he was referring to Ciel and Sebastian. Dagger told Levi that Beast needed his help so the hybrid took off.

Ciel requested he didn't use the tightrope since he wasn't fond of it. So my brother would deal with knife throwing. Having enough sitting down I went to join my husband and brother. Then Sebastian took off and I smirked as I watched my demon mate first do the trapeze, followed by juggling, pole climbing, jumping through rings of fire, aerial acrobatics, etc.

When my husband was about to swallow a damn sword I grabbed the damn blade from his grasp.

"Enough being a show off" I scolded him.

"Aw! Crimson your so lucky to have Black as your husband he's amazing!" one of the female performers yelled and I smirked. Sebastian again kissed my cheek and I blushed while Ciel shook his head.

"Black isn't the only new comer who's a rising star we have another bloke who recently joined" Dagger explained and he looked above to the rafters. I felt my face pale as I recognized William T. Spears dressed in a damn yellow suit. His stage name was actually Suit and I wondered what the hell he was doing here.

Suit saw us and he was soon on the ground. I was quick to grab the sword Sebastian had and used it to block William's death scythe from touching my husband. The crowd were impressed with how fast I used the sword to block the reaper.

Seeing it was a not a good idea to blow his cover William retracted his death scythe before excusing himself. If a damn reaper was here then something was indeed going on in this circus and someone was going to die. Dagger then began to teach knife throwing with Ciel while Sebastian and I decided to find out what the bloody hell William was doing here.

It was now nightfall and it wasn't hard to find Spears.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded at the reaper.

"Despite the fact I am an administrator I've been drafted to fill in for a prat in collections since he's suspended, ridiculous isn't it?"

"Grell again eh? He really is an idiot" I confessed.

William nodded in agreement.

"I have to assume there are special circumstances for a grim reaper to do undercover work" Sebastian went on.

"You cannot believe I would reveal soul collecting information to a demon that would be like setting a whole bunch of rabbits at the opening of a wolf den"

"I am afraid your are mistaken" Sebastian countered. "I have no interest in cheap souls and I don't need to feed for another few centuries"

William said nothing but he did look to my pregnant belly. Immediately I had the sword at his neck.

"If you even think about making a comment on my child you bastard I'll end you here and now" I spat.

"Easy my love" Sebastian said coming behind me and he pulled me away from the reaper. My husband then wrapped both of his arms around my belly.

William sighed before he resumed talking.

"I shall speak plainly then in the next few days we intend to review a large number of souls near this circus"

"Meaning you want us to stay out of your way noted" I muttered.

"We have no problem with complying with your request if you heed ours" Sebastian added.

The reaper nodded before Ciel found us saying Dagger wanted William. Later there was another show and while Sebastian and Ciel moved objects around, Levi actually helped Beast with her act. Whenever Betty finished her tasks Levi would toss her a piece of meat and my cousin got a lot of squeals of the female persuasion.

The show ended and once the crowd was gone did Joker gather the new recruits for tent assignments. Ciel was paired with a lad called Freckles in tent 8.

"Black and Crimson will have tent 9" Joker went on. "And tent 10 will have Jester with Suit"

Both William and Levi shot glares at one another and I wondered if reapers hated vampires or werewolves. It wasn't hard to find our tent and someone brought some maternity clothing for me to wear which was damn thoughtful.

The bed was large enough for both Sebastian and I to use.

"Do you plan on investigating tonight?" I asked my husband as he helped me undress.

"No I don't want to warrant suspicion" Sebastian answered.

A short change of clothes later I was in a comfortable nightgown and Sebastian picked me up into his arms and placed me gently on the bed.

"You don't need to do that just because I'm pregnant" I scolded my mate.

"I like carrying you" Sebastian pointed out as he began to undress. To this day I still blushed like hell whenever I watched Sebastian do this. Eventually my demon husband joined me in bed and I surprised him by putting myself into his lap. My lips claimed his while I moved my hands down his abs making sure I felt every muscle between my finger tips. Sebastian submitted to me when my tongue met his for dominance.

Then he sat up and he lowered the straps of my nightgown down until they were above my elbows. My husband snaked his hands underneath my gown and underneath the fabric of my panties which were soaked mind you. I hissed as his skilled fingers went inside my entrance pleasuring me endlessly.

While his fingers moved inside me Sebastian bit the tops of my breasts leaving bite marks.

"Okay Romeo we don't want to wake up the other performers" I suggested when Sebastian finished pleasuring me with his fingers. He licked my juices off of them before smirking.

"Oh dear it would seem you need new undergarments"

He held up my soaked panties to prove his point.

"Pervert" I scolded the butler as he got up.

My husband chuckled before tossing my ruined panties aside and he retrieved new ones. He then pulled me onto my feet and lifted the skirt of my gown up. I blushed as he put on the new undergarments and proceeded to kiss both my inner thighs before eventually pulling my nightgown back over my legs.

Sebastian then eased me back onto the bed and tucked me in before he did so himself. As usual he placed a hand on my belly hoping to feel Esme kick. He didn't have to wait long because our daughter did so and Sebastian smiled.

**I completely forgot about Soma and Agni sorry guys! And what do you think of Catherine's stage name despite not performing? **


	44. Investigating

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian woke me up the next morning and part of our second tier duties was to help make breakfast. We found Ciel and Levi alongside with Freckles. Ciel wasn't doing so well with peeling potatoes so Sebastian took the remains of the potatoes and went to get some fish to make fish and chips.

Sebastian being the sweet husband he was managed to get me a decent sized plate full of food. I found Levi sitting next to Ciel and I sat next to Freckles.

"Aw man this is bloody good!" Freckles exclaimed taking a bite of his fish and chips. "Your husband is a natural in the kitchen Crimson"

I blushed before beginning to eat my own breakfast. True enough the fish and chips were delicious and whatever I didn't finish I let Ciel have.

"So are you looking forward to being a mum?" Freckles asked noticing my pregnant belly.

"Very much so" I confirmed placing a hand onto my swollen middle. Esme was quiet for the moment and she normally didn't start kicking unless she heard her uncle or father's voice. The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully and afterwards I went to the main tent to watch the others practice. Again I sat down where the audience sat and watched the other performers begin their exercises.

Ciel was having some trouble with throwing knives so Levi assisted him. A little bit later Ciel's aim with the knives improved and Freckles looked pleased. Levi took his turn with knife throwing and it wasn't long until he was surrounded by female performers.

"Lucky bloke he is" Freckles muttered as I came to join them. I got tired of sitting down.

"Jester is actually courting a lady" I explained.

"Ah well whoever he is courting is one lucky lady" Freckles pointed out.

There were some gasps and we all noticed William and Sebastian were practicing their balancing acts on a whole bunch of objects. I looked at my husband with pride and knew how lucky I was.

"Yeow!" I protested as Esme gave a sharp kick.

"Hey Crimson you okay?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian heard my protest and looked down at me. I waved to my mate I was alright and answered Ciel's question.

"Yeah I'm fine she's just tormenting her mother"

Practice ended and Beast suddenly approached me.

"You'll probably want to freshen up, I need to as well"

I did need a quick bath so I followed the tiger tamer. We stopped by my tent so I could retrieve the necessities for bathing. Beast already had her things and she led us to where the other women bathed. I pulled off my clothes and began to wash my body while Beast did the same.

"Your hair is really pretty" Beast complimented.

"Thanks I inherited the red from my grandmother and the black bangs and edges from my mum, my eyes are a strong genetic trait too"

She and I made more polite talk before eventually we finished bathing. After putting on some new clothes I headed back to my tent where I found my husband looking deep in thought.

I smirked before I approached him and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Your one hell of a performer" I told the demon.

Sebastian chuckled before eventually turning to face me.

"Esme didn't hurt you earlier did she?" he asked.

"A little"

Sebastian smirked before getting down to one knee and he placed his hands onto my belly.

"Be nice to your mother darling"

He then kissed my stomach before getting back to his feet. We left our tent to go check on Ciel. My little brother was panting hard no doubt from running around all day. Once Sebastian made sure no one was nearby did Ciel begin to talk.

"We need to search the first tier tents since working the way up to first tier will take too long, the best time to investigate is during a show when the first tier members are performing"

Since tonight's show was going to be starting soon the three of us headed out. Alongside with my husband and brother I helped the first tier performers get ready for their acts. Levi was probably making the audience laugh or something.

Once the first tier group left Ciel felt it was a good time to snoop around. However as soon as we got outside Joker came running over to us carrying Wendy on his back. Apparently she sprained her ankle and couldn't perform so Sebastian was the next best choice.

"Hold on a second Peter can't carry Black right?" I asked.

"Oh bloody hell I didn't think about that!" Joker fussed. "Wait a minute maybe Jester might be able to help you"

"Very well I'll be happy to take Ms. Wendy's place" Sebastian said.

Joker thanked us before he headed in the direction of the infirmary.

"You may not have a chance to look around but I can" Ciel blurted out getting our attention. "We won't have another chance"

Ciel then looked to me.

"Catherine you should watch the show and stay there the snakes have to be dealt with"

"Uh noted" I agreed before complying with my brother's commands.

**Ciel's POV**

The first tent I went through had nothing of importance but a photograph of the first tier performers with an unfamiliar man. The next tent I went to was Beast's. I went through the contents of the trunk and discovered another picture. In the photograph was Beast again when she was younger with the same man in the other picture from before. I noticed a sign behind them that said "Workhouse". It had to be an orphanage.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed me and hid both of us in the trunk as Beast entered the tent. The demon then slid an article of clothing out of the crack and Beast grabbed it before putting it on and then left.

"Well it looks like I returned ahead of schedule" Sebastian stated the obvious. "I figured you might need me"

I told him get off before we got out of the bloody trunk.

**Catherine's POV**

I hoped Ciel and Sebastian were doing alright with their investigating. Sebastian and Levi managed to excite the crowd with their trapeze act.

"Hey Crimson you okay?" Joker asked.

"Huh? Sorry Joker I wasn't paying attention is something wrong?"

"You look a little flushed"

He then placed his human hand onto my forehead.

"Blimey! Crimson you got a fever! Your going to the infirmary lass"

"Alright" I reluctantly agreed.

I tried to stand up but didn't have the strength to do so. Joker ended up carrying me on his back and it was then I felt god awful.

**Ciel's POV**

I left Joker's tent after I heard him and Dagger getting closer.

"Psst"

I whirled around to see Levi behind me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Later" my cousin answered before he swore.

In front of us was one of those damn snakes!

Levi kicked the serpent away before leading me safely away from the first tier tents. He took me to his tent and thankfully it was empty.

"I had a vision you got caught so I came to make sure you didn't" he explained. "Did you find anything interesting?"

I told him about the letter I found in Joker's tent that had my name along with Catherine's and our parents names as well. I also mentioned other important details.

**Catherine's POV**

"This stinks I don't get sick!" I protested as Doc finished taking my temperature. This was a given fact due to my vampire blood. But I was also half human and the bath from before probably triggered my bloody fever.

"Well my dear you have a high fever and a chill"

"Bloody great" I growled.

The tent flap opened and a very worried Sebastian, Ciel, Levi, and Freckles entered.

"My love what is the matter?" my husband demanded coming to my side.

"She has a fever along with a chill nothing too serious" Doc reassured Sebastian. "With some rest she should be fine in a couple of days"

Sebastian nodded and he kissed my forehead before Ciel suddenly had a coughing fit up to the point he actually threw up. So a few minutes later my little brother lay in the bed a few feet away from me.

"He's had an asthma fit" Doc informed us.

"Asthma? Are you certain? We've lived together for three years and I never seen this until today"

"Our mother had asthma" I pointed out.

"Well a rise in stress or a chill can trigger an attack" Doc said.

I shot my brother a worried look before I succumbed to sleep. When I woke the physician was gone and Ciel was asleep. Sebastian was sitting in a chair beside my bed and his gloved hand held my right. My husband noticed I was awake.

"Here my love drink this"

He gave me some water and I drank it down greedily. The demon butler then placed a new cool cloth onto my forehead.

"How is Ciel?" I asked.

"For the time being he's stable" Sebastian reassured me. "I don't intend to leave your side until you feel better, the physician also checked on Esme and she's fine"

I was relieved when I heard that because I had been worried about the baby. My mate kissed my hand before telling me to go back to sleep and I ended up doing so. And I hoped I felt better in the morning.


	45. Leaving The Circus

**Sebastian's POV**

"I have a favor to ask of you" I told Levi.

I stood outside the medical tent where Catherine and my master slept. For the moment the hybrid and I were alone. I explained to Levi what my master's orders were while he was still awake. The sickly human had to instruct me the order in a nonverbal way though.

"I see I'll do what I can" the hybrid agreed before taking off.

Once he was out of sight I went back into the infirmary. This would be a long night and I hoped by morning our undercover work at the this circus would be finished. While I was out my master's roommate had slid into bed with him. I smirked before going to sit beside my sleeping wife.

**Levi's POV**

I heard Beast and I wondered what she was doing up so late. I kept to the shadows and eventually found her speaking with Joker. The ringleader was dressed to go somewhere which caught my attention.

"Let's stop this" Beast told Joker. "We're running a successful circus we don't need anything more, we can start over together"

So my suspicion that Beast had feelings for Joker were correct. I was unsure though if the ringleader felt the same way. Beast mentioned something about "Father" which was interesting information. The tiger tamer then grabbed hold of Joker from behind. The dialogue between them was sweet and I knew whatever was going on was breaking Beast's heart.

Then the ringleader turned around and he kissed Beast. I turned away so the couple could have this moment alone. Eventually Joker said he would be back in a bit and I watched as he put his scarf around Beast so it could keep her warm. Then after kissing her forehead the ringleader left.

I didn't make my move until I made sure Beast was truly alone. I stunned her so she was rendered unconscious and I picked her up into my arms. I knew where her tent was so I took her back there. After laying her on the bed I removed the scarf and her coat. I placed them onto a nearby desk before grabbed her wrist and I bit her.

I saw a whole bunch of memories from her childhood along with others. I didn't stop feeding on her blood until I got the information I sought. I cleaned her wrist and wrapped it up in bandage wrap before making her comfortable and then I took my leave to inform Sebastian what I learned.

**Catherine's POV**

I heard the birds singing and that meant it was morning. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian was tending to Ciel and Levi sat in a chair close by.

"Oi the wife is awake" Levi informed Sebastian.

"Good morning my love" Sebastian purred as he approached my beside. He kissed my forehead before feeling it. "Well the good news it seems your fever lowered how do you feel?"

"I still feel like crap but a little better since yesterday" I answered sitting up. "Ciel what about you kiddo?"

"Same"

Ciel then said Levi managed to get the information that was asked for so we no longer had to stay at this circus anymore.

"By the way my lord I won't inform Ms. Sadie you shared a bed with another female last night" Sebastian teased.

"You better not Sadie is quite possessive" Ciel pointed out.

Levi then helped Ciel out of bed and due to him still being sick Levi would carry my brother on his back. After putting my coat on Sebastian picked me up into his arms and the four of us left the medical tent. We crossed paths with William and Levi told the reaper our work was finished here.

A little bit later we returned to the townhouse where Soma and Agni greeted us. I forgot they stayed here whenever they came to London. Seeing Ciel and I were sick the prince and his butler moved back so they could give me and Sebastian some room.

Levi told Sebastian he would help Ciel into bed and my husband thanked the hybrid before he carried me to our bedroom. After helping me into some comfortable clothing Sebastian lay me down on the bed. He then checked my forehead once more and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your fever is better I'd say by tomorrow my love you'll be well again"

"I hope so I hate getting sick" I complained.

My husband chuckled at my remark before he sat down beside me. A demon didn't get sick like humans tended to. I buried my head against Sebastian's chest and my mate kissed my forehead as well did he stroke my hair. Suddenly I felt pain and it wasn't Esme kicking. But something was going on with her and Sebastian noticed my discomfort.

Immediately he got out of bed and called for the physician to come look at me. She arrived and thoroughly performed her tasks.

"It would seem your little one went through a growth spurt inside the womb" she explained.

Sebastian's eyes widened and mine were too. My stomach was slightly bigger than it had been this morning.

"So are you saying the child might come earlier?" my husband asked.

"It's a possibility right now Catherine is thirty-five weeks due to the growth spurt vampire children have a tendency to have them in the womb"

"So nothing is wrong with her?" I asked.

"No your unborn daughter is fine"

That made me and Sebastian breathe a sigh of relief. After the doctor left Sebastian came to sit next to me again. He placed a gloved hand onto my larger belly.

"I must say I wasn't expecting for Esme to have a growth spurt"

I placed my hand on top of his where it rested on my stomach.

"I was really worried there was something wrong with her" I confessed.

"I was too Little Dhampir but I think we won't have to wait much longer until she's born"

I suddenly grabbed Sebastian's tie and crushed my lips against his. It was probably my hormones acting up but I needed to feel Sebastian's lips against mine for some reason. The demon gently lay me down and responded into our kiss. He soon took over by pushing his tongue into my mouth and met with mine for dominance.

By the time our kiss was over Sebastian's eyes glowed.

"I would say you are on the mend darling" he purred.

"Duh" I agreed.

My remark got my husband to smirk before he pulled his gloves off of his hands using his teeth. The demon then used his teeth to lower my gown until my breasts were visible. Sebastian's smirk widened before he licked the tops of my breasts in a slow teasing manner. Then he licked his way around my right nipple and claimed it with his fangs.

I tried not to make any noise but a moan escaped my lips. My left nipple received the same treatment like my right breast did and I jumped when my husband proceeded to nip on my breast along with doing the same to my nipple.

"Alright Romeo do me a favor and go check on Ciel before we get too far gone" I suggested to the demon.

"Is that an order Little Dhampir?" Sebastian asked with a wicked grin.

"No husband it's a suggestion and I don't want to mentally scar my brother and cousin with sexual noises"

"I was enjoying hearing those sounds coming from your lips Catherine Michaelis"

Sebastian snaked a hand underneath my nightgown and rubbed my womanhood through my panties.

"Sebastian I mean it if you keep being a pervert I won't be able to hold back" I said meaning every damn word.

"Oh my love I don't mind seeing you lose control"

"Damn you" I growled.

"I think Levi would have come fetch me if I was needed" Sebastian pointed out and I saw he had my panties in his hand. He tossed them to the side before undoing his tail coat. Soon he was shirtless from the waist up and he just finished taking his shoes and socks off. He carefully held my hips down before he decided to toy with my soaked entrance. His tongue made it's way inside and I fisted the sheets. I felt myself orgasm just by what my husband was simply doing. Sebastian chuckled before finishing his torment.

"You are a pervert demon" I reprimanded my husband.

"No my love I am just simply one hell of a butler" he corrected. "And I'm not finished just yet Little Dhampir so I suggest you relax and enjoy what's coming"

**Heheh I bet I can hear Joker and Beast shippers squeal.**


	46. Baron Kelvin

**Catherine's POV**

Both Ciel and I felt a lot better the next day. When Ciel saw my eight month belly he went into protective mode and demanded what happened. Sebastian thankfully explained that Esme had a growth spurt hence the reason my belly was bigger. Ciel calmed down and apologized for being a worry wort.

Levi had to leave London due to a vision he had and wished us luck in wrapping this investigation up. Speaking of which Ciel, Sebastian, and I were about to leave to head to this Kelvin 's place. The name sounded vaguely familiar to me but I couldn't remember from when.

"My, my, Little Dhampir you look quite the warrior tonight" Sebastian complimented me as he helped me finished dressing in my maternity clothes. I wasn't wearing a dress instead I wore a blue long sleeved shirt without a corset since it would be very uncomfortable in my current state. My pants were black and I wore dark grey boots. My swords were strapped in their holders which were on my waist.

I had these clothes specially ordered for me a bit back. I turned to my husband and kissed his lips as a thank you before I pulled my coat on. Soma and Agni were sad to see us go but they wished us good luck and Ciel also thanked them for being concerned about him and myself when we were sick.

According to Sebastian the journey to Kelvin's estate took a day by rail and carriage. However since Sebastian was a demon he was able to get me and Ciel to the estate in under an hour which was what Ciel ordered.

"So this is the place" Ciel muttered once Sebastian put him and me onto the ground. My brother turned to my husband. "Are the children here?"

"Yes although I am not certain they all are here they seem to be well" Sebastian confirmed.

I placed a hand to my belly feeling uneasy. Sebastian immediately noticed and he took it before placing onto his lips.

"It's alright Catherine" Ciel said hoping to reassure me. He took my other hand and squeezed it. "I know your scared sister but this will be over soon I promise"

I could only nod and after another round of reassurance from my husband and brother did the three of us approach the entrance of the manor. The doors opened and in front of us stood Joker.

"Welcome to this estate the Baron has been expecting you Lord Phantomhive and Lady Michaelis"

We entered the dark manor and my uneasiness began to spike. Soon light filled the hallway and all around us were creepy human figurines and prosthetics. While we followed Joker Ciel told Sebastian something which I didn't hear.

Joker suddenly chuckled and he has stopped walking.

"Someone shouldn't judge another by their appearances alone, I guess it's hard for you Lord Phantomhive to have been named such as "The Queen's Guard Dog" amongst others"

"As you aware I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and my lady sister is Catherine Michaelis, it's rude for a servant to call us different names"

Joker snorted before saying dinner was ready and he opened the door next to us revealing the dining room. Our host wasn't there yet so Ciel and I sat down. The doors nearby opened and sitting in a wheelchair was Baron Kelvin. Two children stood behind him and they looked emotionless.

"My Lord Phantomhive! You truly are here and you brought your lovely sister with you!"

I did not like this man and neither did Ciel. Kelvin apologized about his appearance. A few minutes later more children dressed as servants came in with some food and Joker began to pour some wine. Apparently there were more children than the police suspected. Kelvin then suggested entertainment and Joker didn't seem fond of the idea but complied.

A curtain behind him moved and Joker's voice changed from his deep one to the one he used at the circus. A boy began to walk a tight rope and then he fell. He lay lifeless on the floor and immediately I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore.

A few tears slid down my face as I smelled blood being shredded out of the children's bodies and Kelvin was enjoying every moment of this. Having enough I heard Ciel order Sebastian to stop something and I didn't open my eyes until I felt it was safe to do so.

Sebastian managed to save the life of a little girl who had almost been killed by a simple knife throwing act.

"Do you not like the entertainment?" Kelvin asked me and my brother. "Joker clean this up at once!"

"I've had enough" Ciel spat standing up. "I've found the culprit behind these kidnappings"

Ciel then began to walk towards Kelvin.

"My report to her majesty will be I've found the foul, vulgar, unsightly being behind this charade and I mean to dispose of him"

Just as Ciel drew out his gun did Joker put a sword at Ciel's throat. However I appeared behind the ringleader and had one sword under his neck while Sebastian had the other pointed at his chest near his heart.

Kelvin told Joker to knock it off and Joker reluctantly pulled his blade away from my brother while I removed mine away as well and Sebastian returned my other sword.

"Where are the other children Kelvin?" Ciel demanded from the Baron.

"Their in the cellar I'll take you to them if you wish"

A short lift ride later we arrived at the cellar in question. Kelvin sprouted off nonsense about not being at Ciel's side which confused me and my brother. Then the doors opened and at seeing what was inside both me and Ciel widened our eyes.

The cellar was the same spitting image of the place where Ciel and I had been imprisoned. In the center of the room was a table meant to use in a ritual. The were multiple cages full of children.

The crazy Baron then explained how he knew me and my brother. Five years ago Kelvin met me, my brother, and father at one of our parties. Ciel had hidden behind father while I did not. A bit later a friend of our father's named Chlaus had said hello. So apparently this was where Kelvin's obsession with my family began.

You could say the old coot was fascinated by Ciel which made the Baron begin to change his appearance and his wife left him. Being a philanthropist he gathered a whole bunch of children for the Redbourn Workhouse. At hearing the news of our parent's death and of our kidnapping this greatly upset Kelvin.

_I've had enough of this bullshit this man is crazy_ I told Sebastian angrily.

_Easy Little Dhampir_ Sebastian suggested.

During the history lesson Kelvin escorted us to the center of the room. Suddenly Ciel shot Kelvin which shocked Joker. Suddenly the ringleader broke free of Sebastian's hold but before he could even reach Ciel I grabbed the ringleader by his throat.

"I pity you Joker but I won't allow you or anyone else kill my brother" I then threw him onto the ground and held a sword at his throat. Kelvin fell to the floor and he was no doubt dying and Joker begged for Ciel not to kill him.

"He saved us! If it wasn't for him we'd would have died!"

Then Joker made the comment we too would lose something precious tonight. By now the other circus group was on the way to the manor. But Ciel wasn't worried.

"You shouldn't underestimate Phantomhive servants" Ciel told Joker simply.

**Levi's POV**

I managed to arrive at the manor just in time. However it was too late for Jumbo, Peter, and Wendy. They had been killed and I made a silent prayer before I ventured on. I found Bard gazing at a mourning Beast who held Dagger's lifeless body.

"Beast"

Beast immediately looked up me and her eyes widened in shock.

"Jester what are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Giving you a chance to live" I told her. "I'm sorry that you lost some loved ones but they threatened my family and I will protect my flesh and blood with whatever it takes, if you leave now you can still live your life with the man you love, my cousin's won't kill him or anyone else if you heed my advice"

The tiger tamer remained quiet and she shed a few more tears before eventually nodding. She stood up and as she walked past me she told me thank you and I wished her good luck. I would make sure she would receive the bodies of her friends so they could be properly buried.


	47. Mercy&New Life

**Catherine's POV**

Ciel kicked Kelvin away from him in disgust. Joker began to cry and I removed my sword away from his throat.

"Some of your friends no doubt have been killed tonight but I can promise you one thing" I told Joker. "Our cousin Jester has mercy and knowing him he was successful with persuading any survivors to leave, and I have mercy as well if you don't leave now you will die here Joker, don't throw your life away"

The ringleader looked to me before doing the same with Ciel and Sebastian. He then looked to the children.

"Just promise me one thing Crimson if you don't mind get these kids back to their families"

"We will do that" Ciel promised.

Joker stood up and he shot me and Ciel a grateful look before he left. Suddenly the sound of a wheelchair got our attention and Doc looked back at us in confusion. It didn't take him long to figure it out who we were and what surprised me was the damn bloke stood up. I hadn't been expecting that.

"It would seem Kelvin's time is up and he was such a good patron who shared my ideals"

"Your ideals?" Sebastian asked as Doc finished examining Kelvin's dying form.

"Oh absolutely" the physician said standing up and he turned to us. "I've been toying away for years to make the perfect prosthetic and I have"

I had a feeling this guy was nuts just like Kelvin was. According to him he did years of research before finding the perfect material for his prosthetics. When he said it was children's bones I snarled and Ciel looked disgusted as did Sebastian. Now out of a job the crazy doctor asked Ciel if he could work for him.

"Not a chance in hell" my brother spat.

The physician sighed before opening a cage and he dragged out a little girl. The doctor then placed her on the table and immediately Ciel's eyes widened and mine did the same. Memories of me being held back while Ciel was pinned down to the sacrificial table flooded our minds.

I backed away at the time Ciel did. The doctor pulled open a drawer and took out a knife. In my mind I heard Ciel's cries for me and my screams for him. The physician raised the knife above him and again Ciel and I had another flashback. Then as the little girl was stabbed did both Ciel and I scream. My brother then began to throw up and my fangs elongated.

**Sebastian's POV**

Out of nowhere Sadie appeared and she grabbed Ciel while I did the same with my wife.

**Catherine's POV**

While I was dealing with my panic attack Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me into him.

"My love surely there is nothing left to fear you and your brother are no longer inside the cage it's bars cannot hold you any longer"

**Ciel's POV**

"Little Mate I'm here" I heard Sadie tell me.

"Sadie I'm" I began but my fiancée kissed my forehead and held me tight. I closed my eyes and tears slid down my face.

**Catherine's POV**

"Sebastian, Sebastian" I said still trying to calm myself and I grasped hard onto my husband's coat.

"It's alright Little Dhampir I'm here with you so relax"

**Ciel's POV**

At my request Sadie undid my eyepatch before she picked me up into her arms. My right eye was now open revealing the contract.

"I want them to die Sebastian kill them!"

**Sebastian's POV**

I obeyed and killed the doctor and Baron Kelvin before I went back to Catherine and I scooped her up into my arms.

**Catherine's POV**

I buried my face into Sebastian's chest while I heard Sadie tell the children to flee. I guess by killing the Baron and the crazy doctor made the little ones wake up from their trances. Time seemed to pass slowly until Sebastian told Ciel the manor was empty and the children were safely off of the grounds.

**Sebastian's POV**

"It's over now my love" I reassured my wife.

"Sebastian burn this place down the children are gone" my master ordered. "Wait until Sadie takes me outside"

"Yes my lord" I answered before Sadie took off with my master in her arms.

Once I sensed they were outside I kissed Catherine on the forehead before removing my left glove off of my hand using my teeth. While one arm held my wife I approached a candelabra and held my hand out to it. My contract glowed and soon fire spiraled throughout the room. Things began to set aflame and I kept Catherine close to me as I began to make my exit of this god forsaken place.

**A Week Later.**

**Catherine's POV**

The kidnapped children who survived their ordeal were safely back with their families. True to Levi's word the circus members who died had their bodies shipped to Beast and Joker so they were properly buried. Doll who actually turned out to be Freckles promised to keep in touch with Ciel and Ciel promised the same. She was going to make a life with Joker and Beast.

I was glad Joker and Beast took our advice and they were grateful for us for not only sparing their lives but for also giving them the chance to bury their friends and to have the kidnapped children returned safely.

Sadie decided she would stay at the manor for a few weeks so she would be by Ciel's side. In fact the dragoness was now sharing a bed with my brother but they only slept side by side. I was now thirty-six weeks pregnant and I knew I could have Esme any day now. Our physician was staying on the grounds in case I went into labor early.

And speaking of labor Sebastian hardly left my side except when he was doing his butler rounds.

"So sister are you looking forward to having your anniversary ball next week?" Ciel asked one evening at dinner.

"Yes after this circus ordeal it would be nice to have a nice evening for once" I replied. Esme kicked in agreement.

"I also look forward to it" Sebastian teased picking up my plate.

"Don't torment her demon" Sadie joked and Sebastian reassured the dragoness he wasn't offended by her comment.

I chuckled before I felt a strong cramp. At first I brushed it off before a stronger cramp followed.

"Catherine? What is it darling?" Sebastian demanded coming immediately to my side.

Immediately Sadie got up from her chair and she made Sebastian move aside. She borrowed his pocket watch and asked me how often I felt the cramps. For fifteen minutes the cramps came and went before Sadie returned my husband his time piece.

"Catherine your in labor"

Sebastian didn't hesitate to scoop me into his arms. I buried my head underneath my husband's face and he kissed my forehead.

"You will survive this Catherine and I'm not going anywhere" he reassured me.

The demon kicked our bedroom door open and pulled back the sheets and comforter before laying me onto my back. Soon Mey-Rin and Sadie arrived with several bowls of hot water while Finney and Bard had fresh towels. Ciel came by and kissed my forehead and encouraged me to remain strong during this ordeal before he left.

Since Sebastian was going to be my side during the birth so Tanaka would take over his tasks. The physician arrived and she then shooed the servants out of the room. Sebastian placed a warm cloth onto my forehead as the doctor began her examination on me. From her findings I was only one centimeter dilated so now it was a waiting game.

She and Sadie excused themselves so Sebastian could help me into more comfortable clothing.

"Ow damn it!" I exclaimed as I dealt with a strong contraction. My husband managed to finish putting into a clean gown.

"Breathe Little Dhampir I'm right here"

I did as my he suggested and breathed through more contractions. In fact Sebastian helped me endure the contractions standing up which would help speed things up. I swore like a sailor as the damn muscle spasms came back and forth. Now I understood what my birth mother and my adopted mother went through.

Eventually I became tired and Sebastian scooped me into his arms and carried me back to bed. The demon butler then placed an ear on my swollen belly and I wondered what he was doing. He chuckled before pulling his head away.

"She's stubborn like her mother"

"Let me guess she's not ready to come out?" I joked while dealing with a contraction.

"Oh she's ready my love but not yet" Sebastian answered before he pressed a kiss against my mouth.

After he pulled away he suggested I try to sleep and I ended up doing so. I don't how long I slept but my bladder was full hence what woke me up. Apparently I slept for five hours according to Sebastian. I had my husband assist me in the bathroom and after I relieved the pressure from my bladder I felt my water break.

Thankfully Sebastian's shoes weren't ruined and I was soon back in bed. Sadie came and cleaned up the amniotic fluid before leaving to alert the physician. The contractions became more powerful and I resumed my constant swearing due to the agony of childbirth. Sadie returned with the physician and my cervix were checked. I was dilated enough and Sebastian helped me sit up and on my doctor's instructions I began to push.

Sebastian kissed my hand when I shrieked in pain. As I continued pushing tears slid down my face and my husband kissed them away. He then began to sing to me and I listened while I kept pushing. This went on for three hours and I felt no progress was being made. Well until I felt a lot of pressure and again I pushed like hell. And that was all it took to deliver Esme.

Her cries was music to my and Sebastian's ears. Sebastian cut the umbilical cord and I had to deliver the after birth before Sadie began to heal me. The physician was cleaning Esme off and Sebastian went over to see our daughter. Several tears slid down his face and that was the first time I've seen him cry.

Once Esme was cleaned thoroughly she was given to her father. Once I was given a clear bill of health alongside with Esme did Sadie and the doctor leave.

"Bring her here Sebastian" I told my husband.

"She's beautiful Catherine" Sebastian expressed and he kissed Esme before approaching me. My husband slid into bed beside me and gave me Esme. It was my turn to cry because my daughter was so damn beautiful as Sebastian said she was. The soft patch of hair she had was jet black and her eyes were like Sebastian's.

"We're parents now Little Dhampir" Sebastian said. "And I'd never thought I would shed tears but she's worth it"

Sebastian carefully stroked Esme's tiny face.

"Even demons can cry Sebastian and she is worth it"

I then pressed a kiss against Esme's tiny head and the newborn proceeded to yawn and close her eyes.

Sebastian then kissed me before he and I watched as our daughter slept in my arms. I was a little nervous about parenthood but with Sebastian I was ready and we were going to be one hell of a set of parents.

**She's here! **

**I know Sebastian wouldn't cry but damn it when he meets his daughter he does. **


	48. Sebrine Anniversary

**Catherine's POV**

Becoming a mother was indeed a challenge but I enjoyed every moment of it. It had been six days since Esme's birth and the entire staff were head over heels in love with her. However when it came time for Ciel to meet his niece it was more personal.

**Day After Esme's Birth**

**Still Catherine's POV**

"He's in the sitting room or the study?" I asked Sebastian as we left our bedroom.

I had just finished tending to Esme's needs before I dressed her to meet her uncle. Sebastian held our daughter since my arms were a little tired of holding her.

"He's in the sitting room the master felt the study wasn't appropriate for her"

I watched as Sebastian kiss Esme's tiny head. As I expected my husband was a sucker for our daughter and it was just too damn cute to see him interact with her. I wouldn't be surprised if she would be a daddy's girl.

Ciel was reading some paperwork before he noticed Sebastian and I enter the room.

"Catherine how are you doing sister?" he asked me.

"I'm well little brother" I reassured him. "Someone wants to meet you"

Ciel saw Sebastian holding Esme and a genuine smile came to his lips. I took Esme from Sebastian and walked over to where Ciel sat. I gave my brother some advice on how to hold a newborn before placing Esme into his arms.

"She looks exactly like you Sebastian" Ciel told my husband.

Sebastian blushed and I smirked.

Watching Ciel holding his niece for the first time was damn sweet. I knew immediately that Esme had another male who adored her.

"She's absolutely perfect" Ciel finally said before he placed a small kiss on his niece's head and I took my daughter from him.

**Present**

**Sebastian's POV**

It was the dawn of another day but today was special. A year ago I married the love of my life and speaking of my bride she was currently sleeping. She and I took turns when Esme was awake. As I finished dressing I heard my daughter whimpering.

I went over to her crib and carefully picked up my little girl.

"Good morning my Little Raven let's let your mother sleep a bit more"

I knew immediately what Esme needed. With her vampire genes my precious little girl would need blood. And that's what she wanted now. She was quite an eater when she nursed from Catherine or when she desired a blood meal. When she got to be three months Esme would have her fangs which was common with all vampire children.

I exited my bedroom quietly and made my way to the kitchen. By now the other servants would be awake and preparing for their rounds.

"Morning Sebastian" Bard greeted me and he was prepping breakfast. He saw Esme in my arms and smiled. "She needs blood again eh?"

I nodded before prepping a bottle and it wasn't long until Esme was greedily drinking her meal.

"Good lord she's got her mums appetite" Bard said.

"She most certainly does" I agreed with the chef just as Mey-Rin entered the kitchen with a whole bunch of plates piled up. Knowing what was about to happen I jumped away as the china plates fell and shattered on the floor. I still had the bottle in Esme's mouth and she was unharmed. In fact she wasn't even fazed when the plates broke.

"Mey-Rin I've told you many times not to carry so many plates at one time" I scolded.

"I'm sorry Sebastian and damn it I didn't see Esme was with you!" she exclaimed. She immediately left the kitchen and came back with a broom and dust pan. I shook my head and sighed.

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian must have taken Esme with him on his morning rounds because he wasn't in the bedroom when I woke up and neither was Esme. I completely forgot today was my wedding anniversary. The reason I remembered was because I saw a vase full of red and white roses on my night stand along with a note from Sebastian.

I was looking forward to the ball this evening. I got dressed and headed to the dining room. Ciel and Sadie had yet to arrive but Sebastian was there holding a sleeping Esme.

"Good morning my love" Sebastian greeted as I approached him. "Happy anniversary darling"

"I saw the roses love thank you"

My husband and I shared a quick kiss before Ciel and Sadie arrived. Both were still groggy from being woken up. Sebastian said he had to return Esme to her crib and I watched as my demon mate leave with our sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Hard to believe it's been a year today you married Sebastian" Sadie said as I sat down.

"Time flies when your having fun" I joked. "Soon you two will be having your own wedding"

Ciel blushed and Sadie snorted.

Sebastian returned and we all had a nice breakfast to start the day off. Most of guests were just coming for the ball tonight and they would leave afterwards. Sadie's parents and brother were coming as were Elizabeth and her family. My grandmother was actually invited by Ciel to stay for a couple of weeks to help me and Sebastian with Esme. Levi and his parents weren't planning on missing the ball and our cousin would get some quality time with Mey-Rin.

**Julia's POV**

"Come on my Juliette I want to see this precious little girl Bassy and Catherine just had" Grell whined as I finished wrapping up an anniversary present for Sebastian and Catherine.

"Absolutely not Grell" I told my idiot mate firmly. "Knowing Sebastian he even won't let you near his daughter"

"Oh my love your no fun!" the red haired reaper pouted.

"Besides love we have to work anyway and I don't want to hear William's bitching about your laziness"

I then used my death scythe to open a portal to the human world. I kissed my mate on his cheek before going through the portal. I stood outside the Phantomhive Manor waiting for Sebastian to meet with me. I had his permission to come here today.

"Ah Julia it's been awhile" the demon butler said as he approached me. He was alone no doubt doing his afternoon rounds. Most reapers couldn't stand demons but I didn't mind being in Sebastian's presence. I had a lot of respect for him as a matter of fact.

"Congratulations on your anniversary Sebastian it's hard to believe it's been a year already"

The demon thanked me and he took the gift I brought. He opened the box and he took out the golden rattle admiring it. I saw it in a baby store in London and knew I had to buy it.

"Grell wanted to meet Esme but I told him not a chance in hell"

"I appreciate that I don't want your mate getting any ideas with my daughter"

"I'm sure Esme is beautiful and I'll keep my fool of a mate in line you have my word"

I then bid the demon farewell and took my leave.

**Catherine's POV**

**Sunset**

I looked myself over in the mirror and blushed. I was wearing the dress Ciel gave me a year ago. My engagement and wedding rings were around my neck since I couldn't exactly wear them just yet. Gloved hands wrapped themselves around my waist and Sebastian kissed my left shoulder.

My husband wore his tutor attire instead of his usual uniform. He also wore his glasses which I always found sexy on him.

"You look ravishing Little Dhampir" the demon purred. "Your grandmother agreed to watch Esme tonight, she has the essentials in her room for her so don't fret"

It would be the first time I would be away from my daughter. Sebastian kissed my forehead because he knew it would be a little hard for me to be away from our little girl. Esme made a little whimper and I went to her crib and picked her up.

Sebastian tried to take the baby from my arms but I shot him a glare. My husband chuckled and I nursed Esme and thankfully didn't get anything on my dress. Afterwards I dressed my daughter for tonight's ball and I wrapped her in her baby blanket that was a gift from Sadie.

Knowing Sebastian wanted to hold Esme I handed her over to her father. He and I then made our way to the ballroom where the ball was already in full swing. Ciel called out for everyone's attention and soon all eyes were on me and my husband.

"I thank you all for coming here tonight" Ciel began. "A year ago today Sebastian and Catherine were brought together as one and as you can see we have a new member of the Phantomhive family, Esme Michaelis who was born a week ago today"

Elizabeth got hearts in her eyes when she saw Esme in Sebastian's arms. Ciel then turned to me and Sebastian with a kind smile.

"I hope you two enjoy tonight's festivities you are one hell of a couple"

"Indeed we are my lord" Sebastian agreed and I rolled my eyes.

Ciel smirked before concluding his speech and soon everyone went back to socializing. Sebastian and I stopped to say hello to relatives and what not. Mainly it was to show off Esme to everyone. When I had finished catching up with Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward my brother said he wanted to give me my present so I gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before I followed Ciel outside.

He led me to the stables where Levi was holding the reins of a beautiful painted mare.

"Ciel she's gorgeous" I told my little brother as I stroked the mare's nose.

"I'm glad you like her she's about three years old and a well trained horse, all she needs is a name"

Dozens of names filled my mine but one stuck out.

"Her name is Spirit, I look forward to riding her"

Levi took my new steed back to the stables and I kissed Ciel on the cheek as a thank you. He blushed before he squeezed my hand and the two of us went back inside. I wasn't surprised to see people were dancing and Sebastian came up to me. He kissed my hand and nodded to our left.

My grandmother was holding Esme and I breathed a sigh of relief. I let my husband guide me onto the dance floor and soon we joined the other dancers. Let's just say it was one hell of a party and I was enjoying every second of it.

**Later.**

"You know I can walk Sebastian" I reprimanded the demon as he carried me in his arms. Sebastian chuckled at my remark and I rolled my eyes. My grandmother promised she would take good care of Esme and told me and Sebastian to enjoy our evening. Sebastian didn't put me down until we were in our bedroom.

Several candelabras were lit up and there were more roses in vases in the room.

"Now Little Dhampir tell me what you want" Sebastian purred from behind me. My face went blood red when he spoke. With one arm around my waist he intertwined our left hands together. "I know you desire me Catherine"

"You're a damn tease demon" I answered. "I want you Sebastian"

My husband turned me around and gently pinned me against a wall. His lips claimed mine hungrily and as our tongues danced the demon pulled my dress off. I wore black thigh length stockings and matching panties but no corset. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck when he lifted me upwards. My legs were around his waist and as our kiss got more heated I pulled off Sebastian's tie which was followed by his jacket.

_I'm half naked and your still dressed_ I growled through for the mate bond.

_Then I won't delay_ was my mate's reply.

Sebastian broke the kiss so we could catch our breath. Then the demon approached the bed and sat me gently on it. My husband took his footwear off and then let me undo his vest and shirt. Letting me be dominant I pushed Sebastian onto his back and I attacked his chest with kisses and bites. He moaned in pleasure and I was pleased. I guided his hands to my breasts and the demon didn't hesitate to sit up and claimed a nipple into his mouth.

My own moan escaped my mouth and Sebastian's eyes lit up. After he finished giving my breasts his attention he used his teeth to lower my stockings and he tossed them onto the floor where the rest of his clothes were including his gloves. I heard a rip and I realized Sebastian tore apart my panties.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Most certainly"

I was soon on my back and Sebastian flashed me a mischievous grin before he undid his pants and he kissed my inner thighs before opening my legs and he placed them into a comfortable position around his waist and then proceeded to thrust into me. Sebastian began with slow and gentle thrusts before they eventually sped up and became harder.

It didn't take long for me to orgasm and Sebastian smirked. He then decided to turn me around so I was on my stomach and he entered me from behind. We didn't have sex like this much because it was a little uncomfortable but tonight I didn't mind one bit.

I eventually turned the tables and I rode Sebastian while he was underneath me. Our hot passionate love making went on for four more hours until we both were spent. Before I fell asleep Sebastian gave me my anniversary gift. It was a picture of me and him with Esme in my arms. This had been taken four days after her birth. I thanked him by kissing him hard on the mouth and I then proceeded to give him my present.

It was a pocket watch for his personal use. The pocket watch was gold and silver. A butler did need more than one pocket watch after all.

"Happy anniversary darling" Sebastian told me.

"Right back at you demon"

I ended up giving him a mind blowing kiss afterwards.


	49. A New Case

**Catherine's POV**

"That's odd" I told Ciel as I finished reading the false queen's letter. My husband, brother, and I were on our way to London to investigate a recent spree of murders. The victims were all different and some were of the supernatural. Esme slept soundly in my arms. It had been a month since her birth.

"I would bet the murderer is a supernatural being" Ciel speculated. "We won't know for sure until we receive information from Undertaker"

The carriage came to a halt outside of Undertaker's parlor. After Ciel and I got out did my husband take Esme from my arms.

"Undertaker are you here?!" Ciel demanded opening the door.

"Welcome back my lord"

Both Ciel and I jumped when the door was slammed shut and the silly mortician stood before it.

"Must you always do that?" Ciel demanded in annoyance. "You might have woken my niece"

At the mention of Esme the former grim reaper saw my sleeping daughter in Sebastian's arms.

"Oh my she's quite the beauty"

Sebastian and I flashed Undertaker a warning look before he chuckled.

"So what can I help you with today Lord Phantomhive?"

"There's been a recent rise of deaths here in London and the queen think t might be supernatural related" Ciel began. "The council is already investigating but they have yet to find a suspect"

I then told a joke again courtesy of Levi and thankfully it wasn't dirty. Undertaker laughed before giving us what we needed to know.

"I've dealt with a couple of these poor victims" the retired reaper explained. "One body had bite marks made from a canine and the other was stabbed to death, however there is a similarity between the victims they each had healing bruises, my guess they were fleeing from an abusive partner"

Ciel growled and I did too. Both my brother and I were against abuse of any kind.

"The suspect could be a werewolf if they had canine bite wounds" Sebastian suggested.

"Or feral dogs could have nibbled on them it's hard to tell" I pointed out to my beloved.

"If I have anymore customers I'll inform you my lord" Undertaker told Ciel.

Ciel nodded before taking our leave. We were soon back in the carriage that would take us to the townhouse.

"Going to the End of Season Ball might help us find whoever this bastard is" I said.

The End of Season Ball was a party that took place once a year in November where the supernatural and humans could interact with one another without violence. Sometimes true mates were even found during this event.

"I agree but I'm not dressing up as a girl again" Ciel growled.

Sebastian and I chuckled at his remark just as we pulled up in front of the townhouse.

"We'll need to find someone to watch Esme I'm not taking our child to a ball where a potential killer might be attending"

"I've already phoned Briar she's more than happy to watch our Little Raven" Sebastian reassured me.

I kissed my husband on the cheek before Ciel opened the front door. Immediately we were ambushed by Soma and Agni. It had been a month since we last saw them. Unlike Ciel I didn't mind getting a hug from Soma.

"Oh my gosh is that little Esme?" Soma inquired seeing the sleeping baby in her father's arms.

"Yes this is her as you can see she's Sebastian's spitting image" I stated proudly.

"She's absolutely adorable" Agni added.

"That she is" Ciel agreed. "I was actually wondering if you two had any plans tonight?"

"Not really" Soma confessed. "We've been staying inside due to the recent murders"

The prince and his butler were familiar with the supernatural.

"There's a ball tonight and I'd think you might enjoy it, you'll have a chance to socialize with other people, we need to go to see if we can find a suspect" Ciel went on.

"Maybe you'll find someone who you fancy too" I teased Soma elbowing him in the side. The prince went red and Agni chuckled behind a hand.

Esme woke up and she began to fuss. I took her from Sebastian and headed into the sitting room so I could nurse her. I took a seat in a chair by the window and pulled the nursing blanket over my front before I lowered my dress and my daughter greedily latched onto my left nipple.

"That hurt little girl next time be gentle" I told her as she greedily ate from my breast. According to Sebastian she would gain her fangs in two months and I wasn't looking forward to that experience. I breathed a sigh of relief when Esme finished eating and I placed her onto my shoulder to burp her.

It didn't take long to get my daughter to do so and I stood up to make my way towards the bedroom I shared with Sebastian. My husband wasn't there when I arrived and I took care of one last thing with Esme before putting her down into the bassinet nestled a few feet away from the bed. I was tired which was normal after having a baby.

Sebastian in my opinion was a god send because he didn't need to sleep that often and when I was too tired at night he would take care of Esme. I kissed my daughter on her small forehead before changing into something more comfortable and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I ended up sleeping longer than expected and when I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian was sitting in the rocking chair by the bassinet with Esme in his arms. It was damn cute how he rocked her in his arms while giving her a bottle. And inside the bottle was well blood.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked my husband as I got out of bed.

"About three hours you look well rested Little Dhampir" Sebastian replied.

"Well I was pretty tired due to our little minx"

Sebastian chuckled at my comment on Esme. I took a quick bath and afterwards I put on the same dress I wore to my anniversary ball. Sebastian wore the same tutor outfit which included his glasses. Aunt Briar was talking with Ciel in the foyer and my brother wore the same clothes he had on at my wedding. Soma and Agni were talking amongst themselves and I heard Soma mention he was eager to see the pretty young women which made me smirk. Both the prince and his butler were dressed quite nicely for tonight's festivities.

Esme was sleeping and Briar promised to watch her like a hawk. That made me feel better and after a brief carriage ride we arrived at the place where the ball was being held.

"Oh my this is quite a gathering" Soma said seeing how many people were here.

"If you see anything suspicious make sure to let us know" Ciel told the prince and his butler.

Soma and Agni nodded before we entered the party. Upon arriving in the ballroom I saw there were a large variety of supernatural beings here. And the human count was large too.

"I'm going to see if I can find out anything" Ciel notified me and Sebastian before excusing himself. Several girls eyed Ciel in interest which was amusing. My husband then held his hand out to me and I took it. He led me onto the dance floor and soon we were dancing away.

"It has been awhile since we last danced like this" Sebastian said with a smirk.

I flashed my demon mate a smirk of my own. While we danced several wolf whistles were thrown my way but Sebastian sent the foolish males who did that a glare and no more said whistles ensued.

**Soma's POV**

I danced with some lovely young ladies before I took a break. I had no idea supernatural females liked being in the presence of a suitor. Agni was currently looking for anyone suspicious.

"My lady I ask for just one dance!"

I turned my head to see that obnoxious Druitt harassing a woman with red-orange hair that went to her mid back. She wore a strapless gold gown with matching gloves and she was getting annoyed with Druitt.

"I'm sorry Lord Druitt but I'm not interested right now" she replied coldly.

Her eyes were a dark red and they were memorizing. Having enough I decided to come to this girl's aide.

"Pardon me Lord Druitt but there are more lovely young women in that direction" I told the womanizer nodding behind me.

The blonde Viscount shot me a glare before he left.

"Thank you" the pretty maiden in front of me said.

"Of course madam a young woman shouldn't be harassed by one such as Lord Druitt" I picked up her gloved hand and kissed it. Immediately she blushed and it was adorable.

"My apologies miss I'm Prince Soma"

"Oh I've heard of you highness, my name is Celia and it's a pleasure to meet you" she then curtsied. "I'm one of those hybrids being half wolf and have red-tailed hawk"

"Well Lady Celia may I have a dance?"

"Oh absolutely" she answered eagerly placing a hand into mine.

**Catherine's POV**

Nothing out of the ordinary happened at the ball much to Ciel's annoyance. When things began to die down did we leave and head back to the townhouse. Soma was happy because he had met a hybrid shifter who he seemed to like and talked about her non-stop.

Once back at the townhouse all of us decided to turn in for the night. Aunt Briar had put Esme down not that long ago. While Sebastian dealt with his nightly rounds I got ready for bed. I checked on Esme before I got into bed. Sebastian eventually came into our bedroom and he too made sure Esme was alright before going to take a shower.

My husband asked if I wanted to join him and I shot him a glare making him smirk. Ten minutes later he finished with his shower and emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his pants he wore at night.

"I know your eying me Little Dhampir" Sebastian teased with his back turned to me. I had been eying his shirtless figure.

"Can't help it when your built like a damn god"

Immediately I regretted my comment because Sebastian sent me a smirk. He was then suddenly on top of me and his eyes glowed.

"It isn't wise to tease me Catherine"

"Uh uh we aren't having sex demon not with our daughter sleeping" I reprimanded him.

"Perhaps another time my love" Sebastian suggested. However he didn't hesitate to claim my lips with his for a passionate lip lock. A tongue danced ensued before we finished. Sebastian then stood up and went to the bassinet. He picked up Esme and returned to bed with her in his arms. He placed our sleeping daughter onto his chest and held her close.

"You're a damn softie with her" I teased.

"Of course she is my little girl after all" Sebastian agreed before he kissed Esme. "I just wanted her close to us I can't explain why"

"Does it involve the murders?" I questioned.

"It's just instinct as a demon" my husband explained. "As I said earlier demon children born with a true mate are precious to us and with Esme it's no exception"

"Well my love you are one hell of a father" I pointed out.

Sebastian smirked before looking to me. He placed his forehead against mine.

"Your one hell of a mother Little Dhampir"

"Damn straight" I agreed and my husband chuckled in response.

**Soma has a girlfriend folks! And don't you think Sebastian interacting with Esme is adorable he's a sucker for her alright XD **


	50. The Plot Thickens

**Julia's POV**

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked Grell as we finished collecting souls from our targets.

"I don't know my love it's very sad" the red haired reaper replied.

The most recent victims were a female panther shifter and her young child. Both Grell and I despised seeing children being murdered. I closed the mother's eyes and tears slid down my face. Grell sent away our death scythes and he pulled me into him.

My mate wiped my tears away by using his gloves and he kissed my forehead. He then covered my eyes as he walked us out of the massacre sight.

**Catherine's POV**

"Damn it" Ciel said putting down the newspaper.

On the front page was an article about another murder and it happened last night. It had been three days since the ball and things in London had been quiet until now. Sebastian picked up the article while I brought Esme closer to me.

"Disgusting" my demon mate spat. "A mother and her child fell victim to the killer"

"We need to find this thing and soon" Ciel added.

"So we need to see Undertaker again?" I asked my brother.

"Yes" Ciel confirmed.

Sebastian went to make a phone call because Esme needed to be watched. An hour later both my grandmother and Aunt Briar arrived at the townhouse.

"I hate leaving her" I confessed to both of my relatives as I placed Esme in her bassinet. I had just finished nursing her along with a few other odds and ends before she fell asleep. Sebastian was outside preparing a carriage for me and Ciel.

"Don't worry child it's normal for a mother to feel that way after a little one is born" my grandmother reassured me.

"Your uncle had to literally pry me away from Levi when we were summoned to council meetings" Aunt Briar voiced in.

"Have you learned anything new?" I questioned as I began to change clothes.

"I'm afraid not" my grandmother answered. Once I finished dressing I put my swords into their pouches which were obviously strapped to my pants and pulled on my jacket. I then went to the bassist and kissed my daughter before I gave both my grandmother and aunt a hug.

Soma and Agni were out working with a local charity group hence why they weren't at the house right now. I also speculated Soma was secretly looking for that hybrid shifter from the other night. Sebastian helped me into the carriage where Ciel was already waiting.

Soon we were on our way back to Undertaker's business.

"My lord have you thought about who the mother and child were?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"My gut is thinking their shifters of some sort" Ciel explained. "But I wonder if this woman had been abused remember Undertaker saw bruising on his most recent customers"

The carriage eventually came to a halt at our destination.

"Back again so soon my lord?" the former reaper questioned as Sebastian shut the door behind him.

"Yes we saw the paper this morning" Ciel stated. "Did this mother and child become your customers?"

"Yes and I have them here but I'm afraid I have a client at the moment"

"Stop that you crazy reaper"

A woman with red-orange hair emerged from the back. Immediately Sebastian and I recognized her as another shifter. Her eyes were dark red and she was giving Undertaker a look of disapproval. She then turned to us.

"My lord Phantomhive it's a pleasure to finally meet you" the mortician's client curtsied before she continued talking. "My name is Celia Mills and I'm a hybrid shifter, you are here to discuss the most recent murders correct?"

"Yes my lady" Ciel confirmed. "Did you know the victims?"

"Yes they were actually clients of my parents" Celia explained.

Now she had our attention.

"My mother and father run safe houses for both human and supernatural beings who flee from their abusive situations, our most recent client was a panther shifter and her son, she and the child were stabbed to death"

"Now I understand why you were hesitant to give us information" I told Undertaker.

"You caught me Lady Catherine but I value my client's privacy" the mortician notified.

"Is there a possibility we could speak with your parents?" Ciel wondered. "I understand if they don't want to speak to us though"

Celia chuckled before asking Undertaker if she could borrow his phone. Before we knew it Celia was riding with us in our carriage. Her parents agreed to meet with us and directions were given to the carriage driver. Eventually the carriage stopped and we stood outside an herb shop. Celia led us to the office area of the shop where a woman in her early thirties waited. She had the same red-orange hair as Celia so this had to be her mother.

The man who was making tea was Celia's father. He had brown hair and the same eyes as his daughter.

"Lord Phantomhive it's nice to meet you" Celia's spoke. "My name is Olivia Mills"

Olivia then took us to a lounge area where we sat down. Sebastian tried to go assist with the tea but Olivia reassured him that wasn't needed.

"My lady if you don't mind me asking what kind of a shifter are you?" Ciel politely asked.

"I am a wolf shifter my lord and my husband and mate is a red-tailed hawk"

"Quite an interesting pairing" Sebastian complimented.

Celia and her father came into the lounge with tea and some snacks. Celia introduced her father Ezekiel who exchanged pleasantries with us before we got down to business.

"As I'm sure my daughter has informed you my husband and I run safe houses for anyone who wishes to make a new life for those who leave abusive situations" Olivia began. "My new client was murdered last night along with her child I don't know who this murderer is but I have my suspicions"

"We believe it's a scorned partner of some sort committing these atrocities" Ezekiel continued. "Love perhaps you should tell our guests your story to give them a better idea"

The she-wolf sighed before nodding.

"When I was thirteen I lost my mother, as you are aware true mate bonds can be rare and my mother had an arranged marriage, at first her marriage to her husband was good until he became very controlling and soon he physically began to beat her on a regular basis, then one day she met her true mate at a social gathering however my mother's husband refused to divorce her"

"He wanted control of his property" I spat. "Basically if he couldn't have her no one could"

"Exactly" the she-wolf agreed. "My mother was lucky to have support and she was able to divorce the bloke and she left the states with my father, we came here to England and for thirteen years we were happy until her former mate found us and he ended up killing my parents right before my eyes and he tried to kill me, but for some reason I somehow fought back and ended up killing him"

"I'm sorry about the loss of your parents my lady my sister and I endured the same thing" Ciel told Olivia.

"Thank you child you are kind, ever since that day I spent my life helping those in similar situations to my own and I met Ezekiel on the way"

"I've been fascinated in herbal medicine hence why we have a shop here in London, but I share my wife's passion for helping those who need to leave their unfortunate situations"

"I thank you for meeting with us" Ciel said before he stood up. "I will keep our meeting private and I intend to find this murderer and bring them to justice"

"That's to be expected from the queen's guard dog" Olivia replied. "I wish you luck in finding the bastard who is doing this"

"By any chance can we look around your shop? I tend to use herbs" Sebastian asked.

Ezekiel was thrilled at hearing that comment and after purchasing some herbs Celia walked us to our carriage.

"By the way send Prince Soma my regards"

Ciel smirked at that and promised the hybrid shifter he would.

**Later**

I just finished putting Esme down before I went into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. I stripped my clothes off before turning on the shower and once the water was warm enough I went under it.

I had just finished washing my hair when I felt strong muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist. Sebastian kissed my shoulder blades before be began to wash my back along with other parts of my body.

"Do you need a shower again or did you just come in here for something else demon?" I asked my husband.

Sebastian's answer was him turning my body around so I could face him. His smirked and he proceeded to pin me so my back was against the shower wall.

"I'm hungry for you Little Dhampir" the demon notified. "And since I can't claim your body while Esme sleeps I intend to do so here"

Mind you the shower was still on making both of our bodies soaked with water.

"Then by all means do so" I challenged my mate.

Sebastian hungrily claimed my lips with his and using his strength he lifted me upwards. I wrapped my arms around his neck while my legs were around his waist. When I felt him push himself inside my entrance I moaned into the kiss.

Though I preferred sex in bed I didn't mind this. It had been awhile since we last made love and trust me Sebastian's sexual appetite had been delayed long enough. Thankfully it was a new moon tonight and I couldn't get pregnant. When Sebastian and I both climaxed we kept our voices down due to Esme sleeping in the next room.

Eventually Sebastian set me back onto my feet before he kissed the tops of my breasts and he took a nipple into his mouth. I growled as he did this and a playful chuckle escaped from his lips. Once bored with my breasts Sebastian kissed and licked his way downwards until he reached my entrance and he slid his tongue into my folds.

"God damn it" I hissed as I felt myself lose control of my release which no doubt Sebastian was greedily lapping up.

By now the shower water was starting to get cold so Sebastian finished before he stood back up. He turned the water off and he still wore that playful smirk of his.

"Your lucky I didn't lose control or else Esme would have woken up" I told him.

"You have excellent self control my love" Sebastian pointed out before he placed his forehead against mine. "Besides I'm pretty sure I satisfied you"

"Pervert"

I then tossed him a towel since he was naked like me. The demon took the towel without complaint and he began to dry himself off. While he did this I left the bathroom in nothing but a towel and fished out the white nightgown Sebastian loved so much.

I put it on but this time I didn't put on stockings or panties. I checked on Esme again and she was still asleep. She was one hell of a sleeper that was for sure.

Sebastian exited the bathroom so he could get into his sleepwear. While he did this I went to the bed and made myself comfortable and waited for Sebastian to turn around. When he did his face went red and I flashed him my own smirk. The demon dropped his towel and made his way over to me.

"Oh dear Mrs. Michaelis it would seem your trying to seduce me" he purred.

I then pulled my husband onto the bed and had him beneath me. He wore his usual black pants and I was straddling his lap. I began to kiss every inch of his abs and my mate sighed in pleasure. I then licked my way back up his chest and made sure to lick his muscular arms before I kissed him.

Our tongues danced and Sebastian submitted his dominance to me. When I pulled away so we could both catch a breath Sebastian pulled me closer so I could lay my head against his chest.

"I love you Sebastian"

"As I love you Catherine" Sebastian replied. "You and our precious little girl"

"She's one hell of a sleeper did you notice?"

"She gets it from you my love"

I chuckled because he was right on that one.


	51. Resolution

**Feel free to hate the murderer folks he's a jerk!**

**Celia's POV**

"Get off of me you son of a bitch!" I shouted before I kicked my assailant off of me. My attacker was a wolf shifter and an insane one at that. I had been sleeping when I heard the glass of my window being shattered.

Then I was dragged from my bed and was thrown onto the floor before my attacker took his wolf form. My attacker whimpered and I was quick to grab my firearm. I then pointed it at the wolf shifter in front of me and pulled the trigger. Blood sprained the carpet as I hit my mark.

The door to my bedroom opened and my parents rushed in. The injured wolf shifter jumped out of the window and fled into the night.

"My sweet are you alright?" my mother asked me.

"Yes I'm fine that was the murderer" I responded. "The suspect is male and he must have made another kill because I smelt death on him and I managed to wound him"

"You did good tonight" my father praised.

"We can't stay here though now our home is a crime scene" mother told my father.

I was then checked for any injuries before I changed into some clean clothes and packed the necessary things that I took with me whenever we left our home. Due to it being so late the council would be notified about the attack tomorrow along with Scotland Yard.

**Catherine's POV**

"What is it little brother?" I asked Ciel after he finished his phone call.

"Last night Celia was attacked and it was the murderer we've been hunting"

My eyes widened as did Sebastian's.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Celia is fine she actually could identity the shifter and injure him before he fled" Ciel explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief glad to hear this news.

"Has the council and Scotland Yard been informed?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yes they were told first thing this morning of Celia's attack" Ciel began but he paused.

"Don't tell me this bastard killed again" I growled.

"I'm afraid so this time a human family was slaughtered"

I swore loudly and this made Ciel and Sebastian wince. They didn't like it when I got angry. I shot them both an apologetic glance.

"I invited for Celia to stay here since her parents must tend to their clients, if this monster comes here he will be disposed of"

Ciel then looked to Sebastian.

"Sebastian if this wolf shifter comes into this house your to are kill him" my brother ordered.

"It will be done my lord" my husband replied with a bow.

"I also received this from Levi" Ciel said pushing a letter to me and Sebastian. I picked the letter up and read the contents before letting Sebastian read it. I didn't like what was written but thanks to Levi's warning we would be prepared.

Ciel then dismissed me and my husband since he had to write to the false queen about last night's attacks. While my husband went to prepare a room for Celia I went to check on Esme. Usually this time of day she was hungry. No sooner had I opened the bedroom door did my little girl begin to whimper.

"I'm here sweetheart" I reassured the one month old.

At seeing me she ceased her whimpers and she smiled. I flashed my daughter a smirk before picking her up. As I excepted she was hungry and she didn't hesitate to latch onto my nipple when I offered it to her.

"She's awake I see" Sebastian stated as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "And hungry as well"

"Watch it demon" I warned my husband with a glare. "I don't mind her nursing but it hurts occasionally when she latches on"

I regretted saying that because Sebastian grinned.

"I most certainly enjoyed seeing your lovely breasts transform during the pregnancy my love"

"I swear to god your a damn pervert Sebastian Michaelis"

"Am I not allowed to compliment my wife with my opinion?" my beloved teased.

"Not in front of our daughter" I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled before he approached me and he took a moment to claim my mouth with his for a quick kiss. Esme finished nursing and seeing Sebastian wanted to hold her I let my husband take her from my grasp.

Sebastian placed Esme on his shoulder and proceeded to burp her. She did so with ease and my mate took his turn with Esme's other needs. Sometime later Celia arrived at the townhouse.

"Welcome Celia" Ciel greeted the hybrid shifter as she came to a stop in front of us. "I'm glad to see your alright"

"Thank you my lord" Celia replied after she curtsied her hello. "I appreciate your invitation"

"Your safety is of priority my lady and I wanted to pay back your kindness from before" Ciel explained.

My brother was referring to the meeting we had with Celia and her parents.

Sebastian took Celia's things while Ciel and I gave our guest a tour of the townhouse. Esme was in my arms and Celia complimented how adorable my daughter was.

"Ciel do we have a guest?" Soma asked appearing from the recreation room.

Immediately the prince blushed when he saw Celia and the hybrid shifter smirked before she walked over to him. The two of them began to talk and it was obvious they fancied one another so my brother and I left the two alone to catch up.

At dinner Sebastian outdone himself and Celia was impressed with my husband's cooking. Before dessert was served did I notice something between Soma and Celia.

"Well I'll be damned you two are mate bound aren't you?"

Agni smirked while Soma blushed hard and Celia kissed his cheek before turning to me.

"Yes we are the bond awakened shortly after my arrival" the hybrid shifter confirmed. "My parents will be pleased"

Ciel congratulated the new couple as did the rest of us.

**Later.**

**Catherine's POV**

According to Levi's vision the murderer was planning on striking here. I was angry because this bastard had been planning to kill Esme and he would have been successful if not for my cousin's warning. Esme was safe and was heavily being guarded by my grandmother and Aunt Briar.

So a trap was laid and it explained why I was in the darkened sitting room at the moment. Sebastian found me a good hiding spot and now all of us had to wait. The stupid fool would attack when everyone was supposedly asleep.

Shortly after midnight did he strike. A good sized wolf leapt through the window causing glass shards to spill everywhere. Using my vampire vision I got a good view of the wolf shifter. He was definitely male and was powerfully built meaning he had to be an alpha.

The male wolf looked around the room before seeing the bassinet in the middle of the room. Don't worry this bassinet was a back up. Esme's scent was all over it and the wolf walked over to it. Inside the bassinet was a stuffed pillow that had a drug meant to temporarily paralyze any shifter.

After sniffing inside the bassinet the male wolf sank his fangs into the pillow and shook it violently from side to side. This disgusted me because this was one of his ways he killed his victims. The wolf then gave a yelp and the drug worked. Immediately light filled the room and I drew out my swords as I approached my prey.

The male wolf saw me and despite being drugged he leapt into the air. However using my psychic ability I slammed the bastard hard into the floor and then pushed one of my swords into his side.

"Your game is over asshole" I hissed making sure my prey saw my fangs.

Sebastian then appeared and slammed his foot hard on the male wolf shifter's shoulder blade. I heard bones breaking and it served the asshole right.

"So this is our murderer then" Ciel said coming up behind me along with Soma, Celia, and Agni.

"Get your god damn foot off of me"

The male wolf was back in his human form.

"So sorry I'm afraid I can't do that" Sebastian refused.

"Who are you? And why have you been killing innocent lives?" Ciel demanded.

"I don't answer to a pathetic human"

I punched the bloke hard in the jaw and he swore.

"I'd suggest you don't call my brother that asshole" I hissed.

"You have spirit half breed I'll give you that"

Sebastian hissed but I reassured my husband I was not offended.

"I see you survived last night"

The male wolf was speaking to Celia. He then eyed Soma and called the prince a rude name which earned the asshole another punch to the face by me.

"If you must know I choose my victims due to their sins"

"And what pray tell is that?" Sebastian demanded. An evil laugh came from the crazy shifter's mouth.

"Each of my victims left their partner to be with another, women are meant to be ruled by men, so I slaughtered those wenches along with their partner and any children they had"

"You're a god damn monster" I spat. "What right do you have to play god?"

"Each of my victims deserved their fate, I disposed my former mate because she chose another over me, a damn feline shifter to be exact! We tried for years to have children and when I killed her she was carrying a child of mixed blood, an abomination"

"And you tried to kill my child because she had mixed blood your disgusting"

"Sebastian take care of him" Ciel commanded.

"Yes my lord"

Soma and Agni took Celia out of the room. Ciel undid his eyepatch revealing the contract in his eye.

"You can't kill me your just a butler"

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

The room then went dark and I backed away and stood beside Ciel.

Sebastian's demonic aura came to life and my husband took off his left glove revealing his contract symbol. His eyes glowed with hate.

"You came here tonight to harm my precious little girl and for that I'm afraid you'll meet your demise for you see I am simply one hell of a father who will protect his child"

I closed my eyes as the male shifter screamed and Sebastian proceeded to give him a painfully slow death.

**A Few Days Later.**

With the case closed Ciel, Sebastian, and I returned home. The queen was relieved we disposed of the killer. Celia and her parents were going to stay at the townhouse until they could return home. I was glad to be back at the manor that was for sure.

At the moment I was in the greenhouse with Esme in my arms. Sebastian was helping Finney with the plants and Ciel was inside his study working. Once he finished helping Sebastian did Finney go on to his next task.

Esme was fascinated by some roses and she suddenly smiled.

"Sebastian come here" I called to my husband.

Wondering what was going on Sebastian strode over to me. When he saw Esme smiling he ended up doing the same.

"You have a beautiful smile my Little Raven"

Sebastian kissed her head and this made our daughter laugh.

That was a first for me and my beloved to witness and it was so damn cute. Sebastian took Esme from my arms and placed her on his shoulder.

"Oh my she's absolutely adorable!"

Grell decided to make an unannounced visit again. Thankfully the red haired reaper didn't get too close because Sebastian was glaring daggers at him.

"Hi Grell" I greeted the reaper.

"Oh hello Catherine darling! I'm sorry but I wanted to see Esme, my goodness Bassy she's your spitting image!"

Sebastian had Esme closer to him now in a protective manner. Our daughter looked at Grell before she suddenly laughed. Sebastian was dumbfounded and I held back a laugh while Grell got all excited. Then Julia appeared behind her mate and hit him hard on the head. Grell yelped in response and rubbed the spot where his beloved hit him.

"My apologies you two I hoped Grell didn't act inappropriately" Julia said.

I reassured the female reaper everything was fine and that seemed to satisfy her.

"Oh my she is a cutie" Julia complimented seeing Esme.

"She likes the rattle you gave her" I added.

"Oh yes she does" Sebastian agreed.

"Well congratulations on her she's precious" Julia commented before she grabbed Grell's ear and dragged him out of the greenhouse. The red haired reaper whined the entire time making me and Sebastian chuckle.

Esme yawned before she fell asleep in her father's arms.

"I think it's time for her nap don't you agree my love?" my husband asked me.

I smirked before I used his tie to pull him towards me and I gave my mate a quick kiss. Afterwards Sebastian blushed before he and I left the greenhouse to head back to the manor.

**Never mess with Sebastian's little girl or his wife! Also Esme will grow to adore Grell XD **


	52. Horse Race

**Catherine's POV**

"Alright girl let's see what you got" I told Spirit before I kicked her sides gently and clucked for her to go faster.

The mare heard my commands and her speed picked up tremendously. Your probably wondering what I'm doing so I'll explain it. In a few days there was going to be a horse race to raise money for charity. The holidays were coming and Ciel asked if I would ride Spirit in the race. Of course I didn't hesitate to say yes.

Normally women don't ride in races but it did happen. In fact Sadie was going to be riding as well. She had a fast chestnut stallion named Flame. For the moment I was training with Spirit around the Phantomhive grounds so we would be ready for the race in a few days time.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Who do you wish to win the race my lord?" I asked my master.

He and I were outside the stables waiting for Catherine to return with Spirit. Esme was in my arms happy to be outside for once. Already her fangs were forming and I wouldn't be surprised if they arrived earlier than expected.

"It matters not who wins" my lord confessed. "This race is for charity purposes and since the holidays are coming those who aren't that fortunate deserve the money being raised"

I chuckled at his remark before seeing Esme was about to fuss.

"Give her here Sebastian" my master commanded and I obeyed.

I placed my daughter into her uncle's arms and my young lord took the bottle of blood from me. Esme took the bottle without hesitation and began to drink the contents greedily.

"My lord you are quite good with her" I teased.

He ignored my comment so his focus was entirely on his niece. A few drops of blood spilled onto his gloves but my lord didn't mind. Eventually Esme finished and I took her back from her uncle so I could burp her.

"My lord you'll be an excellent father one day" I complimented as I pat Esme's back.

My master rolled his eyes just as Catherine rode up with Spirit. Both of them looked worn out from the ride.

"How was the ride my love?" I asked my wife as she got off of the mare.

"Bloody fantastic" Catherine responded. She then patted Spirit on her flank. "She's a good runner"

**Catherine's POV**

While Sebastian returned inside with Ciel and Esme I unsaddled Spirit along with the rest of her tack. I gave her a good brush down and then turned her loose into the pasture so she could stretch her legs. No sooner had I released her into the paddock the silly mare began to roll around in the dirt happily. I chuckled before heading back to the manor. I needed a shower after a work out like that. Esme was down for her nap and Sebastian would be checking on the servants to make sure they weren't getting into trouble. I left my muddy boots by the front entrance so I wouldn't track dirt into the house.

I opened the door to my bedroom quietly and I heard Esme's breathing meaning she was indeed asleep in her crib. I made my way into the bathroom where I stripped off my clothing. Soon I was underneath the hot water and I began to scrub my body clean.

Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I checked on Esme before proceeding to brush my bloody hair. Curly hair could be a bitch after a shower trust me. Sebastian entered the room when I finished dealing with the damn tangles.

"Oh my Little Dhampir are you attempting to seduce me again?" my husband teased with his signature grin.

"Don't be a pervert" I answered.

The demon chuckled lightly before coming over to me. He took a strand of my hair into his gloved fingers.

"I always found your hair coloring beautiful" he said. His mischievous red eyes then looked up at me. "Though seeing you naked is better"

"For goodness sake Sebastian must every thought of yours relate to sex?" I demanded in a whisper.

"Only with you love" he confirmed with a smirk. He then gave me a kiss and I pulled him closer wanting more. Both of my hands clutched the front of his tailcoat and my husband proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist. His tongue entered my mouth and mine began to tangle with his. Thankfully this was all we did.

"Your one hell of a kisser" I joked.

Sebastian smirked and he gave me another quick kiss before there was a loud explosion. Sebastian sighed before he said he needed to go find out what Bard scorched this time. I dressed into my usual clothes before seeing if the explosion woke Esme. My baby girl was still fast asleep which made me smirk.

**A Few Days Later.**

**Julia's POV**

"I'm glad you didn't bullshit around with your reapings this race is going to be interesting with Catherine in it" I told Grell as we sat down on the roof closest to the racetrack.

"I don't bullshit around all the time darling" my mate purred from his spot next to me. I kissed the goofball reaper on the cheek before placing a cookie into my mouth. I then shot Grell a mischievous look and the red haired reaper grinned.

His face drew closer to mine and using his teeth he broke off half of the cookie for himself. He had some crumbs on his cheek and after I ate my half did I lick them off with my tongue.

"Oh my Juliette shall we continue this afterwards?" Grell asked moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"If you behave then yes" I answered.

**Catherine's POV**

I kissed Esme on her forehead before Sebastian and I shared one ourselves before Bard helped me onto Spirit. I wore Phantomhive colors for the race and Ciel was pleased at this. I shot my little brother a grin before I made a clucking sound to Spirit and the mare began to walk heading in the direction where the other horses were heading.

"Hey Catherine" Sadie greeted as she rode over to my side on Flame. He was a gorgeous stallion with a black mane and tail. I greeted her in response and nodded in the direction where Ciel was sitting alongside with Sebastian and Esme.

Sadie blushed before blowing a kiss to my brother and Ciel smirked. The crowd was already excited for the race to start. A short walk later we met up with the other horses and I was placed between a gelding and another mare.

It was a gorgeous day to race and Spirit shook her head eager to start. I gripped onto the reins and readied myself and after the flag was thrown down did the race begin.

It was a good thing I was wearing goggles because when your racing a horse dirt and dust were thrown in your face. Spirit managed to pass Flame however I held her back so she could remain with the other horses. I kept this up for awhile until I made clucking sounds and Spirit picked up her speed.

Soon she and I shot past the other horses and were in the lead. Then out of nowhere did Sadie come with Flame and soon both horses were at equal place. We ran like this until we made it to down of the stretch. With a few more clucks from me did Spirit pull ahead past Flame.

I smirked at the crowd's reaction as I got closer to the wire and when I crossed it with Spirit the crowd roared.

**Julia's POV**

"Holy crap she freaking won!" I exclaimed not believing it.

But sure enough Catherine won the race and I won my bet as did Grell.

"I had a feeling I would find you two here"

I growled as I saw Will giving us his usual scowl of disapproval.

"We're off duty and not doing anything inappropriate Will" Grell pointed out.

"Oh I'm aware I actually like to watch races myself and I bet on the second place horse"

Will should us his betting slip to prove his point and he wore an amused smirk.

"I only came by to see if you were going to collect your winnings"

"Count us in" Grell and I said together.

**Back At Townhouse**

**Later.**

**Catherine's POV**

After the race Ciel held a get together at the townhouse. According to my brother we raised a good amount of money for the local charities. Despite coming in second place Sadie was in a good mood and she was going to be spending the night before going back to Edenbrook tomorrow with Flame.

Since I was still nursing I didn't have any wine to drink. But the dinner Sebastian and the others made replaced that feeling. Now everyone was settled in for the evening. Well everyone except Sebastian who was making his nightly rounds. At the moment I was laying in bed with Esme in my arms.

Sometimes she liked to snuggle in my or Sebastian's arms before she fell asleep. Her waking up in the middle of the night was lowering thankfully. Vampire babies tended to sleep the whole night quicker than human infants. This happened with hybrids of vampire genetics too like Esme was.

I didn't have to wait long until Sebastian came back from his rounds. He smiled at seeing Esme in her current position against my chest.

"You want her? My arms are starting to get tired a bit"

Sebastian didn't hesitate to come over to my side and took our daughter into his grasp. My husband chuckled after he put Esme into her bassinet.

"She fell asleep before I even put her down" he said.

"Either she's teasing me or she likes to fall asleep in your arms" I joked.

The demon snorted before he began to undress for bed. Instead of watching Sebastian strip I resumed reading the book Julia recommend. It didn't surprise me it was an erotica novel but hell I was enjoying it. When I got to a steamy scene I immediately shut the book blushing like an idiot.

"Now Little Dhampir what has gotten you so flustered?" Sebastian asked.

As usual my husband wore only his usual pants for bed. The demon saw the book I had and he arched an eyebrow. He took the volume from my grasp and read the section I stopped at. A smirk came to his lips.

"Oh my Catherine I didn't know you liked this material"

"Oh hush"

I was still blushing mind you and it didn't help Sebastian was smirking. In fact I felt my panties were already soaked. Sebastian put the book away before he lay me onto my back and he was above me.

"Don't worry my love I don't plan on anything that will wake Esme up"

I shot my husband a thankful look before he began to plant light kisses on the left side of my neck. He continued with other similar things that tamed the small fire inside me.

**Ciel's POV**

I wasn't quite ready to sleep just yet and instead read a book. Well I was until Sadie growled and she shut her own book in annoyance.

"Didn't like the book?" I asked my fiancée.

"Not the ending" she corrected.

I chuckled before picking her hand up into mine and I kissed it.

"I think I prefer your fiery temper" I teased her.

My future bride rolled her eyes which in return made me chuckle again. I was a little taller now than I was when I first met the dragoness. She then yawned and I decided to call it a night. I blew the candles out before laying down.

"May I sleep closer to you?" I asked Sadie.

"Of course Little Mate" was her response.

I smirked before I got closer to the dragon shifter. But I wasn't satisfied just yet and I asked Sadie for her consent with something else. She gave me her permission and I placed my lips against hers. I had no intention of making the kiss anything else but what I was doing now. I was a gentlemen after all and I would never disrespect the woman I was falling in love with.

Sadie pushed her fingers through my hair and it felt nice. Eventually I ended the kiss and I caressed one of Sadie's cheeks.

"You know I'm falling for you Sadie"

"Oh really?" my fiancée asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't lie to you" I promised her. I then kissed her forehead and Sadie did the same with mine. I then lay my head down and closed my eyes. As we fell asleep my right hand was intertwined into her left.

**The cookie scene between Grell and Julia came from Ouran High School Host Club. I also used to ride horses myself hence the clucking Catherine uses with Spirit. **


	53. Another Day At Phantomhive Manor

**Catherine's POV**

"Ha! Checkmate!" I exclaimed.

Ciel was done doing his paperwork for the day and he challenged me to a game of chess. We were in the recreational room and Esme was in my arms fascinated with watching me and her uncle play chess.

"Want to go another round?" Ciel asked.

"Sure and I think Esme likes watching us play" I added giving my daughter a kiss on her forehead. A cute laugh escaped from her lips and Ciel chuckled.

"You want to hold her? My damn arms are getting tired again"

Ciel nodded before he stood up and took his niece into his arms. Esme let out another laugh and my brother smiled. It was so freaking cute how he and Esme interacted with one another. I set up the board and another game began.

"So any ideas what sort of present you want?" I asked Ciel as I moved a pawn. "Or do you want me to surprise you?"

My little brother would be turning fourteen soon. Even though it was a day that was still a painful reminder we lost our parents Ciel didn't mind a little get together. Since he met Sadie the darkness that once clouded his heart faded in time and now Ciel was enjoying life.

"I like your surprises so that will suffice" Ciel replied moving a bishop and he took my pawn. I saw my daughter was smiling and Ciel smirked.

"It looks like your niece likes seeing her uncle tease her mother" I joked. "She definitely likes being held by you besides her father"

Ciel looked to Esme with affection in his eye.

"She's hard not to adore let's just hope she won't have the Phantomhive stubbornness"

That got me to snort because that was a trait my child would certainly gain.

**Sebastian's POV**

I was going about my rounds when I heard Mey-Rin talking to herself. I sighed wondering if she clumsily messed up something again. But to my relief that wasn't the case she was polishing the banister which was one of the tasks I assigned her to do today.

"Good work Mey-Rin" I praised.

She jumped at my voice. I guess she was so focused on her work I accidentally scared her.

"My goodness Sebastian you scared me!"

I chuckled and responded.

"My apologies I didn't mean to frighten you did you get a new set of lens for your glasses?"

"Oh yes! Catherine mentioned it to the young master and had my glasses fixed now I can see better, by the way Finney says there is a white cat similar to Persephone wondering about the grounds"

That got my attention. Normal cats came and went but another demon cat showing up? This I needed to investigate. The servants were aware of the supernatural but they didn't know I was a demon and that was something I intended to keep a secret. Suddenly a loud explosion made the manor shake and I sighed before going to see what Bard burned this time.

Turns out he used some dynamite as a cooking utensil. I made sure he was alright of course before telling him to clean things up. Despite being clumsy like Mey-Rin and Finney the chef was one hell of a fighter. That was why I hired him along with Mey-Rin and Finney. Mey-Rin was a skilled sniper and Finney's strength was remarkable. I may not express it often but I was proud the trio worked here.

I found Finney by the greenhouse and asked where he last saw the white cat. The gardener nodded to where Pluto and Persephone were and in front of them was the cat in question. The white feline was Persephone's spitting image except for its white fur. It had black socks on its feet, black tipped ears, and a black tipped tail.

"Oh your such a lovely creature" I said picking up the demon cat.

I held the feline in one arm and began to stroke it's back. Immediately the adorable creature began to purr.

_That is my brother Aisu_ Persephone explained. _He is Esme's guardian_

"How perfect" I replied to the female demon cat. As I continued petting Aisu I looked to Persephone. "He is aware he cannot go inside due to the master's allergies correct?"

_Yes he knows_ Persephone reassured me. _He's just being lazy about not talking_

_Hey! I was enjoying being petted!_

I chuckled at Aisu's protest. From his voice he sounded young and in my opinion he was a perfect guardian for my Esme.

"I will introduce you to Esme soon" I promised the white demon cat before I set him back down onto his feet.

I checked my pocket watch and saw lunch time was approaching. So I made my way back to the manor.

**Catherine's POV**

Ciel ended up beating me in our second round. Afterwards Sebastian came to take our daughter so she could be put down for her nap. My husband then informed me that Esme now had a guardian like Persephone was for me.

I was relieved to hear that because knowing Esme had another watching out for her made me worry less. After lunch I felt I needed a nap myself and after I checked on Esme did I fall asleep.

**Ciel's POV**

I sighed as I finished the book Sadie had mentioned had a bad ending. My fiancée had been right the ending was bad. I was in the library relaxing and I was about to get another book when the door opened and speak of the devil my beloved fiancée smirked at me.

"Hello Little Mate"

I smirked as my future bride shut the door behind her.

"Sorry for barging in but I wanted to see you if that's okay"

"Don't apologize Sadie I always enjoy your visits" I reassured the dragoness picking her hand up and kissed it. "I just finished that book you talked about and the ending was in fact bad"

Sadie chuckled before she went to find something else we could read.

"Have you ever read the history of the Tudors?"

"Can't say I have doesn't the Tudor dynasty involve Henry VIII?"

"Yes but the Tudor reign began with his father Henry VII, though unlike his father Henry VIII had six wives and we'll let's just say the damn king liked women"

"Really? I didn't know Henry VIII had six wives now I'm intrigued"

**Catherine's POV**

The sounds of gun fire woke me up. Immediately I rushed to check on Esme and my little girl slept on. However I was pissed because there were uninvited guests on the Phantomhive grounds. And since the little shits interrupted my nap I was pissed off.

I made it outside and no doubt Mey-Rin, Finney, and Bard were dealing with the intruders. Let's just say when I met up with one they were getting their ass kicked. It didn't take long for me to find several of the intruders and I punched the living hell out of them.

One bloke tried to sneak up behind me but I gave the bastard a round house kick and he went flying. Persephone then appeared beside me in her larger form and I swung myself onto her back. She then took off into a run and when more of the hitmen saw the demon cat coming at them they dropped their guns and took off.

"You assholes better run you bloody woke me up!"

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian chuckled and I looked up from the book I was reading based on the Tudor dynasty. Sadie was reading another book she found in the library that caught her attention. My butler was looking out the window and I hoped the intruders didn't hurt my servants and knowing the gun shots woke up Catherine my sister was raising hell. Let's face it Catherine was scary when you woke her up.

"Let me guess Catherine is angry she was woken up?" Sadie asked the demon.

"Oh very" Sebastian confirmed. "That reminds me I need to check on Esme"

I gave Sebastian a wave letting him know he could go.

**Sebastian's POV**

I gave Esme a light kiss and my daughter smiled in her sleep. She was quite the sleeper despite there being so much noise.

My wife was probably still annoyed so it was best if I kept my distance until she calmed down.

**Later That Evening**

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian suggested I take a dip in the hidden hot spring before bed. So after nursing Esme my husband took over with our daughter and I went outside to said location. I met Aisu and he was absolutely adorable. He and his sister were in their larger forms keeping guard.

After stripping my clothes off I ventured into the warm water which immediately began to relax me.

"It would seem my suggestion is working" I heard my husband's teasing voice from behind me.

"Esme is asleep I take it?" I inquired not looking at the demon butler.

"She is and don't worry Little Dhampir should she wake I can easily be at her side in an instant"

This was true Sebastian could get somewhere else in a blink of an eye. And due to his demon abilities my husband knew when our daughter was awake even if he wasn't in the same room with her. I took a peek and Sebastian was already undressing himself. He saw me watching and smirked.

"Are you sure I'm the pervert darling?" he inquired.

Immediately I blushed and turned my head away. It had been awhile since we last had sex mostly because of Esme. Even though she was a baby there was no way in hell an act of intimacy would ensue in her presence. I just hoped my daughter didn't inherit her father's demon desires when it came to sex.

"Are you nervous Catherine? That's not like you love" Sebastian purred from behind me. "Or perhaps I should take your mind off of your current thoughts"

His words made me shudder and Sebastian chuckled knowing he had me under his spell. He turned me around and he was just as bare as I was. Well the hot spring covered our lower body parts. The demon noticed I winced and my damn breasts hurt. I nodded my consent and Sebastian began to massage the soreness out of them.

"I'm sorry my love your still hurting" Sebastian apologized. "I know your breasts are painful when they get like this"

"Just be glad you don't have to deal with it" I teased him.

"I don't like seeing my wife and mate in pain" the demon butler pointed out. Thanks to his skilled fingers my breasts no longer hurt and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My mate wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him before he pressed his lips against mine.

A moan escaped my mouth when my husband pushed his tongue into my mouth and it began to dance with mine. The demon then lifted me upwards and my legs went around his waist on instinct. It wasn't long until we were well you know. Our love making ended when I had enough of the hot water. My neck had various bite marks thanks to a certain butler.

"These bite marks better be gone in the morning" I told Sebastian after he and I finished dressing. My husband flashed me a mischievous smile and I smacked his arm in a playful manner. I squealed when Sebastian pulled me towards him and dipped me beneath him claiming my mouth with another mind blowing kiss.

When he finished the demon butler then picked me up into his arms and he kissed my forehead.

"Your are such a tease" I joked.

"Well I am a demon my love and simply one hell of a butler"

**Like Catherine I hate being woken up when I'm not ready lol and I hope you guys like Aisu. Also I've always loved reading anything related to the Tudor dynasty.**


	54. Book Of Murder Part 1

**Catherine's POV**

"A dinner party at my manor?" Ciel asked our two guests.

The false queen sent her two private secretaries and butlers Charles Gray and Charles Phipps to deliver a message to Ciel.

"Yes with a particular guest of honor" Phipps confirmed. "His name is Georg von Siemens and is a distant relative of her majesty, her majesty thinks you're a good choice to throw this dinner party with adequate guests and what not"

Ciel didn't seem fond of the idea of having complete strangers in our home. My brother reluctantly agreed and the two butler's took their leave. Sebastian was given his orders to prepare for the dinner party along with finding as much information on Siemens before his arrival. My husband left the room to start on his assignments.

"Do you want Sadie here?" I asked Ciel while shifting Esme onto my shoulder.

"You always like to beat me to an idea don't you sister?" my brother teased flashing me his signature smirk. "I know you and her are working together on my present"

"Oi watch it I'm not telling you what it is kiddo" I replied.

He was right though I was working with Sadie on Ciel's present. I looked to the gloomy weather. The last few days had been beautiful until it began to bloody rain this morning.

"By the way are you still reading about the Tudor reign?"

"Yes I'm glad Sadie told me about it" Ciel answered taking a seat.

"Remember the spirits of Edward and Richard? Well those two are actually related to Henry VIII"

Ciel arched an eyebrow and waited for me to continue. I rocked Esme while resuming my history lesson.

"You see Henry VIII's mother was Elizabeth of York, she was the sister to Edward and Richard"

"And if I recall correctly Elizabeth of York is the first born child of Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville"

"Bingo I had no idea about that until I read about it history is very interesting"

"I can't believe that fat old fool actually killed Elizabeth I's mother" Ciel growled. "He chased after many women and when his own wife well"

"Yeah I know I'm just glad I wasn't born in those times" I agreed with my sibling.

**Next Day.**

I looked around the foyer filled with the guests Ciel had invited. I wore my adopted mother's dress and Esme slept soundly in my arms. I had finished nursing her a little while ago.

"Every time I see her she seems to get bigger" Sadie stated coming over to me.

"She's grown a bit" I confessed. "Wanna hold her?"

My future sister-in-law nodded and I slid my daughter into her arms. Lau was conversing with another guest and whatever he said made the poor bloke nervous.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop teasing my guests" Ciel reprimanded Lau and everyone looked to see my little brother standing at the top of the stairs with Sebastian beside him. Several of the guests murmured how young Ciel was to be an Earl and this got me and Sadie to shoot death glares at them.

My brother greeted the guests as he came down the stairs with Sebastian following him. Sadie gave Esme back to me and once Ciel finished he turned to her and offered his hand out. The dragoness blushed before walking to her mate's side and Ciel kissed her hand before introducing Sadie as his fiancée.

Next my little brother introduced me and Sebastian along with Esme. My husband came to my side and he kissed my cheek before doing the same with Esme. Siemens arrived a little later due to the weather along with Charles Grey.

"My love I'll go ahead and take our Little Raven to bed" Sebastian suggested and I nodded before giving Esme to her father.

It wasn't long until everyone was in the dining area and they were enjoying their food.

"So Little Esme is in bed?" Lau inquired.

"Yep she's a heavy sleeper hell she even sleeps through gun fire"

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. He had just finished passing out drinks.

"You should have seen Catherine give our unwanted guests her rage" the demon joked.

"Yeah I was pretty pissed I don't like having my naps interrupted" I growled.

"Of that I don't doubt you have the Phantomhive temper Lady Catherine" Lau joked.

"Her temper only makes her more beautiful" Sebastian purred.

"Behave husband" I warned Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled before he kissed my forehead and he resumed his rounds. Suddenly the actress named Irene shoved Siemens off of her. The idiot was drunk and Irene threw a glass of champagne at his face and Siemens was about to do throw a bottle at her but Sebastian managed to prevent such a disaster via his talented butler techniques. I mean the demon had the wine glasses in a pyramid and wine now was in each glass perfectly.

"He's certainly one hell of a butler alright" Sadie joked coming up to my side. "Siemens is already drunk off his ass"

Sebastian gave Ciel a towel to dry his clothes off since some champagne spilled onto his clothes. By eleven Ciel, Sadie, and I were getting tired so we left the party. Esme was still sound asleep when I checked on her and I was about change when I heard screaming.

Wondering what the hell was going on I left my room and shut the door quietly behind me. A short walk later I found everyone gathered in Siemens's room and the bloke was dead.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed making several people jump including Ciel and Sadie.

To delay the decomposition of the body Finny and Bard took Siemens to the cellar. It was obvious someone in the manor was a murderer but who it was remained to be seen. Because someone coming from outside was ruled out and all of the rooms had deadbolts from the inside.

Ciel assumed it was the needle and thread trick that got the murderer into Siemens's room. Everyone seemed to have an alibi except me, Ciel, and Sadie.

"Hey don't be looking at me folks I was checking on my daughter when this happened"

That was true I had been checking in on Esme when the murder happened so that left Ciel and Sadie. Immediately Sadie wrapped a possessive arm around my brother's waist. Ciel had been asleep and Sadie had been reading when the murder happened. Grey suggested my brother and his fiancée be chained up to one another but the glare Sadie and I shot him made him forget it.

But to make sure Ciel or the dragoness weren't responsible the two of them would share a bed. Ciel and Sadie didn't seem to mind because Sadie and my brother had been sharing a bed for a good bit now. They only slept beside one another and nothing sexual happened. Ciel wished to wait until he married Sadie until they went down that route.

Since there was nothing else to be done until morning everyone retired for the night. I had just finished putting a nightgown on when Sebastian came in.

"I must say I'm disappointed"

My husband eyed my body in a sexual manner which made me roll my eyes. Esme woke up and before she began to cry her father picked her up into his arms.

"Does she need to nurse?" I asked.

"I don't think so" the demon answered. "I think she just wanted me to hold her"

I snorted before I let Sebastian take over with Esme since I was bloody tired. I remained awake in case Esme did need to be nursed but that wasn't the case. Soon Esme was back in her crib sound asleep again she just needed a changing and a bottle of blood.

"I need to make some more rounds Little Dhampir" the demon explained to me.

"That's fine" I reassured him.

The next thing I knew Sebastian had me pinned beneath him on our bed. He wore his signature smirk before seizing my mouth with his. Immediately I moaned and submitted to my mate. Our kiss became more heated and his tongue danced with mine. Eventually the heated kiss subsided.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too long my love" Sebastian promised. "Such a shame we couldn't continue"

He squeezed a breast and I shot him a look not to push it. My beloved smirked before he kissed my forehead and he took his leave and I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Next Morning**

I woke a little later than expected but that was because I had to feed Esme. Once I put her down again did I feel something was very wrong with the mate bond I shared with Sebastian. Alarmed I pulled on a robe and I hurriedly left my room. I ran like hell down the hallways until I found where everyone else was. I saw blood on the floor and Ciel was slapping someone to wake up.

To my complete horror it was Sebastian!

Bard and Finny tried to hold me back but I simply pushed them aside. Ciel saw I was behind him and he got off of my husband's body.

"He's gone Catherine I'm so sorry" Ciel told me.

"No he's not!" I yelled feeling tears slide down my face.

I went to Sebastian's side and placed an ear onto his chest hoping to hear a heartbeat but no such thing happened. Then I began to perform CPR and I didn't care if anyone was watching I refused to believe my husband was dead!

"Come on Sebastian breathe!" I begged as I finished breathing air into his lungs. Blood began to stain my robe and nightgown but I didn't give a damn. I continued with the CPR until I knew it wasn't changing anything.

"Don't leave me Sebastian please" I continued begging and I lay my head against his chest. "You can't leave Esme please wake up"

More tears slid down my face and I didn't move until someone pulled me away from my dead husband. It had been Bard who did that and Ciel came over to me and brought me into a hug.

"I promise I'll keep you and Esme safe sister" Ciel promised me.

He then kissed my forehead but even a kiss from my own brother couldn't heal the wound that was now in my heart.

**Don't worry guys Catherine knows Sebastian is faking his murder. Hehe she was with Ciel when he ordered Sebastian to do so XD **


	55. Booking of Murder Part 2

**Catherine's POV**

Esme seemed to know something was wrong when she woke up. She was fussy and even after tending to her usual needs she wouldn't stop crying. She wanted her father no doubt and so did I. I was dressed for the day and having an idea I went to the rocking chair and sat down. My daughter's cries ceased when I began to rock her gently.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and I called for whoever it was to come in.

"Is Esme okay?" Ciel asked shutting the door behind him. "I've been hearing her cry quite a bit"

"She's okay now but she clearly wants her father" I replied. A few tears slid down my face and I growled before wiping them away.

Ciel came over to me and he was dressed for the day like I was. My brother looked to his niece and he caressed her cheek gently with his left hand. He wasn't wearing his rings at the moment.

"Have you eaten?" Ciel questioned.

"Yeah Tanaka brought me some coffee and several scones"

Since Sebastian was dead Tanaka would be head butler until a replacement was found.

"Here sister" Ciel said before placing something into my left hand. It was Sebastian's wedding band and like an idiot I felt more tears slide down my face.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize Catherine especially not to me" Ciel reassured me and he wiped my tears away this time before kissing my forehead. He then smirked and he nodded at Esme. My baby girl was fast asleep and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I put my daughter back into her crib and she would probably sleep until lunch time. There was a frantic knocking and Ciel opened the door to the find the novice author and doctor Arthur Doyle. Doyle said Phelps never showed up to breakfast so me, Ciel, and the doctor rushed to where Phelps was staying.

Ciel let him have his room for the evening. The damn door to my brother's room was locked and Sebastian always had the key and with him gone who knows where it went. Charles Grey arrived and using his sword skills well he cut the door to shreds and the wooden shards fell to the floor. We found Phelps lifeless in the bathroom and now I was getting concerned.

I was worried for my daughter and everyone else's safety. Phelps had puncture wounds on his neck but they were small marks and they weren't my fangs. Lau being the nosy git he was began to browse through Ciel's clothes until Sadie sent him a death glare.

Everyone gathered up in the drawing room and the events that led to the murders was discussed. Siemens had been first while Phelps was second and my precious husband was last. The other servants talked with Sebastian last night before he died.

Mey-Rin mentioned she released an owl messenger earlier this morning. It was probably a letter to the police. Doyle then made a list of who had alibis during the murders and who didn't. Obviously it was impossible for one person to do alone and when more than one killer was suggested well it didn't agree with some of the guests and I rolled my eyes. I felt a damn headache coming about. Woodley got pissed off and when he tried to throw a punch at Ciel did Tanaka disarm him and pin him to the ground.

Since Doyle was obviously not a killer Ciel decided he would lead the murder investigation. The good doctor suggested we look for the key to Ciel's room. And since Sebastian always had it we began with the cellar. I joined Arthur along with Ciel, Bard, Finny, Sadie, and Lord Grey as we headed to the there. Grey actually held onto Ciel's arm but Sadie shoved the butler off of her mate.

Bard opened the cellar doors and three separate bodies lay on the floor. Arthur approached the middle one and pulled back the sheet revealing Sebastian. My husband's face was wet most likely due to a leak. In order to find the key in question Sebastian had to be well undressed. I turned around as the task was performed and I was blushing red.

"What the? Are those bite marks on his neck?" Grey demanded.

"My butler was married" Ciel told Grey coolly. "Don't be surprised"

The key wasn't on Sebastian's body so my beloved husband was re-dressed. Doyle then suggested the bedroom Sebastian and I slept in. Immediately Ciel and I declined for that room to be searched since Esme was asleep and well let's just say there were some things I'd rather not let other people see. I was referring to my lingerie that Sebastian personally got for me.

So the next room to be searched was my husband's former quarters. Sebastian hardly had anything in here because after he arrived at the manor he moved in to my room a short time later. But still we began to look around. Again we weren't having any luck and Ciel went to the wardrobe.

A few meows were heard and a whole group of felines shot out of the wardrobe much to Ciel's horror.

"That wardrobe was full of cats?!" Doyle exclaimed as the cats were glad to be out of the closet.

"THAT BEAST I NEVER AGREED TO THE HOUSING OF ANY OF THESE CATS!" Ciel shouted in annoyance. He then began to sneeze hinting his allergies were acting up due to the cat fur flying everywhere. Persephone and Aisu had been part of the cat group and I grabbed the two felines and promised I rejoined everyone shortly.

The two demon cats were happy to be out of the closet and they intended to remain outside. I went back into the manor and I went to my room to change clothes due to the cat hair. Once I was in new clothes I checked on Esme and as usual she was still asleep. I kissed her forehead before returning to the drawing room where Ciel, Sadie, Bard, Finny, Grey, and Arthur with the other guests.

We continued looking for the key in the other guest rooms amongst our guest's belongings. But the damn key couldn't be bloody found. Lau suggested there was another murderer and the doors to the drawing room were suddenly opened.

The servants had a priest tied up and he turned out to be an associate of ours named Jeremy Rathborne. It looked like the owl Mey-Rin set loose was successful in finding help and soon hopefully the true murderer would be revealed.

**To my Guest Reviewer thank you for reviewing and I'm not nuts about Yu Yu Hakusho but might change my mind writing down the line XD. Also having bite marks on Sebastian's neck was hilarious to write.**


	56. Book of Murder Part 3

**Catherine's POV**

Automatically Jeremy was suspected of the murders but the priest had an alibi. He had seen a play and the mere trip to the manor from his destination would have taken two hours or more due to the weather. He was eventually untied and Arthur gave him a recap of everything that happened so far. Jeremy then suggested each body be moved to a separate room.

Suddenly I sensed Esme was waking up so I excused myself to go see what she needed. The little minx needed blood and I made sure she was in my arms securely before I made my way to the kitchen.

Thankfully there was no one there as I took prepped the bottle and Esme greedily began to suck it down. A few minutes later she finished and I put her on my shoulder to burp her which didn't take long for her to do.

"Oh my apologies"

I turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and a smirk came to my lips.

"No one's around for the moment Sebastian"

"Well that's a relief" came the voice of my husband. He skillfully removed his disguise. My mate then walked over to me and he kissed my forehead.

"Your a good actress Little Dhampir"

"Easier said than done" I growled.

I then grabbed his jacket collar and claimed his lips with mine. I made the kiss quick and it felt damn good though I was annoyed when I had to end it. "Seeing you in a pile of your own blood scared the hell out of me and Grey noticed the bite marks I gave you from the other night"

Sebastian smirked before he placed his forehead against mine.

"This will end soon my love" he promised. Esme whimpered and Sebastian took her from me.

"I'm sorry my Little Raven I've made you sad in my absence" he told her as he held Esme close to him.

"She wanted you that's for sure" I confessed. "She was very fussy after the discovery of your murder"

"I know I felt her distress" my husband agreed.

"A demon thing no doubt" I stated. "Ciel wasn't happy you put a whole bunch of damn cats in the closet in your old quarters"

"Well my love you know I can't resist cats and I was running short on time before I had to get back to the wine cellar"

I rolled my eyes and Sebastian kissed Esme on her forehead before giving her back to me.

"I will see you later my love until then keep up the charade I am dead"

"Oh I will but this damn thing better end soon I hate pretending to be a damn widow"

Sebastian smirked before he kissed my forehead and he was quick to put his mask back on and he left the kitchen as Jeremy.

For the rest of the day I got some sleep which thankfully wasn't disturbed. After making sure my little girl was tended to I joined everyone else for dinner which was delicious by the way. Then it was on to business on who was behind the murders. However it involved Ciel's assistance and Jeremy suggested he undress but Sadie and my brother said not a chance in hell. Instead Ran-Mao would wear Ciel's clothes to lure the murderer out.

We would just hide in the shadows until the murderer came to Ciel's room. Hence where we were right now and Esme was still sleeping. It turned out to be a bloody snake and a venomous one at that. I mean it was a bloody Black Mamba which was the one of the most venomous snakes in the world. One bite meant certain death and since Phelps had been sleeping in Ciel's room the poor bloke met his fate by the venomous serpent.

The venomous snake was put into a vase and Doyle wondered where the serpent came from. Then he looked to Woodley and the diamond manufacturer got a panicked look on his face. Apparently Siemens faked his own death at first by drinking something that rendered a person unresponsive for a certain period of time. Siemens faked his own stab wound until he was murdered for real.

Ciel would get the blame but that plan was foiled after glass shards were found in Woodley's fireplace. Jeremy put the bottle back together using the shards of glass. Since Woodley's company was going to be threatened by Funtom the bastard murdered Siemens intending Ciel to be responsible.

Woodley protested his innocence but the fool was caught. So Woodley was chained up and led out of the room by Lord Grey.

**A Bit Later**.

Woodley would be escorted back to London in the morning by Lord Grey and the other guests would take their leave as well. After putting Esme down for the night I took a shower. In fact I didn't even change into a nightgown when I came out of the bathroom but I did put one close by to put on later. I covered my naked form with the sheets and lay my head down on the pillow. I drifted off for a bit until I was woken up by Sebastian's cool lips on my bare shoulder.

"Sebastian you know I don't like being woken up" I scolded my husband.

Sebastian chuckled before climbing on top of me. He was only in his black dress pants and I blushed like a fool.

"Oh Little Dhampir I was going to apologize for making you suffer my fake death" he teased.

To prove his point he rubbed my soaked entrance and I growled in pleasure. The demon smirked before he claimed my lips hungrily with his. It didn't take long for me to become lost in my husband's seduction. Thankfully Sebastian didn't pursue intercourse but he did however pleasure me in other ways.

He took his time licking and biting my breasts which now had multiple bite marks on them. I had to control myself when he had fun with my hardened nipples which always drove me crazy. Next he licked my thighs in a slow manner which felt bloody fantastic. Last he actually slid his tongue through my womanhood taking his sweet time tasting my arousal.

I ended up losing control of my release and my husband was enjoying tasting my juices.

Wanting my own turn I rolled our bodies so I straddled Sebastian's lap and had him beneath me. Let's just say I ended up giving the demon more pleasure than he did me. By the time I was finished his neck was covered with bite marks from yours truly.

"Do you accept my apology for what I put you and Esme through?" Sebastian asked. I was still straddling his lap and his hands were on my hips. I noticed his wedding band was back on his left hand and I brought his hand up to my mouth. I kissed each finger before giving my husband a mind blowing kiss of my own.

He moaned in pleasure as my tongue danced with his. I didn't stop until I needed air.

"Don't pull another charade like this again" I warned and Sebastian smirked knowing he earned my forgiveness. "I love you too damn much to lose you for real Sebastian"

I actually shed a few tears and my husband wiped them away.

"I'm sorry but even your fake death scared me I can't live without you Sebastian"

I felt stupid for acting like this but damn it I couldn't help it.

Sebastian sat up and he pulled me closer to him. He lay his head where my heart was.

"I love you and Esme more than you can think Catherine, you are my bride, my mate, and the mother of my child and I am proud of you for handling yourself so well in my brief absence"

I looked into his eyes and he meant every word he spoke.

"Your still a bastard"

"Oh my love I am just simply one hell of a butler" the demon corrected with a wicked grin.

**Awww! Esme wanted her Daddy. That's why she was fussy at the beginning of the last chapter. And Catherine shedding tears because she loves Sebastian that much well I think it's pretty damn romantic XD.**


	57. Book of Murder Part 4

**Catherine's POV**

"I hope you take that damn thing off soon I hate it" I told Sebastian referring to his mask.

We had just finished seeing our guests off but I had a feeling Dr. Arthur would be coming back shortly. Sebastian was still in his disguise. Esme seemed to know what her Daddy was up to so she was quiet in my arms. Her fangs completely formed during the night. But thanks to her vampire and demon genetics her fangs could retract themselves from out of sight.

"I won't wear it much longer" my husband reassured me.

"Even I'm not fond of it" Ciel added.

Sadie was no longer at the manor since she had her lessons later. She was after all studying to become a doctor so she was very serious in her studies.

Suddenly the doors to the front of the manor opehed and sure enough Dr. Arthur rushed in completely out of breath.

"So we are meeting again" my husband greeted using Jeremy's voice. "What brings you back? Did you forget something?"

"I came to realize my investigation was not yet complete" Arthur answered between breaths. "I came for the truth Jeremy the vicar or Sebastian the butler?"

Sebastian smirked before responding.

"Oh my well done it would seem we underestimated you" Sebastian's voice then took over and my husband finally took off his damn mask. "Dr. Arthur"

"No its incredible and unreal" Dr. Arthur said both impressed and shocked Sebastian faked his own death so well.

"You probably want answers" Ciel interrupted. "We're more than happy to give you them if you wish"

Dr. Arthur agreed and Ciel told Sebastian to prepare some tea and I gave my husband a kiss on the cheek before the doctor and I followed Ciel out to the greenhouse. The three of us didn't have to wait long because Sebastian came into the greenhouse shortly after we arrive d there and he began to make the tea. Well I was going to have coffee I needed some damn caffeine in my system.

After Sebastian finished giving us the coffee and tea along with some food did my husband take Esme from me. Immediately Esme laughed and Sebastian kissed our daughter on her forehead.

"That's pretty cute" Arthur stated watching Sebastian's interaction with Esme. "It looks like your daughter missed her father"

"Oh she did" I confirmed. I then sent my mate a smirk. "Believe me Dr. Arthur when I first out about Sebastian's plan well it went like this"

**Before the Dinner Party and Murders**

**Still Catherine's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH?!" I roared at Sebastian. Both he and Ciel looked afraid at my reaction and I was pissed. "PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JOKING?!"

The three of us were in Ciel's study.

"My love please calm down" Sebastian said trying to get me relax.

"Sister"

I shot Sebastian a glare before looking to Ciel. My brother passed me a note which was another vision report from Levi. I sighed and took the note and read it.

"Alright fine but this whole charade better not take too long the mere fact I have to pretend to be a widow sucks"

**Present**

**Catherine's POV**

"You were lucky not to have seen Catherine angry she's quite scary" Ciel told Dr. Arthur with a smirk.

I snorted before I asked our guest.

"How did you figure out Sebastian was even still alive?"

"Well at first I thought he was truly dead but the way he acted as Jeremy was quite similar with my earlier encounters with him"

"You mean how he and Jeremy performed their tasks with perfection?" I teased.

"If you put it that way then yes" the doctor answered. "Though I wouldn't mind hearing about how your husband even pulled this off"

"Well its an interesting story" Sebastian said before launching into his part in the murders.

My mate began with how he and the servants had stood outside of Siemens's room. They had heard Siemens scream and the sounds of glass being broken as well as a loud crash. When the door was eventually kicked down Siemens was found dead in his chair or rather faking it. But Sebastian couldn't find any broken glass shards or smell blood. The glass that was heard being broken was assumed to be thrown into the fireplace.

My brother's commands to tend to the fireplaces was actually a cover up for Sebastian to find the bottle shards Siemens used to temporarily render himself unresponsive. However Lord Grey decided to give Sebastian a good old smack to the head. But the idiot butler didn't know Sebastian was still alive and had gone down to the cellar to check on Siemens.

The drunk bloke had been alive but my husband had to hide when Lord Grey arrived. Apparently Gray and Siemens plotted the drunk's fake murder but Grey turned on Siemens and ended up killing the false queen's relative. I didn't suspect Grey to do that.

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Arthur exclaimed slamming his hands onto the table and he stood up. "This whole time you knew who the real culprit was and you were perfectly happy to give up your own life? Let your wife and daughter be alone? Just by simply what your master ordered for you to do so?"

"But of course" Sebastian confirmed.

"Love keep going with the story I only knew of your staged death" I suggested.

"Of course my love" my husband agreed before he resumed the story.

The butler then told Dr. Arthur he had to make food preparations to last three days along with giving specific instructions to Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin. Next Sebastian wrote the report of what he found in the fireplace via a pillow exchange. However due to Lord Grey's assault my husband had to change his clothes before giving Ciel the hidden letter.

Then Sebastian stabbed himself and he was found the next morning by Finny. Ciel did a good job in my opinion pretending to mourn Sebastian. My husband sadly had to deal with being slapped by my brother which no doubt had to hurt. Ciel had then told Sebastian to choose the right moment to return the bottle where it rightfully belonged.

"I'm still going to kick your ass later" I interrupted my husband. "Do you know how hard it was to see you like that?"

Sebastian chuckled before coming over to me and he kissed my forehead. Esme was sound asleep in her father's arms. After Sebastian had been moved to the cellar he had gone outside to get the owl Mey-Rin had set loose. But the demon had to haul ass back to the wine cellar but the meow of a cat made Sebastian stop. It had been just one cat and knowing Sebastian adored cats well more ended up coming around along with Persephone and Aisu.

Sebastian had put the owl somewhere safe before he gathered the rain soaked cats and put them in his closet. The demon butler then got back to the cellar before my group arrived. Ciel smirked while I blushed as Sebastian said being undressed was quite humiliating for him. It was embarrassing for me since my husband had bloody bite marks from yours truly.

When the key wasn't found Sebastian was re-dressed before the group left the cellar. Sebastian ended up having the key the entire time and don't ask me how. Next my husband went back outside to get the glass bottle shards and toss them into Woodley's fireplace.

Then Sebastian put his stupid disguise on and arrived as Jeremy. My mate actually did go see a play but he only watched two minutes of it and to prove his point my beloved showed Arthur his ticket stub. The owl's note of course was to summon Jeremy.

"Sorry to interrupt but how do you explain how Jeremy and I examined your corpse together?" Dr. Arthur demanded.

Thanks to Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard each body was placed in three different rooms. Once there my husband had to get back into his disguise and first Siemens was examined followed by Phelps. Lord Grey of course accompanied Arthur, Ciel, and Jeremy. After leaving the room Sebastian had to move Phelps into another room and cover it up to make Grey and Dr. Arthur think it was actually him under the sheet.

Ciel of course helped aide my husband pretending to be devastated about Sebastian's demise. After the group left the room Sebastian again had to do another quick change of clothes before Lord Grey returned to the room. When I found out Grey had actually kicked Sebastian in the head I swore.

"If I see that asshole again I'm going to teach him a lesson" I spat.

Sebastian concluded that with his aide Ciel was cleared of any accusations for murder. Woodley was arrested and apparently it had been the false queen's orders for Grey to have Siemens killed. As for Woodley it had been a good thing he was arrested because he was involved with some shady stuff.

"Now I have a headache" Dr. Arthur confessed rubbing his temple.

"I wouldn't blame you" Ciel agreed. "I hope we've been able to answer your questions"

"As much as it doesn't make sense yes my questions have been answered" Dr. Arthur responded. He then looked to me. "Lady Catherine you are a very strong young woman, no doubt your husband is proud of you for handling yourself so well"

"Oh I am" Sebastian agreed.

I flashed the demon to not embarrass me and my mate simply wore his signature smile.

**Later.**

After we sought Dr. Arthur off did we find out what actually killed Phelps. It turned out the Black Mamba belonged to the circus performer Snake who Sebastian kept hidden in a box in the greenhouse. Ciel told Snake what his circus troupe did and when it was revealed Doll, Joker, and Beast were alive did Snake calm down.

Ciel offered him a position at the manor and the snake tamer agreed with a promise Ciel would find out where Beast, Joker, and Doll were. Then there was a fake funeral service for Sebastian and when it was revealed my husband was alive well Sebastian got what he deserved. He ended up getting tackled in a group hug much to his dismay. And Tanaka returned the head butler pin back to my husband.

Sebastian had the task of putting Esme down for the night while I read the adult themed book from before. By the time I finished it I was completely flustered.

"I can smell your arousal Little Dhampir" Sebastian teased.

"I just finished the erotica book" I explained.

I got off of the bed so I could change into my night attire. Sebastian already had his tailcoat off along with his shoes and socks. My husband held out a white nightgown I was very familiar with. It was the same one I used to seduce my demon mate from time to time. I let Sebastian strip off my normal clothes and put the nightgown on.

He then turned me to him and I slid his gloves off using my teeth. Then I unbuttoned his vest and then did the same with his shirt. I kissed every inch of my husband's abs and Sebastian soon had me thrown over his shoulder.

I told him to put me down but the demon ignored me. Soon I was beneath him on the bed locked in a fiery kiss. But only a kiss ensued and nothing more due to Esme being in the room. When he finished kissing me Sebastian took the book and glanced through the pages. When he found a sex scene he actually blushed.

"Told you it was steamy" I teased.

"I can certainly see that" Sebastian agreed while holding back a nosebleed. Thankfully he didn't get any blood on the sheets and he went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Maybe this book might give me some ideas" Sebastian suggested when he returned to bed.

"Pervert"

"Oh my love you are the same way on occasion"

"Hey if helps to seduce you then I welcome it"

Sebastian snorted at my comment and I chuckled in response.

**Sorry for not updatting like I usually do folks I had relatives visiting from out of town. Also who you think Esme should be paired up with? I'm thinking of Undertaker but I want to see what you guys think.**


	58. One Hell Of A Christmas

**Catherine's POV**

Ciel's fourteenth birthday was a nice event. Lizzy and Richard came by to celebrate and Ciel enjoyed himself. It was hard to believe my little brother was now fourteen and he was getting taller too but Sadie still beat him height wise.

Ciel's birthday present from me ended up making him cry a bit. He received a framed photograph of him and Sadie. The picture itself was recently taken and it had been a favorite of Ciel's. He then got a drawing of himself with Sadie in her dragon form. Ciel was holding Sadie's head close to his and both of their eyes were closed. The drawing had been done by Mey-Rin. She was a good artist alongside being one hell of a sniper.

Esme was now two months old and she was sleeping through the night now completely. Soon I hoped to have her off from nursing because she liked to use her fangs whenever she latched onto my breast.

"Okay Catherine I'm done" Mey-Rin notified me.

"Thank god" I sighed before finally getting to my feet. I was dressed in dark blue lingerie I secretly bought recently. The nightgown stopped at my mid thighs and I wore matching panties underneath. The gown had straps at the shoulder line and I wore matching thigh length stockings and garter belts.

I had asked Mey-Rin to draw me like this because it was Sebastian's Christmas present. Yes I know demons don't normally celebrate Christmas but with my husband it was a different story. Today was Christmas Eve and I didn't plan on Sebastian seeing me in my current get up until tomorrow evening.

Mey-Rin finished certain details on the drawing as I changed back into my regular clothes. The maid showed me the end results and I was very pleased. She blushed when I complimented she did a good job on the drawing.

She just needed to put it in a frame and have it wrapped before it was handed over to me later. Mey-Rin left to tend to her other rounds while I went to check on Esme. However my daughter wasn't in her crib and I sighed knowing Sebastian had her.

It didn't take long to find my husband and my daughter. Thankfully Esme was dressed up warmly because I found her and Sebastian outside in the garden. Aisu sat on Sebastian's lap while he guided Esme's hands to pet the demon cat properly. It was absolutely adorable and Esme seemed to enjoy this.

"Is this her first time meeting Aisu?" I inquired coming up to my husband.

"Hello my love no they've met before but this is Esme's first time petting Aisu"

_She's adorable_ Aisu stated while continuing to purr.

"So do you look forward to having some time to relax tomorrow?" I inquired sitting next to my mate.

"When I'm not preparing meals yes" he replied.

The other servants had Christmas Day off so they could relax.

Esme then yawned hinting she was tired and Aisu jumped off of Sebastian's lap. Sebastian wiped off the cat hair from his pants and did the same with his gloves before he and I headed back toward the manor.

A short walk later Esme was put down for her nap. When I turned away from the crib my eyes went wide when I saw Sebastian was completely shirtless from the waist up. He had his back turned from me and I was quick to hold my nose so I wouldn't get a nosebleed.

"Are you trying to give me a nosebleed Sebastian?" I demanded while still holding my nose.

"My apologies my love but the young master is allergic to cats and hence why I'm in my current state"

So basically he was changing clothes so cat hair wouldn't cling to it which made sense. A mischievous smirk came to my husband's lips.

"Get that smirk off of your lips Sebastian Michaelis" I scolded him.

"But my love I'm not needed until later" he went on giving me a pitiful look.

"Our daughter is asleep husband and I'd rather she not be woken up"

Sebastian sighed before nodding.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Since tonight was Christmas Eve Ciel had invited Aunt Briar along with Uncle Edward and Levi to spend Christmas with us. My grandmother was also coming to stay for a few days along with Sadie.

Usually on Christmas Eve dinner was prepared in a buffet style. The servants were included in this too as appreciation for their hard work. Alongside Sebastian they did a good job on the food and my stomach was quite full. Esme was being held by Aunt Briar and was enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"Enjoying yourself sister?" Ciel asked coming to stand beside me.

"Absolutely" I responded. "Esme most certainly is"

Ciel chuckled at my response before we went to socialize with the others. Some dancing ensued and Ciel had the pleasure of having the first dance with Sadie. The dragoness was blushing immensely while she followed her mate's lead.

Things didn't settle down until close to eleven. Sebastian had taken Esme to bed before it got too late. Before I headed back to my room Mey-Rin gave me Sebastian's present. I made it back to my bedroom before my husband and hid the gift somewhere safe.

**Ciel's POV**

I wasn't exactly tired yet so Sadie and I went for a walk on the grounds. It was a beautiful winter's night with the stars and the full moon shining brightly.

"I swear Little Mate your getting taller" Sadie informed me.

"I'm still not at your height yet" I teased my fiancée.

We sat down on a stone bench by the greenhouse.

"This place is starting to feel like home to me now" Sadie suddenly confessed.

"It will be your home before you know it"

"You definitely got your flirting from your sister" my beloved teased.

I chuckled because she was right on that one. Sadie then made a bold move and she pulled me into her lap and now I was the one blushing. Smirking she pointed above us and looking up I saw a mistletoe.

"May I kiss you Little Earl?"

I nodded and Sadie gently pressed her lips against mine. I found myself enjoying the kiss very much and I hoped no one was spying on us or there would be hell to pay.

**Next Day.**

**Catherine's POV**

When I woke up it was Sebastian's lips on my bare shoulder that did so. However I didn't mind my husband waking me up this once.

"Good morning my love" Sebastian purred.

"Morning yourself demon" I greeted back turning to look at him. "Wait a minute shouldn't you be getting Ciel up?"

"I will shortly" my husband pointed out. "I wanted to give him and Sadie some privacy"

"Ah got it"

Esme chose that moment to wake up and Sebastian got up to get her. After she was changed did Sebastian bring her back to the bed. Seeing my daughter needed to nurse I took Esme from her father and it wasn't long until the two month old latched onto my nipple. Afterwards Esme was given her gifts from me and her father which was damn cute to see.

Sebastian told me I would receive my gift tonight before he left to wake Ciel. Breakfast was damn good and I had no doubt the servants enjoyed themselves. Gifts were exchanged in the sitting room afterwards. Esme had been the one who received the most presents since she was an infant. And my little girl enjoyed the attention before she got tired.

I ended up putting her down for a nap since Sebastian had to do his butler rounds.

"Oi! Catherine we're gonna have a snowball fight you in?" Bard asked as I came out from my bedroom.

"Oh hell yes"

I pulled on my coat and boots before going outside. The snowball fight in question was already underway and even Ciel was part of it.

"What on earth is going on?" Sebastian asked to no one in particular but he got a snowball in the face. Ciel and I held back a laugh while Levi decided to run for it. It had been him who threw the snowball accidentally into my husband's face.

**Julia's POV**

"Julia darling please undo the blindfold" Grell demanded.

"Be patient" I told my mate firmly.

I made sure he was still blindfolded when I got his gift out. I made it myself and I knew the red haired reaper would love it. I placed the Sebastian plush doll into his hands and took off the blind fold.

"Oh this is so cute!" my mate exclaimed happily seeing the doll.

"Just don't let Will see it" I suggested.

"Oh I won't darling" Grell reassured me.

He then put the plush doll down and pulled something out from behind his back. It was a plush doll of himself and it was cuter than the one I just gave him. I smirked and took the doll from him before giving the red haired reaper a kiss on the cheek.

**Catherine's POV**

The rest of the day passed quickly like they always tended to do. My grandmother had Esme for the night so I could have some alone time with Sebastian. While he was making his nightly rounds I changed into my lingerie and took out his present from its hiding spot.

I didn't have to wait too long for my husband to return. I had several candelabras lit up to set the mood.

Sebastian's eyes went wide when he finally saw me. He actually blushed and I smirked.

"Come here" I commanded and Sebastian obeyed. His blush eventually faded away and a seductive smirk came to his lips.

"So is this your present to me Little Dhampir?" he inquired.

"Sort of you'll understand why I'm dressed like this in a minute"

I made Sebastian sit down beside me on the bed and I gave him his present. Arching an eyebrow my husband took off the wrapping paper and when he saw the drawing his smirk grew.

"Oh my Mrs. Michaelis you have been quite naughty"

"Mey-Rin drew it"

"Did she really? I had no idea she was also an artist" Sebastian then planted a kiss on my mouth. "I love this Catherine thank you darling"

"Your welcome demon"

My mate grinned before he put the drawing onto the nightstand before he stood up. He dug around in the wardrobe before closing it and he returned to sit down beside me. A neatly wrapped box was placed in my hands and when I opened it looking back at me was a beautiful golden locket.

I opened it up and on one side was a picture of my father and birth mother and the other was of Sebastian and Esme.

"Thank you Sebastian" I told the demon meaning every word.

"Your welcome my love do you wish to wear it now?"

"Perhaps tomorrow" I answered and I placed the locket next to my birth mother's picture. "Right now demon I want you"

"Then I won't keep my wife waiting"

Teasing me Sebastian slowly undid his clothes until he was only in his black pants minus the shoes and socks. Next my husband undid the garter belts. Once they were on the floor Sebastian kissed my thighs which made me shudder.

My mate chuckled before his teeth went to the top of the stocking on my right leg and he slowly pulled it downwards. He did the same thing with the other stocking before pushing me onto my back. The demon got on top of me and he pressed his lips onto the left side of my neck.

Immediately I moaned and arched my back. Not keeping me waiting Sebastian gave me a mind blowing kiss with tongue dance included. While this happened the demon managed to rid me of my panties which were now completely soaked.

"Merry Christmas my love" Sebastian told me after he broke off the kiss so we could catch our breath.

"Likewise demon" was my reply and Sebastian chuckled darkly.

**Catherine's gift to Sebastian was inspired from Titanic XD.**


	59. Business&A New Ally

**Catherine's POV**

"So who is this Thomas Wyatt?" I asked Ciel as we rode the Phantomhive carriage into London.

"He's a businessman who wishes to collaborate with Funtom" my brother explained. "He's also a red-tailed hawk shifter"

"Now I wasn't expecting that" Sebastian stated.

"He sounds genuine and I like his ideas" Ciel went on. "He's only twenty-eight and already has his own estate, he's throwing a party tonight"

"He might be searching for a mate" I suggested. My arms were beginning to tire of holding Esme so Sebastian took her from me. "I heard he's not married yet"

"I wouldn't be surprised he's invited you, Sebastian, and Esme I'll make sure we won't stay too late"

"Young master your niece can sleep through anything" my husband teased.

"She is a deep sleeper" I agreed.

Ciel looked at the sleeping baby in Sebastian's arms and smiled. Soon the carriage stopped outside of the townhouse and it felt good to stretch my legs after the long carriage ride from the manor. I sniffed the air and informed Ciel that Prince Soma and Agni were here.

"Oh good now I can ask about how Soma's courtship with Celia is going"

My little brother had an evil smirk on his face which earned an eye roll from me and Sebastian chuckled. My husband opened the door and immediately we were greeted by Soma and Agni. Well Soma actually tackled Ciel into a hug.

"Welcome back to London!" Soma greeted.

"My prince I'm pretty sure Lord Phantomhive has had enough of your hug" Agni stated sweat dropping.

The prince blushed before pulling himself off of Ciel.

"Oh my goodness! Esme has gotten bigger" Agni said eying my daughter.

"Only by a little" Sebastian corrected. He then kissed Esme on her forehead and our daughter smiled in her sleep.

"She got spoiled rotten at Christmas" I added. "She's also a Daddy's girl"

Sebastian blushed and I flashed him a smirk.

Since Sebastian had to bring stuff inside Esme was handed over to me and Agni went to assist the demon butler. I dropped by the bedroom and put Esme into her bassinet before rejoining Ciel and Soma in the office. Celia's scent lingered on the prince meaning the wolf and red-tailed hawk hybrid visited recently to spend time with her mate. I also scented another female shifter but it was unfamiliar to me.

"So highness" I began taking a seat. "How are things with Celia?"

"I was just asking him that" Ciel added with a mischievous smirk.

"Things are going very well actually" the prince replied. "I actually help Celia with her parent's cause"

"What was their reaction when they found out you were mate bound to their daughter?" I inquired with genuine curiosity.

"Oh they were happy and they even liked I was prince"

I snorted and Ciel chuckled just as Sebastian and Agni arrived with tea and refreshments.

"Agni just informed me he's trying to court a shifter himself"

"Sebastian Michaelis don't be an ass" I reprimanded my husband while Agni blushed.

**Grell's POV**

"Jeez this bloke who's soul I'm about to collect is an ass" I complained to Julia.

We were in our realm having tea before we would head on out to the human world to work. Julia took the file and read the contents. She narrowed her eyes and closed the folder after reading the report of my intended target.

"He's an ass alright I don't blame the stepdaughter running away"

"I wonder if I might see Bassy or Catherine it's been so long since I've last seen them"

My comment got Julia to roll her eyes.

"You know I wonder how sweet little Esme is doing"

"You know she actually seemed to like you" my girlfriend pointed out. "I did see her smiling at you when we met her and I thought you weren't fond of children"

"I don't mind children who don't act like brats" I corrected my beloved.

"Didn't a choir boy call you unclean once?"

I blushed and Julia smirked.

Deciding to get even I paid the bill and scooped my Juliette so she was over my shoulder. She protested the entire way to my bedroom and once I shut the door with my foot did I toss her onto the bed. She was about to continue with her fussing but I silenced her with a kiss. While this happened I began to undo her vest.

"We still have some time before we need to work darling and I've been eager to claim your body with mine" I whispered into Julia's ear. "So my love what do you say?"

"You can start by stripping mate" Julia growled.

Her eyes changed to their dragon state and they glowed.

"Then I won't keep you waiting darling"

**Catherine's POV**

"Wow this is a nice estate" I said as the carriage came to a stop outside of Thomas Wyatt's home. It was smaller than the manor but still a decent sized home. I wore my favorite dress while Sebastian was in his tutor attire and he wore his glasses. Ciel looked nice in his clothes which would no doubt leave a good impression on Lord Wyatt.

Esme was in a cute light blue dress that Lizzy sent as a Christmas present to her. She was changed and nursed before we left the townhouse so she would be content until she fell asleep. Ciel helped me out of the carriage since Sebastian was holding Esme.

My husband handed our daughter over to me before we went inside. There were multiple shifters here who no doubt did business with Lord Wyatt.

"Lord Phantomhive welcome!"

A man in his late twenties approached. He had black hair like Sebastian's but it was longer and tied back. His eyes were gold which matched well with his hair.

"Lord Wyatt it's a pleasure" Ciel greeted.

My brother then introduced me alongside Sebastian and Esme.

"Would you like to talk business in private or perhaps later?" Wyatt asked Ciel.

"Now would be fine if it's not too much trouble I would like Sebastian to accompany me he's my bodyguard besides being my butler"

"That's perfectly fine my lord"

Sebastian kissed my forehead before saying he would be right back. I smirked and watched as the demon followed behind Ciel and Lord Wyatt.

"Catherine?"

Celia was walking over to me and she was dressed very nice this evening. She and I shared a hug before I asked what she was doing here.

"Oh Thomas is my cousin" she informed with pride. "He thought I would want to come to socialize and enjoy being out of the house"

She and I then continued to talk so we could catch up with one another.

**Sebastian's POV**

I could tell my young master was very interested in working with Lord Wyatt. The red-tailed hawk shifter had been born into nobility through his parents. Sadly his father passed away when he was fifteen and his mother remarried. Though that was all the businessman would speak about his family.

Lord Wyatt finished his ideas on his collaboration with Funtom.

"I won't be angry or disappointed if you don't want to do business with me Lord Phantomhive" Wyatt stated. "I'm sure you've dealt with shady offers before but I am not one of them, when my mother died her inheritance reserved for me was used to build my business"

Lord Wyatt designed toys for children. He started his business a few years back which proved to be very successful.

"Family is important to me and I hope one day I will find my mate when the time is right"

"I believe you" my master replied. "My trust isn't earned easily but I see you care about your work and those who are important to you so I look forward to working with you"

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive that means a lot hearing from you"

Both of them shook hands to symbolize their meeting was successful. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Lord Wyatt called for whoever it was to come in. A woman with chestnut colored hair and the same colored eyes as Lord Wyatt curtsied before she shut the door behind her. She wore a lavender dress with white flowers embroidered in the fabric.

"Lord Phantomhive this is my little sister Dominique Wyatt"

"Stop brother" the female red-tailed hawk growled. The young shifter looked rattled no doubt due to fear. Lord Wyatt saw his sister's uneasiness and brought her into an embrace.

"Is everything alright Lady Dominique?" my lord questioned.

"No my lord it is not" was her response. She looked to her brother and Lord Wyatt nodded.

"My brother is my current guardian as I'm sure you are aware our mother passed away and she left me and Thomas her inheritance, since Thomas was a boy he immediately got his while mine could only be given to me through marriage and our step-father is very eager to get his hands on it"

Immediately I felt disgust and so did my master.

"Our step-father gambled away his money giving him much debt" Lord Wyatt before he let his sister continue.

"I recently found my true mate however he is human and that didn't suit well with our stepfather so he arranged a marriage between me and a much older shifter, the marriage contract was broken off and my ex-betrothed was fine with it being broken but eventually my life was threatened and I fled"

"Our stepfather being the one who threatened her" Lord Wyatt spat. "He even fought me to be Dominique's guardian but I won and he's been looking for my sister ever since, my uncle and aunt run safe houses so that was how Dominique was brought to me"

"Wait a minute are you related to Ezekiel and Olivia Mills?" my master asked.

"Yes and it was my cousin Celia who suggested working with you Lord Phantomhive"

My master nodded before looking to Ms. Dominique.

"My lady I'm sorry with what you have endured, should your menace of a stepfather become a nuisance I won't hesitate to help you and your brother"

**Catherine's POV**

Some bagpipes were being played and I watched as Celia dance away with several other shifters. Esme was enjoying the music because she was smiling and would occasionally laugh.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asked placing his head on my shoulder.

"Hell yeah I am" I responded.

In fact my foot was constantly tapping with the bagpipes to keep up with the beat. Soon the song ended and after a brief applause did another tune begin to play. Having an idea Sebastian asked if Celia would hold Esme and she agreed.

Once safe in Celia's arms did Sebastian grab my hand and pull me onto the dance floor along with a few other couples. My husband brought me closer to him and soon we were dancing to the bagpipes music which was at a fast pace mind you.

I was definitely enjoying this and I had an idea. My husband arched an eyebrow when I suddenly stopped and I smirked before pulling my shoes off. I lifted the skirts of my dress up and began to dance an Irish jig. Sebastian proceeded to mimic my movements and the crowd was clapping away.

**Later.**

"Little Dhampir where did you learn how to dance like that?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed my now sore feet.

We were back at the townhouse and everyone was settled in for night. Esme was asleep in her bassinet and I was out of my dress and now in the same nightgown I wore in the drawing. Only I didn't have my stockings or garter belts on.

Sebastian was already out of his uniform and was in his usual shirtless state with only pants being the only article of clothing he wore.

"It came to me naturally" I answered my husband.

"Well my love you were quite a sight this evening"

The demon finished my feet and they felt a lot better. Sebastian's eyes lit up and I blushed when he kissed the inner areas of my thighs. His tongue followed and I held back a moan. My husband then stood up and took my lips with his into a fiery kiss.

However that was all that happened due to Esme being in the room.

"You always seem to leave me breathless after you kiss me" I notified the demon after our kiss stopped.

Sebastian smirked before he gave my ear a playful bite.

"I am simply one hell of a spouse my love and I enjoy seeing you react to my actions"

"Only you can do so demon"

"Indeed my love indeed"

**The dancing scene also came from Titanic and Dominique is Agni's intended XD.**


	60. Return of the Curry Competition

**Catherine's POV**

Another reason we came to London was due to the curry competition. Like last year Agni, Sebastian, and Sadie would be participating.

I winced as Esme bit a little harder on my nipple. I had just finished breakfast with Ciel and Prince Soma before I started nursing her. I had a nursing blanket thankfully covering myself while my daughter ate.

"So Agni what type of curry are you making?" I asked.

"Oh it's a new recipe I hope you enjoy it later"

"Sebastian are you making your curry buns again?" Ciel inquired looking to my husband.

"Yes I am my lord"

"Those buns were absolutely divine" Soma complimented.

"I'm with you on that one my prince" Agni agreed.

"By the way Agni is Dominique coming to watch?" I asked with a grin.

It turned out Agni was Dominique's mate. Sebastian and Ciel had told me about her after the party.

Agni blushed and Soma stood up from his chair and clapped his butler on the back.

"I'd say it'd about time you found a good woman my friend!"

"Speaking of women isn't Celia supposed to join you Soma?" Ciel teased.

The prince blushed before nodding.

Esme released her fangs from my breast and after readjusting my shirt I removed the blanket and placed my daughter onto my shoulder and was quick to burp her.

"She really does look like Sebastian" Agni said eying the almost three month old.

Sebastian chuckled before he came over to me and he took Esme. Immediately Esme began to babble and Soma had hearts in his eyes. I also did too when I saw my daughter reach a hand out and touch her father's cheek. This even made Ciel smile and Sebastian hummed a tune to her.

Esme wouldn't be going to the competition so my grandmother would watch her. I swear every time she was asked to watch my daughter my grandmother would always say yes. I guess being a great-grandmother did that to you. Sebastian would most likely put Esme down for her nap so I went into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off so I could take a shower.

The shower felt damn good and after wrapping a towel around my body did I venture into the bedroom. I found my husband wearing his signature smirk and he was holding a gorgeous dress. It had short sleeves and it was turquoise with blue irises embodied on the fabric. Now remember I'm not nuts about dresses but this one was just freaking beautiful.

"Spoiling me again husband?" I teased Sebastian after admiring the dress.

"Actually this is from Lady Elizabeth she saw this dress not to long ago and thought you would like it" he corrected.

That was sweet of my cousin to do. I would personally thank her the next time we saw one another. I made sure Esme was sleeping in her bassinet before I let Sebastian brush my hair out. Then he helped me into the dress and when he tried to put shoes on me I made him stop. I wore matching flats and turquoise stud earrings. Sebastian then put my hair in a braid.

"I like this color on you" my husband confessed.

I turned to face the demon and I used his tie to pull him in for a quick kiss. I ended it before things got more heated. Before we left the townhouse both Sebastian and I kissed Esme goodbye. Sometimes it was still hard to leave my precious child but that was part of being a mother. A carriage ride later we arrived at the same indoor structure from last year.

It was warmer inside and I was glad to take my coat off. Sebastian kissed my forehead before he and Agni left.

"You didn't like leaving Esme" Ciel said.

"I never do its part of motherhood"

"Lady Catherine you and Sebastian are wonderful parents" Soma complimented. "That little girl of yours is very lucky"

It was my turn to blush this time and Ciel chuckled.

"Lord Phantomhive it's good to see you again"

Our group turned to see Lord Wyatt approaching with Celia and Dominique.

"Likewise Lord Wyatt" Ciel returned the greeting. He and the red-tailed hawk shifter shook hands while Celia was being hugged by her mate.

"How have you been?" I asked Dominique.

"I'm better" she reassured me. "I feel safe with my brother and well my mate"

She blushed when she mentioned Agni.

"Your mate is a good cook I've tasted his curry and ended up gobbling it up"

My remark got her to smile.

To pass the time our group checked out various vendors but nothing caught my attention. Soma actually found a necklace that Celia seemed to like and bought it for her. Dominique and her brother talked with Ciel and I about the collaboration.

Eventually the time for the curry competition approached so our group headed in that direction.

"Oh geez" Celia and I said in unison as we saw Lord Druitt would be judging again.

"I take it your not fond of Lord Druitt?" Dominique questioned seeing the looks we were giving the womanizing bastard.

"Not even close" I growled. "That ass kidnapped me on my wedding day thankfully Sebastian came to my rescue"

"And he was harassing me at a ball thank god Soma was there"

"Well I'll make sure to stay clear of him then" the female red-tailed hawk promised.

I saw Sadie and pointed her out to my companions. Ciel saw his future bride too and was smiling with pride. After a few announcements did the competition begin and the competitors focused their attention on their curry making.

Sadie's speed had picked up from last year and I bet she had been practicing her cooking skills at home. Both Agni and Sebastian had the crowd's interest the most. The mere smells of the curry made my mouth water. An hour and half later time was up and it was time for judging.

Sadie's curry was judged first and it was a different kind than the one she made last year. All three judges loved it. Next was Sebastian's famous curry buns and like last year the judges were floored and Druitt acted like an idiot with his remarks. Agni's curry was the last and it was also a different dish than last year's. One of the judges actually passed out due to the exquisite flavor of his curry.

"Looks like it's going to be another hard decision to make last year Sebastian won"

The judges went to deliberate while the crowd could eat the curry that was made. Sadie's dish had meat in it and it was damn delicious as was Agni's.

"Holy crap this is fantastic!" Celia exclaimed eating one of Sebastian's buns.

"Why thank you Ms. Mills" my husband said joining our group. My mate wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed his head onto my shoulder.

Sadie was already talking with Ciel and Agni greeted Dominique by kissing her hand before offering her a dish of his curry.

I felt bad for Lord Wyatt because he was the only one here without a partner. But he didn't seem to mind and he was having a hard time deciding which curry dish he liked the most. Dominique said she needed to use the washroom and Celia went with her.

"Your a good match for my sister" Lord Wyatt informed Agni.

Agni blushed before saying his thanks. Celia then suddenly came running over to us and she said Dominique was gone. Alarmed Agni and Lord Wyatt took off while we followed.

"Stay back or I'll kill her!"

Several officers of the Yard had a middle aged man surrounded and he had a knife at Dominique's throat. She was petrified and apparently this asshole was her stepfather.

"Let her go Vernon!" Lord Wyatt spat.

"Come any closer boy or I'll cut her throat her inheritance is mine"

"You mother!" Celia roared but Soma held her back.

The middle aged red-tailed hawk sneered at Agni and taunted him. Okay! That freaking did it!

I charged forward and swung my fist hard into this asshole's jaw. The blow made the bloke release the knife and Dominique. The female hawk ran to Agni and he didn't hesitate to embrace her.

I grabbed Vernon by his jacket and threw him to the officers.

"Get him out of my sight" I hissed.

The officers didn't hesitate to cuff the bastard and take him away.

"Good lord I had no idea you were strong" Celia told me.

"One of the perks of being a Dhampir" I replied.

"Lady Catherine I can't thank you enough" Dominique said to me.

"You have my gratitude as well" Lord Wyatt added.

I smirked and told both brother and sister it was no problem.

"Oi! The judges made their decision!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian, Sadie, and Agni returned to the stage for the final judgment. To my surprise and that of everyone else Sebastian's curry buns won third place. Sebastian didn't seem to mind and Agni gave my husband a pat on the shoulder. Second place went to Sadie and the dragoness was pleased and Ciel no doubt was proud of her. Agni won the competition and this made Dominique very happy along with Soma and Celia. The judges in my opinion made a good call and it was nice way to end the competition.

**At Scotland Yard**

**Grell's POV**

"Yuck now I need a shower" I mumbled as I finished collecting Vernon Walker's soul. The bastard ended up getting murdered by someone he forgot to pay off. Now that my work was done I could head back home. Well until I saw a cat plush doll in a toy store window. I couldn't resist myself and I bought it.

**Back At Townhouse.**

**Catherine's POV**

Agni and Soma were still out no doubt taking their respective mate's to dinner. Sadie was invited over to the townhouse and she gladly accepted. She would stay the night and that pleased Ciel. We had finished dinner when there was a loud knock at the front door.

Sebastian growled and I wondered what was going on. I followed my husband into the foyer and the demon opened the door to reveal a certain red haired reaper.

"Bassy! Catherine! Long time no see!" Grell greeted.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see the grim reaper.

"Relax darling I'm only here to drop this off for Esme"

Grell held up a black cat plush doll which was actually very cute. Sebastian took the doll from Grell and examined it.

"There's no poison on it I would never harm that precious little girl" Grel promised. "I have to go anyway until next time"

The red haired reaper then took his leave and Sebastian shut the door.

"That was actually thoughtful of him"

"I would have to agree this plush doll is cute" the demon said.

Ciel and Sadie wondered what was going and we filled him in. Sadie liked the plush doll and Ciel simply made a remark about Grell I'd rather not repeat. Right on cue Esme began to cry and I immediately high tailed it to the bedroom. After changing her did I sit in the rocking chair to nurse her.

"Ow! Little minx that hurt" I told my daughter when her fangs bit me a little harder than usual.

"She bite you hard again?" Sebastian inquired shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Yes I wish she didn't have bloody fangs already" I mumbled.

My husband chuckled and he waited for our daughter to finish eating. I let Sebastian take Esme so she could be burped since I did it last time. Afterwards did Sebastian show Esme the cat doll. Immediately she laughed and Sebastian kissed her forehead before letting the two month old hold her new toy.

"Holy shit she loves it" I blurted out.

"Of course she does after all I love cats myself" Sebastian responded.

"You hid a damn group of felines in your closet" I added.

"My love they were in the rain" Sebastian countered and I rolled my eyes.

My mate then smirked before pressing a gentle kiss against my lips and I blushed as I responded. When the demon pulled away I growled because I wanted more and Sebastian whispered into my ear he would continue later and his suggestion made me have a nosebleed.


	61. Book Of The Atlantic Part 1

**Catherine's POV**

I gave Esme a kiss on her forehead before letting Sebastian take her from me. It was early February and Ciel had received another case only this time it was on board the luxury liner Campania. Apparently this mysterious Aurora Society had the ability to raise the dead and deciding to investigate Ciel had Sebastian get tickets.

Sebastian, Ciel, Sadie, Snake, and I would be going on this maiden voyage. And what sucked was both Sebastian and I had to leave Esme behind. My grandmother and Aunt Briar would watch over my little girl.

Also seeing us off were the servants along with Sadie's parents and my grandmother. Sebastian gave Esme a kiss as well before placing the three month old into her great-grandmother's arms.

"Please take good care of her" I told my grandmother.

"Sweet child I will" my grandmother promised before she kissed my forehead as reassurance.

Sebastian took my hand and kissed it. I looked at my daughter once last time before I intertwined my hand into my husband's. It wasn't long until we were on the deck which was crowded with other passengers saying goodbye to their loved ones.

Sebastian hand his arms wrapped around my waist and he told me through the mate bond.

_Don't worry Little Dhampir our Little Raven will be fine and we will see her soon besides we have our own lodgings and I intend to take advantage of that_

My face went blood red when I knew what my husband was referring to.

It didn't take long for the Campania to enter open ocean. The ship's route was through the north Atlantic Ocean and these waters were freezing.

"Ciel! Is that you?!" a familiar voice shouted out getting our attention.

We all turned to see Lizzy along the rest of her family. Ciel smiled and approached our cousin.

"Lizzy it's good to see you" he greeted her.

Lizzy nodded and she looked to Sadie.

"You can hug him my lady I have no problem with that" the dragoness reassured the blonde.

Lizzy smiled and she gave Ciel a quick hug before pulling backwards. She and I shared a hug as well before the rest of her family joined our group. Uncle Alexis actually gave me and Ciel a group hug much to Aunt Francis and Edward's dismay.

We were invited to have lunch with them and we accepted their request. Thankfully Aunt Francis didn't try to make Sebastian or Snake pull their bangs back.

"So my little brother couldn't make it?" Sadie asked Lizzy.

"Actually he's on board but the journey to the ship exhausted him so he's resting right now" Lizzy explained. At the mention of her mate Lizzy blushed hard.

"I'm glad things are going well for you and Richard" Ciel complimented our cousin. He then looked to Sadie and the dragoness blushed.

"He's quite the gentleman" Aunt Francis stated. "He's not as overprotective of Elizabeth as is Edward"

"Mother" Edward mumbled. "I have to look out for Lizzy"

"It's an older sibling thing" I joined in on the conversation. "It's a habit we share didn't father act the same way Aunt Francis?"

"Oh yes" she confirmed. "While your uncle was courting me in fact"

"By the way Lizzy thank you for this dress I absolutely love it"

I was wearing the turquoise dress she sent me last month.

"Your welcome Catherine turquoise is a good color on you" she replied.

"Ah I see your on vacation too Phantomhive?"

I growled when I saw Charles Grey. Next to him was his companion Charles Phipps. Apparently these two were on board to relax as well. Grey made some comments to Sebastian which got on my nerves and Ciel winced when he saw my temper was flaring.

Sebastian immediately came to my side and took my hand and pressed a kiss against it. That calmed me down a little but I still sent Grey glares until he left. Thankfully Uncle Alexis asked how Esme was doing and both Sebastian and I proudly gave him an update. Aunt Francis also said Esme looked exactly like her father which was the truth.

I felt tired and Sebastian escorted me back to our cabin.

"You don't get sea sick do you love?" the demon asked.

"No I'm fine" I reassured my husband. "I just need a nap that was a good lunch and well food tends to make you sleepy"

"Oh yes that wouldn't surprise me" he agreed before opening the door to our room.

Our cabin was a good distance away from Ciel and Sadie's room. Snake's room was closest to Ciel and I'm pretty sure my little brother didn't want to hear his butler and sister well you get the picture. Sebastian did a good job reserving our rooms because they were absolutely beautiful. Hell our quarters looked more like a honeymoon suite.

"When is this meeting anyway?" I asked my husband as I took my boots and socks off.

"Two days from now"

Well at least our group could have some time to relax. I lay down and soon fell fast asleep I guess the journey to Southampton really did wear me out.

**Julia's POV**

I smacked Ronald on the head due to his flirting.

"Oi! What was that for?!" he demanded.

"Your flirting is annoying" I answered taking a sip of my ale.

Both Ronald and I were on the Campania on assignment. And this assignment was quite large hence why there were two reapers on board the luxury liner. I wish it had been Grell with me instead of the womanizing Ronald Knox.

Suddenly Ronald stood up and he dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Come on Julia we're off duty and I promised Mr. Sutcliffe to look after you"

There was a good Irish beat going on so I shrugged my shoulders and I kicked off my shoes before I began to dance with the beat of the bagpipes. I was actually having fun and Ronald whistled at my dance moves before he joined in.

**Catherine's POV**

My nap felt damn good and before long it was time for dinner. Ciel thank god didn't want to eat in the main dining room so I had dinner with him and Sadie in their quarters. Sebastian and Snake brought the food and like with lunch the meal was delicious.

"So are you two going to tour the ship later?" I asked Ciel and Sadie.

"Perhaps it just depends on what our mood is" Ciel answered.

"You miss Esme don't you?" Sadie asked suddenly.

"Hell yes" was my immediate response. Sebastian chuckled at my remark before he and Snake began to gather the plates.

"Sebastian, Snake"

Both men stopped to look at us.

"This is an order once you take the dinnerware back go and relax"

Snake grinned and Sebastian did his signature bow and replied.

"As you wish my lord"

Once they were gone I looked to Ciel.

"You just want some alone time with your bride" I teased.

Ciel blushed and Sadie laughed.

I chuckled and stood up to leave. I ruffled my little brother's hair before I excused myself. My dress wasn't wrinkled and after I grabbing my coat I decided go out on deck. The sun was beginning to set when I arrived at my destination. I noticed Sebastian was up at the bow and I wondered what the hell he was doing up there. For amusement sakes I walked over to where my husband stood.

"Admiring the view?" I teased the demon when I got closer to him.

"I am indeed" the butler confirmed turning to face me. "The view was recommended by a few passengers"

Sebastian moved aside so I could get a better look from the bow. Sure enough the view from the front of the ship was beautiful. My husband snuck up behind me and suggested I close my eyes. Wondering what he was planning I warned the demon to not fool around before doing as he asked.

Feeling him guide me forward Sebastian said to grab onto the railing and I did. Next I actually stood up onto the railing and I was getting nervous.

"Relax Little Dhampir" Sebastian told me

"Easier said than done demon I have no freaking idea what the hell your planning" I scolded him. My husband chuckled before I felt the demon step onto the railing behind me. I felt the wind blowing in my face and I had a pretty good idea what I was going to open my eyes to.

Sebastian then proceeded to move my arms away from my body and he held onto my waist before he said I could open my eyes.

"Oh wow" I stated seeing the open ocean in front of me. The ship was moving so fast it was like I was flying. "Now this is one hell of a view"

"I would agree" Sebastian whispered into my ear.

The demon then skillfully intertwined his hands into mine and drew them until they were at our waists and after turning my head right did Sebastian begin to kiss me. A few minutes later Sebastian helped me off of the railing before he scooped me into his arms bridal style. I saw the look in his eyes and that alone set my body alight. A short walk later Sebastian shut the door to our room behind him with his foot.

Using his teeth he took off his gloves before pining me against the wall claiming my lips hungrily with his. As his tongue began to dance with mine I pulled off his tailcoat and undid his tie.

"Be patient Catherine" my mate told me.

"Easier said than done demon" I growled.

With an evil smirk Sebastian easily pulled my dress off leaving me in my undergarments. Sebastian put the dress on a chair before attacking my lips once more. He undid the laces of my corset and threw it who knows where. Sebastian's vest soon met with the tailcoat and what not on the floor and I hurriedly undid the buttons on my husband's shirt wanting and needing to feel his body.

The demon already had his shoes and socks off and my shoes were off as well. My husband raised his shoulders assisting me with getting his shirt off. Once it was one the floor I began to plant kisses and bites all over Sebastian's chest and stomach. I took my sweet time and when I finished did Sebastian lift me upwards so I could wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

The demon lay me on the bed and he set me onto my back. As he climbed on top of me he had a wicked grin on his face before he kissed his way downwards and after biting the tops of my breasts did he take a nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.

I arched my back and a loud moan escaped my lips. Wanting my other breast to receive his attention I guided Sebastian's hands to my left breast and my husband got the message. He licked my nipple before again beginning to suck on it and he skillfully massaged my right breast. My toes curled and I didn't hesitate to release another moan.

"Now those are the noises I want to hear Little Dhampir" Sebastian said. His eyes glowed and his smirk widened as he lifted my right leg and placed my foot on his shoulder and took off the stocking. He repeated the same technique with my other leg before he tore off my panties.

"Was that really necessary?" I demanded.

"It was in the way" the demon replied before kissing an inner thigh and continued downwards.

He held my hips down as his tongue licked my clit. Right there I climaxed and this pleased Sebastian immensely. Next his tongue slid through my wet folds and began to taste every square inch inside me. Knowing I was getting impatient the demon finished tasting my insides and he removed his pants and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. When Sebastian pushed his manhood inside me a scream filled the room.

I became lost in the thrusts since it had been awhile since we last had sex. And this love making was no different. Wanting to take control I pushed Sebastian off of me and shortly he was underneath me and I eased myself onto his manhood letting it fill me up completely. I moved my hips in a slow manner and Sebastian hissed in pleasure as did his back arch.

I sped up my hips and soon I had the demon under my control and it felt damn good.

"Oh gods Little Dhampir" Sebastian moaned

"I'd suggest you hang on demon because I'm not even close to finishing"

And I kept my word I was the dominant lover this time round and seeing my husband being the submissive was well worth

**I know BOA takes place in April but I decided to make it in February. And yes the bow scene is inspired from Titanic but with a bit of sass from Catherine XD. Credit goes to James Cameron for making that scene.**


	62. Book of The Atlantic Part 2

**Catherine's POV**

"I hate this bloody get up" Ciel growled.

Sebastian, Ciel, and I stood outside the meeting room where the Aurora Society was going to meet. To avoid recognition the three of us wore disguises.

Sebastian then told us the Aurora Society had a secret greeting. My husband whispered the greeting to Ciel first and then me.

"No absolutely not" Ciel protested. "You truly can't expect me to do that!"

"If we don't kiddo we'll be turned away" I pointed out.

"Damn it fine" Ciel growled.

The three of us then headed to the doors and the stewards opened them. There was a very large crowd inside and a man with a drink stopped in front of us.

"Is this your first visit to the society?"

Ciel looked to me and Sebastian before turning back to the man.

"The uh the perfect flame that dwells within us"

"May it be hidden but not extinguished"

"Through it all"

"Through it all"

Ciel, Sebastian, and I did the pose that was part of the greeting. Meaning we stood on our right leg while our left was raised in the air and our arms were outstretched like a bird's.

"We are phoenixes!" the three of us said together. The man in front of us returned the pose and welcomed us into the society. Once the greeting was finished the man gave us our membership badges. Sebastian put his on before helping Ciel with his and I put mine on without any trouble.

Suddenly a familiar laugh made us turn around. The freaking Undertaker was here!

"To think you would do that! What a sight!"

Ciel growled and Sebastian asked why the mortician was here.

"Oh that the hospital is a frequent customer of mine" the former reaper answered.

"Do you know anything with what's going on here?" Ciel demanded. "I already made you laugh"

"But seeing you in that phoenix pose was so amusing!" Undertaker exclaimed.

"Oh I don't mind"

I then repeated the pose and the mortician began to cackle.

Nearby someone praised my pose and it was Druitt!

The blonde womanizer noticed us and walked on over. Immediately Ciel hid behind me as Druitt came to a stop.

"Are you beginners?" he inquired.

"Yes we saw the article in the newspaper" Sebastian answered.

Druitt nodded before eying me and I held back a growl.

"Have we met before my lady?"

"Uh no" was my immediate response. "I'm also engaged"

"Aw what a shame your quite the beauty"

Druitt then kissed my hand and Sebastian thank god kept quiet.

Suddenly the presentation was about to start and Druitt led us so we could get a better look. Several men carried a coffin and following behind them was a doctor.

"That's the founder of the society Ryan Stoker"

Stoker greeted the crowd and he did the phoenix pose as did the other members. Ciel swore before he did the pose again along with me, Sebastian, and Druitt. Stoker then talked about the society's nonsense before giving the command to open the coffin up.

Inside was the corpse of a young girl who passed away due to an unfortunate accident. Her parents stood by and the mother was crying. I felt bad for her and I hoped I never would experience something as terrible as losing a child so soon. A machine was placed behind the coffin and multiple devices were hooked onto the corpse. The machine was turned on and electrical currents flowed into the lifeless body of the woman.

A few minutes later the procedure ended and to everyone's surprise the body raised it's arm. I didn't like this one bit and neither did Sebastian. The mother hugged her daughter however the corpse opened its mouth and bit hard into the woman's shoulder causing blood to spray everywhere. It wasn't long until the mother was dead and the crowd began to flee.

We took off our disguises and I drew my swords out at the same time Sebastian drew his silverware knives. My husband threw the knives into the living corpse and it fell down.

"Will she stay down?" Ciel asked.

"You two just stand back for now" Sebastian suggested.

However the corpse got back to its feet and even with his knife piercing the heart there was nothing else that could be done. She then made her way towards us and Stoker told his employees to do something. They drew out their guns and fired rounds into the dead girl but again it did nothing. In fact one of the men was killed as the corpse leapt up on it.

Stoker fled and Ciel wanted to go after him but Sebastian said it was best to let him go for now. Sebastian was going to deal with the corpse until Julia appeared from out of nowhere along with another grim reaper. The female reaper used the spear point to impale the corpse through the head and the dead girl fell now completely immobile.

"Well this sucks she's dead already" Julia muttered taking her spear out and examined her book. Her companion was collecting another soul which was the dead mother.

"So your working eh Julia?" I called to dragoness.

"Well I'll be damned hello Catherine" Julia greeted finally noticing us. "Yeah we're on the clock"

"Your mate isn't here is he?" Sebastian asked.

"No he's not" Julia confirmed.

Both my husband and I breathed a sigh of relief and the other reaper finished his soul collecting.

"So we meet again Sebastian"

"This bloke is Ronald Knox a former pupil of Grell's" Julia introduced her companion.

"Do you know anything on these corpses?" I asked the two reapers.

"Nah we're just as confused as you are if I were to guess dismemberment might be a good idea" Julia responded. "Stoker might knew something too"

"Shouldn't we deal with the demon?" Knox asked looking to Julia.

The female reaper smacked Knox on the head and he whined.

"We won't stand in your way" she reassured us.

I thanked her before we left the room so we could go after Stoker. Stoker's scent led us to the cargo hold where belongings were kept. Ciel had a light to use while Sebastian and I used our supernatural vision.

"Sadie love what are you doing down here?" Ciel asked and the three of us turned to see a concerned dragoness.

"I felt your unease through the mate bond and wanted to make sure you were alright Little Mate"

The sound of something hitting the floor made Ciel point his gun ahead of him but it was Snake and with him were his serpents.

"What are you doing down here?" my brother asked the snake handler.

"The cooking was delicious" Snake began. "So I thought I would share it with everyone says Dan"

I forgot Snake had a tendency to speak through his serpents.

Suddenly Ciel grabbed Sadie and I was quick to sever the head of the male corpse that had been behind her using my swords.

"What the f**k is that?!" Sadie exclaimed.

"A revived corpse it's what the Aurora Society is hiding" Ciel answered.

"Uh guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there are more corpses"

"Indeed says Oscar" Snake added pointing ahead.

To prove my point I used Ciel's light to show the many coffins with the phoenix seal on it.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Sadie muttered.

**Sorry for the late update folks! I was visiting my mother out of town! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! **


	63. Book of The Atlantic Part 3

**Catherine's POV**

Suddenly the coffins began to move and make noise until the corpses inside them broke the wood.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Sadie shrieked.

"Agreed" Sebastian added.

Ciel grabbed Sadie's hand and took off running and it wasn't long until Snake, Sebastian, and I followed. We kept running until another horde of corpses blocked our path.

"This sucks" I growled. "And they smell too"

Snake somehow managed to climb onto some boxes and after helping Sadie up did the serpent handler get Ciel out of harms way.

"Alright I've had enough standing around" I stated prepping my swords. I looked to my husband who had his silverware out ready to use. "Shall we husband?"

"Of course my love" the demon replied.

I smirked before I began to decapitate the various corpses around me via chopping their heads off thanks to my swords. Sebastian threw some silverware into the corpses near him before smashing their heads. Then he did a roundhouse kick causing the zombies to go flying away from him.

I felt Sebastian's demonic aura become excited however I ignored it as I continued disposing of the corpses that neared me. Blood stained my dress but I didn't care since it could be washed later. Suddenly a corpse was about to bite me when Sebastian tore it into shreds. Eventually a few minutes later both my husband and I finished putting the corpses down.

"Are you alright Catherine?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah" I answered and my husband kissed my forehead before the demon told Ciel it was safe.

"Remind me not to piss you off" Sadie joked before jumping off of the crates and she landed safely onto her feet. Ciel jumped into her arms and Snake managed to climb down to safety as well. My mate then tossed his gloves aside and pulled on new ones.

Suddenly I saw Stoker and thanks to my vampire speed I was in front of him and I had the bastard by the arm. Ciel wanted answers and thanks to my vampire strength Stoker wasn't going anywhere. The founder of the society confessed there was another cargo room that had ten times the amount of corpses that had just been eliminated.

"What right do you have to play god?" I hissed. "I would kill you myself if we didn't need your expertise"

My fangs were elongated and Stoker saw them. He was definitely afraid of me now and it served him right.

"In fact your blood smells quite delicious Stoker I might have some for myself later"

"The ship no doubt by now is already swarmed" Ciel stated. My brother then turned to my husband.

"Go and take our other family members to a safe place Sebastian"

"And you my young lord?" the demon inquired.

"I have a gun and I have to keep my fiancée safe"

Sadie blushed at that remark.

"I'll stay with them my love you stay safe"

Snake had one of his snakes coil itself around Stoker in case he tried to escape. Sebastian kissed my forehead before taking his leave. I then placed one of my swords at Stoker's back while Ciel pointed his gun at his head. Ciel demanded answers and according to Stoker there was a device that could render the corpses back to their original state. Ciel had Stoker stand up so the doctor could take us to his room where the device was kept .

**Sebastian's POV**

I managed to dispose of a corpse before it could harm Lady Midford. However Lady Elizabeth wasn't with her alongside side her husband, her son, and Lord Richard. A few minutes the corpses around us were disposed of.

"Where is Lady Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She had to go back to her room for something I was about to check on her until these dead things showed up" Lord Richard explained.

"What about Ciel and Catherine?" Lady Midford questioned.

"And my sister?" Lord Richard added.

"They are safe" I confirmed. I then looked to Lord Richard. "My lord I will go with you to find your mate"

The Clarke heir nodded before putting his sword back into its sheath. He then turned to Lady Midford.

"I will protect Elizabeth with my life my lady"

She nodded before reassuring me she would be fine alongside her husband and son. I then proceeded to follow after Lord Richard in the direction of Lady Elizabeth's room.

**Julia's POV**

"I'm sick and tired of this already" Ronald complained making a mark in his book.

"Quit bitching Knox" I reprimanded him as I finished reviewing a Cinematic Record.

Having enough of his whining I went outside so I could get some fresh air. The ship was heading directly towards an iceberg. There was no moon tonight making visibility god awful. However I could see clearly due to my dragon vision.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as the ship hit the iceberg.

Suddenly Grell appeared behind me and he used his chainsaw to slice through the corpses that had snuck up on me.

"Grell?! What the bloody?!" I didn't even finish because my idiot mate turned off his death scythe and gave me a mind blowing kiss.

"Well mate that was one hell of a greeting" I told Grell after our lip lock. There was a large noise of glass breaking and Ronald wondered where it was.

"Oh my love you have no idea how upset I was when I found out Will assigned this job to you without me!" Grell pouted.

His pout was too cute so I pulled his tie and gave him my own welcoming kiss. Ronald made a comment and I shot him the bird.

**Catherine's POV**

Our group was taking a break in the boiler section of the ship until it began to shake. Suddenly water began to pour in at a fast rate and I swore when the icy water hit us. The water right doors began to close and as we made our way towards them Sadie's dress got stuck on something.

"Sadie!" Ciel yelled and he immediately made his way back towards her and there was no way I was leaving my little brother behind so the door shut behind us. Snake thankfully made it through the other side.

"You are one stubborn human Little Mate" Sadie reprimanded Ciel.

"I will not leave you behind" Ciel replied.

Snake shouted from behind the water tight door and Ciel conversed with the snake handler while I looked for another way out. I saw a duct system and I nudged Ciel. My brother looked to me and I pointed above.

"Good work sister" Ciel praised before he told Snake we would use the duct system. So one by one we climbed up the ladder making our way to the vent we would use to escape from the boiler room below.

"Crap hold on a second" Sadie growled.

We stopped and realizing what Sadie was about to do I covered Ciel's eyes as Sadie tore off her frock. She had a proper undershirt and underskirt on and when I removed my hands from Ciel's eyes my brother still blushed. He then took off his jacket and gave it to the dragoness to wear.

We resumed climbing the ladder afterwards and eventually found a way out. I kicked the vent hard and waiting for us was Sebastian.

"Hey handsome" I greeted my husband as he set me down onto my feet. My beloved shot me a smirk before helping Sadie and Ciel out of the vent. Immediately Richard hugged his sister while Elizabeth did the same with me and Ciel.

"Is our family alright?" Ciel asked the demon after the hug exchange.

"Yes their fine my lord" my husband responded. "But the ship is sinking fast and we need to get up to the deck to board the lifeboats"


	64. Book of The Atlantic Part 4

**Catherine's POV**

Just when Sebastian was about to lead us to the boat deck did the ceiling above us suddenly give way. Thankfully we weren't crushed and looking back at us from the next floor was Grell.

"Son of a bitch" I growled just as the red haired reaper jumped down and stood before us.

"I was hoping to see you two here darlings" Grell purred at me and Sebastian.

"Mr. Sutcliffe! Julia isn't going to be happy!" Ronald Knox protested from above.

Julia wasn't with her mate and colleague.

"Blast we don't have time for this" Ciel muttered and Sadie agreed.

"Oh Bassy! What are you doing here with Catherine?" Grell asked obviously flirting.

"Purely coincidence" Sebastian answered simply.

Grell giggled and Knox thankfully distracted the red head reaper so our group tried to make a get away but Grell noticed.

"And where do you think your going?!" he demanded blocking our path.

"Damn it Grell we don't have time for this! Move aside will you!" I snapped getting annoyed.

"Oh and if I say no?" Grell inquired playfully.

"Then I'll have to force you aside" Sebastian responded.

This excited Grell and the red haired reaper started up his chainsaw.

"Just who is that?" Lizzy asked.

"A damn nuisance" I stated.

"Please stand back while I'll deal with him" Sebastian suggested and Grell charged. The rest of us got out of the way while Sebastian began to fight with Grell. But being the idiot he was Grell accidentally used his death scythe to destroy a porthole and the room began to fill with water.

"Come on Sebastian can handle himself" I said getting everyone's attention.

They agreed and we ventured into the hallway but Ciel yelped and landed on the floor with a thud due to him falling over something. Lizzy and Richard endured the same thing while Sadie and I rushed to Ciel's side.

"His leg is injured" Sadie notified. "I can try to heal it"

"Uh you might want to hurry it up!" Richard shouted at his sister.

I looked ahead and a swarm of corpses were about to reach Lizzy and Richard. Ciel immediately began to fire rounds at the heads until his gun no longer had bullets. Taking action I drew my swords out and leapt into the air slicing off various heads. I came upon the coat of arms we passed a second ago and using one hand I drew out a sword and threw it to Lizzy.

The blonde caught it and she sliced the nearest corpse close to her. Both Sadie and Richard had their eyes widened while I wore a proud smirk. I disposed of two more corpses before joining Lizzy's side.

"Shall we dispose of these bastards?" I asked my cousin.

"Gladly" was her response before she and I began our sword dance. Together she and I either decapitated the heads or push our swords through their mouths. Blood soaked our hands and our ruined dresses but we didn't care. All what mattered was we protected our loved ones.

I saw a few of the lifeless corpses appear behind Sadie and Ciel so I was quick to cut their heads off while Lizzy did the same with a few corpses that closed in on Richard.

"I'm sorry I never showed this side of me before" Lizzy told Richard. "But I couldn't lose you and now it's my turn to protect you Richard as you have always done for me"

Once I made sure Ciel and Sadie were safe I rejoined Lizzy's side. She had her back turned away from her mate so she could face the corpses ahead of her.

"Alright Lizzy let's take these bastards down"

My cousin smirked before she and I charged forward together and once more we continued our sword dance. In my opinion we made a hell of a team. With two sword fighters we took down the corpses faster. At one point I almost got bitten when Lizzy sliced the head off of the corpse that tried to bite me. And I returned the favor by doing the same a few seconds later.

To finish things off we both ran on the walls opposite of one another and with one last surge based on adrenaline she and I slayed the remaining corpses. When it was over Richard rushed to Lizzy and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you"

Lizzy blushed before she buried her head into her beloved's chest. Giving them some privacy I approached Ciel and Sadie. Ciel was back on his feet no doubt healed by Sadie.

"You and Elizabeth make one hell of a team" my brother complimented.

"Are you okay now little brother?" I demanded.

"Yes I'm fine"

I nodded before giving Sadie a grateful nod before venturing back into the room where Sebastian had fought with Grell and Ronald. It was completely trashed thanks to their brawl.

"You know Catherine you and I should have our own death match" Grell stated. "I forgot how fierce of a fighter you were using those swords!"

I rolled my eyes and Sebastian kissed my forehead. Snake found us and Ciel looked relieved until he noticed Ryan was missing. The bastard had escaped!

"So this Ryan bloke knows about the corpses?" Grell asked.

"Yeah he's the founder of the bloody society" I replied.

"He's also on the death list" Julia interrupted.

She looked around the room and sighed before turning to Grell and she smacked him hard on the head. Grell as usual whined before he blew me and Sebastian a kiss which earned him another smack by his mate. The three reapers then took off to deal with more soul collecting.

Time however wasn't on our side so our group made our way to the main deck where the lifeboats were being boarded. Edward looked annoyed but at having Lizzy rush into his arms made up for that.

Lizzy wasn't thrilled when she heard we were still staying on board but she understood. Richard on the other hand threw a fit about Sadie and the dragoness rendered her little brother unconscious. She kissed Richard on his forehead before looking to Lizzy and Edward.

"Take care of my little brother"

Lizzy nodded while Edward scooped Richard over his shoulder. Snake then protested about going in Ciel's place. Ciel was adamant he go on the lifeboat and the snake handler eventually agreed. Lizzy wished us luck before Sebastian, Ciel, Sadie, and I went to find Stoker and put an end to this once and for all.


	65. Book of The Atlantic Part 5

**Catherine's POV**

We had to keep our balance as we walked down the halls. Suddenly we came to a stop when Druitt emerged from a nearby room with a group of men following behind him. They were carrying a device which no doubt was the one Stoker mentioned earlier.

"Lord Druitt?" Ciel questioned.

Druitt looked up and he smirked at seeing me.

"Ah Lady Catherine I knew that was you under that disguise"

Sebastian and Sadie held me back as I swore up a storm. Sebastian then noticed the device and asked if it was the one that stopped the corpses. Druitt suggested we follow him if we wanted to find out. Sebastian held my hand hoping to calm me down and it worked a little. Undertaker was actually helping carrying the damn thing and Ciel asked him if he knew how to work it.

The former grim reaper chuckled before saying he didn't. Druitt led us to the lobby where the main parties were thrown. Behind us were gorgeous stain glass windows. The machine was set down gently and from a nearby balcony Stoker called Druitt a bastard. Grell, Julia, and Ronald were behind him.

Druitt chuckled before he began to yack about nonsense about a new empire. Grell growled and was eager to take action until Druitt threatened to spill his glass of wine on the device. Julia shrieked and this time she got held back by both Grell and Knox.

"Ciel can Sebastian please kill him now?" I asked.

"Not yet though I understand the urge"

Suddenly my husband pulled me into him just as a corpse almost grabbed me. The whole entire room had the damn things trying to make entry. Ciel snapped at Druitt to activate the machine but Druitt said he would if he was addressed as Caesar.

"On second thought let's kill him now" Ciel and Sadie growled.

"Not yet though we understand the urge" Sebastian and I told the mated pair together.

Sebastian kicked some corpses away from us while I used my psychic ability to send more away. I made sure to keep Ciel and Sadie close to me while continuing to use my swords and psychic ability to protect them.

**Julia's POV**

Together with Grell and Ronald we used our death scythe to take down as many corpses as we could. Druitt rambled on more nonsense and that annoyed Ronald.

"Ah! Can we please, please, kill him now?!"

"You stopped Julia from doing so!" Grell snapped at him. "You git! Turn the bloody thing on now will you?!"

**Catherine's POV**

Druitt said he would turn on the device if we did the phoenix pose and greeting.

"Never mind let's kill him" everyone said together.

But Undertaker suddenly said if Druitt was killed we wouldn't know how the device would work. Growling everyone repeated the greeting with perfection and did the phoenix pose. Undertaker was laughing his ass off while Ciel and Sadie were ranting. Sebastian and I simply sweat dropped. Druitt turned on the device and it lit up for a moment but it did nothing which confused the hell out of everyone.

Undertaker began to cackle even more and it would seem even Druitt didn't know how to work the device after all. Grell then jumped off of the balcony and disposed of some more corpses before making his way toward Druitt. The red haired reaper jumped into the air ready to use his death scythe.

"IDIOT! GET THE HELL BACK HERE! WE'RE NOT MEANT TO KILL HUMANS!" Julia protested.

However before Grell's chainsaw could even touch Druitt the Undertaker blocked his path using a pole with Japanese characters on it. He cackled before saying.

"I don't remember the last time I laughed this much!"

"What is going on here?" Ciel wondered.

I knew Undertaker was a former grim reaper but why was he protecting Druitt?

"I'm afraid this is where I must step in" Undertaker continued but his voice was deeper now. The mortician turned to Grell. "The death of a man so entertaining would be a lost to the world if you ask me"

Underwood then turned to Grell.

"I cannot allow you to take his life sorry little reaper"

Undertaker then pushed Grell away from him while the former reaper's hat fell off. More replica poles surrounded the mortician behind him and I now felt how powerful this reaper was. According to William T. Spears the Undertaker had been a legend.

Undertaker smirked before he threw some of his poles at Grell and the red haired reaper used his chainsaw to block them. The glass dome above shattered when the poles hit it causing glass shards to fall around us. Sadie pulled Ciel close to her while Sebastian did the same with me. My husband covered my face with a gloved hand.

Undertaker sighed before pulling his bangs away from his face revealing what he really looked like. And I wouldn't deny he was handsome.

"I suppose it's over now" Undertaker said. "Such a shame I so enjoyed it when this room was filled with laughter"

"I don't understand this" Ciel added eying the Undertaker in confusion.

"You cloaked yourself quite masterfully, hiding your eyes was also smart" Sebastian told the mortician.

My husband then pulled away from me.

"Remember he's a legend" Julia voiced in. "And not to mention good looking too"

"WHAT?!" Grell shrieked shooting a confused glare at his mate.

Undertaker chuckled.

"Thank you Julia"

"HEY QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND YOU JERK!" Grell snapped.

I actually held back a laugh because seeing Grell jealous was amusing. Suddenly Stoker shot past our group quite angry mind you.

"So this was all an elaborate trick?! You told me we could use this device to control the corpses!"

"Yes perhaps I misspoke" Undertaker responded.

"Why would you do this?!"

"I couldn't help myself you were so earnestly trying to bring the dead back to life using medicine and it was desperately amusing"

"I had a goal! I wanted to use my knowledge of medicine to make the world a healthier place!" Stoker protested.

A few more words were exchanged and it was revealed the Undertaker was behind the reanimation of the corpses. Stoker was now on his knees and the former grim reaper stroked his head like a dog. Ciel demanded why the Undertaker did all of this and the retired reaper answered.

He explained how the body had a soul and what not until the human died. The grim reapers collected the soul but the Undertaker was curious to see what if a Cinematic Record had a in-between after death. Basically the corpses wanted souls and these monstrous creations were called Bizarre Dolls. Hell even Undertaker danced with one.

"You disgust me!" Ciel spat.

The mortician chuckled.

"Clearly you are still a child if you don't understand the appeal my lord, I assure you there are plenty of people who would want my Bizarre Dolls"

The Undertaker had the amount of the living and the damn corpses matching equally on board and he was eager to see who would win the living or the dead.

"You're a wacko" I growled.

The Undertaker looked to me.

"Perhaps Lady Catherine"

"It's time we put an end to this lunacy" Grell said getting up.

"I agree" Julia added also getting to her feet.

"It may mean overtime but reapers have no business distorting death" Knox finished.

Julia then summoned her spear.

"Remember he's a legend amongst our kind so he's a good fighter" she warned.

"There is an even greater crime here" Grell spat before shooting a glare at Undertaker. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW ATTRACTIVE YOU ARE! CUTTING MY FACE AND FLIRTING WITH MY JULIETTE IS UNFORGIVABLE!"


	66. Book of The Atlantic Part 6

**Catherine's POV**

Grell then leapt into the air and lifted his chainsaw above him ready to use but the mortician blocked his blow using his Japanese character pole. Knox was about to attack but Sebastian kicked the reaper aside and was about to deliver another kick to the Undertaker but the former reaper ducked.

"I told you he's good!" Julia yelled. "Don't get overconfident!"

I took out my swords and joined my husband's side. Sadie had Ciel beside her ready to protect him if necessary.

"Why are you interfering?!" Grell demanded at me and Sebastian.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you dispose of him yet" the demon answered.

"We have a solemn duty to present the entire truth of this to her majesty" Ciel explained. "To do that we need him in one piece"

Grell was about to argue but Julia shot him a glare to shut it. The red haired reaper sighed before smirking.

"This should be interesting three reapers, a demon, and a dhampir going against a legendary reaper will be fun"

The Undertaker chuckled before saying.

"It's like a pack of dogs going after a fox, fascinating, I can't wait to see who will sink their teeth in first"

At the same time Grell, Julia, Ronald, and Sebastian leapt into the air ready to attack our opponent but the Undertaker simply jumped out of their way. He then sent more of his wooden poles at the men and Sebastian and Ronald managed to avoid getting hit but Grell fell flat onto his face when his jacket got caught on one.

Julia went to aide her mate while I made my move. Undertaker had managed to dodge Ronald's blows and while the mortician was distracted I snuck up on him and sliced his side and face using my swords. However soon my blades were being blocked by the same wooden poll Undertaker was using as a weapon.

I jumped backwards letting Sebastian have his chance to deal with the former reaper. The silver haired reaper easily dodged the kicks and punches my husband made. Julia then threw her spear but it was deflected back at her thanks to the mortician smacking it away using his weapon.

Then Sebastian was in the air facing Undertaker while Grell snuck behind the silver haired reaper and Ronald was behind my husband. Sebastian finally managed to land a kick on Undertaker before he took off with Grell and Sebastian hot on his tail.

Sebastian landed onto his feet and seeing Ronald was close to him I used my psychic power. Knox was slammed into a table and he groaned in pain. Sebastian threw his silverware at Undertaker but again the utensils were deflected thanks to the former reaper spinning his weapon around.

Julia and Grell again tried to land blows on our opponent but it was useless the Undertaker was too damn fast. Then the mortician charged at me and once again my blades met with his weapon. Next he tried to use his weapon to hit me but I ducked before I used my swords to slice away his current weapon into shreds and I jumped backwards and landed next to Sebastian who was currently perched on the railing.

"A pitiful showing, five dogs and not one could catch the fox, and I'd thought one of you would bag me"

The Underwear then chuckled again.

"Now who's the overconfident one?!" Grell snapped.

"I find him exceptionally irritating" Ronald growled rejoining Grell and Julia.

"Let's get on this! The ship is tilting like mad!" Grell shouted before the three reapers charged. They leapt into the air with their death scythes ready. "We don't have time to make it pretty! "

"Time to bag us a fox!" Julia and Ronald stated in unison.

But before their scythes could even touch the mortician he blocked their weapons using another wooden poll.

"Again? Impossible! Death Scythes are the sharpest blades in the world! And there's nothing they can't cut! So how do you keep blocking us?!"

"They say a death scythe is sharp enough to cut through anything however we reapers know that claim isn't entirely accurate don't we? There is something they can't cut just one thing"

Suddenly the wooden pole began to glow green.

"No!"

"Impossible!"

The green light grew brighter and the wooden pole actually turned out to be a real scythe!

With a skillful slash the Undertaker sliced at Ronald, Julia, and Grell seriously injuring them enough to cause their blood to spray out of their bodies. The three of them landed on the ruined floor a good distance away from Undertaker.

"Impossible! That's a genuine Death Scythe!" Julia exclaimed.

Despite being wounded she could still move along with Grell and Ronald.

Undertaker's scythe was actually beautiful and I could see how attached he was to it. According to Knox a reaper's scythe was confiscated when they retired but Undertaker was able to smuggle it out though it proved a challenge to do so.

"Well now it would appear the tables have been turned and the hunters have become the hunted" Undertaker then raised his weapon above him. "Are you ready little foxes? I'm after you now"

Green light surrounded Undertaker before he charged forward and swung his scythe. Julia, Grell, and Ronald were quick to get up and they tried to flee but they got caught in the scythe's path as the Undertaker unleashed it's power.

The sight was quite magnificent and I decided it was best I no longer participated in this fight due to how strong the Undertaker was now. The mortician sent another wave from his scythe which trashed everything in its path. Sebastian was no longer beside me and he used some tables to throw at Undertaker but he used his scythe to shatter them.

But this was meant to distract the powerful reaper until Sebastian appeared behind him. My husband tried to land a kick on the Undertaker but the silver haired reaper leapt backwards.

"I see you have a fair hand for strategy"

Then before I knew it the reaper was behind me and he held onto the collar of my dress. Ciel shouted and tried to come my way but Sadie held him back.

**Sebastian's POV**

My eyes widened at seeing the Undertaker pull Catherine closer to him.

**Catherine's POV**

"Let's see how far your mate will go to protect you Lady Catherine"

I heard Sebastian's snarls and he was completely surrounded by his demonic aura. Just as he neared Undertaker the silver haired reaper threw me away from him just as Sebastian was close enough to the mortician. Time seemed to stand still as Sebastian turned around. He and I outstretched our hands to one another for several seconds before Undertaker had the blade of his scythe buried into my husband's back causing blood to splatter the air.


	67. Book of The Atlantic Part 7

**Catherine's POV**

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed.

Tears were now pouring down my face at what I just saw. Undertaker pulled the blade of his scythe out from my husband's back. My mate's record then came to life and the first thing it showed was when the demon and my brother forged their contract.

Then the next memory showed me on the floor dying from four years ago. Ciel found me and after I refused to drink his blood did Sebastian show himself. After hesitating I watched as I sank my fangs into Sebastian's neck and drink his blood which formed the mate bond between us.

Other memories showed when Sebastian was given his name. When Ciel officially became the Earl of the Phantomhive estate. Another memory showed Sebastian proposing to me and when we got married which was followed by the birth of Esme.

Several more important memories were shown before I screamed Sebastian's name once more which alerted the demon. My husband grabbed my hand and pulled me into him before we both landed on the floor with a hard thud.

"I knew he would do that" Undertaker stated casually. "A demon will protect their mate whatever the cost"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snapped at the reaper before looking at my husband. Blood stained his clothes and he wasn't breathing.

"Sebastian" I said shaking him.

My mate didn't move and more tears slid down my face. Not caring who was watching I kissed the demon's lips hoping it would wake him up. It worked because after I kissed him Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Little Dhampir are you alright?"

"You bastard! How could you do that?!"

The demon sat up and he wiped my tears away before he kissed my forehead.

"A demon keeps their mate safe"

Sebastian then glared behind me and I turned to see Undertaker was approaching. Immediately my fangs elongated and my eyes glowed.

"From watching your mate's record Lady Catherine your demon loves you dearly along with a certain fondness for his master"

"Come any closer and I'll end you" I hissed now standing up. "You hurt my mate"

The Undertaker smiled before raising his death scythe. But before he could attack the ship shook and Sebastian was quick to grab me and Sadie did the same with Ciel as the room began to tilt. Sebastian thankfully grabbed a hold on something as the room continued to tilt. Sadie was hanging onto the railing with Ciel clinging to her. Sebastian had one arm wrapped around me while I had my arms around his neck.

Stoker yelled as he slid past us and eventually died.

Grell then activated his death scythe and went after Undertaker while Ronald Knox was ready to take on my weakened husband. Sebastian moved away from our spot and coughed.

"My mate maybe wounded but he can still kick your ass Knox"

"My love" Sebastian said.

"Ronald do us a favor and leave Sebastian alone" Julia added.

"Sorry Julia" Knox apologized.

Sebastian then put me down before charging at Knox and sucker punched him. I smirked as my husband fought against his opponent while Grell fought with Undertaker and sadly the red haired reaper didn't capture the Undertaker due to Sebastian throwing Ronald right across the room and Knox slammed into Grell. I winced because that no doubt had to hurt.

The room began to shake again and Sebastian was quick to appear next to me and he picked me up into his arms. The glass dome above us shattered and water began to flood inside. Sadie still had Ciel safely hanging on to her.

"Alas the time has come for us to part! I enjoyed myself immensely!" Undertaker yelled.

But Sebastian suddenly attacked him at the time Grell did. Something slipped from the silver haired reaper's coat and I grabbed it. It was his funeral lockets.

"Well Lady Catherine I suppose I'll let you hold onto that for awhile take good care of it for me won't you? You have no idea how much of a treasure it is to me"

I was about to ask what he meant but the silver haired reaper used his death scythe and the room was suddenly split in two.

Sadie was quick to shift to her dragon form and Ciel rode on her back as she took flight into the sky. Sebastian told me to hold on before he began to run. He jumped out onto the boat deck which was sinking fast into the Atlantic. He ran all the way to the stern and once there he put a floatation device on me.

"Take a deep breath my love I'll try and hurry to find you along with the young master and Lady Clarke"

My husband then threw me forward just as the stern went underneath the waves taking Sebastian along with it.

"Holy shit that's cold!" I exclaimed when I hit the freezing water.

Sadie saw me and she descended to where I was. When she got close enough I swam to her hind leg and climbed onto her back. The dragoness saw something because she flew ahead and below was Sebastian with a lifeboat. The dragoness descended until she was right above the lifeboat and after Ciel and I were safely in it did she revert to her human form. She climbed out of the cold Atlantic Ocean and into the boat soaking wet.

Sebastian gave me his tailcoat to wear. Ciel didn't need it because dragon shifters could share their inner fire with their mates hence why my brother and his fiancee weren't freezing. Since Sebastian was a demon the cold water didn't effect him either.

"Sebastian look out!" Ciel shouted and a female zombie attacked my husband. She took my mate underwater with her but the demon kicked her away.

"Why didn't the corpses go down with the Campania?!" Sadie demanded as more corpses surfaced.

"The cold water doesn't effect them and they don't require oxygen so they can't drown" Sebastian answered her.

"Their here for our souls" I notified.

More zombies attacked my husband and a few seconds later the demon was in the boat with us standing on his feet. He used the oar to smack a few of the corpses away as well as kicking them.

I stood up as well and took my swords out.

Ciel took off his eyepatch and the contract in his eye glowed fiercely.

"This is an order Sebastian! Exterminate them!"

Sebastian obeyed and as the corpses jumped into the air both my husband and I began to fight them off. The demon used the oar while I used my swords. The boat shook as the battle continued. And it continued until the last of the corpses were disposed of.

Sometime later the sun began to rise and Sebastian still stood and panted hard. The last time I saw my husband like this was when he had been whipped. My beloved gasped before dropping the oar and he went to his knees clutching his stomach. Immediately I was at his side and I pulled my husband close to me.

"Sebastian are you alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yes my lord I am but even for one such as me a death scythe is something not to be trifled with"

Sebastian then lay his head against my chest and I stroked his hair while looking at the funeral lockets I still held.

"Damn the Undertaker for doing this to you what was he after?"

"I'm afraid I couldn't hazard a guess my love" Sebastian replied weakly. "But you have his mourning jewelry something clearly precious to him I feel quite certain we'll meet him again"

Sebastian gasped before coughing. Suddenly a ship horn got our attention and coming close was the rescue ship.

"Sebastian" Ciel began and he looked to my husband. "I'm ordering you to rest"

"And once we're on board the rescue ship I'll tend to your injuries however you still need to rest after I've healed you demon" Sadie added.

"You did well Sebastian both you and Catherine"

"Thank you my lord" Sebastian responded.

"You shush you were ordered to rest mate"

My husband chuckled before complying with my own order.

**Julia's POV**

I watched as Will pull Grell out of the water.

"Honestly it was a simple collection and you couldn't even manage that"

"Will I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to toss you out of the damn boat" I threatened.

But the reaper didn't hear me and he placed my mate on top of Ronald. Then to my horror he used his foot to try and wake up the two male reapers. Grell woke up and had hearts in his eyes at seeing Will.

"Will dear!" my beloved stood up. "How sweet you came to fetch me!"

Will however stood aside and Grell yelped before he fell back into the water.

"I'm not here to fetch anyone" he corrected.

"ALRIGHT ASSHOLE NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF!" I interrupted and I grabbed his death scythe and used it to push Will into the water.

"Julia!" Grell protested.

I ignored my mate and shot Will the bird and the serious reaper simply glared back at me.

**Later.**

**Catherine's POV**

Once on the rescue ship we reunited with our loved ones. Richard literally threw himself against his sister relieved she was safe. Aunt Francis, Uncle Alexis, Edward, and Lizzy were very relieved we were okay. The rescue ship was going back to Southampton and that would take a few days.

Thankfully there was enough room for accommodations so Sebastian and I had a room along with the other surviving passengers. Sadie kept to her word and tended to Sebastian's wounds. It took her longer to heal them and afterwards Sebastian fell asleep.

It was now night and I had just returned from dinner. New clothes were given to passengers and I was glad to have my blood soaked dress off of me. Sebastian still slept so I went to take another shower. A little bit later I returned to the bedroom and Sebastian was awake. He was sitting up and completely shirtless from the waist up. I only had a towel wrapped around my body which got the demon's attention.

"Even after being seriously wounded you still have perverted thoughts" I teased my husband. I heard his thoughts when he saw me. Sebastian smirked while I changed into my nightwear. I then slid into bed next to my mate.

Without warning Sebastian claimed my lips with his catching me off guard. I blushed and closed my eyes losing myself into the kiss as I always did whenever these mind blowing kisses happened. The demon thankfully didn't push it and eventually stopped the kiss. He then lay his head on top of my chest and I stroked his hair.

"You really scared me Sebastian" I told my husband. "You know I can't lose you"

Sebastian lifted his head up so he could look at me.

"I would do it again if I had to, you are my mate Catherine and the Undertaker was correct a demon will protect their mate at all costs"

He kissed my forehead before continuing.

"I am sorry for scaring you Little Dhampir"

"Your forgiven demon"

Sebastian smiled before he lay his head back onto my chest. The two of us ended up falling asleep not long afterwards.

**That wraps up Book of the Atlantic folks! **

**Don't worry guys this story isn't over yet XD. I hoped Julia sending Will overboard makes you guys laugh.**


	68. A Mysterious New Case

**Catherine's POV**

A month passed since the Campania incident. Upon arriving back at the manor the servants literally threw themselves onto us. I couldn't blame them for being worried. My grandmother was just as relieved to see I was okay along with Aunt Briar, Uncle Edward, and Levi.

Sebastian and I had been very eager to see Esme and it was a cute reunion. Sebastian had been the first one to hold our daughter since she was a Daddy's girl. When I finally held her I refused to let her go for a good while because I missed her terribly.

It took a few days to get back to the usual routine at the manor but it was good to be home. However Ciel, Sebastian, and I were now heading to London due to a new case. According to the false queen's letter there was a string of odd murders happening. We didn't need know the details and Scotland Yard I seriously doubted would help us meaning we had to see the Undertaker.

I kept my promise and took care of his funeral lockets. It was time they were returned to their owner.

"I want to talk to Undertaker first" I told Ciel and Sebastian firmly.

Ciel saw the serious look on my face and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" my husband asked.

"No love this is between me and that damn reaper" I confirmed. "Don't worry I don't plan on harming him"

Esme gave a little laugh and I looked to my daughter. I was currently holding her and her laugh made me smile.

"Perhaps she has the Undertaker's sense of humor" Ciel suggested.

My brother's remark was actually funny and it made me chuckle along with Sebastian. The carriage came to a stop outside of the funeral parlor. Sebastian took Esme from me and Ciel wished me luck as I stepped out of the carriage.

The lobby of the parlor was quiet which wasn't unusual. The mortician definitely was here because his scent lingered all over the room.

"Lady Catherine this is a surprise"

The coffin closest to me opened and the retired reaper smiled at seeing me. His voice was the same deep tone as it had been from that night. The mortician exited his coffin and before he approached me I slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh my" the reaper said.

A red hand print was visible on his cheek.

"How could you do that to Sebastian?!" I demanded. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?!"

"I had my reasons Lady Catherine" Undertaker answered. "However I am truly sorry for what I did to your mate"

I was going to say something else but I heard the honesty in his voice. The two of us looked at one another for a few minutes before I finally spoke.

"I believe this is yours" I held out the funeral lockets.

"Thank you for taking care of my treasure" the mortician thanked me before taking the funeral lockets from my grasp.

I only nodded before I went back outside to tell Sebastian and Ciel it was okay to come inside.

"Good lord" Ciel muttered seeing the large hand print on the Undertaker's cheek.

Sebastian was quiet and he eyed the silver haired reaper with caution.

"So what can I do for you three today?"

The mortician now had his signature tone back and he was smiling.

"There's been a string of unusual murders happening" Ciel explained. "All of the victims are men ranging in different ages however the cause of death is unknown"

"Well my lord your in luck I happen to have a new customer who fits your description and since I laughed quite a lot on the Campania my information is free this time"

Ciel nodded as Undertaker went to a nearby coffin and lifted the lid up. He beckoned us to approach and we did. The dead man was in his late thirties and was prepped for his funeral.

"Look here" the silver haired reaper suggested pointing to a spot on his neck. We all got a closer look and two small bite wounds looked back at us.

"A rogue vampire perhaps?" Sebastian asked.

"No this isn't a vampire's doing" Undertaker pointed out. "This poor bloke was bitten by a venomous animal"

"What do you think it is?" Ciel questioned the mortician.

"My guess my lord is a snake or a spider"

At the mention of a spider both Sebastian and I growled. That bastard Claude Faustus had been a damn spider demon for crying out loud!

"My goodness little Esme is getting bigger by the day" Undertaker said breaking our train of thought. "You know I never had a chance to"

"Not a chance in hell" Sebastian growled pulling our daughter closer to him. "Your not holding my daughter after you seriously injured me reaper"

"I won't harm her demon you have my word" the grim reaper promised. "I already endured your wife's fury"

Our informant pointed at the red handprint on his cheek. Sebastian hissed before he complied with Undertaker's request.

"She is certainly your spitting image" the mortician stated the obvious.

"She has her fangs so watch out" I warned the retired reaper.

Undertaker chuckled and watching him look at Esme was interesting. He watched her with a large amount of affection and then it bloody hit me!

"YOUR HER MATE?!" Sebastian and I exclaimed.

"SAY WHAT?!" Ciel added.

The silver haired reaper giggled.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out"

"How long have you known?" I demanded.

"Since I saw her for the first time" Undertaker then pressed a kiss against Esme's forehead and she emitted a purring sound. Both of my eyes went wide as did Sebastian's.

"Due to her age at that time she didn't sense me as her mate" Undertaker notified.

Now it made sense what he was talking about. Esme had been too young at the time when the Undertaker first saw her. The mortician then handed Esme back to her father.

"Since you are her mate I will accept that but mark my words reaper I won't tolerate it should you try to harm me or my wife again" Sebastian threatened.

"I won't" the silver haired man promised. "I've seen Lady Catherine's temper demon and it even scares me"

Ciel snorted at the reaper's remark and I rolled my eyes.

"Before we go can you tell us if the murder was supernatural related?" I requested.

"I'm afraid not" Undertaker answered with a shake of his head. "But I will keep an ear out"

**Back At Townhouse**

"If I were guess those bite marks were from a spider" Ciel informed me as Sebastian began to clean up the dinnerware.

"I think your right" I agreed with my brother. Esme was sound asleep in my arms thank to the large amount of milk she gorged herself on.

"We need to investigate harder to find out if we are right and who is responsible" Ciel continued. "I hate spiders"

"Same here I remember one time we were playing hide and seek with Lizzy in one of the gardens back at the manor and a simple garden spider scared the three of us"

A smirk came to Ciel's lips.

"Your reaction was pretty funny"

"You shouldn't tease your elder sister kiddo"

My remark made Ciel chuckle and I ended up doing the same. I needed a damn shower due to my thoughts thinking of spiders. Once Esme was asleep in her bassinet I took the shower I craved. I brought my nightgown into the bathroom this time in case Sebastian was already waiting for me.

I found my husband standing over the bassinet watching Esme sleep.

"Being overprotective again?" I teased the demon coming up to his side.

The butler chuckled before looking to me.

"I guess you could put it that way it will take time for me to accept that reaper is her mate"

"Trust me love I'm just as surprised as you are"

I then winced and Sebastian took notice.

"What is it my love?"

"Nothing much my back is a little tense"

An amused smirk appeared on Sebastian's lips and knowing what he wanted I went to the bed and lay on my stomach. I lowered my nightgown until it reached my hips and buried my head into the pillow. It wasn't long until Sebastian's bare hands began to massage the tense muscles in my back.

"Little Dhampir you are very tense" Sebastian corrected.

"It's probably from carrying Esme around"

"I wouldn't be surprised" my husband agreed as he continued the massage which felt wonderful. He didn't finish until a half hour later and my back felt better.

"Do you want one?" I asked Sebastian as he took off his shirt.

"I'm fine for now my love" Sebastian answered. "Or was that an excuse to try and seduce me?"

I snorted at his question. The butler chuckled before picking up a book.

"I think you might enjoy this it's a new fantasy novel"

He handed me the book and I read the synopsis.

"You have a good eye demon" I praised. "You should try reading Moby Dick"

"Oh? And what's the plot line?"

I told him about the book's synopsis and let's just say the demon was now determined to read the book about the murderous white whale.

**I think is having problems with their review system folks but I can still read them through my email. Hopefully this gets resolved soon!**


	69. Spiders&Date Night

**Catherine's POV**

"Undertaker! We got your message! You about?!" Ciel called out to the silver haired reaper as he opened the parlor door.

This morning Ciel received the mortician's message saying he had new information for us.

"No need to shout my lord I'm right here"

Undertaker was standing over a coffin which no doubt had a new client. Sebastian shut the door behind him since I had Esme in my arms.

"What news do you have for us?" Ciel asked before remembering Undertaker's payment method.

Sebastian thankfully made the retired reaper laugh this time round because I didn't have any damn jokes to tell.

"Oh my that was hilarious!" Undertaker said with a happy sigh. He then took out a jar and held it up to the light. "These are your killers"

The three of us got a closer look at what was in the jar and inside were two spiders. They were dead but still in perfect shape. One spider was jet back with a red hour glass mark on its abdomen and the other was brown.

"A black widow and a brown recluse" Ciel pointed out.

These two spiders were deadly and if their bites weren't treated they could prove fatal.

"I found these arachnids on my customer from yesterday, his funeral is today and I was making the final preparations when I saw these little beasts"

"The killer might attend the funeral" Sebastian suggested. "They do have a tendency to do that"

"When does this man have his funeral?" Ciel questioned Undertaker.

"Shortly my lord it is a good possibility the person responsible will be there"

The retired reaper gave us the directions to where the service was being held and we went to the cemetery grounds after we left the funeral parlor. Not once did Esme wake up from her nap in my arms. She was one hell of a sleeper mind you.

Once we exited the carriage Ciel told Sebastian to get a closer look at the family members of the deceased man and my husband did his signature bow before sneaking off. Ciel and I kept a good distance away so we wouldn't rouse suspicion.

A woman who looked to be the same age as the man was weeping profusely. She wore a wedding ring so the victim had to be her husband. Beside her were two children that looked to be about ten and seven years old. Undertaker arrived shortly with the coffin containing the poor soul who died. The children began to cry and it broke my heart.

"This is horrible" I growled.

"I agree and it's important we find this spider user quickly" Ciel agreed with me.

The funeral was short and sadly Ciel and I didn't see any suspicious people. Either the killer was very good at hiding themselves or they didn't come. Sebastian returned once the coffin was being lowered into the ground. The three of us headed back to the carriage and we were on our way back to the townhouse.

"What did you find out?" Ciel asked.

"Not much I'm afraid my lord" my husband replied. "Not one of the funeral attendees looked or acted suspicious however I did learn an interesting rumor"

Now this got my attention as it did with Ciel's.

"The deceased supposedly was unfaithful to his wife"

"I see so the murderer is someone who kills men who cheat on their spouse"

"That seems the most likely scenario" I stated. "It's a good motive for murder"

**Julia's POV**

"Stupid bloke" I growled watching the funeral of the man who's soul I just collected come to an end.

I was glad Grell wasn't with me because Sebastian, Catherine, and Lord Phantomhive had been at the funeral themselves. They were no doubt investigating for the queen. The man had been a cheating bastard but that didn't mean he had to die. I felt bad for the wife and children.

I sighed before completing my report. If these murders kept happening it was possible I would have overtime and I hated overtime.

**Catherine's POV**

"Ouch! Little Minx you must stop biting me" I reprimanded my daughter she began to nurse.

Sebastian chuckled and I sent my husband a glare.

"I have a surprise for you Little Dhampir"

I arched an eyebrow and the demon smiled before showing me two tickets.

"It's been awhile since we last had a night alone my love and knowing you liked Hamlet the young master bought these for us for a showing tonight"

"Remind me to embarrass my brother when I see him again"

"I'm sure that will be amusing" my husband stated before he came over to me. He stroked Esme affectionately on the cheek. "Lady Clarke is in town and will be spending the night here and she will watch Esme"

I nodded and sighed in relief when Esme finished nursing.

"Good god" I swore seeing the bite marks from Esme's fangs.

Sebastian snorted before taking our daughter from me so she could be burped.

**Ciel's POV**

I was still in deep thought on who this killer was. I just hoped he or she would make a stupid move so they could be arrested. My train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. I called for whoever it was to come in and my beautiful fiancée entered.

"Hello Little Mate it's been awhile"

"Indeed it has" I agreed standing up.

The last time I saw Sadie had been a month ago after we returned to England. Sadie had been busy with her studies as I had been with my work. I kissed my future bride on the hand and as usual she blushed. She and I caught up with one another while Sebastian brought tea for us.

"The Undertaker is Esme's mate?" the dragoness asked.

"Yes trust me I was just as surprised as were her parents"

"Fate works in odd ways"

I noticed Sadie was acting nervous about something and I wanted to put her mind at ease.

"What is it love?"

"Huh? Oh well I was just wondering when you wanted for us to get married" she confessed.

"Your not in a hurry to become my wife already are you?" I teased.

"Oh stop it" my beloved muttered.

I chuckled before resuming the conversation.

"What did you have in mind about our wedding?"

"Well I would like to finish my medical studies and wait until your at least seventeen"

Her request made sense and it was fine with me.

"If that is what you want Sadie I'm fine with your request, I still need to grow more height wise anyway"

"Are you implying your still short Little Earl?"

"I'm still shorter than you" I pointed out.

That made both of us laugh.

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian dressed up in his tutor attire while I wore my favorite dress. In case you forgot it was the dress Ciel gave me as a wedding present. Sadie promised Esme would be fine before Sebastian and I left the townhouse for our date.

"Are you hungry Little Dhampir?" my husband asked as the carriage headed to where the play was happening.

I shook my head and the demon chuckled. There was a good sized crowd when we arrived at the theater. Ciel had gotten us good seats and after sitting down the play started shortly afterwards. Immediately I became engrossed with the plot line and the actors.

I mean the version of Hamlet that Ciel and our friends performed was amateur level compared to the show I was watching now. Hell even Sebastian got excited when the duel against Hamlet and Laertes was performed and when both actors supposedly died there was a lot of booing and protests.

"That was damn good" I told Sebastian as we made our way out of the theater after the play was finished.

"It was indeed it has been a century since I last saw Hamlet"

Immediately I flashed my husband a glare and the demon smirked. My beloved then helped me back into the carriage and before joining me he told the driver where to go.

"We have some time before we head back" Sebastian explained. I saw his eyes glow and I knew he was up to something.

The carriage pulled into a park and Sebastian talked with the driver while I wondered what was going on. My question was answered when the driver walked away and the demon came back into the carriage shutting the door behind him.

"What about the horses?" I asked.

"Their tethered securely to a tree close by and I'll attach them back to the carriage before our driver comes back"

Sebastian then closed the carriage curtains letting darkness take over. My husband offered his hand out to me and I placed mine into it. I blushed when the demon placed me into his lap. He removed his gloves using his teeth and took his glasses off before he began to kiss the left side of my neck.

I fisted his hair and let a moan escape my lips. Soon his kisses along my neck turned into patterns thanks to his tongue. Having enough I claimed his lips with mine and a fiery dominance battle followed. And I mean a tongue dance mind you. Afterwards Sebastian gently nipped the tops of my breasts leaving bite marks before he titled my head back and the next thing I knew he bit hard into my left shoulder where he had left his mark four years ago.

My skin burned a little where the demon was currently biting me. Eventually Sebastian pulled away and he licked the blood away from the wound where his fangs pierced me. He then gave me a mirror and I saw the same exact contract mark the demon had on his left land looking back at me.

"Now I will know whenever you are in danger so I can protect you Catherine" Sebastian explained before kissing the mark gently with his lips. "And no one but me can see the mark so don't fret"

I blushed at this remark and the demon chuckled before giving me another mind blowing kiss before he went to deal with the horses so they could be attached back to the carriage. The driver returned shortly afterwards and I ended up falling asleep in my husband's arms on our way back to the townhouse.


	70. Masquerade

**Catherine's POV**

"A masquerade ball?" I asked as Ciel handed me an invitation.

I took it and examined the contents.

"That's right the host of the ball is notorious for being unfaithful to his wife" Ciel explained. "He would no doubt be the next target for our mysterious killer"

"Good work Sebastian getting the invitations" Sadie praised my mate.

My husband smiled and he had a sleeping Esme on his shoulder.

"The ball is tonight and it's a possibility the killer will recognize us so until this killer is caught I think it's a good idea for Esme to be under Lady Annemarie's watchful eye"

I nodded in agreement and I looked to my sleeping daughter. Someone had already made the mistake of targeting my child once before and there was no way in hell I would allow for it to happen again.

"I also received a message from Undertaker it relates to Esme"

Wondering what the silver haired reaper had to say I took the message and read it before letting Sebastian do the same.

According to Undertaker he would know if Esme was ever in trouble and if so he would be at her side to protect her. I guess it was a grim reaper thing but nonetheless I was grateful the retired reaper was looking out for my daughter.

Before he dismissed us Ciel said he had ordered our dresses and masks for the masquerade ball tonight. According to my brother they were waiting in our separate bedrooms. Sadie immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bedroom she shared with Ciel.

On the bed was a gorgeous blue dress which matched the blue diamond on the Phantomhive rings. The dress had straps which would stop at the upper arms. Her mask matched the dress and Ciel did a good job on having it made.

Now I was eager to see mine so I let Sadie come with me to my bedroom. My jaw dropped when I saw my dress because it was absolutely beautiful. It was white and along with it were elbow length fingerless gloves. On the edges of the gown were red rose designs.

"Sebastian is going to love this on you" Sadie teased.

"What am I going to love Lady Clarke?"

Immediately both the dragoness and I jumped at my husband's voice. Sadie blocked the dress from view as I turned to Sebastian.

"We were talking about my dress mate" I explained to the demon. "And no you can't see it now"

"Ah I see well I trust the young master"

Esme woke up from her nap and began to fuss.

"She needs blood this time" Sebastian notified me. I breathed a sigh of relief because I hadn't been looking forward to having my daughter's sharp fangs latching onto my breast. My husband left the room and once I made sure he was gone I helped Sadie hide my dress along with my mask.

After Esme was fed and changed did Sebastian and I take a carriage to my grandmother's home. On the ride over I held my daughter close to me. Since giving birth I couldn't imagine something happening to Esme. I just her loved that much alongside her father.

"I know that look" my husband said getting my attention. "This is for her safety my love"

"Yes I know but it sucks" I muttered.

My comment made Sebastian come sit next to me and he stole a quick kiss which immediately made me blush. Esme even giggled which was adorable to hear. She was growing up so fast let me tell you.

Sebastian finished kissing me and he took our daughter from my arms. He placed his face against hers and Esme giggled some more and Sebastian chuckled. Eventually we arrived at my grandmother's and she was waiting for us.

We had some time to visit her so we sat out in the garden having lunch. Sebastian tried to help with the lunch preparations but my lady grandmother didn't allow it since Sebastian was a guest.

"Has there been any new details on the case?" she inquired as Sebastian bounced Esme on his knee.

"The victims are killed by a spider bite" I informed. "Thank you for caring for Esme but until this murderer is caught Sebastian and I cannot risk our daughter's safety"

"You know your mother was quite protective of you even while you were still in the womb"

This got me to arch an eyebrow and Sebastian seemed interested in hearing more details as well.

"Was she really?"

"Oh yes my sweet she was paranoid about all sorts of things during her pregnancy and your poor father had to endure it"

I chuckled because parts of my temper came from my mother.

"Sebastian is more protective than I am when it comes to Esme"

"I'm not surprised he's usually the one carrying her all the time"

A blush formed on Sebastian's face and it was cute. We enjoyed my grandmother's company until it was time to leave. Esme giggled when I kissed her forehead and after Sebastian did the same did she begin to fuss. Sebastian took Esme from my grandmother and began to sing to her.

At hearing his voice Esme ceased crying and soon was fast asleep.

"One hell of a singer isn't he?" I asked my grandmother as Sebastian handed Esme back to her.

"Most certainly" she answered.

"Thank you my lady but I am just simply one hell of a father"

**Later.**

"Now I understand why you and Sadie blocked the dress" Sebastian said as we headed to the masquerade ball. He wore his usual tutor get up and the beautiful white mask with red markings.

My mask was similar only it had roses on in. My dress was strapless and already Sebastian was eying me in a sexual manner.

"I intend to shed to you of that dress later Catherine" the demon promised.

As usual I blushed and thank god the carriage stopped.

Sebastian exited first before helping me out. Ciel looked absolutely adorable in his attire and he was blushing when he offered his arm to Sadie. The masquerade ball was already in full swing and it was quite the sight to behold.

I sweat dropped when I recognized Lord Druitt. Yes he bloody survived the sinking of the Campania. The stupid womanizer was easily recognized due to his blonde hair. A new dance began and Ciel kissed Sadie's hand before asking her for a dance.

The dragoness happily complied and it wasn't long until they were dancing away. Sebastian led me onto the dance floor and we too began to dance.

"You know I never get tired of dancing with you" Sebastian purred.

"You are one hell of a dancer" I pointed out as Sebastian dipped me beneath him.

Sebastian chuckled before he pulled me back up. When the dance ended people were changing partners and Ciel approached me asking for a dance. He also sent Sebastian a look and my husband bowed before disappearing. The demon was looking for anything suspicious.

"Your dancing has improved little brother" I teased Ciel as the new dance began.

Ciel blushed before I let him guide me into the dance. Sadie was dancing with another gentlemen who looked pretty harmless. The night began to wear on and nothing out of the ordinary happened until several women screamed.

Immediately Ciel and I went to find out what was happening. We found the host on his back struggling to breath with his sobbing wife watching a few feet away. By our host was a dead spider and it was a black widow meaning the killer was either still here or gone.

Sadie got a glass of water and then proceeded to pour a flask full of herbs into it. She hurriedly used a spoon to mix the herbs with the water before she asked someone to help her. A man helped the dying lord into a sitting position and Sadie opened the man's mouth and forced the bloke to drink the herb mixed water.

The man didn't fight her and he drank down the contents. After the host was escorted away did Sadie come over to me and Ciel.

"That was an antidote I learned to make" she explained. "It counters a black widow's venom"

"Good work love" Ciel praised the dragoness.

Sebastian then returned to us and said he couldn't find the culprit behind the attempted murder. Ciel swore and with our host retiring it was time we left the ball. It had been an interesting evening and thanks to Sadie's quick thinking she saved someone's life tonight.

**Back At Townhouse**

While Sebastian was making his nightly rounds I changed into the blue lingerie I used in Sebastian's drawing. This included the matching thigh length stockings and garter belts. Normally I would wait on the bed but this wasn't the case tonight. I intended to be the dominant wife and Sebastian my submissive husband. Well I would let the demon have control a little later. I hid and waited for Sebastian to return to the bedroom.

"Catherine?" the demon asked shutting the door behind him.

"Close your eyes demon" I commanded from my hiding spot.

"And if I don't?" Sebastian questioned playfully.

"That's an order husband"

"As my love commands"

I made sure his eyes were in fact closed before I walked over to him. I took his glasses off and put them on a nearby desk before ordering the demon to lower his head. My husband obeyed and once he was close enough to me I used one of his ties to blindfold him.

"Little Dhampir what are you planning?" he asked.

"You just have to wait and see" I responded before grabbing his hand and I guided the demon towards the bed. "Keep the blindfold on"

My husband nodded and I proceeded to sit him down on the edge of the bed. Smirking I undid his shoes and socks before I used my teeth to pull his gloves off. Next I made the demon scoot backwards and afterwards I straddled his lap.

I undid his jacket and the red scarf he wore around his neck and tossed them to the floor. My lips then met with his and my husband placed his hands on my hips. Sebastian moaned and he desperately licked my bottom lip wanting entry. I complied with his request and I jumped a little when Sebastian's tongue met with mine.

However the demon let me have control and as our tongues danced my mate's hands went underneath the gown and into my panties. His skilled fingers rubbed my clit and that earned a moan from me before I told the demon to not push it.

Making my next move I stripped Sebastian's shirt off before I ordered him to lay onto his back. My husband complied and I smirked before I used another one of his ties to bind his wrists to the bed post behind him.

"My, my, Catherine I haven't seen this side of you in quite sometime" the demon purred.

He was enjoying being dominated. He then moaned when I began to kiss the left side of his throat and I made my way downwards. Every inch of his chest, abs, stomach, and his arms were showered with kisses. Then I repeated the same routine with my tongue and Sebastian growled. He struggled with his bonds and I snickered.

"I'll free you in a moment demon" I promised.

I kept my word and undid his wrists gently rubbing them after they were unbound. Sebastian sat up and I finally took the blindfold off.

"Oh my your wearing one of my favorite attires Little Dhampir" my mate purred. His grin made my panties soak and my husband's smirk grew when he scented my arousal.

I guided Sebastian's hands to the hem of my nightgown and the demon told me to raise my arms and I complied. He pulled the nightwear upwards in a slow manner which drove me nuts. Once it was off the nightgown was tossed to the floor. Sebastian's fangs greedily seized a nipple and he pulled and sucked on it.

"Oh gods" I shuddered.

A dark chuckle escaped the demon's lips which made my panties become soaked even more. My mate then proceeded to turn his attention to my other nipple and he massaged the breast he just finished on. Once he was satisfied with my breasts he licked his way downwards and peppered my stomach with light kisses.

The demon proceeded to pull off my stockings along with my garter belts before he showered both of my thighs with licks and nips of his teeth. My panties were eventually removed and once they were tossed to the floor Sebastian squeezed one of breasts.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Your punishment for binding me my love" Sebastian replied. "And now I intend to make you scream"

I was laid onto my back and my husband got rid of his pants and he slammed into me hard. I swore and the demon smirked before he placed my foot so it rested on his shoulder. He thrust into me hard again and I did my best to match his thrusts. However it was obvious I was no match for this demon's sexual appetite so I simply endured the intense pleasure.

Eventually Sebastian flipped me over so I was on my stomach and he took me from behind.

"You've been a bad girl tonight my love" my husband purred into my ear. He squeezed my breast again and I demanded a kiss.

My mate happily complied with my demands and he hungrily claimed my lips with his.

"You belong me to Catherine don't forgot that" Sebastian stated.

"Duh demon now enough talking"

"Naughty girl" Sebastian teased and he allows me to lay on my back again. He guided my legs to a comfortable position before pushing his length inside me again. "I'd suggest you hold on my love because we are going to be doing this for awhile"

**Catherine's dress is pretty much Princess Garnets from FFIX. This is my 70th chapter folks I can't believe it. Thank you so much guys for being awesome readers!**

**And isn't Sebastian a good Daddy? I think he is!**


	71. Bitten

**Catherine's POV**

"How could this happen?!" Ciel demanded from the Undertaker.

This morning we learned our host from last night's masquerade ball died during the night. And Ciel was pissed off now. The Undertaker was readying the body for the funeral when we arrived.

"That man was saved from the black widow's venom thanks to my fiancée!" Ciel snapped.

Sadie placed a hand on her mate's shoulder and my brother looked to her. Ciel sighed before he kissed the dragoness on the hand.

"I understand this is frustrating my lord but this killer is obviously intelligent" Undertaker pointed out. "If I were to guess it's someone in the medical field"

"That would make sense" Sebastian stated. "A doctor or a nurse"

"It would explain how easily the killer poisoned his or her prey" I added.

The killer was also concealing their gender so there was no way to tell if it was a man or a woman doing these monstrosities.

Ciel thanked the silver haired reaper for his time and we left the parlor. Soon we were on our way back to the townhouse via carriage.

"The next best choice is to look up any medical professionals" Ciel suggested. "Especially someone who despises cheating spouses"

"We'll catch this bastard little brother" I promised. "Sooner or later they will slip up"

"I hope your right sister" Ciel replied with a sigh.

I was about to make another comment when I saw a small black speck on Ciel's leg. It was a bloody Black Widow!

Without having time to explain I slapped the spider off of Ciel's leg. Then I felt it's small pincers sink into my hand and Sebastian snarled. He was quick to squash the black spider and Ciel immediately told the carriage driver to get back to the townhouse fast.

We arrived at the townhouse shortly afterwards and Sebastian kicked the carriage door opened and he scooped me it on his arms.

"I'll go prepare the herbs" Sadie explained before she rushed out of the carriage and into the house.

"Sebastian take her upstairs and make her comfortable" Ciel ordered the demon.

"At once my lord" Sebastian answered before my husband stepped out of the carriage.

"That crazy son of a bitch must have snuck the spider into the carriage while we were in Undertaker's parlor" I spat as Sebastian carried me to our bedroom.

"Whoever it is will pay for doing this to you Little Dhampir" my husband growled and he kissed my forehead.

The demon nudged the bedroom door open using his foot and he helped me into some comfortable clothes before laying me down in bed. The effects of the venom were starting to take effect and it was god awful. It hurt like hell and I whimpered wanting nothing more than the pain to stop. Sebastian kissed my hand just as Sadie entered the room along with Ciel.

She already had the herbal and water concoction ready and Sebastian helped me sit up. The medicine didn't taste that great but I didn't resist taking it. Eventually I finished drinking the anti venom and Ciel gave me a glass of water to wash the taste of the medicine away.

"You need to stay in bed until tomorrow" Sadie explained. "The anti venom should work right away but you'll still be weakened form the bite"

"Thank you my love for your quick thinking" Ciel told Sadie.

"I am a doctor in-training Little Mate and my patients matter" the dragoness said simply.

"Esme!" I suddenly yelled now completely alarmed. "Someone needs to make sure she's alright!"

"I'll go and phone Lady Annemarie" Ciel promised me and Sebastian before leaving the room.

**Undertaker's POV**

"My apologies dropping by unannounced my lady but I had to make sure Esme was safe" I explained to Lady Annemarie as she let me enter her house. "I'm sure your granddaughter has told you I'm the child's mate"

"Yes I was informed" the vampire replied. "And I was also told you might pop in whenever it was important"

She led me to where Esme was being kept and to my relief the child was perfectly fine. In fact she was sound asleep which was adorable. One of Lady Annemarie's servants called for her and the female vampire said she would be right back.

I gently stroked Esme's cheek without waking her. Our mate bond wouldn't be sealed until she was much older and on her own terms. It was rare mate bonds formed at young ages but it does happen occasionally. There was no doubt in my mind this precious little girl would become a beautiful woman.

For the time being I would play the role of her protector and keep her safe.

"I was just phoned my Lord Phantomhive" Lady Annemarie explained returning to the room. "Catherine was bitten by a black widow and is currently on bed rest, but knowing my granddaughter and her husband their thoughts immediately were of Esme"

"Is Lady Catherine alright?" I questioned concerned for the dhampir.

"She is thanks to Sadie's herbal remedy however Catherine won't feel well until tomorrow"

"I see well I'm glad Lady Catherine is alright"

"Vampires don't get sick often and that's one reason why Catherine is quite healthy, however being half human also makes her vulnerable to normal ailments"

I nodded before looking at Esme again.

"If I have your permission I would like to wait a bit longer before I leave my lady"

"It's fine reaper just don't wake her"

I gave a light chuckle.

"Oh I won't"

**Catherine's POV**

I didn't fall asleep until I heard Esme was okay. Ciel thankfully reassured me and Sebastian our daughter was perfectly safe. After drinking the herbal concoction that would dispose of the black widow's venom did I fall asleep. I don't know how long I slept but the sun was setting when I finally woke up.

"How are you feeling my love?"

Sebastian was sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"A little better but I think I still have a fever" I replied.

My husband stood up and removed his glove from his right hand and felt my forehead.

"You are still warm" he stated before he went over to the desk where a pitcher of water sat along with a bowl next to it.

He poured the water into the bowl and placed a wash cloth into it. Afterwards he returned to my side and I blushed when he pulled me close to him. He pressed the warm cloth against my bare back which was one method to lower a fever. Part of my nightgown had my back exposed and the warmth felt good.

"Damn" I growled getting my husband's attention.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I need to feed" I answered meaning I needed blood. I guess it was my vampire side trying to speed up my recovery

Sebastian chuckled before went to put the warm cloth aside. He pulled off his tailcoat and pulled back his shirt sleeve away from his wrist. My fangs elongated as the demon offered his wrist out to me. My eyes glowed as I searched for a good vein and when I found it I took my husband's wrist into my hands. I kissed his wrist before my fangs gently pierced his flesh.

His blood was always delicious and I savored every drop. Eventually I had enough and I released my mouth from Sebastian's wrist. Despite just drinking his blood my damn stomach growled clearly meaning I needed human food. He licked the blood away from my mouth before saying.

"I'll bring back something light for you to eat"

The demon kissed my forehead and I lay back down. I almost fell asleep again when Sebastian returned. He had a plate containing a couple of his curry buns. They smelled fresh and I bet they tasted even better.

"Did you make these today?" I asked my beloved as he placed the plate in my lap.

"I did the young master had a craving for them" the demon confirmed.

I showed my appreciation by kissing his cheek before I took a bite out of the curry bun. As always it tasted absolutely delicious.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't just consume souls" I told my husband after taking another bite of my snack. "Your a damn good cook"

"Sometimes I wish I could eat other foods" Sebastian confessed. "Though I find some souls more appealing than others"

When he said that a question came to my mind.

"What was my soul like when you first met me?"

"At the time my love my only priority was saving your life" the demon explained. He then picked my left hand up and kissed it. "But to answer your question my love your soul at the time was stubborn mixed in with your feistiness"

"Yeah I didn't want to drink your blood" I agreed taking another bite of the bun. "But I would have died had I not"

"And our mate bond wouldn't have woken up"

Sebastian then sat beside me and put my plate on the nightstand.

"I waited for you for many years Catherine and despite me being a demon my love for you will never fade"

He then gave me a light kiss which made me blush.

"And our love created our beautiful daughter" my husband added. "And no doubt another child in the future"

"I only want one more" I said. "Two children is enough"

"If that is what you wish Little Dhampir" Sebastian replied.

"Let's hope it's a boy because there's too many girls in my family"

"No doubt Esme would be a protective older sister" Sebastian stated with amusement. "Just like your are with the young master"

His remark got me to smirk and the demon kissed my forehead before returning my curry buns to me.

**Sorry for the delay folks. I had a bit of writers block xp. Isn't it cute how Undertaker is with Esme. **


	72. The Black Widow's Demise

**Catherine's POV**

"So any idea who is going to be targeted next?" I asked Ciel.

I sat in the armchair in front of his desk.

"Sebastian is seeking potential targets now" my brother explained. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Much better than I did yesterday" I confessed. "Trust me kiddo being bitten by that damn spider is no joke"

"I believe you I couldn't stop worrying yesterday" he admitted.

His remark was sweet and I stood up from my chair and once I made sure no was around did I kiss Ciel on the cheek. He blushed and I smirked before going back to my chair. Sadie had to leave due to her studies but she left behind a good quantity of her anti venom for black widow and brown recluse bites.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian entered after Ciel gave his consent to enter.

"Did you find anything?" my sibling demanded.

"Yes my lord" the demon replied before giving Ciel a list.

My brother read the contents before letting me see the piece of paper. The list had both men and women's names which meant the killer was also targeting cheating women too. On the top of the list were our previous victim's names and they were crossed out.

"I was able to find out our killer is a woman" Sebastian continued.

Ciel's eyes widened but mine didn't. I had a feeling from the start a woman was behind these murders.

"So is she a doctor or a nurse?" I asked.

"She's a nurse who's studying to become a doctor" Sebastian answered. "Her name is Leila Webb"

"Her last name is seriously Webb?" I inquired.

"Yes my love it is" my husband stated.

"What is her background?" Ciel wondered.

"I'm afraid I didn't learn much she came from a middle class family and was married until her husband died"

"And he no doubt cheated on her" I spat.

I could understand this woman's fury of her spouse being unfaithful but that didn't give her the right to murder the bloke if she did in fact kill him. There had to be more to her story than what was being told.

"Her husband was quite wealthy and she was to inherit his fortunes in case he died" Sebastian continued. "However if she and her husband divorced she would get nothing"

"That's another motive for murder" Ciel pointed out. "Who is her next target Sebastian?"

"A woman by the name of Ivory Lewis" my husband resumed speaking. "This woman is heavily pregnant by her lover and after she's disposed of Webb intends to go after her lover"

"Let me guess Lewis cheated on her husband?"

"No she's the man's mistress"

Now that pissed me off!

Anyone who went after a woman carrying a child was a damn coward.

"Our first priority is to get Ms. Lewis to safety" Ciel said. "I already contacted Olivia Mills and Ms. Lewis will be safe with her aide"

"So basically we're going to spring a trap for Webb" I concluded. "Can I please be the bait? I want to see the look on this bitch's face when she's captured"

Ciel smirked and Sebastian chuckled.

"I was just about to ask you that sister"

**Later.**

According to Sebastian's information Webb wasn't on duty until tonight. So after lunch we headed to the hospital where Ivory Lewis was staying at. She turned out to be a very sweet woman who was very much in love with her child's father. Her beloved was actually recently divorced. The marriage had been an arranged one and the poor bloke had been unhappy as was his wife at the time.

The divorce had been civil but it wasn't made public yet hence why Webb thought Ivory was a home wrecker. It had been Sebastian who escorted Ivory out of the hospital and into Olivia Mills's care. The female wolf shifter promised to take care of Ivory and her unborn child.

Webb would be arriving for her soon and my part of capturing her was fast approaching. The other nurses and doctors knew what was going on and Ciel had them pretend nothing odd of the ordinary was going on so Webb wouldn't get spooked.

To fool Webb I would lay on my side with my back faced away from her. Sebastian and Ciel would hide close by.

"I hate hospitals" I complained as Sebastian helped me into a gown. It was getting dark and I would pretend to be asleep when Webb would arrive. "There's too much death here"

My husband chuckled before he pressed a kiss against my forehead. I lay on the hospital cot and got into position for the trap. Waiting was the hard part and I hoped Webb would show up soon because the damn cot for was bloody uncomfortable. Then at half past six did I hear the door to the hospital room open.

Sure enough it was a human female and I heard her make her way towards me.

"Stupid whore" Webb spat.

She moved around and I remained perfectly still so Webb was under the impression I was asleep. Then the nurse yelped and I was quick to get up and turn the lamp beside the cot on. Sebastian had Webb by her wrist and he crushed a syringe with venom inside using his other hand.

"Your under arrest Webb" Ciel told the spider user appearing next to me. "Scotland Yard is on its way"

"How dare you!" Webb spat. "Your were supposed to have died yesterday!"

"Hate to break the news sweetheart but your precious black widow bit me instead" I spat. "Thanks to my future sister-in-law I recovered"

"Perhaps you could answer a few questions Webb" Ciel added. "Why would you kill those men and women?"

"A brat like you wouldn't understand!" she snapped. "You're a child!"

"I would recommend not insulting the queen's guard dog" Sebastian suggested squeezing Webb's wrist even harder.

"Your game is over bitch" I hissed.

Webb shot me a glare before she sighed.

"As you probably are aware I was once married" she began. "I loved my husband very much and he loved me until we tried to have children, my husband wanted an heir and we both wanted a family but after trying for five years he grew tired of the miscarriages and left me for another woman"

Several tears slid down her face as she spoke of her past.

"His mistress easily got pregnant and so my husband decided he wanted a divorce of course I refused to sign the papers and I told him once more I was pregnant but the fool had then audacity to say the child growing within my womb wasn't his, his accusation made me miscarry and despite his demands I still refused to sign the divorce documents, his whore died in childbirth and the baby didn't live either"

"And your husband blamed you for their deaths and you killed him using spider venom" Ciel stated.

"And you decided to kill other innocent people who did the same thing as your husband did" I added.

"My victims deserved their demise!" Webb shrieked. "No one should be cast aside by someone who is suppose to love them and have them replaced!"

"News flash the woman you tried to kill wasn't actually a home wrecker, the man she loves is divorced and you would dare kill an innocent child in her womb!"

"That child isn't innocent it's conception was of adultery"

I had enough of Webb's bullshit so I grabbed her from Sebastian and pinned her into the wall before me. I tore her dress collar away and I sank my fangs into her throat. I don't know how long I fed from her but when I was finished the nurse was dead. I ended up biting a vital organ in her neck.

"Sorry but she had it coming" I apologized to Ciel and Sebastian.

"I'll deal with her corpse" Sebastian said before picking up Webb's lifeless body and he was quick to make himself scarce.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much little brother" I told Ciel after he gave me a cold washcloth so I could wash Webb's blood away from my lips.

"Your anger scares me more Catherine" Ciel reminded me.

"I love you kid don't forget that"

Ciel smiled before he squeezed my hand.

"I love you too sister"

**Julia's POV**

"Good god! Catherine killed this woman?!" Grell demanded as he finished taking Leila Webb's soul. The body had been cleaned up and a lifeless but well preserved black widow spider lay next to her corpse. There were two bite marks on our target's throat.

"Yep that's what her file says" I confirmed closing my book.

"Well Bassy did one hell of a job cleaning this ugly sow up" my mate said.

"Are you afraid of Catherine now?" I teased the red haired reaper.

"Goodness no! In fact it makes me adore her even more!"

I sweat dropped at my beloved's squeal. The red haired reaper suddenly smirked before sending his death scythe away and he walked up to me with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Are we jealous my Juliette?"

"No mate"

"Aww I was hoping you would be your so hot when you get jealous!"

"Pervert"

Grell snorted before suddenly kissing me quite passionately and well you know how things go from there.

**Catherine's POV**

Sebastian thank goodness drew me a hot bath. I was in the tub for a good while until my body had enough. I brushed my hair until it was free of tangles and wrapped a towel around my body before returning to the bedroom.

"You smell better" Sebastian complimented from his spot on the bed. He was bare footed and his white dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned.

"Trying to get me into bed demon?" I teased my husband.

"Perhaps" Sebastian answered.

I chuckled before pulling a nightgown out and I was about to put it on but Sebastian was suddenly beside me. I shot him a questioning look and the demon was grinning wickedly.

"You don't need the gown Mrs. Michaelis" he purred.

He then put the gown aside and he undid the towel from around my body. Hungry lips claimed mine and I felt myself blush like an idiot. Wanting to feel his abs beneath my finger tips I literally tore open his dress shirt and tossed the ruined article of clothing aside.

"Goodness Little Dhampir excited are we?" the demon teased again after he finished kissing me.

"Don't be an ass" I growled before I let my fingers touch my husband's muscular torso all over. Sebastian growled and he tossed me onto the bed like I was a mere doll.

"You should know better than to tease me my love" my beloved said. His words made my womanhood become soaked and this amused Sebastian. "Now Mrs. Michaelis will you behave and let me make love to you?"

"Gladly" was my response and Sebastian chuckled before he went through with his promise.


	73. Worth

**This is mostly a Sadiel chapter folks. **

**Catherine's POV**

I was walking towards Ciel's study with Esme in my arms when a blushing Finny got my attention.

"You okay Finny? Your red you know"

"I'm fine Mrs. Catherine I just well"

Instead of explaining why he was so red he gave me a piece of paper and I took it. On the paper was a short poem obviously written by a woman and it was cute. Basically it was a poem on romance and it looked like Finny had a secret admirer.

"Aww looks like you got a lass who fancies you" I told the gardener returning his poem to him.

"It would seem so but I have no idea who! It isn't Mey-Rin she's with Levi"

"Are you worried this girl won't like you?" I questioned.

His silence confirmed my question.

"Any girl who thinks your beneath them are idiots Finny, go with your gut" I encouraged.

Finny nodded before realizing he had to get back to work so he hurried off.

"Why on earth is Finny in such a hurry?" Sebastian asked coming up to me.

"Probably to avoid you" I teased my husband.

My remark got Sebastian to smirk. His attention then went to our daughter who had her arms outstretched to him.

"Hello my Little Raven" Sebastian said to Esme before taking her from my grasp.

A few minutes my husband and I were in Ciel's study. My little brother didn't have much work today so I'd thought he would appreciate seeing Esme. Besides her father my little girl was becoming attached to Ciel. In fact Ciel now had his niece on his knee and was bouncing her and the almost six month old baby was laughing.

"She's getting big fast" Ciel stated his eyes not leaving his niece. "Soon she'll be crawling"

"And getting into things she doesn't need to be getting into" I added.

"Don't worry my love I'll make sure our little one doesn't get into anything harmful" Sebastian promised.

There was a knock at the study door and Sebastian went to open it. Tanaka bowed and said Sadie was here and she was rather very upset about something. Ciel immediately stood up and returned Esme to me before he excused himself.

**Ciel's POV**

Sadie was in tears when I found her in the foyer.

"Sadie what's going on?" I asked her.

I never seen my fiancée so upset before and the mere fact she was crying made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry for coming unexpected Little Mate but I had to see you"

I went over and hugged her. I let her calm down before she and I went into the lounge to talk. Sebastian immediately went to get tea and Catherine had to go nurse Esme.

"Now what is it that's made you so upset?" I asked the dragoness once Sebastian brought the tea along with some snacks and excused himself.

"This is easier to explain" Sadie replied before handing me a letter.

I took it and read the contents. It didn't take long for me to become angry and I understood why my future bride had come here. The letter was written by another dragon shifter a male one at that. The fool was Sadie's former suitor before he left England with his family to join another dragon clan.

It was made public Sadie and I were engaged but we kept our mate bond a secret. This male dragon had the audacity to say I wasn't fit to be Sadie's husband and was challenging my claim to have her hand in marriage.

"To hell with him" I growled as I put the letter aside. I stood up and walked over to where Sadie sat down. I took her hands into mine. "He won't have you we are bounded for life"

"Even if we are bound Ciel he still has the right to fight for my hand and once a dragon shifter challenges someone it has to be answered" she explained.

"Do your parents know about this?" I asked her.

She nodded before continuing.

"Their outraged at this but the challenge must go through"

"Then I will fight to keep you" I stated kissing Sadie's hand. "Because of you Sadie I learned there was more of my life I had yet to live, because of you Lizzy is with someone who loves her, I love you my dragoness and I will wade through hell to keep you"

I then pressed a light kiss against her lips to prove I meant every word I just said.

**Catherine's POV**

"Are you f**king kidding me?!" I shrieked at the dinner table. Ciel and Sebastian winced at my outburst and Sadie only blushed. I sighed before apologizing and sat back down. "This is bullshit"

"I agree with you completely sister" Ciel said. "I don't know who this fool is but saying I am unfit to be Sadie's husband won't be tolerated"

"Well said my lord" Sebastian added.

Ciel shot the butler an annoyed look and I gave my husband a glare not to push it. Thank god Esme was down for the night. My yell would have woken her up and she'd be cranky. Suddenly Mey-Rin and Finny ran into the dining room out of breath. They both made apologetic bows before notifying there was a visitor. Ciel did not like uninvited guests and I had a feeling this visitor was the male dragon shifter who wanted Sadie's hand.

Despite being annoyed Ciel kept his composure and afterwards he, Sadie, and I went to the foyer to see who our nighttime visitor was. As expected it was a dragon shifter and a noble one at that due to his attire. His hair was blonde which went down to his neck and his eyes were icy blue. He was alone but he no doubt had an attendant outside.

"Lord Phantomhive I appreciate you agreeing to speak with me"

"It's rude to come by uninvited" Ciel spoke.

The male shifter looked at Sadie and she simply stared back at him.

"My name is Dylan Cross my lord and I am the one who wrote on Sadie's behalf"

"So you believe I am unfit and unworthy to be Sadie's husband?" Ciel questioned.

"In my opinion yes" Cross admitted. "You are Queen Victoria's guard dog and being the wife of said position isn't suitable for her"

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO?!" Sadie shrieked at the male dragon before her. She was furious now and I didn't blame her. "I truly thought we were meant to be together Dylan until your damn family thought otherwise! You didn't fight for me and you left England all because you wished to not displease your family!"

"I had no choice Sadie I was in no position to question my parents" Cross stated.

"No you just simply refused to stand up to them! And now you have the guts to come here and fight for my hand?! I will not marry you since Lord Phantomhive is my true mate and we are bound!"

Cross's eyes widened at this revelation. However he kept his composure.

"The challenge still must be answered" he pointed out.

"And I accept it however know one thing I am worthy of being Sadie's husband" Ciel replied.

"We shall see my lord I have heard your family is skilled with swords so a sword duel will be our challenge three days from now"

"Agreed"

**Catherine's POV**

"Ciel is going to need some help for this challenge" I told Sebastian after I finished checking up on Esme.

"Well my love you are a skilled sword wielder perhaps you should be his tutor" my husband suggested.

"Perhaps but it's up to my brother to decide that"

The demon shrugged before he began to undress. He shot me an amused smirk before undoing his dress shirt.

"Stop being a tease" I reprimanded. "Our daughter is in the room"

"True but she's asleep and I am merely undressing Little Dhampir"

I rolled my eyes at that remark. Suddenly my husband threw his white shirt at me and it landed on top of my head. Just as I pulled it off did Sebastian claim a kiss.

**Ciel's POV**

"There is something I wish to try" I told Sadie who lay next to me.

"And what would that be?" my beloved asked.

"To prove I am worthy of being your husband don't worry I'm not suggesting intimacy"

I was definitely not ready for that but I had other ideas. The dragoness went red and nodded which made me chuckle. I kissed her hand before I slid my body so I was on top of her. We were both fully clothed and it would remain that way. Sadie stroked my hair before I kissed her.

My mate shuddered in delight and that alone pleased me. My tongue then licked her bottom lip and she consented by parting her lips so my tongue could slide through and meet with hers. This was my first time kissing her like this but it was wonderful. My tongue tasted every corner of her mouth before it met back with hers for a dance.

Eventually we pulled apart since we needed to catch a breath. Next I kissed the right side of her neck followed by gentle nips and licks of my tongue. I did the same with the left side and ended things there so I wouldn't get carried away.

"My god Little Mate your quite the seducer"

"Most of it is instinct" I confessed. "Did I hurt you?"

I was worried I bit too hard into her neck when I was giving it affection.

"No I'm fine in fact your bites felt good"

"Don't tempt me" I teased before kissing her forehead.

I then lay my head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I will win this challenge mark my words"

"I know you will Little Mate and I believe in you"

She kissed my forehead and it wasn't long until sleep claimed us.

**Awww! Go Ciel for fighting for your woman! Also isn't it cute Finny has an admirer?**


	74. Training

**Catherine's POV**

"My lord have you given any thought who you want to train with for the upcoming challenge?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

We had just finished breakfast when my husband asked that.

Esme was gnawing on one of her teething toys in my arms.

"Yes I decided Catherine and Lizzy will help prepare me" Ciel answered.

"A most excellent choice my lord" Sebastian replied with his signature bow.

"Does Lizzy know about the situation?" I questioned Ciel.

"Yes she does and just like me she's not happy Cross is challenging my hand in marriage to Sadie" my little brother responded. "Even Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis think it's ridiculous"

Sadie chuckled at that statement getting me and Ciel to look at her.

"Sorry but I remember when you broke off Lizzy's engagement your aunt and uncle were against it first and now they support our engagement"

Ciel smiled at his mate's remark. Sebastian began to take the dishes away and I stood up because Esme needed to nurse soon. As I was on my way back to my bedroom Finny came to a stop before me.

"Out of breath again Finny?" I joked.

"I was actually looking for you Mrs. Catherine" Finny explained. "I did as you suggested and went with my gut so I wanted your opinion on my poem I wrote back to my admirer"

I arched an eyebrow now very interested and Finny handed over the piece of paper containing his poem. I read the words and I smiled before giving Finny back the poem.

"Your a sweetheart you know that right?" I teased.

Finny blushed before a nervous smile came to his lips. He thanked me before he left to go about his gardening rounds.

"So Finny has an admirer?" Sebastian inquired.

"What have I told you about sneaking up behind me?" I reprimanded my husband.

Sebastian chuckled before giving me an apologetic kiss on my lips.

"Don't you dare tease Finny about what's going on okay? You know he's shy around women"

"I won't Little Dhampir" the demon promised.

I rolled my eyes before Sebastian opened the door to our bedroom. Esme gave a whimper meaning she was hungry and soon she latched onto my nipple.

"I must say I look forward to you being pregnant again" Sebastian began. "Seeing your breasts become larger was quite the sight"

Using my free hand I smacked the butler hard on the arm.

"That's because my breasts were gathering milk you pervert and they hurt like hell when they were damn sore"

"And last I remember my love you enjoyed me massaging that soreness away" the demon countered with a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes just as Esme finished eating. I let Sebastian take her since my arms were tired. I grabbed my swords since I was in the mood to practice with them.

Sebastian would take care of Esme's other needs before she was put down for her nap. Since it was a nice day outside it made sense to go out there to practice.

"Looks like great minds think alike" I greeted Ciel in the middle of the garden.

My brother was dressed for practice or well his training. From the looks of things my brother seemed to dress himself this time. Just because Sebastian was his butler didn't mean Ciel couldn't get dressed on his own.

"I have to learn how to better use a sword" Ciel stated. "Lizzy will be coming by tomorrow to help train"

Ciel had his own sword with him to train with instead of a fencing foil.

"Dylan is skilled with a sword too" Sadie explained. "And he will be determined to win"

"Over my dead body" Ciel growled. "Your mine and as I said before I will fight to keep you"

"Aw being chivalrous little brother?" I joked with a teasing grin.

Ciel blushed while Sadie chuckled behind her hand.

"Good it would seem I'm just in time for this practice match to start" Sebastian interjected coming to a stop beside me.

Since Ciel had only one sword I would use one myself so the practice match would be fair.

"Oh boy! The young master is about to take on Mrs. Catherine!" Finny shouted.

This got Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka's attention and it wasn't long until the four of them were eagerly waiting for the training session to begin.

Ciel and I got into our fighting stances and Sebastian counted down from three. As soon as the countdown was over did I immediately charge at Ciel and prepped my sword to make an attack. Ciel used his sword to block it and he smirked.

He then pushed me backwards and made a jab at me but I was quick to get out of the way. Soon I was behind him and I used the tip of my sword to get his attention. Ciel swore before he quickly turned around and soon our blades danced with one another back and forth. Neither both of us backed down until something seemed to distract my brother and I kicked his sword out his hand.

And before Ciel could retrieve it I had my blade at his throat.

"I win this round kiddo"

"It would seem so but I'm not done training"

"Neither am I little brother" I agreed and soon we resumed our training.

I won the second and third rounds before Ciel began to win himself. Hell he seemed to enjoy sparring against me and I was enjoying doing the same with him. The last round was a draw and the two of us were out of breath.

"Excellent training session" Sadie complimented giving Ciel a glass of water.

Sebastian gave me some water too and I drank it greedily.

"I'm going to rest for a few minutes" Ciel informed me. "I forgot using a sword tires you out"

"No worries kid your skills are still damn good"

"And I intend to make them better" Ciel notified. "Though I always wondered about something"

I arched an eyebrow along with Sadie and the servants.

"I wondered what it would be like for Sebastian and you to face one another sister"

Immediately I went red and Sebastian asked.

"My lord is that an order?"

"No its merely an idea"

"Oh come on! I wanna see Catherine and Sebastian fight!" Bard protested.

I swore before looking to my husband. The demon flashed me a grin and Ciel let Sebastian take his sword to use. I would definitely be using my other sword against the demon butler. When it came to any type of fighting Sebastian was no joke even if it was just a sparring session.

Sebastian went to his position across from me and got into his fighting stance and I did the same. Ciel counted down from three before both Sebastian and I charged at one another. Our swords met with one another in song before the many thrust and swipe attempts were made.

I dodged and blocked as many as of Sebastian's moves as I could manage but the demon was too damn fast even for a dhampir like me. If I wanted to beat him I would need to either distract my mate or wait for an opening. I personally didn't want to distract Sebastian since it felt wrong to me.

However I had a little luck because Sebastian noticed something behind me and I made a quick glance to see Persephone and Aisu were grooming one another.

"How lovely" Sebastian sighed.

I smirked before I used the sword in my right hand and swung it to send my husband's sword out of his grasp and it went flying. I then used my foot to push my husband so he fell onto his back and I soon sat proudly on his lap.

"Looks like I win" I teased Sebastian with a grin.

"Yes it would seem so" Sebastian admitted embarrassed.

"HOLY CRAP SHE ACTUALLY BEAT SEBASTIAN?!" Bard yelled.

"Oh yes she did!" Mey-Rin exclaimed with glee.

"My goodness" Finny finished and Tanaka chuckled his signature laugh.

"Sebastian perhaps you should take this as a lesson not to get distracted" Ciel pointed out. My little brother was smirking and Sadie was holding a laugh behind her hand.

**Later.**

**Still Catherine's POV**

"Catherine must you hide?" Ciel asked as I poked my head out of the study. Dinner had just finished and Esme was down for the night. There was no doubt Sebastian was going to punish me later since I kicked his ass in our sword fight today.

"Trust me little brother you don't want to know what your butler is capable of" I answered.

"Trust me I don't want to know" Ciel agreed.

I took another glance before I told Ciel good night and I walked hurriedly in the direction of my bedroom. Well until Sebastian ambushed me from his hiding spot from a nearby closet and he pulled me in there with him. His lips were on mine and it was a very lust filled kiss. The kiss didn't last long and Sebastian blindfolded me.

"Do you really think I would let you go unpunished for defeating me today Little Dhampir?" my husband questioned seductively.

I had a feeling I was in trouble and I felt Sebastian hoist me until I was over his shoulder. He smacked my rear playfully before he opened the door to the closet and he began to head somewhere and I hoped it wasn't our bedroom.

A short walk later Sebastian closed the door to another room and I felt him place me onto a bed via my back. He then tied my wrists up and bound them behind me which annoyed the hell out of me.

"We're in my former quarters" my husband informed.

"Sebastian we can't have intercourse tonight it's a half moon" I pointed out

"Don't worry darling I don't plan on that" the demon reassured me. "But I do plan on pleasuring you in another way"

Oh shit just his words alone made my panties become completely wet. Chuckling darkly Sebastian undid my corset and unbound my wrists from the bed post so he could take my shirt off before tying my wrists back up behind me. I felt my boots being pulled off along with my pants. Sebastian's smooth lips kissed both of my thighs before using his teeth to pull my panties down my legs.

"Is the payback for this afternoon or from tying you up myself?"

"Both" was my husband's reply.

I yelped when his warm tongue licked my clit before a kiss followed. His mouth teased my womanhood alongside with his tongue and the long organ was soon inside tasting every inch of me. This time I screamed and I hoped no one heard me as I came into Sebastian's mouth.

"Your a bastard" I growled as the demon finished.

"No Catherine I am one hell of a lover" he corrected before he unbound my wrists. The blindfold came off next which I was glad because I hated not being able to see. My husband was bare from the waist up and I guess he stripped his tailcoat, vest, tie, and shirt off while I had been bound.

The demon kissed my breasts before greedily claiming a hardened nipple into his mouth while massaging my other breast with his bare hands. My other breast received the same treatment and Sebastian proceeded to kiss every square inch of me before finally letting me take over. The demon now lay on his back and I gave him a quick kiss before straddling his lap.

"So now you wanna play?" I teased.

"Yes my love"

"Good I suggest you behave as I pleasure you demon"

"Then by all means pleasure me Mrs. Michaelis"


	75. The Challenge

**Feel free to hate Dylan's parents folks their jerks! And go Sadiel! **

**Catherine's POV**

The next two days passed in a blur. When Lizzy sparred with Ciel she ended up winning a few rounds before Ciel caught up her. Together she and I trained hard with him and by the time the training period was over Ciel felt he was ready for the sword match.

The match would be in the same park where we went in search of the white stag. And we were on our way there now.

"You will win this fight little brother" I told Ciel who looked a little nervous. Sadie sat next to her mate and placed her hand on top of his.

Sebastian held Esme in his arms and our daughter was currently gnawing on one of her teething toys. Before leaving the mansion she had a decent nap along with being nursed and changed.

"I intend to win" Ciel promised. "It's not the fear of losing but whatever schemes Cross might pull once I defeat him"

"Dylan is actually a man of his word" Sadie stated. "You won't have to be concerned about any cheating"

"That does make me feel better" Ciel replied to his fiancée and he kissed her hand.

The servants were coming too and they were riding in another carriage. Also meeting us at the park was Sadie's family, Lizzy and hers, and Dylan Cross's parents. According to Sadie his family never approved of her courtship with their son. Apparently they saw Sadie as a damn brood mare and to be a wife who obeyed her husband at all times. I despised people like that.

Snake pulled the carriage to a stop and he shortly opened the door helping me and Sadie out first. Sebastian exited after Ciel did and Snake bowed before taking the carriage away. He rejoined us a few minutes later with Tanaka, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin.

"Oi!"

Levi and his parents came over and Mey-Rin blushed red when Levi kissed her hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked my relatives.

"We came just in case Cross or his parents try to say the engagement to Lord Phantomhive and Lady Clarke is invalid" Aunt Briar explained. "Now may I hold my great niece?"

Sebastian smiled and handed Esme over to Aunt Briar before we made our way to where the challenge was going to be held. Already there was Dylan Cross with two older dragon shifters standing behind him. I can see why Sadie didn't like this mated dragon pair because no sooner had our group arrived both Mr. Cross and his wife were looking at Ciel with intense dislike.

Dylan shot his parents a look clearly saying to knock it off. Pleasantries were exchanged with Lizzy and her family along with Sadie's. Sebastian was helping prepare Ciel for the challenge while Dylan's own butler did the same with him.

"Now I can see why you don't like his parents" I told Sadie watching Dylan's parents continue to stare at our group with obvious disapproval. Esme was back in my arms since Aunt Briar's got tired.

"Their not very nice that's for sure" she hissed. "And I don't like the way their glaring at Ciel"

Soon Lord Clarke cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. He explained the rules of the challenge and what was allowed and what wasn't. Next the challengers had to state their names.

"I am Dylan Cross fighting for the right to have Sadie Clarke as my mate and wife"

His parents sneered at that remark.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of the Phantomhive Estate and I too fight for the right to have Sadie Clarke as my mate and bride"

Next both challengers had to approach one another and shake hands. Both Dylan and Ciel walked until they were right in front of the other and they shook hands. Then both of them returned to their respective spots and Lord Clarke told the two of them to get ready.

Ciel got into his fighting stance as did Dylan and after the count of three finished did the sword duel begin. Sadie hadn't been joking Dylan was a good sword wielder and he was fast. Ciel thankfully dodged or returned a blow whenever he saw fit.

The intense training Ciel endured was paying off because my little brother was holding his ground very well against his opponent. I saw Aunt Francis was smiling and so was Edward. Things with the fight were going well until Ciel suddenly lost his balance and fell onto his back.

**Ciel's POV**

Cross placed his blade against my throat.

"It's over Phantomhive"

"Over my dead body it is!" I exclaimed and I kicked my opponent in the stomach. Cross swore and he clutched the area where I kicked him with one hand and I used that moment to get back onto my feet. I ran at the male dragon shifter and he was quick to block my attack.

I then got out of the way just as Cross's blade almost cut my cheek. Our dance of swords went on and I felt myself beginning to tire. But who I was fighting for kept me going and so I continued to exchange blows with Cross.

"Finish him boy!" my opponent's father shouted. "He's a human and you're a dragon!"

My opponent hissed at his father's remark and I could see the words his sire said bothered him. It was then I saw an opening and I used it to my advantage. Using my knee I hit Cross hard in the gut and the blow was harder from when I kicked him.

Cross swore and the next thing he knew I sliced his cheek and the dragon male fell onto his back. My blade was at his throat and the challenge was over. Whoever drew blood first was the winner and that was me.

The next thing I knew Sadie was hugging me. She was crying tears of relief and I dropped my sword so I could hug her back.

"Lord Phantomhive"

Both Sadie and I looked to Cross who was now back on his feet. My opponent looked content with being defeated and continued.

"I was wrong my lord" Cross looked to Sadie before returning his gaze at me. "You are a remarkable human who I can see truly loves Sadie and your desire to continue being her mate was what made you win today, and I am sorry I thought you were unworthy of her"

Cross then held his hand out and I smirked before shaking it.

"You fought well today too Cross be proud of that"

**Catherine's POV**

Things would have been better had Dylan's father not have stormed over and slapped his son hard across the face.

"You are pathetic boy" Lord Cross spat. "You losing to a human is a dishonor to our family"

"Oi! That's enough!" Lord Clarke shouted and Sadie's father stormed over to Dylan's. "What the hell is wrong you Cross?!"

Sadie let Dylan wipe his face off with a spare handkerchief.

"What's wrong is my son lost to a damn human child!" Lord Cross snapped.

Having enough of standing around I gave Sebastian our daughter and I was soon beside Sadie and Ciel.

Dylan's mother was beside her fuming mate and she shot me a look of disgust.

"Your pathetic" Lord Clarke countered at Lord Cross and his wife. "Dylan did well in the challenge and instead of being proud of him you choose to humiliate him instead"

"Again Clarke he lost to a human" Lord Cross hissed. The older dragon then sent a glare at Ciel. "I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Phantomhive cheated"

"ENOUGH!" I shrieked making Ciel and Dylan jump.

Lord Cross was now looking at me along with his mate.

"My brother did not cheat" I began. "He trained hard to win and he is damn worthy of being a female dragon's mate, forgive me if I'm being rude Lord Cross but you and your mate should be ashamed of yourselves"

"Stay out of this hybrid" Lady Cross responded. "A woman should never involve herself"

"Mother that's enough" Dylan interrupted.

All eyes were on him. Dylan looked to Sadie before he faced his parents.

"This behavior is unacceptable and I've had enough of it" Dylan continued. The dragon male then turned to Lord Clarke. "My lord I ask permission to seek council with your clan"

"What are you doing Dylan?" Lady Cross demanded.

"I'm leaving" Dylan told his mother. "I have my own fortune to be on my own and I no longer will be in a clan who disrespects others"

"No you won't boy your only eighteen"

"And he's of age to keep his fortune and change clans since he is an adult unless you have a say with the laws Cross" Sadie's father growled.

Lord Cross glared at Lord Clarke before he stormed off and Lady Cross didn't even say goodbye to her son and instead followed after her husband and mate.

"I'm proud of you Dylan" Sadie praised. "I know that wasn't easy for you"

"You were right I should have stood up to them before" Dylan replied. "I'm sorry Sadie for being such a fool"

"Young man what you just did was admirable and our clan will welcome you" Lord Clarke reassured the young dragon.

"Then I look forward to seeing what England has to offer me again and perhaps later I will have Lord Phantomhive's luck with a mate of my own"

**Back at Phantomhive Manor.**

**Ciel's POV**

Sadie returned with the rest of us back home. At the moment she and I were playing chess.

"I win Little Mate" Sadie said making the winning move.

"Yes it would seem so" I chuckled.

My mate then suddenly placed her hand on top of mine.

"You made me very proud today Ciel"

I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I will never stop fighting for you Sadie don't ever forget my love for you"

"Watch it Little Earl I already shed enough damn tears today" the dragoness warned.

"As you wish" I responded in defeat holding my hands up in surrender. "Now do you want to go one more round?"

"Oh your on my love" came my fiancée's sassy reply.

**Catherine's POV**

"I must say the young master did well on his own today" Sebastian said.

He and I were walking along the grounds since it was a nice evening for a change. Sebastian held Esme in his arms while my arm was linked in his.

"No shit mate" was my return statement.

"Mrs. Michaelis you should refrain from using such language in front of our daughter" the demon teased. He had a point on that and I blushed.

Sebastian chuckled before gently giving me a light peck against my lips.

"Be glad your human form is good looking husband"

"Oh? Are you implying you wish to see my true form?" an amused smirk came to his lips.

"I wouldn't be afraid of your true form Sebastian" I corrected. We both had stopped walking when I said that. "I would probably be surprised at first but I would love you all the same"

Sebastian chuckled before he kissed my forehead.

"Besides don't those high heeled boots hurt to walk around in sometimes?"

"Actually no" my mate confessed. "In fact it feels absolutely liberating"

I snorted before the two of us resumed our walk before it got dark.

**When Sebastian says about walking in high heels is actually real. Look it up on youtube XD. Next chapter I'm planning on introducing Finny's girlfriend. **


	76. The Gardener&His Lady

**Catherine's POV**

"Darn it I used the wrong fertilizer!" Finny exclaimed.

Sebastian and I had been outside with Esme enjoying the nice weather when Finny's shouts got our attention. The poor bloke used a different fertilizer and pretty much killed some shrubs.

"I'm so sorry!" Finny continued.

"Honestly Finny" Sebastian said with a sigh but I shot my husband a glare. Not wanting to risk my anger Sebastian told Finny to dispose of the ruined shrubs before telling the gardener to be ready to head into town to get replacement plants from the local nursery and flower shop.

"I swear it seems like the servants enjoy messing up in their tasks" Sebastian sighed as we made our way back to the manor.

"Don't be an ass" I growled. "Humans make mistakes all the time Sebastian and you have a habit of being very intimidating with them, and you mate made quite a bit of mistakes shortly after your contract with Ciel was made"

"I don't want to be reminded of that" my beloved answered with a shudder.

I smirked at my mate before looking to Esme. She recently turned six months old and in another month or so she would begin to eat solid food. Her hair was jet black now and her eyes recently started glowing pink like her father's did.

"She's growing too fast for me" Sebastian confessed as he stroked Esme's cheek with a gloved finger.

"Same here she'll be talking before you know it"

Sebastian chuckled and an amused smirk came to his lips.

"Let's hope she doesn't share your tongue when it comes to foul language" he teased.

"Watch it mate" I warned.

Sebastian chuckled before he left me to prepare Ciel's lunch and I had to put Esme down for her afternoon nap. I wanted to go to the local nursery and floral shop with Sebastian and Finny and thankfully Esme slept for at least three hours in the afternoon.

She was out like a light after I put her in her crib and I changed into the turquoise dress Lizzy gave me. Despite being soaked in blood from the Campania the dress got a thorough cleaning after we returned to the manor.

I put my hair in a decent bun before heading to the front of the manor. Snake already had a carriage ready to go. It was one of those carriages that we used when we ventured to Houndsworth. Sebastian would be driving while Finny would ride in behind him.

"I take it Esme is asleep?" my significant other inquired seeing I would be joining them into town.

"Yep and she'll be like that for awhile"

"Esme can sleep through anything" Finny added. "Even when the manor is being attacked"

He had a point there. Esme was in fact a deep sleeper hell she even slept through the many explosions Bard caused from the kitchen. I rode with Finny so Sebastian could drive the carriage with plenty of room.

"So still exchanging letters with your mysterious admirer?" I asked Finny.

He blushed but nodded his head.

"I think she might be a shifter of some sort" he explained.

"You would be lucky with any woman" I pointed out.

I saw Sebastian wince and I reassured him through the mate bond he was the only male for me. When I also added he was one hell of a lover the demon became at ease.

The ride into town never took long and eventually we arrived at the floral shop along with its nursery behind it. Sebastian parked the carriage before we got out of it. Finny always had a good eye for plants so Sebastian told him to look around. The gardener eagerly took off into the direction of the greenhouse and nursery while Sebastian and I went into the floral shop.

It was busy inside due to spring fast approaching so my husband and I looked around at the many beautiful arrangements.

"Anything I can get for you?"

Sebastian and I turned to see a young woman with teal colored hair smiling at us. Her eyes were blue like that of a sapphire. She was also a werewolf. I haven't seen her around here before and my guess she attended a boarding school of some kind in London.

"Not at the moment my lady" Sebastian answered.

"Your from the Phantomhive Estate" the young she-wolf added. The remark was a statement and not a question. "I recognize the pin you wear Mr. Tanaka used to wear the same pin before he retired"

"You be must be acquainted with my master's family then" Sebastian went on.

"Yes but these past few years I haven't been here" she confessed blushing. "I recently just graduated from boarding school in London and I'm learning how to run this shop and nursery, my older brothers have no interest in it"

"This place needs a woman's touch" I told her.

I then introduced myself and Sebastian and said where we came from. The female wolf shifter then told us her name was Caroline and before she went back to her rounds she said to find her if we needed anything else.

"Oh my god" I said when I finally recognized Caroline's scent.

"What is it?" Sebastian inquired.

"She's Finny's admirer" I whispered.

I then hurriedly exited the flower shop and headed in the direction of the nursery. I found Finny in front of some beautiful rose bushes that would be good replacements for the shrubs he accidentally destroyed. I pulled the gardener away from the bushes so I could tell him my discovery.

"Do you have one of your poems with you?" I asked.

Finny blushed before nodding.

"Your admirer is here and she's a werewolf" I then explained I recognized her scent from the paper that was used to write Finny's poem on.

"But Mrs. Catherine I'm nervous" Finny admitted.

"Look Finny you need to try alright?"

"Besides Ms. Caroline seems to be a nice young lady" Sebastian added appearing behind me.

"Don't you dare tease him Sebastian" I warned my husband.

"I'm only giving encouragement" the demon promised.

"I'll go and talk to her" Finny interrupted making me and Sebastian look at him. "I won't be long"

He then headed in the direction of the flower shop. Not wanting to miss this both Sebastian and I followed hot on the gardener's heels. Sebastian found a proper spot to watch without Finny seeing us. The blonde looked around for Caroline and eventually found her finishing helping a customer. He sighed before approaching her.

Caroline greeted Finny like she did with us and the two of them talked about the rose bushes in the nursery for a few minutes before Finny eventually pulled out the poem Caroline wrote to him. The she-wolf immediately blushed and so did Finny but he kept his composure.

The shop wasn't busy so they talked for a good bit and they discussed common interests. Eventually Finny kissed Caroline's hand and that was a damn cute sight. Sebastian found the whole experience entertaining which earned him a smack on the arm by me.

Finny then took Sebastian and I outside to show us the rose bushes he thought were good replacements. Sebastian liked the rosebushes and praised Finny's good eye. Once the rose bushes were in the carriage Finny kissed Caroline's hand after she took the money from Sebastian. I had a feeling this was a start to an adorable courtship which hopefully would become something more.

**Later.**

My back was now sore due to helping Finny plant those rose bushes. A warm bath helped relief some of the soreness but only a good massage was the remedy. Before having my bath I tended to Esme's needs and afterwards I put her down for the night.

"I felt discomfort through the mate bond my love are you in pain?" Sebastian questioned when he returned from his rounds.

"My back is bloody sore from this afternoon" I explained. "I know, I know, I should have left Finny deal with the rose bushes by himself"

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"No Little Dhampir thanks to your help Finny performed his job well"

The demon then told me to undress and lay on my stomach. I lowered my nightgown until it reached my waist and I lay on my stomach. Shortly Sebastian's bare hands began to massage my back which felt bloody wonderful. He did this for a half hour before my back was now pain free.

I then told the demon to strip and Sebastian obeyed. He remained in his usual pants and his socks and shoes were kicked off before he lay on his stomach.

"Good god Sebastian your stiff" I said as I felt the tightness in his back.

Sebastian snorted and I continued to massage the many kinks and tense spots on his back. My husband purred when I found one particular area and massaged him there. I ended up spending more time massaging the butler than he did me.

Having an idea I hovered over Sebastian's back and proceeded to kiss all of the areas where I massaged him. Sebastian moaned in pleasure and it was my turn to chuckle. Knowing I wanted more Sebastian turned his body so he could lay on his back. I took my sweet time kissing each of my husband's abs and the muscles in his arms.

"For a demon your built like a damn god" I informed my mate.

A wicked smirk came to Sebastian's lips.

"And I take it my wife approves of this?"

He snaked his hands underneath my nightgown and they rested at my hips since I was in his lap.

"Hell yes I approve" I replied.

"I'm pleased to hear my lady says so"

My husband squeezed my hips playfully in response and thankfully that was all he did.


	77. Missing Little Ones

**Catherine's POV**

"This is f**ked up" I growled as I finished reading the latest letter from the false queen. Sebastian, Ciel, and I were in London on another case. For the moment we were in Ciel's office where I had just found out what was going on.

Instead of murders there was now a string of kidnappings involving infants being taken from their homes in the middle of the night. So far five babies had been taken from their parents and as usual it was up to the false queen's guard dog and his entourage to solve this case. Thankfully none of the parents have been harmed.

And speaking of children I held Esme closer to me. If someone even tried to snatch her well the kidnapper would end up dealing with a very pissed off dhampir and demon.

"Undertaker might have some information for us so it's best we go see him" Ciel suggested. "I also arranged a meeting with one of the parents"

Sebastian excused himself so he could a carriage ready. I was already to go but I had to swing by my bedroom to get Esme's sling. The sling could be worn around the neck and the baby lay safely within it close to either parent. I wasn't risking my daughter's safety. Once the sling was on I met with Ciel in the lobby.

Sebastian opened the carriage door and helped me inside first before he did the same with Ciel. As usual my husband sat next to me after the carriage pulled away from the townhouse.

The weather was nice thankfully. It had been raining for days on end which drove me crazy. Hell Finny didn't like being kept inside either. Shortly we arrived at Undertaker's parlor and Esme suddenly made an excited squeal surprising me and Sebastian. My husband and I looked to one another before we both shrugged our shoulders.

It wasn't long until we ventured into the former reaper's place of business.

"Back again?" Undertaker asked coming out the shadows.

"Yes we need information due to a new case" Sebastian informed the mortician.

"The missing children?" the silver haired reaper questioned. Ciel nodded and Undertaker shook his head. "I feel horrible for the parents"

The retired reaper then saw Esme and he smiled.

"No jokes today my only request is if I may hold her?" he politely requested.

Sebastian looked to me and I nodded it was okay. The demon carefully slid our daughter out of her sling and brought her to Undertaker. The silver haired reaper took the six month old gently from her father. Esme immediately started purring and this made Undertaker chuckle before he suggested we follow him.

The false queen had Scotland Yard send over the information about the missing infants. Ciel placed the documents for Undertaker to look at on his desk. The silver haired reaper sat down and looked at the paperwork while still holding Esme.

"The good news is these little ones haven't been my customers" the reaper explained.

"So their alive then" Sebastian pointed out.

"If I were to guess these children were kidnapped so they could be given to other families" Undertaker suggested.

He tapped on two documents that caught his interest.

"Both of these little ones were found abandoned and were eventually adopted" he explained.

"Yes I noticed that" Ciel agreed.

There were families who couldn't have children and adoption was the next best choice.

"The parents are drugged so they won't be in the way when the infant is taken" Ciel continued.

"Well my lord I shall keep an eye and ear out" Undertaker promised before he kissed Esme on top of her forehead and walked over to me. I took my daughter out of his arms and put her back in her sling.

"I almost forgot to thank you for keeping her safe during the black widow case" I stated.

"I am her protector for the time being so no thanks is necessary Lady Catherine" the silver haired man pointed out. "To be honest if Webb had tried to harm Esme your grandmother would have torn her to shreds"

I chuckled because this was true. My grandmother had a vicious temper when it came to her loved ones being harmed. I just hoped Esme wouldn't gain it. Sometimes it skipped a generation or it didn't. We thanked Undertaker for his time before we headed to the residence to interview one of the couples who's son was taken from. The devastated parents were human.

It turned out the couple were middle class and they worked hard to make a living. They had been married for five years and tried for two to have children. Then the wife finally got pregnant and the pregnancy went smoothly while the labor and birth proved otherwise. The little boy was a month old and one night the mother went to nurse her baby when she found him gone. The nursery window had been left open.

We asked the couple questions if they knew anyone who would want to hurt them emotionally or if they had enemies. But they assured us they didn't and Ciel promised he would provide updates before we took our leave.

"I think their son's kidnapping was random" Sebastian suggested as we rode the carriage back to the townhouse.

"I agree and I think the baby was taken so it could be adopted out" Ciel concluded. My brother then looked to Esme. "I think Esme helped kept them calm"

"Yeah I noticed that too" I agreed with him.

Esme was now asleep and I again drew her closer to me. I guess it was my maternal instinct that did this but I didn't give a damn. No one was going to take my daughter unless they had a death wish.

**Later**

Before Sebastian went on his night rounds he brought Esme's bassinet so it was closest to his side of the bed. Soon she would be too big to sleep in it anymore. My little girl was down for the night and I was already in bed.

I was looking through a photo album that revolved around my daughter. There many pictures of me throughout the stages of my pregnancy with Sebastian always at my side. Some of the photos had his head pressed against my belly or kissing it.

The other photos had Esme from the moment she had been born to her current age. The pictures I loved the most were of Sebastian or Ciel interacting with her.

"Eying our daughter's photo album?" my husband asked when he returned from his rounds and he began to undress for bed.

I shot the demon a glare and he smirked before he resumed what he was doing. Afterwards he walked over to the bassinet so he could look at Esme. He quietly kissed her before joining me. My beloved took the photo album from me and looked through it.

"You were beautiful when you carried Esme" the demon confessed.

"I felt bloody huge" I growled.

My remark made Sebastian chuckle again and he set the album down. He kissed my eyelids which made me blush.

"It was amusing when we found out you were pregnant" he said. "I was embarrassed I didn't even know until Julia revealed it"

"She did say demon offspring were tricky to detect" I added. I then grinned. "When she was born you cried and you don't cry Sebastian"

"I maybe a demon my love but I feel as humans do and seeing our daughter for the first time was important to me"

I kissed Sebastian's cheek to let him know I was only teasing him. And the demon gave me a mind blowing kiss back showing he forgave me for my teasing.

**So I had a brief writers block but this idea came from a book I finished yesterday. Anyway I have good news folks! There will be a sequel to this story. It will be a crossover with Vampire Knight. The sequel will revolve around Abigail Michaelis who is Undertaker and Esme's only daughter and oldest child. Sebastian and Catherine will be present in the story too since Abigail is their grandchild. You my beloved readers shall decide whether Abigail will be paired with Zero or Kaname. Let me know your choice in a review!**


	78. The Trap

**Catherine's POV**

"Long time no see cousin" Levi said as he hugged me.

I chuckled and returned the hug. The hybrid shared a handshake with Ciel before he sat down. Sebastian was holding Esme since my arms were tired out.

"So brings you here to London?" Ciel asked Levi.

"Weapon deliveries with my parents but I'm also here because I had a vision concerning a potential new abduction" Levi explained.

Ciel's eyes widened and all of our attention was on the werewolf and vampire hybrid.

"I don't know who the parents are but the wife just had her baby a couple of weeks ago" he went on. "I then saw the parents crying in front of an empty crib"

"It would seem this is related to case" Sebastian said.

"I think your right" Ciel agreed with the demon.

My brother then asked if Levi could give a physical description of the parents. Thankfully Levi did that and after the descriptions were written down did Ciel order Sebastian to find out who this mother and father were.

"She's cute" Levi complimented looking at Esme who now was back in my arms.

My cousin then began to play peekaboo with her which in itself was cute. Every time Levi revealed his face my daughter giggled.

"Good lord she's got some sharp fangs" Levi stammered when he got a good view of Esme's sharp canines.

"Trust me cousin they hurt" I promised.

Levi snorted and Ciel chuckled. My daughter then looked like she was about to fuss so I left the office to take care of her needs. After changing her did Esme yawn and I put her down for a nap. The Phantomhive townhouse was more secure now after that crazy werewolf broke in. So Esme was perfectly safe where she was.

I took a shower and after making sure my daughter still slept I returned to the office. Sebastian was back and it looked like he was successful in finding who the parents were. It turned out the new parents were middle class as well and had a good life. Their newborn daughter was two weeks old and was in perfect health.

If these infants were being taken for adoption purposes the kidnapper wouldn't take a child who was sick. Ciel had Sebastian phone the couple to see if they would possibly meet with us.

After a brief lunch Sebastian, Ciel, and I left the townhouse so we could meet with the parents. Levi agreed to watch Esme.

"I have an idea" Ciel explained during the carriage ride. "If we lay a trap like we did with Webb we can catch the kidnapper in the act"

"What about the parents and their daughter?" Sebastian questioned.

"They will need to leave their house with their child for this to work" Ciel went on. "Usually the parents are drugged but the first two couples weren't, you and Sebastian should pretend to sleep and once the kidnapper sees you are, he or she will go for the baby's room next, to convince the kidnapper there is a baby in the crib a doll can placed there and positioned like an infant in slumber"

"Then we catch the kidnapper in the act" I finished.

Ciel nodded.

"Levi I think should be part of this, his abilities could be used to our advantage"

"And I'm sure Aunt Briar and Uncle Edward won't mind watching Esme"

"I'll phone them when we get back to the townhouse" Sebastian reassured me.

We eventually arrived at our destination and the father welcomed us. His wife was holding their newborn daughter. I asked if I could get a closer look and the mother consented. The baby girl was asleep and she was precious.

Ciel then got down to business and carefully explained why we were here. Both husband and wife became frantic after it was revealed their daughter might become a target. I helped calm then down and explained Ciel's plan. I thought they would be very reluctant to let us use their home to catch the kidnapper but to my surprise they thought it was a good idea.

"If it will help catch whoever is responsible for these kidnappings we're more than happy to help you" the mother pointed out.

"Is there anywhere the two of you can go with your daughter that's safe?" Ciel asked.

"Yes my lord" the father confirmed. "My wife also has friends who deal with adoptions"

"I will contact my friends to see if any odd adoptions have occurred" the wife added. "I hope that will help"

"Yes my lady it will" Ciel stated.

"Do you have any children Lady Catherine?" the mother inquired politely.

"Yes we have a six month old daughter" I responded with pride. I then looked to my husband. "She's her father's spitting image and she's well protected by relatives when we aren't around"

Sebastian smiled at me at that comment.

We then left the couple so they could prepare to leave without warranting attention and before nightfall we would return to the house to hopefully catch this bastard.

**Nightfall**

So far the plan to get this kidnapper was working. Ciel and Levi were in the nursery while Sebastian and I were currently pretending to sleep. Well I was but Sebastian was being an ass. He obviously was in a sexual mood and I was not going to have intercourse in someone else's bed.

"I swear to god Sebastian if you don't stop teasing me I'm going to abstain from sex for a month" I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" the demon growled.

"Oh your bet your ass I will demon" I promised.

My mate had been stroking my legs as well as rubbing my womanhood through my panties. Thankfully I didn't make them to become soaked from arousal. Seeing I wasn't kidding around my husband sighed but he did steal a quick kiss from me which I was happy to comply with.

I ended up falling asleep while Sebastian didn't. Remember demons viewed sleep as a luxury. I don't know how long I slept but it was the sound of the bedroom door being opened that woke me up. I remained perfectly still as I listened to the intruder. A few minutes passed until the culprit left the bedroom and made his or her way towards the nursery.

After a few minutes there was a loud thud and some swearing and immediately Sebastian and I got out the bed. We arrived at the nursery to find a man unconscious on the floor with a smirking Ciel Phantomhive standing over the bloke.

"Damn Ciel you have a good right hook" Levi praised my little brother turning on the lamp near the crib. The hybrid then rolled up the attempted kidnapper's shirt sleeve and sank his fangs into the bastard's skin. Levi took his time viewing the memories from his prey's blood. Eventually he removed his mouth away from the kidnapper.

"Did you find anything?" I asked my cousin.

"Not much this bloke was paid by another individual to snatch the infant but I was able to get a good look at who paid him"

"That's a start" Ciel said. "Scotland Yard will be notified and take this man into custody and hopefully by tomorrow we can learn more who this mysterious employer is"

**Lol Sebastian is a pervert XD. Briar and Edward are watching Esme when this trap thing ensues.**


	79. A Break In The Case

**Catherine's POV**

We did find out the identity of the individual who paid the attempted kidnapper. But before we could even have a chance to interrogate him the bloke was found dead. The murder was several days ago and Ciel was getting frustrated.

I was too because whoever was behind these kidnappings was doing a thorough job. The good news was there haven't been any new kidnappings but it would only be a matter of time until another baby was taken. Ciel asked Levi if he could stay in London until the case was over and the hybrid agreed.

We had just finished having breakfast when Sebastian said we had a visitor. It turned out to be the mother from the attempted kidnapping a few days ago. Her daughter was safe with her husband and relatives and she came alone saying she had new information.

"Oh my goodness your daughter is absolutely adorable" the mother said as she admired Esme in my arms.

Sebastian was getting our guest some refreshments while Ciel was in his office doing something. Levi was out running errands and would be back later.

Esme smiled and began to babble.

"Thank you she's teething already and I hope I won't have to nurse her anymore soon"

The mother chuckled.

"It takes awhile to get used to it"

"My apologies for keeping you waiting Mrs. Moore" Ciel said entering the sitting room. Mrs. Moore nodded before she took a seat and Sebastian arrived with some tea. "You have some information for us?"

"Yes" the new mother confirmed. "As promised I did some digging and my friends the Rivers deal with adoptions"

"I've heard of them" Sebastian joined in giving Mrs. Moore her tea. "They are a wealthy couple who tried for years to have their own children if I'm correct"

"Yes your right" Mrs. Moore confirmed. She took a sip of her tea before resuming. "Josephine and her husband were devastated when they had their third miscarriage, I suggested looking into adoption and they were blessed with becoming the parents of a little boy, they adopted two more children and soon had their own business running"

"Have there been any false adoptions from their business?" Ciel questioned.

"Josephine and Samuel run thorough background checks and the other necessities to have a successful adoption go through but one of the kidnapped babies was found and had Josephine not have done her job the little boy would not have been returned to his family"

It turned out the first couple who we spoke to now had their son back thanks to Mrs. Rivers.

"I maybe wrong but I think someone is trying to sabotage Josephine and Samuel's lively hood" Mrs. Moore added.

"I think your right" I agreed. "We had a good lead until the individual we were going to question was found dead"

"Until this case is solved Mrs. Moore please remain where you are" Ciel advised. "You were smart to come here alone today, do you have a ride back to where you are staying?"

"Yes my lord I do and I will come back if I have anymore information for you"

Sebastian escorted Mrs. Moore to the front door while I had to go put Esme down for her nap. After she was in her bassinet I needed a shower and when I entered the bathroom I stripped my clothes off. The warm water from the shower felt good and a content sigh escaped my lips.

I had just finished washing my hair when Sebastian placed his hands on my hips. Damn demon decided to sneak up on me!

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" I reprimanded my husband not looking at him.

Sebastian chuckled before he kissed my left shoulder. I noticed he was bare from the waist up and I had a feeling my mate had some mischief on his mind. Sebastian turned the water off before he gently pinned me against the shower wall. I guess this was payback for my threat of no sex for a month.

"This is indeed payback from your threat" Sebastian confirmed. "The mate bond told me that"

He wore his signature grin before he placed a quick kiss against my lips before making his way downwards. His first stop was obviously my breasts and I jumped when my husband's tongue licked around my right nipple. My left breast was being massaged and soon Sebastian claimed my nipple into his mouth.

I moaned and this pleased the demon who was giving me this pleasure as punishment. Sebastian did his routine with my left nipple and other breast before he licked his way lower. He stopped at my thighs and proceeded to give them light nips before he spread my legs open. The demon licked his fingers before sticking them inside me.

Instinct guided me as Sebastian pumped his digits inside me. It didn't take long for my release to coat his fingers and Sebastian pulled them out of my womanhood. He slowly licked my juices off before resuming his next task. His tongue slid past my folds and I was soon lost in his seduction. I never tired when my husband tasted me like he was doing now.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" Sebastian purred when he finished. "You taste divine Little Dhampir"

"Have the Rivers been contacted yet?" I asked as I took the washcloth my husband handed out to me so I could clean myself up.

"I have phoned the Rivers and they wish to meet at a charity event in Hyde Park tomorrow, at this moment they are looking to see if they can help find the infants who are still missing"

"Who the hell would want to sabotage their business?" I wondered as I walked out of the bathroom and my husband followed behind me.

"It's hard to say" the butler replied.

"Well whoever it is he or she is an ass" I growled.

"My love you really should watch your language" Sebastian teased.

I flipped my husband off and this amused the demon even more.

**Julia's POV**

**Nightfall in London**

Business was slow tonight and I was bored. I had just finished reaping my last soul of the evening and it was still too early to go back home.

"Julia! Darling!"

Grell's voice was different and I wondered what troubled my mate. My red haired mate was below me since I was on a rooftop and he held a baby in his arms. Alarmed I jumped off of the roof and landed in front of him.

"Please don't tell me this precious thing is scheduled to die"

"No my love she isn't" Grell reassured me.

"Oh thank god" I replied with a sigh of relief. The baby in his arms looked to be about two months old. "Where did you find this little one?"

"I found her when I finished a reaping, she was kidnapped and I wasn't going to standby and watch"

"Please don't tell me you killed her kidnapper"

"No my Juliette I knocked the bloke out and took the baby from him"

The little girl was sound asleep in Grell's arms and I sniffed her scent so it could be used to find her parents.

"I'll take her back to her parents"

Grell nodded before giving me the baby. The child's scent led me to a home not far from where Grell made his reaping. Once I made sure this was where the little one lived I knocked on the door and the distraught mother opened it. She sobbed in relief when she saw I had her daughter.

I didn't leave the residence until I made sure the couple was alright and I suggested they call Scotland Yard and report the attempted kidnapping.

"You did well tonight Grell" I praised my mate when I rejoined him. "And if Will has something to say he can kiss my ass"

"My Juliette you have no idea how much I love hearing you swear"

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed Grell's jacket and pulled him close to me.

"So shall we play? Returning that child to her parents put me in a good mood"

"OH MY!" Grell exclaimed and smoke shot out of his nose sending him into the air in excitement when he learned what I meant by playing.

**Sorry for the late update guys! Blame writers block.**


	80. Case Solved

**Catherine's POV**

"So there was another attempted kidnapping last night?" I asked Ciel.

Sebastian, Ciel, Levi, and I were on our way to Hyde Park for the charity event so we could speak to the Rivers.

"Yes thankfully the abductor was apprehended by Scotland Yard and the child was returned to her parents" Ciel explained.

"This is getting out of hand" Levi growled.

"True but thanks to your ability to see memories we might be able to find the ringleader" I reassured my cousin.

"I hope your right cousin" Levi replied.

I then turned to my husband and I let him have Esme. In case something happened I wanted my daughter with her father. Sebastian smiled before placing Esme on his shoulder which was a spot Esme loved to be on when her father held her.

The carriage came to halt and Levi was the first to exit and he helped me out first before Ciel and Sebastian followed. It was a beautiful day for a charity event and there were a lot of people out enjoying themselves.

"I will go find the Rivers my lord" Sebastian told my brother.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian left to go find the couple.

"Hey take a look at that" Levi said getting my attention along with Ciel's. Up ahead was an archery range and I immediately got excited.

"You interested in seeing who's been practicing their archery skills little brother?" I challenged Ciel.

Ciel smirked meaning he accepted my challenge and Levi decided to join in. Participants had to buy arrows so the money was given to charity. I chose to buy four while Ciel and Levi bought three.

"Ladies first" Levi teased and I shot him the bird before placing an arrow onto the bow.

It had been awhile since I last did archery so I had to focus on the target ahead. I released the arrow when I felt ready and the arrow hit close to the bull's eye. My next three shots weren't any better but it was nice to feel the bow and arrow in my hands again.

Ciel was next and like me he waited for a few moments before he released his first arrow. The arrow hit underneath the bull's eye which earned a few whistles and cheers from the onlookers. The second arrow bounced off of the target board and the last one actually ended up in the center.

I chuckled and Ciel wore a pleased smirk. Levi ended up doing very well with his archery too. It looks like I needed to practice my archery skills when I had the time.

"My lord I found the Rivers" Sebastian announced when Levi fired his last arrow.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian escorted us to where the Rivers were. The Rivers appeared to be in their early forties and at first they looked intimeditating but they were a nice couple. After a brief introduction we sat down to talk.

"We heard a little girl was almost taken last night has there been any word?" Mrs. Rivers asked Ciel.

"Don't worry my lady the child was returned to her parents" my brother reassured her. "Can you think of anyone who would want to destroy your lively hood?"

"To be honest Lord Phantomhive my wife and I haven't a clue" Mr. Rivers answered. "We have a good reputation with our adoptions and we run those adoptions very thoroughly including the backgrounds of the birth parents and the potential adopters"

"My lord I think I might have a lead" Sebastian interrupted making all of us look to him.

Ciel shot the butler an annoyed look while Sebastian wore his signature smirk. My husband gave me Esme before he bent down and whispered something into Ciel's ear. Ciel listened and then proceeded to nod.

"My lord and lady as I've said this might be a lead but is the gentleman in this photograph familiar to you?"

The demon gave the couple the photo in question and immediately their eyes widened.

"That's our assistant Cal Hockley" Mr. Rivers replied.

Sebastian took the photograph and I got a good glance at the man in the picture. He looked like any ordinary human male but all pictures can be deceiving.

"Do you suppose he's involved with the kidnappings and trying to ruin our reputation?" Mrs. Rivers demanded in alarm.

"The only way to find out is to interrogate him" Ciel responded. "Where can we find him?"

"He's here helping out with the fundraising today" Mr. Rivers explained.

"Thank you for your time" Ciel thanked the couple before he stood up. "Once I know something I will let you know"

**Later.**

**Back At Townhouse**

"So you sent Sebastian and Levi to stalk Hockley?" I inquired Ciel while we played a game of chess. Esme was sound asleep in my arms.

"Hockley won't talk willingly so Levi's gift will make up for that" was my brother's response. He moved a chess piece and I growled when I saw Ciel won the game.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Damn remind me not to piss you off" Levi mumbled as I placed the unconscious Cal Hockley onto the floor.

The hybrid then sank his fangs into Hockley's wrist and proceeded to look into the assistant's memories. Levi's gift was truly remarkable though I wouldn't admit it to the hybrid. Five minutes passed before Levi finished his task.

"This is our ringleader" he confirmed. "Nice work butler"

"I am one hell of a butler" I corrected the hybrid.

"Oops I actually meant to say that"

**Catherine's POV**

Levi and Sebastian returned with good news. It turned out Hockley was behind the kidnappings and when I learned why he did it I got pissed off. Thanks to Levi's probing Scotland Yard made an arrest and the whereabouts of the remaining missing infants were provided too. Soon the couples who still didn't have their children back would be reunited with them soon.

Ciel had phoned the Rivers and it wasn't long until the couple were in the sitting room. Sebastian was putting Esme down for the night while Ciel drank some tea along with Mr. Rivers and his wife. Levi sat in the chair closest to me.

"It turns out your assistant was indeed behind the abductions" Ciel began.

"But why would he do that? And why was he trying to ruin our good name?" Mrs. Rivers demanded.

"I don't mean to be intrusive my lady but did you once get courted by Mr. Hockley?" I asked her politely.

Mrs. Rivers blushed before she sighed.

"Yes he did try to court me but I only saw him as a friend and politely rejected him"

"My lady Hockley was jealous you never became his wife" Levi went on. "He hid his jealousy very well and pretended to be your friend and ally"

"Instead he took vengeance and tried to ruin your lively hood by having children kidnapped and brought to your business under the claim the infants were either abandoned or they came from bad homes, thanks to you Mrs. Rivers you reunited a boy with his parents and soon the other missing children Hockley took will be back with their loved ones too" Ciel finished.

Josephine Rivers burst into tears and her husband comforted her. Ciel let the couple have a moment to gather their thoughts. Sebastian returned and stood beside me. Eventually Mrs. Rivers calmed down and regained her composure.

"Lord Phantomhive we owe you our gratitude" she spoke. She then looked to me, Sebastian, and Levi. "You three have it as well"

Levi blushed while I chose to respond.

"You and your husband are good people ma'am"

"I am just simply one hell of a investigator" Sebastian bragged.

I flashed my husband a look of disapproval and Sebastian smirked back at me.

**Julia's POV**

"Julia you and your mate had no right to interfere with human affairs" Will notified me.

As I expected William called me and Grell into his office.

"And what would you have us do Will? Leave that poor child to be taken away from her parents?!" Grell snapped.

I was pissed off alongside my mate. I swear to god if me and Grell got suspended I was going to be livid.

Will was silent and there I lost my temper.

"You know what Will? I am sick, sick, sick of your shit, and when I'm sick I'm tired, I am sick and tired"

Grell backed away from me in fear while Will was simply blinking.

"You should have left things alone" he stated.

What he meant was Grell and I should have left that baby girl to be taken from her parents. I slapped Will across the face hard and Grell gasped.

"You know what Spears? I don't give a damn what you have to say so you can shut the hell up and mind your own damn business"

I then stormed out of the office and Grell followed after me.

"My Juliette was that necessary?" he asked.

He looked afraid and I shot my beloved a smile. I pulled my mate forward and gave him a kiss.

"Oh slapping some sense into that asshole was necessary Ginger" I confirmed with a smirk.

**Catherine's POV**

I was in bed while Sebastian was taking a shower. Esme was still fast asleep in her bassinet which was now back in the corner since the case was now solved. I frowned because I was giving the book "Alice in Wonderland" a try.

Eventually I shut the book because the plot line was utterly ridiculous. Sebastian had suggested the book to begin with and liked the story.

"Oh dear you didn't like the story Little Dhampir?" my husband asked.

A blush came to my face because Sebastian was still wet from his shower and he was always sexy after one. He was in his signature black pants he usually wore when we settled in for the night.

"It's dull really" I told him

The demon snorted before he resumed drying himself off. Thanks to my staring my panties were wet and I swore. I got out of bed and went to my underwear drawer. I looked to make sure Sebastian wasn't looking before I pulled my soaked panties off and put on new ones.

"Do you think you can hide your arousal from me Catherine?" Sebastian teased from behind me.

"I really wish you would quit sneaking up on me" I scolded him.

My husband wore his signature smirk and he snatched my soaked underwear from my grasp. He sniffed the contents and his smirk widened.

"My, my, you are aroused" he continued to tease me.

"Not tonight demon it's almost a half moon and Esme needs her sleep" I countered.

"I know my love"

Sebastian tossed the ruined panties casually behind him and he lifted me into his strong arms. I wrapped my legs around Sebastian's waist and my arms went around his neck as my mate pinned me against the wall. Sebastian's lips collided with mine and soon our tongues were dancing for dominance. Hell this may not be intercourse but it still felt good.

"You know you can be a bastard" I growled when we took a break from our kiss.

Sebastian grinned in return.

**Yep Cal is named after Rose's jerk of a fiancé from Titanic so credit goes to whoever created him.**


	81. Return of Joker, Beast, and Doll

**Catherine's POV**

Esme was now seven months old and she finally stopped nursing. Her diet mostly consisted of formula, blood, and small portions of solid foods. And speaking of which Sebastian was feeding her solids at the moment.

"I bet your glad Esme doesn't need to nurse anymore" Ciel teased me.

We were in the middle of breakfast and our attention was currently on my daughter.

"You have no idea" I replied to my brother.

Esme was also beginning to crawl around too. It wouldn't be long until she would be walking.

Three weeks passed since our last trip to London. Things have been quiet and it was quite nice not having to deal with a case.

"Young master a letter has arrived for you!" Mey-Rin announced coming into the dining hall.

"Probably from her majesty no doubt" Sebastian stated as he finished feeding Esme and began to clean her up.

Ciel shrugged before gesturing for Mey-Rin to bring him the letter. She obeyed and gave it to Ciel before bowing and she took her leave. The letter didn't have the royal seal so it wasn't from the false queen. Ciel opened it and read the contents before he chuckled.

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"It's from Joker" Ciel answered.

Immediately I was on my feet and once I got to Ciel's side he let me have the letter to read. Sure enough it was a letter from the former ringleader of Noah's Arc Circus. He wrote that he, Beast, and Doll had formed a new circus and it didn't involve any violence this time. Their shows weren't as elaborate from what they had been used to but it was going well for them financially.

"Their back in London for a week to debut their new shows" Ciel explained. My brother held some tickets. "We've been invited to see a show and visit them"

"This will be interesting" Sebastian stated and Esme was now in his arms. "We should take Snake with us it's been awhile since he last saw his friends"

Ciel nodded in agreement.

"We'll go to London and see how things are faring for them I look forward to see how Doll is doing"

Sebastian had a mischievous look on his face and I shot him a glare. A couple hours later Ciel, Sebastian, Snake, Esme, and I were on our to London. Snake got very excited when he was informed he was going to see his old friends. Esme slept peacefully in my arms.

"By the way have you heard from Sadie recently?" I wondered.

"She's actually in France" Ciel explained. "She's on holiday with her family"

My little brother however sounded a bit sad. It was obvious he missed his fiancée.

"By the way Sebastian don't try to pet another tiger okay?" I changed the subject.

"Yes Sebastian that's an order" Ciel commanded. "I can't have my sister faint again"

"As you wish my young lord" the demon promised.

A couple hours later we arrived in London and dropped by the townhouse first. We didn't stay there for long and soon we were on our way to the new circus. When we arrived there was a good sized crowd eager to see the show. Esme was now awake and she was fascinated with her surroundings. Sebastian decided to take her since my arms needed a break.

Snake had his other serpents back at the townhouse stored away safely. He brought Emily with him since he only communicated with his snakes. Sebastian found us some good seats so Esme could watch the show. After a short wait Joker appeared and he looked no different than the last time we saw him.

He greeted the crowd before he did a silly juggling act to start things off. After his brief introduction a man with short dark brown hair appeared and around him were various sparring dummies and a target board. He drew out a couple of swords and he began a swords dance.

He was a damn skilled sword wielder and he was quick to dispose of the sparring dummies before he threw both of his swords into the target board without looking. Joker called him Blades and the stage name fit.

More acts were performed with new people. Then Doll dressed up in a prettier costume did her tightrope walk. Ciel blushed a little and I elbowed him in the side to tease him. Eventually Beast made her debut and with her was Blades. But instead of one tiger there was two. Beast did most of the work while Blade assisted. Blades seemed to have a connection with the tigers and it hit me.

"That chap is a black panther shifter" I told my husband and brother.

"Are you certain?" Sebastian inquired.

"Absolutely" I confirmed.

A few more acts were performed before the show ended. When the crowd began to disperse Joker noticed us. He smiled and Snake rushed over to his friend and hugged him.

"Long time no see" the ringleader greeted as we walked over to him. "It's good to see you three again"

"Likewise you seem to be doing very well for yourself" Ciel responded.

Joker chuckled before continuing.

"It's been a tough road but we managed to get here"

Joker wore a wedding band on his left hand and I smirked.

"So you married Beast eh?"

"I sure did" the ringleader admitted. "I should have done it sooner"

Joker then took notice of Esme and my daughter was smiling. She enjoyed the show despite not understanding what was going on.

"Crimson is the little lass that was inside you?"

"Yes her name is Esme"

"She's a darling and she looks exactly like you Black"

Sebastian chuckled and agreed with the ringleader.

Joker then made a teddy bear appear and after it was obvious there wasn't anything harmful on it was the stuffed animal given to Esme. A short while later we had tea with the ringleader so we could catch up.

"Did those children make it back to their families?" Joker questioned. "I was worried they wouldn't"

"Yes" Ciel answered. "And I managed to erase any traces of the kidnappings so you wouldn't be arrested, you were manipulated by Baron Kelvin and didn't deserve punishment"

"Thank you for doing that Smile" Joker said. "You know now these days you do seem to smile more"

Ciel chuckled at that remark.

"Smile!"

Doll hugged Ciel and my brother blushed before returning the embrace back. Beast and Blades entered the tent and the tiger tamer shared a nod with Sebastian before saying hello to us.

"Lord Phantomhive?" Blades suddenly asked.

"My apologies sir but have we met before?"

Blades shook his head.

"No we haven't my lord but my family and I are familiar with your work for her majesty"

Doll went to stand next to Blades and she clutched his arm. I smirked because she and the black panther shifter were mates.

"Blades came to us a couple of months ago" Beast explained. "He's a black panther shifter"

"And mate bound to Doll" I added.

Doll and Blades blushed.

"How did you know that?" Joker wondered.

"I'm a dhampir" I went on. "My mother was a vampire while my father was human"

"I heard of vampires but never crossed paths with one" Joker stated.

It was nice to catch up with Joker and his entourage but we eventually had to leave because Esme was getting tired and would need her nap.

**Later.**

I kissed Esme on top of her forehead as she slept. She held her teddy bear which was damn adorable. I was glad Joker was doing well along with Beast and Doll. They were grateful Ciel employed Snake. The snake handler had a good day reuniting with his companions. Blades seemed like a nice guy but he was hiding something. I just hoped it wasn't anything that would jeopardize his current situation.

"Gah drat" I muttered when a craving for Sebastian's blood sparked to life inside me.

As though he read my mind the demon butler wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's quench your craving Little Dhampir" my husband suggested.

I was dressed for bed so I wouldn't have to worry about ruining my clothes. Sebastian guided me to the bed and he sat down before inviting me to sit in his lap. His tailcoat was hung up and he was barefoot. It wasn't long until the demon was bare from the waist up. I licked the area between Sebastian's shoulder and neck before my fangs bit into his flesh.

His blood tasted divine and my husband shivered in pleasure as I drank from him. I fed for five minutes before eventually removing my canines from my mate. His bite marks healed automatically which was the advantage of being a demon.

"You missed a spot" Sebastian teased before licking away the blood that had been on the corner of my lips.

My husband then proceeded to push me underneath him and he was showering licks and kisses on the left side of my neck. Thankfully that was all he did since Esme was asleep.

"Sometimes I wish your weren't a pervert" I told the butler.

My mate smirked evilly and that alone made my panties to become soaked. Sebastian then pulled my panties down my legs and he stood up so he could get me a new pair. The demon then snorted when he saw I had hidden one of his tailcoats in my underwear drawer again.

**Blades is hiding something. Don't worry he's not to going to ruin things for Joker, Beast, and Doll. **


	82. The Kurans

**So this idea came to me today while I was on my walk. This story is still a Black Butler tale but I decided to bring some Vampire Knight in. I know Haruka and Juri Kuran had a child named Kaname who was murdered by Rido. But the Kaname in this chapter is the current one in the sequel. Yuki hasn't been conceived yet at this point. All Vampire Knight characters belong to their creator now on with the chapter!**

**Catherine's POV**

Sometimes fate was a bitch. After we returned from visiting Joker, Beast, and Doll there was a letter from the false queen.

"What does her majesty want?" I asked Ciel.

Sebastian was driving the carriage since Snake was going to be staying on the circus grounds while his friends were in town. Undertaker no doubt would have information with this new case.

"From what her majesty writes she suspects a rogue vampire is making London their hunting ground" Ciel explained. "They found a badly torn up body this morning and the throat was torn to shreds"

Yep it sure sounded like a vampire on the loose. If I were to guess it had to be a newly turned vamp. Newborn vampire were dangerous and they needed a mentor so they could learn how to control their thirst for blood.

Undertaker would be happy to see Esme which was why she was coming with us to the funeral parlor. Sebastian stopped the carriage and he helped me out of it first before assisting Ciel.

"Hey can you take her love?" I asked my husband.

The demon smiled before taking Esme out of my arms. I swear the bigger my daughter got my arms tired faster.

"I had a feeling you four would be coming to see me" Undertaker greeted.

The retired grim reaper was coming out of a nearby coffin.

"You really need to quit giving people heart attacks" Sebastian reprimanded the mortician.

Undertaker giggled and immediately his attention want to Esme. Sebastian sighed before giving our daughter to her mate so he could hold her. Esme laughed before she began to purr.

"She no longer nurses thank god" I informed the silver haired reaper.

"I bet your relieved" the mortician stated.

"Hell yeah I am her fangs are sharp"

Undertaker giggled at my remark before we got down to business. Ciel gave a recap of the false queen's letter to Undertaker.

"Do you know anything that could help us?" Ciel wondered.

"Well my lord I don't have the body from this recent murder due to it well being torn apart but I have a theory"

"Do you assume a rogue vampire? Because I immediately thought of that" Sebastian suggested.

"That was what I was suspecting too" Undertaker confirmed.

"The council will want this to be resolved as soon as possible" Ciel added.

That was a fact. The supernatural council in London were very strict after Ash decided to try and destroy London with fire. Sebastian decided Undertaker earned a good joke so I blocked Ciel's ears when my husband told it. The former grim reaper laughed his ass off. Undertaker said goodbye to Esme before Sebastian took her from the mortician.

Before I stepped into the carriage something felt off to me. I couldn't explain what or why but I grabbed my swords that I carried around from the carriage and ran off in the direction where I felt unease. And it was a good thing I did because a little boy no more than five years old was being cornered by a group of vampires I never seen before in an alleyway.

One of them turned to me and it smirked. It then charged and I drew my blades out. The vampire shrieked when I cut off its head. Soon the whole cavalry was attacking me but thanks to my sword fighting skills I disposed of each rogue with ease. Once I made sure the rogues were dead did I approach the little boy.

He had dark brown shoulder length hair and light brown eyes. What surprised me was that also was a vampire but not one I crossed paths with before. I bent down to the boy's level so he wouldn't be afraid of me.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yes my lady I am"

Awww! This young one was so cute and polite!

"Where are you parents? They must be worried sick about you"

The young vampire blushed before answering.

"I wanted to see some toys in a store window and got lost from them" he confessed. "Your a dhampir aren't you?"

This child continued to surprise me.

"I am my name is Catherine" I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Catherine my name is Kaname Kuran"

He then took my hand and kissed it.

If I were to guess Kaname's nationality he had to be Japanese. I sure wasn't going to let this young vampire roam around the dangerous streets of London while rogue vampires were loose.

"Until we find your parents Kaname I want you to come with me okay?"

"Yes ma'am"

Kaname took my hand and I led him back to where the carriage was.

"Catherine love what happened?" Sebastian demanded when I found him and Ciel.

My husband and brother eyed Kaname in interest. I explained about what happened and Ciel agreed that Kaname was safer with his until we found his parents. It was a short ride back to the townhouse and Kaname had fallen asleep during the ride there.

"Sebastian put him in one of the guest rooms" Ciel ordered my beloved. "I'll call Annemarie so word can be spread about our guest"

"Yes my lord"

Sebastian then took the sleeping Kaname into his arms and entered the townhouse. I put Esme down for her afternoon nap and had a quick shower. I found Ciel and my husband in Ciel's office after I changed clothes.

"That boy is a vampire" Sebastian notified me and Ciel. "But one I never seen before"

"I felt power coming from Kaname" I interjected. "I wouldn't be surprised if he and his parents are part of some hierarchy"

Kaname slept for a few hours before he woke up. The young vampire took an immediate liking to Sebastian and Ciel. When Kaname saw one of Ciel's chess boards he got excited and Ciel decided to see how well the young vampire could play.

For amusement Sebastian and I watched the match. Kaname surprised us with how well he played and Ciel was impressed. The match ended up in a draw which rarely happened when my brother played. Before dinner there was a knock at the door and Sebastian went to answer it.

A few minutes later my husband led a young couple into the sitting room. Kaname immediately ran to them and I knew these people were his parents.

"I'm glad to see you two reunited with your son" Ciel told Kaname's parents.

"You have our gratitude Lord Phantomhive" the man who I assumed was Kaname's father answered. "And that of your sister"

I blushed and Kaname's mother suddenly hugged me. The embrace was brief but I didn't mind. It was then the married couple introduced themselves as Haruka and Juri Kuran. And as I suspected they were indeed from Japan. They were in England on holiday with their son.

The Kuran family ended up having dinner with us. All three vampires were impressed with Sebastian's cooking. Without being rude I asked our guests what sort of vampires they were since I wasn't familiar with their kind. Thankfully they weren't offended and they explained they were Pureblood Vampires.

Pureblood Vampires were the top ranking vampires in their society. Purebloods had all sorts of powers which explained the aura I felt from young Kaname. Noble vampires or aristocrats were a rank below Purebloods. Then the ranks went to C and D.

"From your description of the vampires you fought earlier Catherine it would seem they were Level E's"

"What are Level E's?" Sebastian asked.

"Humans who are bitten by a Pureblood and turn into vampires, eventually they lose their humanity and become a blood thirsty being" Juri informed us.

"So there has to be a Pureblood who has gone rogue or these Level E's decided London would be their hunting grounds, there's already been one fatality" Ciel added.

Haruka and Juri looked saddened by this news.

"Excuse me" Sebastian interrupted and my husband excused himself. Esme had woken up and the demon went to get her.

"Sebastian is a demon isn't he?" Haruka suddenly asked.

My eyes went wide as did Ciel's.

"Uh yes he is" I replied. "He's also my mate and currently contracted to my brother"

"We've heard of demons but never seen one until now" Juri continued. "From what I sensed he fed almost a year ago"

I told the Kuran family how Sebastian came to be. Of how the contract formed between him and Ciel. When I fed from the demon's blood, etc.

"Sebastian took part of my mother's soul in exchange for Ciel's, he won't have to feed until a few more centuries"

"Boring our guests about me Little Dhampir?" my husband teased as he rejoined us with Esme in tow. Juri stood up and walked over to Sebastian so she could get a good look at Esme.

"She's beautiful" the female vampire complimented. The Pureblood carefully stroked Esme on the cheek and my daughter emitted a low hum.

Sebastian then let Juri hold Esme and the Pureblood became smitten over her. Kaname decided to take a closer look at our daughter while Haruka stated.

"We recently had a miscarriage, we want to give Kaname a sibling but so far we haven't been lucky"

The Kuran family eventually had to leave but before they did they promised Ciel they would try and aide the council to stop the Level E's causing chaos. Kaname kissed my hand goodbye which touched me.

"I must say I enjoyed being around different vampires for once" Ciel admired after the Kurans left.

"They are certainly intriguing" Sebastian agreed. He had Esme back in his arms. Our daughter was currently biting on one of her teething toys. My husband looked at me with a smirk. "Young Kaname seems to have gained affection for you my love"

"Oh shut it" I growled turning red.

Ciel chuckled but he soon went silent when I flashed him a glare.


	83. Blades's Background& Sebastian's Desire

**Catherine's POV **

Something was going on with Sebastian but I had no idea what. A couple days passed since we met the Kuran family and thankfully there hasn't been any new attacks from any Level E's. Today Ciel, Sebastian, and I were going to drop by the circus to visit Joker and his entourage. Esme was at my grandmother's so she would be safe. Sebastian and I didn't want to risk our daughter's safety while there was possible rogue vampire causing chaos.

After breakfast I had enough of being kept in the dark so I pulled my husband aside to find out why he was acting so weird.

"Alright spill demon what the hell is going on with you?" I demanded.

The butler sighed before answering.

"My love are you familiar with a demon frenzy?"

I shook my head. Sebastian then smirked before pulling me closer to him.

"A demon frenzy is when a demon's sexual desire is high and it doesn't happen often, so tonight I plan on having you, I'm sorry if I have concerned you Little Dhampir but even now I'm fighting the urge not to strip you naked and take you right now"

"Well then mate I'll look forward to tonight" I purred.

My husband chuckled before he released me. While he went to prepare the carriage I went to see if Ciel was ready to go. I found my brother reading a letter.

"Is it from the queen?" I asked.

"No its from Lady Juri" Ciel replied. "True to her word she and her husband are trying to find out who's behind the Level E's"

"Trust me kid you don't want to cross paths with a Level E" I told Ciel firmly. "Their nothing but former humans who lost their humanity and they won't hesitate to attack if they view you as a potential meal"

"I hope your right sister" Ciel responded. He put the letter down on the desk. "Is everything okay with you and Sebastian? I noticed he's been acting odd"

"He's fine little brother"

"Very well I'll take your word for it"

Sebastian came to let us now we could leave the townhouse now. The ride to the circus grounds was uneventful and Joker was waiting for us.

"No show tonight?" I asked the ringleader.

Usually before a show the other performers were up and about but today it was quiet.

"We're taking the night off even performers such as ourselves need to relax" Joker explained. Our friend led us to the same area we visited before and it was set up for lunch. The food looked delicious and even Ciel looked impressed.

Sebastian tried be the dutiful butler but Ciel said it was okay for him to relax so my husband sat down next to me.

"So who made lunch?" I wondered taking a bite of my food and it was damn good.

"Believe it or not Beast and Doll made it" Joker bragged. He looked proud that his wife could make one hell of a meal. "We've enjoyed having Snake around I'm glad you offered him a position at your manor Smile"

Ciel chuckled and took a sip from his tea.

"He didn't have anywhere to go after he was found and I didn't want to turn him away either, he's been a valuable employee"

"Good you guys made it" Beast greeted.

Doll, Snake, and Blades were with her. Doll gave me and Ciel a quick hug before sitting down next to her mate.

"You and Doll are good cooks" Ciel praised the tiger tamer and the tightrope walker. Both women blushed while Joker and Blades chuckled.

"So you enjoying the circus life Blades?" I questioned the black panther shifter.

"Yes I am" the sword wielder answered. However he sighed and I had a feeling he was about to tell us something important. "To be honest my lady I am actually from a noble family myself"

This surprised me, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"My family are the Williams" Blades continued. "We deal with spices and import them all over the world, as you are aware I am a panther shifter and while my parents don't mind humans or those of social status my grandfather is different"

"It's okay love" Doll reassured her significant other. Blades nodded before resuming his tale.

"My grandfather has always been the one who made the rules in my family, he believes humans and those of middle class and below are beneath us, I ran away because the old man was about to make an arranged marriage and my intended had already found her own mate"

"Did your parents help you leave?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes my father is about to take over the business and he was against the arranged marriage, both him and my mother are aware I'm happily employed and mated"

"Your also eighteen so you can't be forced to return home" Joker added.

Blades was about to say another word when another circus member suddenly ran over to Joker. The poor lad was out of breath and once he could speak again he told Joker what was going on. The ringleader growled before standing up.

"It looks like your grandfather is here Blades"

"Son of a!" Blades began but Beast stopped him.

"We'll tell your grandfather to sod off"

"We'll accompany you" Ciel interjected.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive" Blades told my brother gratefully. Since it was rude to keep someone waiting all of us went into the main circus tent where a man who had to be in his late fifties stood looking very annoyed. He had several police officers behind him.

"Dimitri so you've decided to live here with these riff raff?"

The older panther shifter looked at Joker and his entourage in disapproval and disgust.

"Yes grandfather I have and I'm not returning home" Blades growled.

"Oh yes you are boy, have you forgotten who you are?"

"Sod off!" Doll spat.

Blades's grandfather looked at Doll in disgust.

"So your mate is a human? How am I not surprised"

"Sir I think you should leave" Joker took command. "Your grandson came here willingly and he's eighteen"

"I wasn't speaking to you filth"

"That's enough" Ciel stated coolly.

The older panther shifter narrowed his eyes at my brother.

"These circus performers are friends of mine and Joker is right your grandson is over eighteen so legally you cannot force him to return home with you my lord, now I believe you were asked to leave"

Blades's grandfather went quiet because he knew Ciel was right.

"Then you are no longer my grandson"

Oh that did it!

I stormed over to the old man and slapped him hard across the face.

"Oh wow" Beast muttered.

"How dare you strike me woman"

"Your an asshole you know that?" I hissed. "All you care about is your money and keeping your bloodline pure, well news flash old man I'm half human and half vampire, I was conceived through love despite my father was human and my mother a vampire, your grandson isn't going home with you so I'd suggest you leave before I really lose my temper"

Sebastian was behind me in case I needed to be held back.

"Also grandfather you no loner run the business I spoke with father and he's in charge now"

I flashed Blades a smirk. His grandfather scoffed before taking his leave and Ciel apologized to the officers for having their time wasted. The officers took the apology in good humor before they also left.

"Well Crimson it look that's the second time you helped us" Joker said to me.

"Doll and Blades helped send that jerk home along with Ciel"

"He was a jerk" Ciel agreed with me.

"Thank you for helping my lord and lady"

Blades gave me and Ciel a bow to show us his appreciation.

"Don't forgot your beloved helped" Sebastian informed the panther shifter. Doll blushed and Blades smirked.

**Later. **

I was on my way back to the bedroom before Sebastian decided to ambush me. Ciel was asleep and I had just come from the kitchen since I wanted a snack. I was pinned to the wall in a intense lip lock with my demon husband. I growled in disapproval when Sebastian stopped the kiss. The butler's eyes glowed in the darkened hallway.

"I'll be doing more than kissing you Little Dhampir" Sebastian teased.

He then threw me over his shoulder and walked in the direction of our bedroom. Once we got there Sebastian shut the door and put me back onto the floor. I caught my husband off guard when I used my vampire strength to pin him against the wall.

I claimed another kiss while throwing off his tailcoat, tie, and vest. I stopped the kiss so my mate could remove his footwear. I used my teeth to take Sebastian's gloves off and was working on his shirt when the demon stopped me.

"Undress for me Catherine" he advised.

"Don't you want to do that?" I teased.

"Gladly"

Sebastian untied the laces of my corset and pulled it off first. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. He let me undo the buttons of his dress shirt and soon I was rewarded with my husband's breathtaking abs. I then let Sebastian guide me to the bed so I wouldn't keep him waiting.

I was laid onto my back and Sebastian slipped my pants and underwear off. The demon claimed another kiss before eventually making his way downwards. I jumped when his tongue licked the tops of my breasts and when it licked a hardened nipple I arched my back and moaned.

Not wasting anytime Sebastian seized a nipple into his mouth and massaged my neglected breast while he sucked and played with my nipple. My other breast received the same treatment before my husband continued his way downwards. My womanhood was already soaked eagerly waiting for what was to come.

At my inner thighs Sebastian kissed each one before he used his tongue to lick the rest of the way to my soaked entrance. My husband parted my legs a little wider before he placed a hand onto my hips so I wouldn't move. The demon licked his fingers and slid them past my folds.

I moved my hips the best I could do they could match the thrusts of Sebastian's fingers. Eventually my mate removed his fingers and his tongue gave my clit a quick lick before it was inside me. Within a few minutes I had my first orgasm and Sebastian tasted my juices when it happened. I endured his torture of tasting my insides before I had enough.

"Enough playing Sebastian" I growled. "That's an order"

Sebastian chuckled darkly and pulled away from my womanhood.

"Then I will give you what you crave my love"

The butler soon was just as bare as I was and he made sure up my legs were in a comfortable position before he pushed his hardened length inside me. My walls stretched so they could accommodate his length.

"Little Dhampir are you ready? Remember I might be a little rough due to my sexual desires being high"

"I don't mind a little roughness love I'll let you know if it becomes uncomfortable"

Sebastian smiled before he claimed my lips with his and he began to move in and out of me. I moved my hips so they could be in sync with his thrusts. Sebastian started off slow and eventually his thrusts became more intense which felt damn good. Hell I even asked for him to go harder and my mate complied.

I was enjoying this frenzy if I was going to be honest. Not once did Sebastian lose the rhythm of our bodies as we made love. The demon then decided it was my turn to pleasure him so Sebastian rolled our bodies so I was on top of him.

I intertwined Sebastian's hands in mine as I guided his manhood into me and once that was done did I start moving in figure eights in a slow manner Sebastian enjoyed. When I sped up my movements Sebastian moaned and he begged for me to take him harder and I did.

By the time it was over I was bloody sore and no doubt was my husband.

"Let's hope the next frenzy comes along soon I enjoyed that" I informed the demon.

"Your quite the naughty woman aren't you Little Dhampir?" Sebastian teased.

"Hey your the one who made me crave sex" I stated.

"That is because I am a demon my love and demons like sexual intercourse"

"No your one hell of a butler" I corrected.

"Oh yes I am my love" Sebastian agreed. "And I am one hell of a lover who is going to take you again"

And true to his word he did.

**Don't worry folks Catherine isn't going to get pregnant until Esme is a bit older.**


	84. Never Piss Off A Demon

**Catherine's POV**

"Your normally not by yourself" my grandmother told me as I watched Esme sleep.

"Two people were killed during the night" I explained. "The Undertaker was able to get a body without being torn into shreds so Ciel and Sebastian are going to speak with him"

"And you wanted to make sure Esme was safe"

I flashed my grandmother a smirk. She was right of course as always. Besides Sebastian and Ciel my daughter was precious to me.

"She'll sleep for a little bit longer so let's have some lunch" my grandmother suggested as she led me away Esme's bassinet.

True to her word we had lunch outside since it was a nice day.

"Has there been any news from the council?" I asked her.

"We suspect a Pureblood is behind these murders" my grandmother replied. "Since this vampire is using Level E's to kill he or she will be executed when caught"

"I agree with that punishment" I stated.

Suddenly the piercing cries of my daughter was heard and I hauled ass back inside. Esme never cried like that unless if something was seriously wrong. Sure enough I was right because a man I was unfamiliar with held my crying daughter in his arms. I felt his power and he was definitely a Pureblood.

"Your daughter is unique" the bastard greeted me. "I can smell her blood"

"Put my child down" I hissed. My eyes glowed and my fangs lengthened. My grandmother appeared next to me and she growled. Her own fangs were out and her eyes glowed like mine.

"Now why would I do that?" the male vampire questioned. "I merely want to sample her blood"

The Pureblood male had short dark brown hair and creepy orange eyes. He was dressed like a noble but that wasn't the point.

"My granddaughter won't repeat herself put the child down" my grandmother demanded.

"Perhaps I will for an exchange"

"Your one f**ked up vampire" I spat.

"If you value the life of your daughter then you'll hear what I have to say" the Pureblood stated.

I held back another hiss as did my grandmother.

"I am aware you are a dhampir and if you come with me I'll hand over the child"

"Fine" I agreed immediately. "But you must hand over my daughter to her great-grandmother first"

"Done you can come over and take the baby"

My grandmother immediately snatched Esme out of the bastard's arms and the next thinking I knew I was knocked unconscious.

**Sebastian's POV**

"My lord we must leave" I notified my master suddenly.

"What is it Sebastian?"

The Undertaker had just finished giving me and my young lord the information we needed. These murders were being done by Level E vampires. Something was wrong with Catherine because I no longer sensed her through our mate bond. The phone suddenly rang and the Undertaker went to answer it.

"WHAT?!"

The retired reaper never yelled but he was angry now. A few minutes later the silver haired mortician stormed back into his parlor.

"We need to get to Lady Annemarie's at once" he hissed.

I hurriedly had the carriage ready and it wasn't long until I drove it to Lady Annemarie's as fast as I could. The moment the carriage stopped I rushed into the manor. I found Catherine's grandmother holding Esme and I took my daughter from her.

"What's going on?" my lord questioned as he and Undertaker joined us.

Esme was thankfully not hurt but she was fussy and I rocked her. The scent of an unfamiliar male lingered on my daughter and I snarled.

"Catherine was taken in exchange for Esme's safety" Lady Annemarie informed us. "I don't know how he got into my home but he wanted to feed from Esme"

That made me and the Undertaker snarl.

"Has the council already been informed?" my master asked.

"Yes at this moment Catherine is behind looked for" Lady Annemarie confirmed.

"Sebastian we're going to search for Catherine"

This was an order and I nodded.

Esme began to whimper again and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry my Little Raven I will find your mother" I promised her.

I then gave Undertaker my daughter.

"Protect her"

"Oh I will you have my word" the former reaper reassured me. "I'm angry that filth wanted to feed from her to begin with"

"As am I" my master agreed.

**Catherine's POV**

When I regained consciousness I saw I was in a dungeon or that's what it seemed. My arms were chained above my head together while my feet were not. The lighting in the this damned place was decent enough so I could see. For the moment I was alone and I decided to see if I could try and reach Sebastian through our mate bond.

_Little Dhampir are you alright?_ my husband's voice demanded.

_Yes love I am is Esme and my grandmother alright?_

When the damn Pureblood used his power to knock me out I had been worried for them.

_Their fine and the Undertaker is guarding Esme_

I was about to reply when I heard a door being opened. I shut off my end of the mate bond so my captor wouldn't get suspicious.

"Good your awake" the Pureblood greeted me.

"Why do you want with me?" I demanded. "News flash buddy I'm a dhampir"

"True"

The bastard licked his lips. He then approached and I hissed making sure he saw my bared fangs. I was then unable to move and the Pureblood was next to me.

"I've always liked drinking mixed bloodlines" he purred.

"Why would you send Level E's to kill innocent people?"

That made my captor growl.

"Because of humans I lost the woman I loved and our child"

He then licked my throat and I kicked him away from me. He chuckled in response.

"You smell absolutely divine for a dhampir, your blood will no doubt be delicious"

"F**k you!" I snapped

My captor smirked before taking his leave. I then remembered the mark Sebastian had given me awhile back. If I exposed it my husband would immediately find me. But first I had to get out of these damn chains and that wasn't going to be a problem.

Within my mind I imagined my chains being broken and thanks to my psychic ability they shattered. I waited for a few minutes to see if my kidnapper heard anything. For twenty minutes I waited before I lowered my shirt far until my mark became visible. It glowed and a few seconds later I was in the arms of my husband.

Well more like receiving one hell of a kiss. Sebastian eventually ended the kiss and he hugged me.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you" the demon whispered.

"Well your here now" I pointed out.

Sebastian chuckled before he kissed my forehead and took my hand into his. As we made our way out of the dungeon Sebastian explained Ciel was with Haruka Kuran and they were on the way here. The Pureblood Vampire who kidnapped me was named Shisui Kimura. According to Haruka it had been vampire hunters who killed his mate and unborn child. Thus his hatred for humans.

"And where do you think your going with my meal demon?"

Sebastian and I whirled around to find Kimura leaning against a pillar. We were in the foyer of Kimura's home and almost made it to the front door until the bastard caught us. Sebastian hissed and the Pureblood had said the wrong thing.

"You will not refer to my wife that way" my husband addressed Kimura. Sebastian's aura then began to rise and shit just got real. "And the mere fact you touched her and my precious daughter has resulted in your death warrant.

Oh man Sebastian was pissed!

My husband took off his tie and then tied it around my eyes.

"Catherine please cover your ears" my mate ordered.

I nodded and proceeded to do as the demon butler commanded.

**Sebastian's POV**

"So you wish to fight me demon? So be it" Kimura sneered.

"You maybe a Pureblood Vampire but I am stronger than you filth"

My eyes began to glow and soon black feathers began to fall around me as I transformed to my true form. Kimura's once smug look became one of horror.

"Now then it's time I ended you" I growled as I approached my prey and Kimura had nowhere to run.

**Catherine's POV**

I knew Sebastian had taken to his true form. The last time this happened was when he battled Ash. I didn't have to wait long until I smelled blood and the floor shook beneath me as Sebastian dealt with Kimura.

I never once had seen my husband in his true form and in all honesty I didn't care if I ever did see it. My love for my mate was all that mattered to me. It seemed like eternity until things were over. I felt Sebastian remove my hands away from my ears.

"It's over now my love" he promised. "I'll take the tie off in a minute"

The demon took my hand and guided me outside.

"Good work Sebastian" I heard Ciel say.

Sebastian took the tie off and with my brother was Haruka Kuran. My eyes widened at the many lifeless Level E's that lay on the ground. It was a good thing Ciel and Haruka had back up.

"By the smell of blood you killed Kimura" Haruka said to Sebastian.

"Yes he's dead" my mate confirmed. "He was a threat to my wife and daughter"

Haruka nodded and then turned to me.

"Your a lucky woman Catherine"

I smirked in response and Sebastian proceeded to kiss my forehead.

**Later.**

I took a longer shower than normal. I wanted the smell of Kimura off of me. Esme was now back with us and Sebastian was currently trying to get her to sleep. Once I was satisfied with my shower I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom.

Sebastian was in the rocking chair and Esme was sound asleep on her father's shoulder.

"Undertaker probably didn't want to let her go" I joked.

"He didn't mind giving her back" Sebastian replied with a chuckle. "He's going to be a good partner for our Little Raven"

I sent my husband a smile before changing into my nightwear for the night. I dealt with my hair while Sebastian put Esme into her bassinet. I then let Sebastian brush my damn tangles out since they were getting on my last nerve. Sometimes having curly hair was a bitch. When he was done my husband turned me around and seized my lips with his.

Immediately I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could pull him closer to me. The demon pushed his tongue into my mouth and it danced with mine. It was a good thing I chose not to wear underwear because I was already soaked from the kiss alone. But there would be no sex tonight since I was tired and Esme was in the room.

"When I felt your part of the mate bond go silent I was scared" Sebastian admitted after our kiss stopped.

"I'm one hell of a wife of one hell of a butler so I won't go down so easily" I teased the demon.

My remark made my husband smile and he placed my forehead against mine.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Little Dhampir"


	85. Lady Rayne

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update writers block sucks! Anyway for thowe who read "The Fire Within Us" Rayne makes a debut in this story. XD. I hope you guys enjoy seeing her interact with the charactere of Black Butler. **

**Julia's POV**

"Looks like we have more deaths scheduled for reaping than normal" I told Will as I finished reading the "To Die List"

"Indeed" my colleague agreed. "However within a few days those numbers will rise due to a sniper"

"I hate snipers" Grell complained.

"The queen will no doubt send for her guard dog to investigate" I added referring to Ciel Phantomhive.

"Which means I can see Bassy or Catherine!" my mate squealed.

I rolled my eyes and Will scoffed.

"On another note I'm sure your aware we have an important guest visiting the reaper realm and the human world"

Every once in awhile some divine being would visit the reaper realm. The way Will spoke meant whoever this being was meant he or she was important. There was a knock on the door and Will called for whoever it was to come inside.

"Pardon the interruption"

A woman dressed in all black stood before us. Immediately I knew she was a dragon shifter like me.

_She's a hybrid_ my dragon corrected. _She's half phoenix too_

My eyes widened at that revelation. Dragons and phoenixes were considered enemies so hearing this woman was a hybrid of the two surprised me. She had to be at least twenty or twenty-one years old. Her hair was the same hue as Catherine's only it had blue highlights in it. Her eyes were dark blue and they reminded me of the Lapis lazuli gemstone.

"Lady Rayne I'm glad to see you arrived" Will greeted.

Both me and Grell's jaws dropped literally. The reason was because the woman before us was none other than the Queen of the Underworld and the Goddess of Resurrection. I've heard many stories of this goddess and being in front of her was a huge honor.

The next thing I knew Grell was holding both of Lady Rayne's hands. Will growled and I face palmed.

**Rayne's POV**

"My lady you have no idea how much I wanted to meet you" Grell Sutcliff told me.

I never really watched much anime but I did like Black Butler. And Grell was on my favorite character list I just had no idea I would be a fan of his. The red haired reaper was absolutely adorable. Grell suddenly realized what he was doing and he quickly apologized before removing his hands away from mine.

I chuckled and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad to meet another fan, I myself am one of yours Grell"

"Really?!" Grell asked getting hearts in his eyes.

My smile became a smirk and that made the red haired reaper very happy. Then a book was thrown at Grell's head and the amusing reaper whined before falling face first to the floor.

"My apologies for my idiot mate Lady Rayne"

The dragon shifter I sensed from before stopped in front of me and bowed briefly.

"He's your mate?" I asked in surprise.

I hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Yes" Julia sighed before giving Grell a disapproving look. "We've been mate bound for almost a century and though he's an idiot I do love him"

"Then your lucky" I told her. "When I first met Hades I wasn't expecting him to be my true mate but it was worth it"

Speaking of my husband Hades never liked it when I was gone from the Underworld for a good period of time. I was going to be between the reaper realm and the Black Butler world for several weeks. Thankfully Nyssa would keep her father company.

Grell got back to his feet and introduced Julia to me. I could see the red haired reaper loved his mate deeply. He called Julia his "Juliette" which actually made me get hearts in my eyes. I definitely was going to enjoy this business trip for sure.

**Catherine's POV**

A month passed since our last trip to London. Life at Phantomhive Manor resumed and nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Esme was seven months old now and she was teething. This was a painful experience and it was no exception for my daughter. Some days Esme was fine but others she could be cranky.

Her sleep was slightly off base so Sebastian and I took turns easing her when she was awake at night. Now that she was seven months old Esme could do a variety of things. She could sit up without being supported along with bloody crawling. Oh god don't even get me started on that. There had been several times when Sebastian or I had to get Esme from getting into something she shouldn't be in.

I mean just yesterday Sebastian managed to get her away from the kitchen door before the entire room was in flames thanks to Bard being an idiot. In fact I had been sleeping when the sound of another explosion woke me up.

Sebastian no doubt let me sleep in again. I opened my eyes displeased my precious sleep was disrupted. I got out of bed and went to Esme's crib. She wasn't in there so Sebastian probably had her or she was with Ciel.

Ciel was one hell of an uncle that was for sure. And Esme adored her uncle which was damn cute. The door to the bedroom opened and Sebastian came in.

"I see Bard's idiocy woke you" my husband greeted me.

"Meh it's time for me to get up anyway" I reassured the demon. "Where's Esme?"

"The young master is with her"

I saw mischief in my mate's eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sebastian" I reprimanded him.

Sometimes I wish my mate wasn't a demon because demons loved sex and right now the butler was thinking about it.

"We have a few minutes Little Dhampir"

Damn him!

The next thing I knew I was back in bed and at the mercy of my husband.

**Ciel's POV**

"Sebastian I would advise the next time you wish to please my sister do it when it's appropriate"

I didn't mind watching Esme but my sweet niece had fallen asleep and when I tried to summon my brother-in-law he was obviously delayed. Catherine was blushing red and she was glaring daggers at her husband.

"As you wish my lord" Sebastian agreed doing his signature bow.

He then excused himself so he could Esme down for her nap.

"Sorry kid" Catherine apologized to me taking a seat in front of the desk.

I gave my sister a reassuring smirk. I would never be angry with her for something on Sebastian's behalf. I pushed a plate of scones towards Catherine and she took two.

"Any word from Sadie?" she asked after taking a few bites from her first scone.

"You'll be glad to hear she plans on visiting next week"

It has been some time since I last saw my beloved mate. At the moment she was busy with her studies.

"It's about time she visited no offense little brother but you've been sulking a bit"

"I do not sulk" I corrected Catherine. "But your are right I do miss her"

Sebastian returned with the mail and I saw a letter from her majesty. I opened it first figuring it was a summons to a case but it wasn't. I knew it would be a matter of time when I would be summoned for another case. Frankly I hoped one happened soon things around the manor were boring as of late.

**A Little Later**.

I was enjoying a simple walk around the grounds with Esme when I heard a familiar voice.

"Catherine!"

I sweat dropped as Grell was hurrying towards me with his arms opened out for a hug. I got out of the way and Grell ended up slamming into a nearby tree.

"Idiot" I mumbled.

"Oh wow this is quite a home"

A woman I was unfamiliar with was looking at the manor. I felt a strong aura coming from her and I knew whoever this woman was she had power.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there" the woman stated finally seeing me.

She wore all black and it was hard not to stare at her unique hair coloring. Her eyes were pretty too.

"Lady Rayne I see you met Catherine" Grell said coming over to us.

"That's a pretty name" I complimented the woman.

From her accent she was no doubt American.

"Aw! You have Esme may I please hold her?" Grell begged.

Esme laughed before holding her arms out to Grell. Knowing the red haired reaper wouldn't hurt my daughter I put Esme into his arms.

"Your daughter is precious" Rayne suddenly told me. "I never met a child with demon blood before"

"Wait you know what bloodline she carries?"

But before Rayne could answer Sebastian arrived with Ciel following.

"Hi Bassy" Grell greeted the butler.

"Hello again Grell I see you decided to visit again"

"Actually he wanted to show me the place" Rayne corrected.

Sebastian looked to Rayne and immediately his eyes widened. Then I watched as my husband went to one knee and bowed before Rayne.

"Uh what the hell is going on here? Because I'm confused" I asked.

"I'll explain my love" Sebastian answered before getting back to his feet.

**Rayne's POV**

I hadn't been expecting for Sebastian Michaelis to bow to me. But he was a demon and demons knew who I was.

"Catherine darling this woman is the Queen of the Underworld, the mate and wife to Hades" the demon butler explained to his wife.

Ciel Phantomhive's left eye widened and Catherine's did too.

A few minutes later Catherine resumed speaking.

"So your really from the Underworld?"

I flashed the Dhampir a grin.

"Yes and I am also the Goddess of Resurrection, I'm in the human world to assist the grim reapers in this part of the world on who lives or dies"

"Well my lady I hope you enjoy your time here on this plane" Sebastian told me with another polite bow.

"Bassy be careful because Lord Hades does not approve of other males flirting with his wife" Grell warned the demon butler.

"I am not flirting at all with her grace" Sebastian corrected the red haired reaper.

"Don't worry Grell he's just being polite" I reassured my friend.

My attention went to Ciel.

"Lord Phantomhive your home is very beautiful"

"Thank you my lady" the young earl told me. "Your are very welcome here whenever you wish to stop by"

I couldn't help but smile because Ciel was just as adorable as Grell was.

"Uh oh Lady Rayne we should go that soul we have to examine will be occurring soon" Grell interrupted.

I nodded and Grell returned Esme to her mother. I bid farewell to Sebastian, Catherine, and Ciel before Grell and I took our leave to attend to business. I definitely was going to enjoy my stay on this plane for sure.


End file.
